EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: A Endou se le puede perdonar cualquier cosa, pero tú eres solo un degenerado que corrompió su mente y lo convenció para meterse en algo tan repugnante como esa relación— Kazemaru nunca pensó que el estar con Endou le fuera a hacer la vida tan difícil.
1. Mi vida amorosa

Intentar describir que es lo que tienen sería realmente complicado pero algo tienen los chicos de Inazuma que simplemente te obligan a ver la serie, a disfrutarla, a comenzar a escribir fanfics y después a publicarlos… y entonces aquí aparezco yo que ya he empezado escribir cuatro fanfics y que por fin me decidí a publicar uno de esos cuatro: el que hasta el momento llevo mas avanzado y para el que tengo la mayor cantidad de ideas.

¿Que hay adentro?

Indudablemente una historia de romance entre chicos… si es o no con su pareja favorita no sabría decirlo puesto que hay tantas parejas que elegir una resulta engorroso, sin embargo yo tengo la mía y le pongo todas las ganas al fic porque me parece que juntos es la manera en la que deberían estar.

También van a encontrar una historia en la que procuro hacer fácil la lectura siendo cuidadoso con las palabras y la ortografía… pienso que esa es la mejor manera para escribir, pienso que todos merecen este esfuercito de mi parte y lo brindo con gusto solo a cambio de algo muy sencillo… el pago para los escritores de fanfics LOS REVIEWS

EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS (COMO EL RPIMERO) VAN A ENCONTRAR ALGUNAS ESCENAS CON SITUACIONES PARA ADOLESCENTES MAYORES O INCLUSO ADULTOS, ASI QUE SI ESE NO ES SU TIPO DE LECTURA ENTONCES ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR INDICADO PARA USTEDES... DIGAMOS QUE ESTA ES UNA ADVERTENCIA CON LA QUE ASPIRO EVITAR EL HERIR SUSCEPTIBILIDADES (Por cierto son mis primeros intentos en el mundo lemon así que pido paciencia)

Aspiraba no extenderme demasiado con este fic pero ya llevo 30 páginas y creo que me voy a extender algo más así que quizás haya historia para todo el 2011

No tengo mas para decirles… solo que espero que la disfruten así como yo la he disfrutado hasta este momento. De nuevo, agradeceré sus comentarios, quejas y preguntas y tratare de contestarlas así que no sean tímidos.

Ahora si... a lo que vinimos.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 1**

Afuera el día era soleado y por lo tanto la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba ya por las calles buscando que hacer. Novios y novias caminando de la mano buscando la banca desocupada del parque o grupos de amigos organizando planes antes de pensar en primero terminar las irremediables tareas y trabajos que para esa época del año eran cosas realmente ineludibles. Pero ese día no estaba hecho para pensar en dichas cosas y el motivo era muy sencillo: era otoño y el viento frio debería estar haciendo que todos anduvieran por ahí con sus abrigos y bufandas, sin embargo ese día el padre tiempo había decidido tomarse un descanso y le había regalado a la ciudad Inazuma uno de los días mas soleados y cálidos desde que se había acabado el verano y un día soleado equivale a cero tareas y cero trabajos, eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

En la preparatoria Ciudad Inazuma los pasillos ya estaban vacios, en ocasiones a lo lejos se escuchaban las pisadas de los pocos maestros que aun pululaban por ahí, retumbar con el eco característico que solo pueden producir los zapatos en un pasillo de preparatoria desierta, cada vez que las pisadas se escuchaban, el joven Ichirouta Kazemaru dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en que nadie fuera a entrar al salón, cuando las pisadas se alejaban Kazemaru se calmaba y dejaba que sus manos volvieran al trabajo del momento.

Por cierto, el trabajo de ese momento era el aseo del salón, pero eso no era lo que estaba haciendo el joven precisamente.

El joven hizo su cabeza hacia un lado para dejar que los labios del otro muchacho tuvieran mejor acceso a su cuello, Kazemaru quería culparlo por todas las marcas evidentes que dichos labios dejaban plasmadas en cuello, pecho y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo en cada una de las ocasiones en las que en secreto se encontraban, sin embargo culpar a alguien parecería sínico ya que a fin de cuentas esto le fascinaba a Kazemaru.

El chico de cabello azul no permaneció inmóvil por mucho tiempo más después de que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse. Moviendo rápidamente sus manos, buscó el cinturón en el pantalón del otro joven y con gran habilidad logró desabrocharlo. Kazemaru era muy conocido por su velocidad sin embargo en cuanto al sexo no le gustaban las cosas apresuradas, desgraciadamente se encontraban en la preparatoria y algo que definitivamente no quería era ser descubierto, aunque al parecer eso no le importaba mucho al otro joven que seguía con sus dientes y labios marcando y marcando y marcando con tal fervor que ya había desabotonado la camisa blanca del joven peli-azul y ahora el pecho de este ya mostraba dos marcas húmedas y brillosas por la saliva.

Tomando una de las puntas del cinturón, Kazemaru lo hizo pasar por cada uno de los ojales y lo arrojó lejos, el ruido indicó que había caído muy cerca de uno de los cristales de las ventanas.

—Calma… no tenemos ningún afán —Dijo el otro muchacho contra una de las tetillas del joven defensor, luego remató la frase con un mordisco no muy leve, algo que podría haber parecido agresivo pero que en realidad volvía loco a Kazemaru que simplemente empujó su pecho para ganarse uno mas o dos o tres, la verdad es que sabía que no le importaría que Endou lo deshiciera a punta de besos y mordiscos.

Ah… si, Kazemaru mantenía este tipo de encuentro con el capitán del equipo de soccer Mamoru Endou.

Ya eran tres meses desde que habían decidido probar suerte con su relación y todo parecía marchar a la perfección, por eso, tan solo un mes después de estar juntos habían empezado una vida sexual que no se detenía casi nunca. Ahora todos los momentos les parecían atractivos así no fueran los mas indicados, como ese momento. Todos los lugares también tenían algo que ofrecer a una nueva fantasía y sus edades simplemente ayudaban con enviar carga tras carga de hormonas haciéndolos irresistibles el uno al otro.

Ya tenían 17 años, ya eran conscientes de lo que querían de la vida y para esa edad lo que mas se quiere de la vida es que nada ni nadie se entrometa en las decisiones propias y la decisión que ellos habían tomando era no detener lo que sus cuerpos les pedían todos los días prácticamente a gritos, no estaban dispuestos a aguantarse nada sabiendo que el otro estaba al lado tan deseoso como si mismo, era tan evidente cuando el uno o el otro lo deseaba que ya no tenían que hablarse y habían aprendido seña tras seña para encontrarse unos minutos antes en los vestuarios, unos minutos después en las regaderas, a las tres de la tarde en el parque o a las seis en el callejón detrás de RaiRaiKen.

—No estamos en un sitio para darnos el lujo de perder tiempo —Dijo Ichirouta mientras obtenía acceso al pantalón y tocaba la tela de los bóxers que además de que estaba muy apretada también estaba bastante húmeda, Kazemaru sabía que Endou se excitaba con facilidad y empezaba a humedecerse con profusión, de ahí que nunca antes habían tenido que invertir nada de sus ahorros en lubricantes— Además tu pareces estar listo para hacerlo en cualquier momento —Agregó el joven tomando el rostro del portero con su mano libre, retirándolo de lo que estaba haciendo en su pecho y atrayéndolo para lograr un nuevo beso que se extendería por tiempo indeterminado— Tenemos que apurarnos Mamoru — Si, Mamoru, ahora se llamaban por sus nombres, claro que solamente lo hacían en privado, así mismo, en privado era que Endou usaba apodos y diminutivos para el chico de cabello largo:

—Pero el día de hoy quería demorarme Ichi-chan —Si, Ichi-chan— Además ya todos salieron y me aseguré de que Kidou se montara en su motocicleta después de que le cambié el turno de aseo —Obviamente por las letras de sus apellidos Kazemaru y Kidou solían ser compañeros en el aseo del salón, sin embargo Endou se había inventado una historia que al parecer había engañado muy bien al joven de las rastas que por cierto ya llegaban casi a su cintura, al igual que el cabello de Kazemaru.

—Podría haber profesores —Gimió Kazemaru cuando Endou dejó que su lengua se retirara del húmedo beso para empezar de nuevo un sinuoso camino hacia abajo, esta vez un poco mas rápido que la vez anterior… en cuestión de segundos estuvo en el ombligo del joven defensor, este además de gemir solo atinaba a enredar sus manos en el cabello del portero, aprovechando la oportunidad tomó la bandana anaranjada de la frente del joven y la tiró también, el cabello de Endou que también era un poco mas largo se deshizo un poco y sus patillas se desordenaron enmarcando a la perfección ambos costados del apuesto rostro trigueño del portero, Kazemaru lo miró de esa manera y sintió como su miembro le gritaba que quería tener sexo ya… que no quería mas esperas.

—Vi salir a Kudo —Dijo volviendo a ponerse de pie— Arima el de Química iba con él, los demás deben estar en comité y el director está en una reunión para arreglar lo del estadio para el próximo año, después de todo no podemos permitir que los nuevos equipos que surjan sigan jugando aquí en la cancha de la preparatoria, dejaremos esta preparatoria en primer lugar cuando nos graduemos y será misión de ellos continuar con nuestro legado —Kazemaru no podía estar mas de acuerdo y no quería hacer nada mas que asentir: en realidad eran la mejor preparatoria del país, merecían algo mas y le habría comunicado a su novio que estaba de acuerdo si no fuera porque la mano de este empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela áspera del pantalón.

—Ma… mo… Mamoru… Mamoru —Endou sonrió al escuchar la voz quebrada del otro joven.

—Estoy un poco incomodo aquí —De hecho estaban en el centro del salón que era el sitio en el que Kazemaru estaba haciendo el aseo cuando su novio lo sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda— Movámonos un poco —Kazemaru asintió solo para que Mamoru empezara a caminar llevándolo de espaldas hasta que el trasero del peli-azul se chocó con el borde del escritorio del profesor , ya ahí Mamoru no gastó mas tiempo e imitó lo que Ichirouta había hecho minutos atrás con su cinturón, esta vez el objeto cayó sobre la madera de alguno de los pupitres— Quiero hacerlo aquí —Concluyó con una voz carrasposa por el crudo deseo.

Endou se puso de rodillas y se deshizo del ingenuo obstáculo que eran la cremallera y el botón del pantalón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró de frente con los bóxers negros de Kazemaru: una pequeña gota de humedad dejaba ver cuales eran los deseos de este, Endou quiso acabar con todo de una vez, justo ahí, en ese momento, darle la vuelta su novio y hacerle el amor contra el escritorio, rápido si, pero descargando en ello toda la fuerza y impedimento que había tenido en esos últimos días.

Aproximadamente un mes atrás el equipo había recibido una noticia grandiosa que no solo había movido a la preparatoria sino a casi toda la ciudad se trataba de que habían sido citados para participar en un campamento de entrenamiento en Inglaterra del cual era posible que de salieran varios jugadores elegidos para jugar con algunos de los equipos mas importantes de aquel país, la oportunidad que todo futbolista espera por gran parte de su vida les había llegado a ellos sin realmente estarlo esperando… era la oportunidad de sus vidas y por eso a partir de ese momento todo el equipo se había concentrado en un duro entrenamiento para llegar a Inglaterra en Diciembre lo mejor posible y obtener varios puestos allí. Sería algo nunca antes visto en la historia de la ciudad Inazuma: varios de sus chicos jugando en la liga más fuerte del mundo… ¡inaudito!

Por supuesto ese entrenamiento se había interpuesto en la relación de Kazemaru y Endou, les había significado una reducción de sus encuentros que a pesar de eso no habían sido pocos y cada uno había contado con una sesión de sexo, sin embargo había sido ese tipo que no les gustaba a ninguno de los dos: rápido y realmente _insatisfactorio_ a pesar de que ambos habían coincidido en no volver a usar esa palabra, pero en realidad lo era, normalmente cuando lo hacían de verdad, terminaban extenuados, con ganas únicamente de quedarse en el lugar por unas horas mas, tapados solo con sus ropas desperdigadas en el suelo y el cuerpo del otro. Por el contrario cuando terminaban y podían levantarse inmediatamente y continuar con su vida normal era porque el sexo no había sido el mejor y eso se había repetido mucho por causa de los entrenamientos.

Ahora se encontraban en una pausa de una semana para solucionar antes de cualquier cosa su situación escolar, después de todo se debían graduar antes de emprender el viaje de sus vidas. En esa semana debían ponerse al corriente y tanto Mamoru como Ichirouta como miembros del club de soccer estaban bastante atrasados y además de eso debían presentar los exámenes finales como lo hacían todos los estudiantes.

En conclusión habían sido semanas muy complicadas y para eso estaban allí, había pensado Endou antes de entrar en el salón, para hacerlo una sola vez que nos deje satisfechos hasta que terminen los exámenes. Claro que después debían volver a los entrenamientos, pero allí las cosas ya serian mas fáciles, después de todo no entrenaban sino en la mañana, la tarde era para ellos.

—Kaze-kun parece estar de acuerdo conmigo —Dijo Mamoru acariciando por sobre la tela negra de la ropa interior de Kazemaru el miembro del joven al que había dado el nombre de Kaze-kun.

Unos meses atrás, antes de volverse novios, Kazemaru nunca se había imaginado a Mamoru como una persona con tanta iniciativa sexual, y es que no se trataba solo de los nombres, la imaginación de Endou no tenía limites en cuanto a posiciones, lugares, maneras, tiempos, velocidad, ritmo, fuerza, definitivamente todo lo que era bajo los tres palos: creatividad absoluta e ingenio repentino lo sabía traducir muy bien a la cama… cuando la usaban porque en realidad eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que el uno había estado en la cama del otro, eso era algo que aun tenían en mente y por cumplir.

—¿Y entonces vas a dejar a Kaze-kun con solo palabras capitán? —Tentó Kazemaru sabiendo que a Endou lo ponían en ambiente esas alusiones de poder y esta vez no fue diferente. Endou se encendió en llamas imaginarias que empezaron a quemar su cuerpo y sin mas esperas llevó su boca al aun cubierto miembro de Kazemaru que dejó escapar un gemido gutural que llenó el salón y los pasillos y las casas aledañas a la preparatoria, Kazemaru tuvo que llevar su mano a la boca y morder allí dos de sus dedos al ver la manera casi hambrienta como el capitán lamía, mordía y acariciaba la tela con su rostro. Si así era estando cubierto, no lograba pensar lo que se sentiría sin nada de tela en medio, el joven peli-azul sintió un orgasmo empezando a construirse en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Si se comparaban los dos, Mamoru no solía usar mucho la boca para complacer a su novio y por ese motivo esos momentos en los que decidía hacerlo eran tan especiales, además, no se trataba de que no supiera hacerlo, de hecho era tan hábil que siempre lograba poner a Kazemaru al borde de terminar cuando ni siquiera llevaban minutos de haber empezado, el combustible que animaba a Endou en esos momentos era el aroma tan realmente masculino que desprendía Kazemaru, era un aroma suave, producto de la loción del joven, mezclado con su aroma adolescente y el sudor que solo se produce en ese tipo de situaciones; era erótico, el portero había decidido que era el olor del sexo, así de simple.

¿Y el sabor del sexo? Bien, ese lo reconocía en el momento en el que bajaba los bóxers del otro joven para encontrarse con un miembro de proporciones perfectas, de dimensiones que harían sonrojar a cualquiera, no más grande que el mío, pensaba en algunas ocasiones con orgullo de niño de escuela primaria. De un aspecto suave pero al mismo tiempo recio, completamente lampiño como lo era todo su cuerpo. Endou no lograba detener nunca el agua que se hacía en su boca cuando tenía de frente a su cara el pene de Kazemaru, el sabor del sexo iniciaba con esa gotita perlada que aparecía en la punta del hinchado miembro de su novio.

—Itadakimasu —Kazemaru se puso aun mas colorado, casi del mismo color de la cabeza de su miembro. El joven ya sabía lo que se venía y no sabía si lo iba a aguantar, para distraerse quiso hacer una cuenta regresiva en su mente empezando desde el cinco pero antes de que siquiera llegara al cuanto fue engullido por la boca voraz de Mamoru Endou.

—¡Ma… mo… ru… Mamoru… ja… aja! —Tartamudeó. Inmediatamente Endou retiró su boca pasándose la lengua por los labios y pasando por su garganta algo de saliva que en realidad no era solo saliva, la saliva no solía ser tan salada, tan espesa; tan deliciosa.

Kazemaru sintió que empezaba a perder el sentido de las cosas, de la realidad, del tiempo. De hecho sintió que el tiempo había empezado a pasar mas rápido, ya el sol estaba mas cerca del suelo… cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí… no había parecido mucho… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Endou con su boca allá abajo?

Kazemaru embistió la boca del otro joven.

—Definitivamente tienes ganas de acabar con esto rápido.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo ahí solamente.

—Es que me gusta mucho —Dijo retirándose, rascándose la nuca y haciendo una sonrisa tonta.

—¿Por qué no pasamos mejor a la acción de verdad? —Preguntó Kazemaru llevando sus manos al cabello de Mamoru para acariciar allí con una ternura que parecía fuera de lugar entre ambos jóvenes que lo que pedían gritos era sexo.

—¿Eso quieres? — Preguntó y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Entonces Endou sonrió y volvió con su trabajo esta vez tomando el pene de Kazemaru con su mano izquierda para que esta alcanzara a cubrir lo que la boca no alcanzaba y es que en realidad Kazemaru no era nada pequeño en sus proporciones. Haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos Endou deslizo el miembro de Kazemaru hasta que este encontró su garganta, luego repitió el proceso a la inversa, sacándolo prácticamente todo para luego engullir de nuevo, Kazemaru buscaba algo de que agarrarse en el escritorio del profesor pero no había nada a la mano y hablando de manos la mano derecha de Mamoru empezaba a buscar cosas interesantes, empezando por los suaves testículos del defensa… la piel de este se estremeció.

—¡Mamoru! —Exclamó dejándose caer de espaldas a la madera del escritorio y arqueando allí su espalda, empujando su trasero hacia atrás para que Endou no perdiera mucho tiempo en los testículos que no eran en realidad muy sensibles, en cambio el orificio que esperaba escondido entre dos redondas nalgas si que era sensible… Kazemaru lo sabía… Endou lo sabía— ¡Hazlo!

—No tan rápido… yo quería jugar con estas dos —Dijo mientras bajaba su lengua por cada centímetro de la masculinidad de Kazemaru, Endou nunca había sido muy bueno en geometría así que no se atrevió a hacer un calculo de la longitud, sin embargo cuando llegó a donde quería simplemente abrió la boca tanto como pudo para encasar ambos testículos en su boca… Endou dejó escapar un graznido…eran tan suaves y se sentían tan cómodos en su boca que sintió por segunda vez en la tarde que quería saltarse todo el juego previo para ir a la verdadera acción. La lengua del joven jugó allí soltando las suaves bolas una a una para luego tomar una a una.

Luego se dio cuenta de que esa lengua estaba por llegar a un sitio muy interesante.

—Espera —Dijo el peli-azul y debido a la seriedad de la voz Endou se detuvo.

—¿Que pasa… viene alguien? —Preguntó pasando saliva y sintiendo de nuevo en su garganta el suave y cálido sabor los fluidos pre-seminales de su novio.

—No… es solo… es solo que así sería mas cómodo para ti —Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía de rodillas en el escritorio, luego bajó sus manos para quedar apoyado solo en rodillas y manos en la posición mas descaradamente erótica que Endou hubiera visto jamás: Los pantalones que Kazemaru tenía enredados en los pies solo lo hacían ver mas capturado, mas vulnerable, la camisa a punto de rodar por sus hombros lo hacía ver abandonado a las ordenes del deseo, su largo cabello que estaba esparcido por todos lados y que ahora debido a la posición alcanzaba a cubrir sus nalgas… todo… todo era un cuadro erótico. Mamoru tomó los mechones del cabello que se interponían y con mucha suavidad los reunió en uno solo que pasó hacia adelante para que no se fuera a ensuciar en el momento de la penetración, después de eso respiró lleno de resolución, no iba a perder más tiempo así que bajó sus pantalones asegurándose de que estos si quedaran fuera del camino, ahora sólo la camisa de la preparatoria cubría su desnudez.

Kazemaru levantó su trasero y lo movió un poco en señal de invitación Endou pasó saliva la ver el orificio rosado que se movía como parpadeando con cada contracción del cuerpo del peli-azul, Mamoru sabía que era una oportunidad perfecta para la penetración, sin embargo recordó primero su boca y como un náufrago hambriento se hundió poniendo sus labios entre los redondos músculos del blanco trasero de Kazemaru, luego su lengua busco el tesoro… el tesoro mas estrecho de la historia humana

Kazemaru gimió como nunca cuando sintió la penetración, obvio, no era tan fuerte ni tan dura como una original pero de ninguna manera dejaba de sentirse bien , esa penetración con la lengua era mas bien una caricia muy suave, como un beso muy intimo, como un indicio de confianza entre ambos. Cuando la lengua empezó a redondear el lugar con movimientos frenéticos y hambrientos Kazemaru tuvo que callar sus gritos mordiéndose el labio superior y provocando con esto que probara su sangre… aunque esto no era extraño, había ocasiones en las que los besos se pasaban de nivel y sangrar en los labios no era nada grotesco

—Mas… Mamoru… mas… sé que puedes mas…

—Claro —Dijo el portero de manera entrecortada… las palabras eran apenas reconocibles, salían de la boca de Endou de la misma manera en la que salen de la boca de una persona que esta hablando con esta llena de comida — ¿Que tal así? —Agrego y metió un dedo junto con su lengua.

—Ahhhh… si… se siente muy bien.

—¿Y así? —Pregunto y Kazemaru solo gimió mas y mas y empujó mas hacia atrás dando indicios de que era lo que quería… en esta tónica estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Endou cesó en sus movimientos para tomar el tan necesario aire

—Te quiero ya… ya no esperemos mas… te quiero ya Mamoru.

—Pero aquí hay espacio para hacer mas cosas —Comentó con picardía mientras retiraba su lengua pero la remplazaba inmediatamente con dos dedos mas que empezó a mover de la forma en que se mueve una tijera, luego llevó su cara cerca para ver su trabajo— Parece muy estrecho… no sé si pueda caber ahí.

Kazemaru sintió que quería patearlo… ¿Por qué su novio era tan provocativo?

Si cabía… ya lo habían comprobado en cientos de ocasiones que si cabía… obvio, era difícil porque Endou tenía un grosor que era mayor al promedio, pero si cabía… ¡si que cabía!

Mamoru le dio una última mirada al brillante orificio humedecido por la saliva

—Vas a tener que bajar de allí… no creo que ese escritorio nos resista a los dos… además algo me dice que hoy vas a estar un poco frenético —Dijo mientras pellizcaba suavemente la piel que rodeaba la rosada entrada.

Mamoru tomó a Kazemaru de las caderas y con mucha facilidad le dio la vuelta y lo sentó en el borde del escritorio, de una manera muy parecida a la que se encontraban unos minutos atrás ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que habían empezado? Mamoru vio hacia la ventana y vio que el cielo ya estaba algo más opaco, seguramente entre besos y juegos ya llevaban algo más de una hora. Con sumo cuidado Endou descargó a su novio procurando que su trasero quedara justo en el borde… así sería mas fácil para todos.

Sentir a Endou cargándolo simplemente aumentó la excitación que Kazemaru estaba sintiendo desde varios minutos atrás. Cuando el portero lo sujetaba de esa manera Ichirouta simplemente comprobaba lo fuerte que era su novio, lo fuertes que eran sus brazos, lo ejercitado de su torso, lo seguro de sus manos. La simpleza con la que lo manejaba lo hacía sentirse necesitado de esa fuerza que solo Mamoru poseía y que le impregnaba solo en los momentos apasionados, esa era una de las razones por las cuales Kazemaru los adoraba.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Mamoru había perdido los pantalones quien sabe en que momento y dejó sus ojos permanecer adheridos a la intimidad del portero que solo él debía conocer… su miembro allí, palpitante y duro como una regla de acero, de un color algo mas oscuro que el de su piel, la cabeza rosada suave y brillante por los líquidos, un nido de vellos cubría toda la base del miembro a diferencia de lo que pasaba con él y Kazemaru recordó que en muchas ocasiones le gustaba sentir las cosquillas que estos hacían cuando usaba la boca y probaba al otro joven hasta que lo sentía terminar contra su garganta.

—Quiero… —Intentó decir, al tiempo que involuntariamente pasaba la lengua para humedecer sus labios, la típica expresión de alguien que desea comerse algo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

—Nop —Contestó Mamoru llevando sus labios hacia los de Ichirouta para iniciar el beso que sería el punto de partida del evento principal

—Pero…

—Déjalo así por ahora… va a ser tuyo de cualquier manera —El joven defensor analizó con lo poco que le quedaba de razón las palabras de su novio y concluyó que eran ciertas así que por ese momento desistió, pero de lo que no quería desistir era del pecho de su novio así que llevó sus manos hacia este para que estas empezaran a quitar botón por botón hasta abajo y ya allí fue cuestión de halar, tironear. Ahora Mamoru Endou estaba tal y como había llegado al mundo y cuando Kazemaru lo vio sintió que iba a correrse ahí mismo, sin mas estimulación que la que sus ojos le brindaban.

El pecho de color de caramelo, esculpido y fuerte ya que era obvio que Mamoru tenía que ejercitarlo. Las dos tetillas estaban allí, paradas y duras como nueces, su piel oscura recordaba a Kazemaru del chocolate y la boca se le trasformó en agua, rápidamente llevó su mano para que acariciaran uno de los pronunciados pectorales y la dejó bajar por cada uno de los abdominales que aunque no estaban marcados al estilo fisicoculturista si eran visibles y duros… muy duros. Mamoru parecía hecho de madera, de la más fina madera de Japón.

Pero ya… ya era tiempo… ambos lo sabían

—¿Estarás cómodo así? —Preguntó Endou acariciando cariñosamente el cuello del otro joven, este solo afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que sentía el cambio en el ambiente, siempre era así, siempre los inicios eran fuertes, desquiciados, locos y explosivos, pero cuando el momento final llegaba a pesar de que la fuerza continuaba allí esta se hacia algo mas cuidadosa, algo mas tierna, el amor se hacia palpable.

—Así está bien.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Mamoru tomando su pene y dándole unas cuantas caricias para empaparlo mejor de los líquidos que lubricarían la relación y que solo él producía de manera tan abundante, cuando sintió que era suficiente tomó el pene de Ichirouta, siempre era así, Endou no penetraba si no sentía que el otro también disfrutaría, la rutina era la misma de siempre, Kazemaru sintió que no iba a durar demasiado, estaba demasiado excitado y la manera como Endou avanzaba era algo que atacaba por tantos lados que la única opción era rendirse.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto el joven abrió las piernas de su novio imitando una perfecta forma de V y en ese espacio busco un acomodo que siempre llegaba de manera natural, ambos sintieron un temblor de anticipación, por más veces que tuvieran sexo esta sensación nunca desaparecía.

Kazemaru se tensiono cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro de su novio rozar su entrada y en ese momento respiró tan profundo como se lo permitieron sus pulmones, debía relajarse, eso era algo que había aprendido tan pronto como aceptó que Endou no tenía un pene pequeño.

La cabeza solía ser la parte mas compleja ya que su grosor era aun mayor, por algunos milímetros, si, pero mayor, así que Kazemaru solo respiró mientras las manos de Endou lo intentaban distraer, mimándolo en tantos lados como era posible, eso si, la mano en el miembro nunca se apartaba de allí, era algo que permeancia desde el inicio hasta el final. Endou por su parte seguía con sus intentos cuidadosos, expectantes y atentos a las señales del otro joven, Mamoru lo sabía, siempre que la cabeza lograba atravesar el primer obstáculo Kazemaru empezaba a sollozar palabras para que Endou empezara con más decisión: después de que la cabeza penetraba el resto se hacía algo más fácil

Por fin ambos lo sintieron y gimieron al tiempo y Kazemaru se llevó sus dedos a la boca como siempre hacía para ahogar su gritos, solo que esta vez Endou lo acompañó con su propia mano que Kazemaru empezó a chupar haciendo de cuenta que se trataba de otra parte del cuerpo, del capitán, lo hacia con tal concentración que a Endou le parecía increíble lo lujurioso que el otro chico se veía. Apartando su vista de ese cuadro volvió al cuadro de abajo y empujó un poco

—¡Si! Si Mamoru… ya puedes hacerlo… hazlo tal y como lo acabas de hacer —Y a esta orden el capitán obedeció con un empellón que precipitó al suelo algunos de los papeles que no habían limpiado del escritorio y los que no se caían estaban recibiendo los fluidos que salían del orificio de Kazemaru.

—No tienes idea de cómo te ves en este momento Ichi-chan.

—No tienes idea de cómo deseo que repitas lo que acabas de hacer —Dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa torcida que se deformó aun mas cuando Mamoru embistió por segunda vez, en esta ocasión Kazemaru cruzó un gemido con un grito y meneó sus caderas provocando que la penetración fuera mas profunda, además le agregó algo de constricción a las acciones aprisionando con esto el miembro de Endou que se sintió como estrangulado… pero se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien el tener que esforzarse en la penetración, se sentía muy…

—Estrecho… de… deliciosamente estrecho… Ichi-chan —Dijo con voz lenta y carrasposa

—Entonces trabaja para que se haga menos estrecho… penetra un poco mas duro —Y a las lujuriosas palabras las acompañó de una mirada extasiada y otro movimiento de sus caderas.

—¿Más duro?

—A… ja.

—Que mal niño que eres Ichi-chan

—Por… por eso mis… mo… merezco un castigo duro… ¿no crees?

—Tu eres quien manda —Y tomándolo de las caderas embistió tres veces seguidas en las cuales se dejó llevar de tal manera por la pasión que no se dio cuenta de que sus testículos ya rozaban con las nalgas de su novio, ya había llegado hasta el fondo y seguramente si cambiaba en algunos grados el ángulo de de penetración entonces tendría a Kazemaru crepitando de placer, en ese momento el defensor apenas gimoteaba de manera casi inaudible mientras acompañaba la mano de Endou en su muy duro miembro que ahora goteaba mas y mas, no tanto como el de Mamoru pero igual era bastante

Después de algunos minutos que Mamoru se tomaba siempre para asegurarse de que sus acciones no lastimaban a Kazemaru, se miraron y asintieron, luego empezaron los movimientos de perfecta sincronización que los llevarían al paraíso: Mamoru hacia adelante y Kazemaru hacia atrás, uno penetrando y el otro dejando encajar la penetración, uno buscándola y el otro brindándola, todo era un trabajo mutuo que se extendía por minutos que parecían segundos… u horas… o días… para ellos el tiempo y el sexo eran conceptos que no encajaban, cuando lo hacían el tiempo no importaba

—Así… Mamoru —Ichirouta intentó levantar su espalda del escritorio y ese fue el cambio de ángulo que ambos estaban buscando, el joven entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de su novio y esto trasformo la penetración que ya no era un proceso adelante-atrás-adelante sino que ahora era mas bien algo arriba-abajo-arriba, era como cuando Kazemaru controlaba la relación en esa posición en la que cabalgaba, solo que Endou ahora estaba de pie y no de espaldas en el suelo. Kazemaru empezó a disfrutar con sus movimientos verticales y para hacerlos mas placenteros busco un beso que le fue correspondido inmediatamente

—¿Ya?

—Si… ya… es mejor… no sería bueno… que nos encontraran justo… justo ahora… en este momento —Contestó Mamoru empezando una serie de embestidas mas profundas. Unos tres minutos después vino el empellón que desencadenó todo: ambos gritaron y Kazemaru dejó que su orgasmo acabara con él: un trío de serpentinas de color perlado salió de su miembro obteniendo como blanco el pecho de ambos, la barbilla de ambos y la mejilla derecha de Mamoru que se sintió tan excitado por el resultado que no le quedó mas remedio que acabar también… dentro de Kazemaru como de costumbre inundando el cuerpo del joven con un blanquecino placer.

Siempre a partir de ese momento el tiempo se detenía para ambos y lo único que les confirmaba que aun seguían vivos y que en realidad el tiempo seguía corriendo, eran los latidos agitados en el pecho del otro que iban perdiendo vehemencia poco a poco, las caricias lentas y casi imperceptibles que se brindaban y el frio que se sentía cuando el viento soplaba sobre el semen en sus cuerpos, Kazemaru en ese momento lo sentía en la parte interna de sus muslos resbalando lentamente… le resultaba agradable.

La respiración profunda de ambos era el único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento en la pacifica tarde que el otoño le había regalado a ese mes de octubre. Mamoru interrumpió el silencio dejándose caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo del otro chico y ahí se dio cuenta de que quizás el escritorio si los hubiera soportado a ambos… sonrió.

—Te amo Ichirouta

Kazemaru se sintió inmensamente contento en ese instante y pensó que nada nunca arruinaría esta felicidad y quiso responderle a su novio con las mismas palabras, sin embargo optó por solo besarlo porque sabía que Mamoru entendía lo que él pensaba, a través de los besos, por eso el resto de la tarde, hasta el momento en el que por fin se sintieron con ganas de levantarse duraron besándose de la manera mas quieta posible.

Y Endou se sentía magnifico.

Y Kazemaru se sentía feliz.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 1**


	2. Mareado, pero aun en el bote

Hola a todos de nuevo, ha pasado una semana desde el ultimo capitulo y espero que ese sea el tiempo aproximado para todos los capítulos que por cierto aun no se muy bien cuantos van a ser, siguen surgiéndome ideas y a todas les estoy encontrando acomodo así que esto se va a alargar un poco en este momento me encuentro terminado el capítulo 5.

Quiero agradecerle a mis dos primeras reviewers en mucho tiempo (Minixa y LaLa…) me alegra que les haya gustado y en cuanto a lo que me menciono una de ellas en cuanto al resumen raro debo concordar y además decir que es muy difícil hacer sumaries y mas aun cuanto hay tan poquito campo, solo anticipo que es una línea que se vera en capítulos futuros. En cuanto al titulo… pues es una línea de una canción que me gusta… de hecho mucho de la historia tiene letras de canciones que me gustan mucho… no es plagio solo inspiración… la música es mi inspiración

También anticipo que si va a haber una pareja secundaria, una que en la serie es muy evidente pero que parece no ser muy tenida en cuenta en el mundo del fanfiction, la verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho siempre que la veo en la serie y en cuanto a las zanahorias para Tsunami pues entonces procurare dejarlo sin ninguna pues publicare tanto como me sea posible

Este capitulo es como una de esas transiciones que llevan a mejores partes… aquí no hay lemon pero emepizo a llevar la historia al lugar que quiero.

De nuevo agradeceré por los reviews.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 2**

—No puedo creer la rapidez con la que terminaste el examen Goenji —Comentó Endou mientras le daba un mordisco mas al pastel de carne que estaba comiendo. Inmediatamente cuando sintió que el trozo se quedaba atorado en su garganta tomó de su caja de jugo acabándose en un solo trago el poco que le quedaba. Los demás miraron sin preocuparse de la salud del portero, todos sabían cuáles eran sus maneras de actuar y principalmente sus maneras de comer.

—En realidad no estaba tan complicado —Respondió el rubio después de beber de su lata de soda— Había estudiado toda la noche porque sabía que no podía demorarme mucho contestándolo, tenía que entregar un informe al profesor de música para que no me reprobara y me había dicho que debía entregarlo antes de las 10 de la mañana.

—Vaya… eres bueno para las matemáticas y malo para la música, como me gustaría que fuera igual conmigo —Dijo el portero mientras estiraba su mano con disimulo para robarse el trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo Kazemaru. Con rápidos ojos vio que nadie se percató de esto y solo sonrió cuando su novio lo pellizcó en la espalda también logrando pasar desapercibido.

Siempre era así: Kazemaru sabía del apetito del otro joven y la verdad era que nunca le molestaba que este comiera de lo suyo, Kazemaru era más bien un chico de poco apetito y quedaba satisfecho con poco, totalmente diferente de Mamoru que al parecer podía comerse un caballo al desayuno y luego una vaca a la hora del receso y continuar con su vida sin conocer el significado de la palabra indigestión.

Era la hora de descanso y varios de los miembros del equipo de soccer se encontraban sentados en la azotea comiendo algo mientras volvían a las clases, todos tenían conversaciones por separado, pero de vez en cuando todos atendían a un mismo tema y como lo único que tenían en común en ese momento eran las materias pendientes cuando alguien tocaba el tema todos ponían atención.

—¿Y entonces que tienen que hacer ahora? —Preguntó Kazemaru y todos guardaron silencio mientras hacían sus cálculos, el primero en responder fue Tsunami:

—Yo debo presentar informes de matemáticas, literatura, ingles, historia, química, física y biología —La naturalidad con la que lo dijo asombró a todos que indudablemente pensaron que Tsunami ya tenía sepultadas sus posibilidades de viajar a Inglaterra, sin embargo el joven acalló estos pensamientos cuando dejó ver a sus espaldas una maleta exageradamente grande de la cual empezó a dejar salir hoja por hoja de informe tras informe, al final estuvo rodeado de papeles— Tardé como toda la vida haciendo esto pero finalmente terminé esta mañana antes de que todos entraran —El moreno sonrió y contagió a todos que pensaron que si él podía entonces no habría nada que los detuviera.

—Yo solo tengo literatura —Dijo Tachimukai.

—Y yo solo historia —Agregó Kidou.

—El informe de historia es bastante complicado —Comentó Goenji— yo lo presenté ayer pero las preguntas que hace la profesora son bastante difíciles, según ella lo hace para probar que no lo haya copiado todo de internet… pero al final aprobé, ahora solo me queda ingles y música, el profesor me dijo que me entregaría los resultados el final del dia, igual creo que no voy a tener problemas.

Y así todos fueron mencionando sus problemas, algunos más complejos que otros, como Kogure que a pesar de que solo tenía pendientes tres materias no había hecho aun nada y ahora debía ir a rogarle a maestro tras maestro por una última oportunidad, tenía plazo hasta el viernes y ya era miércoles. Kabeyama solo debía dos materias, Someoka una, y ese era el promedio de la mayoría de los chicos, una o dos materias.

Fubuki era el único que no debía nada.

Finalmente todos pusieron sus ojos en el miembro más destacado del equipo que aunque era excelente para los deportes, en cuanto a las materias era más bien lento,

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Mamoru— Bueno… no es tan grave como piensan, solo debo dos: matemáticas e historia y pensábamos ir junto con Kazemaru en un rato a hablar con la profesora para que nos deje hacer el trabajo en pareja… pues… ya saben, mas fácil para ella y más fácil para nosotros —Todos asintieron sorprendidos de que en realidad a Endou le estuviera yendo tan realmente bien en los asuntos escolares. Luego todos miraron al último que faltaba por opinar que era el defensor de largo cabello azul

—Yo tengo pendientes tres… historia, ingles y química —Dijo sin realmente prestar atención, luego se dirigió a su novio— Creí que también estabas pendiente en Ingles.

—Ah… eso… si estaba pendiente también pero Natsumi me ayudó con la profesora ayer en la tarde, y la verdad me asignó un trabajo muy sencillo que pude hacer en media hora ayer antes de acostarme, esta mañana se lo entregué y me aprobó sin siquiera mirarlo —Por la manera relajada y poco presumida en la que el portero comentó el caso nadie reparó en sus palabras y simplemente recordaron el evidente "afecto" que la chica tenía desde siempre por Mamoru.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de otras cosas mientras sonaba la campana y todos olvidaron inmediatamente el asunto de la "ayudita" que le había dado Natsumi, todos menos Kazemaru.

La campana no tardó demasiado en sonar y todos empezaron a ponerse de pie para ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, Kazemaru y Endou fueron los únicos que permanecieron sentados y para explicar esto solo dijeron "los alcanzamos al rato" Nadie sospechó nada y ellos lo sabían… sabían que nunca habían actuado de manera sospechosa y que nadie tenía que tener suspicacias acerca de su relación.

Kazemaru se recostó en el piso y se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo azul, hacía algo de viento pero estaba bien, inmediatamente sintió la cabeza de Mamoru en su pecho, los labios de este muy cerca de su corazón, allí empezó a tararear una canción que estaba de moda, por un rato Ichirouta siguió el ritmo golpeando su dedo índice contra el piso.

—¿Puedes creer la cara que pusieron todos cuando les dije las materias en las que estaba pendiente? Estoy seguro que pensaban que iba a mencionar tantas como Tsunami —Endou se rió suavemente contra el pecho de Kazemaru que sintió cosquillas debido a lo delgado de la tela de su camisa, pronto empezó a sentir como Mamoru jugaba con los botones, pero definitivamente no era con intención sexual, Kazemaru detectaba eso.

—Lo importante es que ya te estas librando de todos los compromisos y podrás dedicarte al entrenamiento de lleno, es seguro que vas a destacarte en ese campamento y seguro que te quedas en Inglaterra, te imaginas… Inglaterra —Dijo Ichirouta sin mostrar emoción excesiva

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto algo apagado… distraído… si estás pensando en ese entrenamiento de Inglaterra no te preocupes, a ti solo te quedan tres materias y la verdad es que historia va a ser sencillo si la hacemos juntos, química es muy sencilla según lo que me conto Aki y con ingles no tuve ningún problema, tu tampoco deberías tenerlo —Kazemaru sonrió un poco, en realidad las materias no lo preocupaban

—¿Entonces es muy fácil ingles?

—Si… una tontería.

A partir de ese momento ambos se quedaron callados escuchando como a lejos la gente gritaba y jugaba en el patio de descanso, Endou cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrullar por los latidos calmados de Kazemaru que simplemente seguía jugando con sus dedos en el piso, su otra mano se moría por acariciar el cabello de Endou pero Kazemaru la obligó a la calma.

—¿De que se trata?

—¿Crees que Natsumi también pueda ayudarme con la profesora de Ingles? —El tono de la frase era por demás enfadado, pero tenía impresa esa inflexión que solo tienen los enfados de los niños pequeños. Dichas las palabras Mamoru comprendió y se sintió tonto por no haberlo hecho más rápido. Inmediatamente se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de su novio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos pero los de Mamoru eran tan intensos que Ichirouta tuvo que mirar hacia el suelo y se sintió tonto por el berrinche que estaba haciendo, porque después de todo, si, era un berrinche. Mamoru sonrió

—Entonces es eso… estás celoso —Dijo con una sonrisa que se hacía brillante, cada vez mas, mas con cada segundo y con cada tono de rojo mas oscuro que se apoderaba de las mejillas del defensor. Kazemaru no era de los que se sonrojara mucho y por eso cuando lo hacía se veía tan adorable.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Dijo.

—¿Mmm? ¿Que quieres decir?

—Vamos Mamoru… para nadie es un secreto que ella ha estado detrás de ti desde siempre y la verdad es que creo que ese tipo de ayudas tan repentinas tienen dobles intenciones y como ahora vas a sentirte en deuda con ella entonces vas a ser una presa muy fácil —A pesar de que pretendía sentirse y mostrarse algo enfadado la verdad era que se sentía mas bien fracasando en esta misión. Estaba tan distraído pensado en esto que no se dio cuenta cuando Mamoru se abalanzó hacia el y lo derribó para que volviera a quedar de espaldas en el suelo, esta vez Mamoru se sentó en su estomago.

—Natsumi solo es una amiga.

—Lo sé… pero aun así…

—Aun así sientes que ella va a poder convencerme de algo indecoroso.

—Bueno… quizás… tu sabes… hay ocasiones en las que a los hombres les resulta imposible controlarse ante los trucos de una mujer… y Natsumi… pues es muy bonita —Ichirouta se sentía cada vez mas infantil y Mamoru sonreía cada vez mas— Además yo creía que también íbamos a hacer el trabajo de ingles los dos —Mamoru se inclinó y lo besó y aunque Kazemaru intentó resistirse por unos segundos terminó cediendo al mismo tiempo que comprendía que con ese beso Mamoru le aseguraba que no tenía ni el mas mínimo motivo para sentir celos.

—El trabajo de ingles no es tan complicado para tener que hacerlo en parejas, pero si no quieres hacerlo solo puedes decirle a Goenji que te ayude —Comentó el portero hablando con su rostro muy cerca del de Kazemaru, este sentía aun el aliento a naranja provocado por el jugo que Mamoru había tomado minutos antes. Kazemaru sonrió: Mamoru le había dado campo para una pequeña venganza.

—Goenji… si… que buena idea… lo convenzo de ir a su casa y de la nada empiezo a besarlo y a quitarle la camiseta… siempre me ha gustado verlo sin camiseta… mmm… si… y después los pantalones… una vez sin querer lo vi en la ducha de los vestuarios y está bastante bien dotado… y seguro sus fuertes piernas pueden hacerte sentir muy satisfecho… nada como tener sexo con alguien fuerte —Kazemaru miró a Mamoru que no lo miraba nada agradablemente, el defensor sonrió y llevó su mano al rostro del otro joven para suavizar la dura expresión.

—Fue una mala broma.

—Fue una mala idea que sugirieras a Goenji, hacer el trabajo solo no me molesta, me molesta que no lo voy a hacer contigo… es eso… pero bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar con historia y por eso mejor nos apresuramos antes de que la profesora se canse de esperarnos, me dijo que estaría en la sala de profesores por unos minutos después de que se acabara la hora de descanso así que vamos —Dijo intentando pararse pero Mamoru lo presionó hacia abajo y lo volvió a besar.

—Nada de Natsumi y nada de Goenji —Dijo dentro del beso con bastante seriedad, Kazemaru sonrió y para asegurárselo lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y piernas alrededor de la cintura para profundizar con esto la cercanía y el beso.

—Si tu no dudas yo no dudo —Dijo y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con un poco mas de vehemencia. Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon como la puerta de la azotea se abría: ambos se separaron como impulsados por resortes con tal velocidad que parecía que de la nada se hubieran quemado con el cuerpo del otro, ambos se quedaron viendo a la chica de cabello castaño verdoso que los miraba por algunos segundos a uno y por los siguientes al otro, la chica estuvo mirándolos así, en intervalos cortos por algunos segundos y después solamente sonrió:

—Endou, Kazemaru, los estaba buscando… el entrenador los necesita en el auditorio ahora.

—¿El entrenador y para que? —Preguntó Mamoru intentando acomodar su camisa

—No lo sé… solo me dijo que los buscara a todos y eso hago… ¿saben donde están los otros?

—Por toda la escuela… todos están muy atareados con las materias pendientes —Respondió Kazemaru.

—Si claro… entiendo… bueno… los iré a buscar… en el auditorio… vayan ya chicos —Y dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta suavemente. Kazemaru que había estado tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra se relajó tan pronto como escuchó cerrar la puerta, respiró profundamente y luego miró a Mamoru con algo de duda.

—¿Crees que nos vio?

Kazemaru se sintió inmediatamente incomodo con la posibilidad de que la chica los hubiera visto, sin embargo cuando vio a su lado se encontró con que Mamoru simplemente se levantaba de su sitio en el suelo para empezar a limpiar el polvo de su pantalón y terminar de acomodar su camisa, luego pasó su mano por sus labios para secarlos del húmedo beso de segundos atrás: estaba tranquilo, por encima se notaba que estaba tranquilo.

—¿Crees que nos vio? —Repitió Kazemaru, Endou solo le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantar y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie el joven portero empezó a acomodar el largo mechón que cubría el costado derecho del rostro de su novio, cuando estuvo conforme se inclinó y lo besó muy suavemente.

—No hay problema… Aki es nuestra amiga, si algún día se llega a enterar de esto lo tomara bien —Y aunque las palabras de el portero sonaban confiadas la verdad era que no lograban hacer que el defensor se tranquilizara, él sabía que si algún día los chicos y chicas del equipo se enteraban de lo de ellos las cosas no iban a ser muy sencillas.

—Ella es nuestra amiga, pero reaccionaria distinto si se entera, te lo aseguro Mamoru, después de todo me estoy metiendo en el camino… en su camino.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Preguntó Mamoru con inocencia a lo cual Ichirouta solo pudo sonreír, definitivamente el estar enamorado de Endou se debía a un motivo, a un motivo realmente principal: tal inocencia en un joven de 17 años no podía resultar mas que adorable y Kazemaru no culpaba al resto de las personas que también estaban enamoradas de él, Mamoru era como un gran sol que solo cumplía con una misión sin realmente proponérselo: iluminar la vida de las demás personas al tiempo que las atraía hacia el, eso era Mamoru Endou, e Ichirouta había sabido desde el principio que su lucha no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había sido hasta el momento, tres meses de felicidad absoluta.

—Aki también está enamorada de ti.

—¿¡Qué! —Dijo Mamoru con una risa que pretendía restarle credibilidad a las palabras que Kazemaru había dicho sin bromear en lo más mínimo. Mamoru vio que la seriedad se mantenía en la cara de su novio— Estás bromeando.

—Para nada… ella… quizás he estado enamorada de ti desde antes de Natsumi.

—¿Aki también? No puede ser, ella si que es una amiga… no… mas bien como una hermana, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado porque yo la preocupo como alguien se preocupa por un familiar… quizás estás confundido—La sonrisa no se borraba del tono con el que Mamoru mencionaba sus palabras.

—Eres mas popular de lo que piensas —Dijo Kazemaru ahora tomándose él el tiempo para arreglar el cuello de la camisa de Endou con una mano mientras con la otra limpiaba la comisura de los labios del joven que aun brillaba con algo de saliva.

—No estarás diciendo que hay más personas a las que les gusto.

—La lista podría ser muy larga pero para no extendernos mencionaré a Fuyuka y a Toko… eso en cuanto a las chicas, pero si quieres podía mencionar a un chico también… digamos… —Pensó con un dedo en su mentón— uno muy evidente: Tachimukai —Endou tuvo que pasar saliva y abrir los ojos en los cuales sintió su pupila dilatándose como una mancha de petróleo en el océano… escuchar ese nombre… bueno era… inesperado

—Es… es increíble.

—Las posibilidades para que escojas son muchas —Dijo Ichirouta dejando caer sus brazos y mirada al suelo— Por eso es que a veces me siento un poco celoso, es decir, todos ellos son grandiosos y tienen muchas cualidades… yo… yo al final de cuentas lo único que puedo ofrecerte es… bueno… soy yo… una persona para proteger… es gracioso… yo te pido en lugar de ofrecerte —Endou recordó esa parte de la personalidad de Kazemaru, esa imagen que lo hacía creer que era débil, esa debilidad hacia la cual siempre había mostrado un temor inmenso… esa ansiedad por poder. Mamoru intentaba darle ese poder cada vez que lo besaba.

—Y por eso me gustas… porque yo soy demasiado fuerte y entusiasta y todo esto lo tengo que compartir con alguien y ya escogí a ese alguien y no lo voy a cambiar por ninguna otra persona —Comentó el portero tomando al otro joven en un abrazo muy suave pero así mismo muy cálido— Si, las chicas son lindas pero quizás nunca las voy a mirar de otra manera que como amigas o hermanas y en cuanto a Tachimukai… él… él… no tengo nada… nada… para pensar acerca de él —Dijo el joven con palabras entrecortadas que el joven defensor simplemente dejo pasar.

—¿Bajamos? —Preguntó.

—Si… mejor vamos para evitar que Kudou nos riña, eso del viaje a Inglaterra lo tiene mas estresado a el que a nosotros… en realidad es como una mamá gallina aunque trate de pasar como un tipo duro.

**ooooo**

El auditorio estaba oscuro mientras la película que el entrenador había puesto seguía rondando sin estar siendo muy observada en realidad: muchos de ellos ya la habían visto por Internet y los que no lo habían hecho entonces se habían enterado del contenido gracias a los comentarios de aquellos que si la habían visto. En fin, la película era la explicación del campamento al que ellos asistirían en Diciembre. Todos en el auditorio estaban aburridos menos Mamoru Endou que ya llevaba mas de un cuarto de hora jugando a meter su mano debajo de la camisa de Ichirouta, peligrosamente cerca de la banda de los pantalones, de hecho en ocasiones sus dedos tropezaban con el elástico de los bóxers.

Endou tarareaba casi imperceptiblemente una tonada que pretendía ser erótica y Kazemaru sentía que ya no aguantaba mas pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por las tentaciones de su novio, después de todo estaban en un lugar muy publico, así que al final simplemente se decidió por aguantar en silencio y quietud… ¡que alguien le enseñara de quietud a su violenta erección!

—Kaze-kun piensa que la película está muy aburrida y por eso se paró y quiere irse a otro lado —Bromeó Endou y Kazemaru no supo si reírse, darle un golpe en la cabeza o responderle con movimientos similares… al final se decidió por la ultima de las opciones y cuando su mano se dirigía a buscar la cremallera del pantalón del otro las luces se encendieron: la película había acabado y Kazemaru maldijo y bendijo eso al mismo tiempo

—Diablos —Murmuró por lo bajo pero con una mirada que Mamoru le lanzó, el joven entendió que terminarían al rato en la sala de utilería… de eso no había duda.

—Bueno muchachos —Empezó el entrenador Kudou— Esta película llegó por correo esta mañana, pero de acuerdo a lo que puede ver, la mayoría parece haberla visto ya, sin embargo eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es lo que llegó junto con la película —En ese momento fue como si un imán hubiese atraído los ojos de los chicos que se posaron en el entrenador como dardos en un tablero, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el entrenador continuara

—¿De qué se trata? —Pregunto Kazemaru. Al tiempo que le anunciaba a Endou con un pequeño y muy disimulado pellizco que prestara atención

—Es una carta —Dijo sacándola de una carpeta que sujetaba entre su brazo derecho y el costado derecho de su cuerpo— Desgraciadamente hubo un cambio de planes y esto los incumbe a ustedes en gran parte —Sin hacer mayores esfuerzos las palabras captaron la atención de los chicos del salón, el entrenador, al verse atendido por todos los jugadores del equipo continuó esta vez sin tantas detenciones:

—Indudablemente en estos últimos años el futbol de Japón ha progresado muchísimo y esto es lo que nos ha puesto en los ojos de una liga de futbol tan fuerte como lo es la de Inglaterra, sin embargo el hecho de que nuestra historia reciente sea tan buena no borra el hecho de que ha habido otros países antes de nosotros con excelentes desempeños también, lo que les ha valido el ser tenidos en cuenta para el campamento de este año.

—Está dando muchos rodeos el día de hoy entrenador —Dijo Kidou— En palabras cortas podría decirnos de que se trata.

—Tienes razón —Dijo con duda y para quitarse el peso de encima simplemente leyó las líneas mas importantes de la carta que había llegado a la escuela en la mañana— "Por lo tanto deberá escoger diez jugadores y no a toda la plantilla de su equipo como había estado previsto en un principio" —Las palabras tiraron un manto de hielo sobre todo el auditorio y el silencio que reinó desde ese momento pareció demasiado pesado.

Todos se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el entrenador después de casi un minuto de silencio— ¿Qué opinan?

—¿Quiénes van a ser los diez? —Goenji fue directo al punto realizando la pregunta que seguramente en ese momento todos querían hacer.

—Buena pregunta y principalmente para eso quería que estuvieran todos aquí —Empezó— Estuve pensándolo detenidamente y concluí que lo que tienen son dos opciones —Dijo poniéndose enfrente del tablero para anotar con una tiza gastada— la primera es que los diez pueden ser escogidos entre ustedes, votando o haciendo un sorteo o algo así, como ustedes lo prefieran, esta opción podía ser la mas indicada porque no hay mejores personas que ustedes para decidir acerca de quien son los mejores.

—Y así usted se libra de responsabilidades, es decir, se lava las manos —Dijo Fudou quien ahora era parte de la preparatoria, pero aun así no era del todo parte del grupo inicial de la secundaria de tres años atrás.

—De acuerdo a esas palabras creo que tu votarías por la segunda opción —Dijo el entrenador mirando de manera rotunda al joven del mechón castaño— la segunda opción es que los puedo escoger yo, basándome en los resultados de los entrenamientos que vamos a retomar la próxima semana, en esa opción no me lavo las manos como presumes que lo haría.

El grupo sopesó las opciones y rápidamente todos se miraron a los ojos. Endou a Kazemaru y Kazemaru a Endou y en menos de un minuto Kidou quien parecía ser el dueño de la palabra del equipo respondió con completa seguridad:

—Opción dos, será usted quien escoja entrenador… todos nos esforzaremos a partir del lunes y usted escogerá a los diez mejores —Y las palabras del mediocampista reflejaban los deseos del todo el grupo: todos querían ir a Inglaterra, todos querían ser famosos, todos querían destacarse y no le podían dejar eso a una votación o a un sorteo: todos iban a dejar su sangre en el terreno con tal de lograr ser el elegido. Desde el lunes la sangre iba a correr en el campo de entrenamientos.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 2**


	3. Da lo mejor y no te preocupes

Hola a todos, de nuevo reportando un nuevo capitulo de este fic que la verdad estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir, hacía mucho que no me sucedía algo parecido y siempre que iniciaba un fic prefería ponerme a hacer otra cosa en internet en lugar de escribir sin embargo hace unos días me pasó lo contrario, ni siquiera abrí internet y me dedique toda la tarde a escribir… admito que soy un escrito lento pero lo hago solo porque me gusta cuidar mucho de lo que escribo, eso si, pido perdón si se me están colando algunos errores, ya saben que a veces el afán de subir capítulos nos ciega un poco, sin embargo creo que no son muy graves y si lo son espero que me los perdonen.

Gracias por el review Lala Anthanie y gracias por unirte a mi historia (y también por el review) Otogawa Francis, la pareja secundaria (porque veo que les interesa) todavía se demora un poquito, de hecho creo que va a entrar cuando la historia este en su parte mas desarrollada, sin embargo quise adicionar otra (una pareja terciaria —Digámoslo asi—)con unas escenitas porque es que la verdad es que los chicos Inazuma son tan emparejables que a veces no se puede detener… también les queda incógnita, pero agrego que para bien de Lala no es Someoka con Fubuki

Otogawa, a mi me fascina la pareja de Max y Handa, desafortunadamente como sus papeles mermaron mucho con el avanzar de los capítulos de Inazuma me es muy difícil ponerlos como pareja… pero quiero que sepas que en realidad me gustan mucho… en cuanto a ese mismo tema es muy probable que los personajes iníciales de la serie no sean muy tratados… prefiero hacerlo con los de las temporadas mas recientes… digamos desde que apareció Toramaru por ejemplo

En cuanto al asunto de las personalidades procurare mantenerlas aunque en capítulos posteriores algunos chicos van a tener ciertas actitudes un poco ajenas a lo que son ellos en la serie, sin embargo espero que no les moleste.

A MANERA DE ADVERTENCIA DIRE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS QUE NO SERIAN RECOMENDABLES PARA MENORES O PARA PERSONAS QUE NO GUSTEN DEL YAOI ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA PUEDEN DEVOLVERSE EN ESTE MOMENTO…

En este capitulo menciono algunas cosas sobre futbol pero es solo momentáneo… el fic no va a ahondar mucho en ese tema pero igual debe tratarse, también empiezo a revelar un poco la trama.

De nuevo les agradezco por leer…agradezco a los que se unan y agradezco todos los comentarios.

¿Se dan cuenta como aumenta el numero de fics nuevos de Inazuma? Es increíble.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 3**

Todos observaban cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos del entrenador que les explicaba en el tablero la táctica con la que jugaban la mayoría de los equipos del viejo continente, a todos les parecía interesante pero al final de cuentas el hombre sabía que en realidad solo estaba haciendo tiempo porque aun le faltaba una noticia para comunicarles, mientras encontraba la manera el hombre terminó sus garabatos en le tablero y finalmente se sentó en una banca al lado del tablero.

—¿Eso es todo entrenador? —Preguntó Kazemaru que estaba muy consiente de la cita que Mamoru y él tenían con la profesora de historia, por supuesto también estaba muy consiente de que quizás ya no los estaba esperando mas, puesto que estaban retrasados en mas de una hora.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie cuando vieron que el profesor al parecer ya no tenía nada mas que decirles, sin embargo de la nada el hombre volvió a ponerse de pie atrayendo las miradas de todos valiéndose del chirrido de la silla contra el suelo, todos se quedaron como congelados en sus sitios cuando Kudou anunció:

—Hay una cosa más —Su voz era contundente— Algo mas que tiene que ver con Endou.

Por unos segundos todos guardaron silencio y luego todos llevaron sus ojos hacia Mamoru que sintió como si estuviera parado en un escenario con un reflector de luz muy brillante apuntándole solamente a él. Mamoru estaba acostumbrado a la atención, era algo a lo que realmente estaba muy habituado, después de todo los porteros son quizás los jugadores mas observados de un partido ya que un solo error de ellos puede ser fatal y un solo acierto puede ser glorioso, además el potero es el único que puede usar las manos y esas manos son especialistas en atrapar la atención de los demás y sujetarla con garras de águila. Mamoru lo veía así.

Sin embargo en ese momento la atención no le era tan realmente cómoda como en otras muchas ocasiones.

—¿Conmigo? —Fue lo primero que atinó a decir con una voz que denotaba duda— ¿Qué podría ser entrenador? —Mamoru sentía como con cada segundo que pasaba la tensión del ambiente se hacía mas palpable como si fuera una llamarada que se calentaba poco a poco hasta hacerse abrazadora e inevitablemente incendiaria.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia él y Mamoru se sintió aun mas sofocado, a su lado el joven portero también sentía la incomodidad que desprendía el cuerpo de Kazemaru, esta era perceptible en sus imperceptibles movimientos, en su manera de respirar, en su manera de mover las pestañas, en la manera como sus ojos escrutaban cada movimiento del entrenador; Mamoru sabía que Ichirouta lo defendería de cualquier situación sin importar lo débil que el defensor se sintiera, el joven portero sabía que siempre podía contar con él… por un momento Mamoru se calmó y luego se volvió a tensionar cuando el entrenador le puso su mano derecha en el hombro

—A partir del próximo lunes tu vas a ser el único que no va a entrenarse con el resto del equipo —Dijo el entrenador con la contundencia de un trueno, de hecho Mamoru podría haber jurado que los vidrios del salón habían vibrado un poco.

Ahora… ¿Qué quería decir el entrenador con eso de que no se iba a entrenar con el resto del equipo? Endou empezó a hacer una lista de todas las cosas malas que hubiera hecho en los días anteriores y no encontró nada… ¿Por qué habrían de alejarlo de los entrenamientos si no había hecho nada malo? indudablemente el alejarlo de los entrenamientos debía ser un castigo ¿Cierto? ¿Pero por qué motivo habrían de querer castigarlo?

—No entiendo —Dijo sintiéndose ahogado con esas dos palabras. En su cabeza repetía la lista de acciones una y otra vez y solo al final recordó aquella tarde salón de clases y cuando vio a Kazemaru vio en sus ojos reflejada la misma tarde y luego vio culpa y luego vio tristeza y luego otra vez culpa y Mamoru supo que quizás esa culpa jamás se borraría de lo ojos color teja del joven defensor.

—Es muy sencillo —Dijo el entrenador

—Si todo se debe a lo de esa tarde en el salón de clases me parece que es un poco arbitrario que me prohíba el entrenamiento… mi vida personal no debe interferir para nada en mi gusto por el futbol y sé muy bien que puedo darle un manejo por separado a cada una de las dos —Decir que le entrenador lo miró de la manera mas extraña jamás vista sería solo citar la mas clara verdad, definitivamente Endou había dicho algo que lo había dejado completamente extraviado

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿A que tarde en el salón te refieres?

—A qué se refiere usted entrenador… ¿Qué quiere decir con que el capitán no va a entrenar con nosotros? —Dijo Kazemaru anticipándose; dándose cuenta rápidamente de que quizás el entrenador no se refería a lo de aquella tarde, que nunca se había referido a lo de aquella tarde y que quizás ellos lo habían asumido erróneamente, muy erróneamente, tanto así que sin querer casi revelan su relación secreta. Kudou miró a Kazemaru con algo de recelo pero después lo dejó pasar y se dispuso simplemente a responder la pregunta:

—Tampoco entrenará en el campamento de Inglaterra.

Pronto todos los seños de los jóvenes presentes en el salón se enfurruñaron al ver como cada palabra que salía de la boca del entrenador era aun mas extraña que la anterior, todos se sentían perdidos, como si estuvieran siendo parte de un programa de bromas en televisión, Mamoru incluso buscó rápidamente las cámaras escondidas pero no halló nada.

Al ver que nadie intentó intervenir esta vez el hombre simplemente soltó la noticia sin más esperas

—Un club pequeño de Londres quiere contratarte para que inicies entrenamientos profesionales el próximo año… por eso es que no necesitas demostrar nada mas, no tienes que mostrar nada mas de tus habilidades, los dueños del equipo ya te han visto lo suficiente, saben lo que quieren y están dispuestos firmarte un contrato para que te vincules con ellos para el inicio de la liga el año que viene… vas a ser profesional a partir del año que viene Endou.

Si le hubieran dicho que se acababa de ganar la lotería quizás Mamoru lo habría creído mas y eso que nunca en su vida había comprado un billete de lotería, pero de verdad habría creído mas esa noticia que la que le estaba dando el entrenador… ¡iba a volverse un jugador profesional! el primero de la secundaria Inazuma, el primero del Inazuma eleven… Endou volvió a buscar las cámaras escondidas… todo debía ser una broma.

Cuando el salón estalló en jubilo el joven portero volvió al mundo real… no era una broma… no lo era… ¡por Dios no lo era! fue ahí cuando miró hacia Kazemaru que celebraba junto con los otros que pronto empezaron abalanzarse hacia él… fue ahí cuando mirando a su novio se dio cuenta de algo realmente malo de toda la maravillosa situación: el ya tenía su puesto asegurado en Inglaterra… ¿Pero Ichirouta?

No más de un segundo después una ola de felicitaciones lo bañó y el joven portero tuvo que dejar sus preocupaciones para después.

**ooooo**

El entrenador Kudou le había asegurado que hablaría con la maestra de historia para arreglar lo del trabajo que debía hacer para solucionar lo de las notas pendientes y a Endou no le había quedado mas opción que aceptar, pero en realidad no se trataba de que lo preocupara demasiado la materia, lo que deseaba en realidad era hablar con Kazemaru, pero Kudou parecía empeñado en no dejarlo salir del salón y ya iban cuatro videos de mas de media hora cada uno con los partidos mas destacados del año del Charlton Athletic FC… Mamoru no podía negar que en realidad era interesante pero en ese momento su cabeza estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona.

Como lo había pensado antes, estaba convencido de que podía tener dos vidas y majearlas al tiempo: Su vida como jugador de futbol y su vida privada con Ichirouta, y ahora aunque su futuro cercano estaba con un equipo de futbol profesional, no se imaginaba lejos de Kazemaru, de hecho el pensar en Kazemaru vestido con la camiseta roja del Charlton sería muy atractivo… ambos jugando para el mismo equipo… bueno… Endou pensó que eso sería simplemente perfecto.

—¿Pero entonces han estado varias veces en divisiones inferiores? —Preguntó Mamoru como para mostrar que al final de cuentas si estaba prestando algo de atención.

—La liga es muy competitiva y si no se juega bien durante todo el año lo mas seguro es que los equipos pierdan la categoría, sin embargo desde que volvieron a subir a la primera división se han mantenido en lugares dignos y con una buena plantilla las posibilidades de jugar una copa europea no son escasas —Contestó el entrenador mirando las hojas de papel que estaba por pasarle al joven portero.

—¿Esos son los papeles de los que me habló?

—Si —Dijo mientras empezaba a barajarlos— Estos son para que tus papás firmen… estos son de los exámenes médicos y las pruebas físicas que vas a tomar junto con el equipo en Tokio la semana que viene… va a ser una semana entera en la que vas a conocer a la mayoría de jugadores del equipo, al entrenador y al resto de gente.

—¿El equipo va a venir a Tokio?

—Aja… una gira de partidos por Asia y después van para Estados unidos… mientras están en Japón van a hacerte las primeras pruebas… solo cosas de rutina, nada que vaya a perjudicar tu pase al equipo… como te digo es una semana y tus padres deben dar el permiso.

—Ya veo.

—Y estos son todos los papeles correspondientes a pasaporte y visa… tus papás deben venir la próxima semana para arreglar todo lo que quede faltando, además son ellos los que van a escoger quien va a ser tu representante… ya estamos hablando de negocios serios… desde el próximo año vas a empezar a vivir del futbol Endou.

—Creí que usted iba a ser mi representante

—Eso lo discutiremos con tus padres —Dijo el entrenador— Tu no tienes que preocuparte por nada mas… bueno… solo las materias pendientes porque es requisito que te gradúes primero… pero según tengo entendido ya es cuestión de días así que eso no va a ser ningún problema —El entrenador sonaba muy entusiasmado, quizás le había tomado cariño, quizás así sería con todos los que quedaran seleccionados en el entrenamiento.

—Así es —Dijo Endou con una sonrisa segura— Por eso me gustaría salir a arreglar una de las materias que me faltan.

—Hablaré con la maestra de historia y le explicaré porque te demoraste.

—Gracias entrenador —Dijo Mamoru dirigiéndose a la puerta corrediza. El joven tuvo que sonreír y antes de salir del salón se aseguró de que su agradecimiento se hiciera notar con varias reverencias muy evidentemente cargadas del respeto japonés, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue la sonrisa mas cálida que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver en el serio rostro del entrenador Kudou.

Cuando salió del salón Mamoru tuvo que dejar de sonreír inmediatamente: Kazemaru lo esperaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recostada en la pared, cuando lo vio Ichirouta sonrió con calidez, Endou intento hacer lo mismo pero la verdad no logró formar una sonrisa que pareciera creíble. Si, había estado deseando verse con Ichirouta, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente la verdad era que la zozobra lo invadía.

—Creí que el entrenador iba a terminar besándote… parece estar muy entusiasmado con la noticia.

—Aja —Contestó Mamoru sin ahondar.

—Quizás te ve como su primer gran logro… el primero de sus pupilos en dejar el nido… quizás se siente como se debe sentir un papá cuando se va su primer hijo de la casa… se le nota por encima el cariño que te tiene —Suspiró— Pero creo que no puedo evitar el sentirme un poco celoso.

—Exageras —Dijo Mamoru acercándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar al otro joven a ponerse de pie, Mamoru sabía que su semblante iba a levantar sospechas y que para que esto sucediera no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo.

—¿Lo crees así Charlton boy?

—¿Charlton boy? ¿De donde sacaste ese apodo? —Dijo el portero logrando por fin armar una sonrisa pequeñita— ¿Estuviste escuchándolo todo?

—Tenía que asegurarme… eres tan despistado que seguramente si confiaba en que me lo contaras terminarías dejando la mitad de cosas por fuera —Volvió a suspirar… esta vez con una alegría notable— Así que el Charlton… es un equipo pequeño pero seguro que desde ahí te vas a hacer el mas grande del mundo… el mejor portero del mundo —A las palabras entusiasmadas de Ichirouta, Mamoru solo respondió con un cabeceo afirmativo poco convincente.

Fue ahí cuando Kazemaru lo notó:

—¿Qué pasa Mamoru? —Dijo cerciorándose de que la puerta del salón no se fuera a abrir y cuando se sintió seguro se acercó al potero y lo tomó del mentón haciendo que fuera imposible para el portero esquivar sus ojos, en el pasillo no se escuchaba ruido ya que la mayoría de estudiantes debían estar en clase en esos momentos y por lo tanto Ichirouta se permitió acercar su cuerpo un poco mas y Endou sintió que no le iba a poder ocultar nada de la preocupación que lo tenía hecho presa en ese momento, el calor del cuerpo del otro joven penetró rápidamente sus ropas, en otra situación Mamoru definitivamente se habría sentido muy bien, esa cercanía siempre lograba ponerlo en buen ambiente.

—Yo… —Empezó.

—¿Si?

—Estoy adentro… me voy a Inglaterra —Dijo como si Kazemaru no lo supiera ya.

—No son noticias nuevas… yo estaba ahí cuando el entrenador te lo dijo.

Ichirouta notó como con cada segundo que pasaba el rostro de Mamoru se mostraba mas y mas compungido, todo empezaba por la intención de no mirarlo a los ojos, afortunadamente la mano de Kazemaru tomándolo del mentón lo había evitado desde el principio, seguía el temblor que el joven defensor notaba en las piernas del otro joven, lo seco de sus labios y lo duro de su facciones, definitivamente todo esto era una muestra de la mas cruda preocupación… Kazemaru no siendo tan lento como Mamoru, detectó inmediatamente de que se trataba y tuvo que sonreír en contraste a Endou que parecía mas deprimido conforme los segundos se gastaban en el reloj.

—Yo… —Intentó Mamoru de nuevo.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Eh?

—Entiendo lo que estás pensando pero lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que ponerte así.

—¿Que me entiendes?

—Claro que si —Respondió Ichirouta pasando su mano del mentón del joven a su mejilla y luego a la oreja donde lo tomó de una manera juguetona pretendiendo reprimirlo en la forma como lo haría un profesor arcaico con uno de sus tercos alumnos— Y si no dejas esa preocupación injustificada me voy a enojar y no te voy a dar el premio que tenía reservado como felicitación

—¿Premio? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro que si… y te prometo que te lo doy si quitas esa cara y dejas esa preocupación

—Pero… pero es que yo —Mamoru dudó de la manera en la que debería referirse al tema pero cansado de tantas vueltas decidió irse por la manera como hacia siempre la mayoría de las cosas: de frente y sin dudarlo… sin dudarlo demasiado— yo ya estoy adentro… y… yo estoy adentro pero…

—Pero eso no asegura que yo lo esté —Se anticipó Kazemaru— Eso es lo que estás pensando ¿no es así? Eso es lo que te tiene así —El silencio fue la respuesta más clara que pudo haber deseado el joven defensor que simplemente dejó la oreja de Mamoru para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a caminar con este hacia el cuarto de suministros.

Ambos caminaron en silencio y solo en una ocasión tuvieron que soltarse de la mano cuando se encontraron a una chica que caminaba por los pasillos con su cara muy pálida y seguramente dirigiéndose a la enfermería, después de que la chica se perdió detrás de la esquina Mamoru volvió a sujetar la mano de su novio con bastante fuerza queriéndole decir desde ese mismo momento que no lo iba a dejar jamás… cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón Kazemaru se tardó unos segundos buscando la llave de la cual solo él y unos cuantos estudiantes mas eran encargados

Cuando estuvieron adentro Mamoru detectó un leve olor a cigarrillo y sonrió ante el pensamiento de que el salón de suministros estaba siendo muy usado para cosas indebidas… cosas indebidas a las que él e Ichirouta también aportaban… sin embargo no había comparación: el cigarrillo era malo para la salud, en cambio el sexo con Kazemaru era lo mejor que le podía pasar al mundo… a su mundo.

Endou se sentó sobre una mesa mientras Kazemaru aseguraba la puerta, era evidente lo que iba a suceder allí y aunque en otras ocasiones el joven portero se habría mostrado confiado e incluso deseoso la verdad era que en ese instante se sentía nervioso por un motivo que él sabía era bastante tonto pero que no lo dejaba estar en paz.

Ichirouta quería borrar esa expresión tensa de la cara de su novio, ese era el propósito de su vida en ese momento.

Con gran lentitud se empezó a acercar a Mamoru al tiempo que dejaba que sus dedos jugaran con los botones de su camisa, para cuando estuvo en frente de Mamoru todos ya habían abandonado sus respectivos ojales y dejaban ver la piel pálida del abdomen y el pecho de Ichirouta que luego empezó una danza lenta con la punta de su dedo índice, llevándolo desde su cuello hasta el botón de su pantalón del uniforme, dentro de toda su preocupación Mamoru no puedo evitar el seguir el sinuoso camino que había trazado el dedo.

Ichirouta se paró en frente del otro joven y al tenerlo a su alcance lo tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su propio pecho dándole a Mamoru la iniciativa. La mano de Mamoru se sentía demasiado fría en el tibio pecho del defensor de cabello largo que para darle calor simplemente la aprisionó entre su pecho y sus manos, ante la presión la mano del portero pudo sentir con claridad los latidos del corazón de Ichirouta, eran latidos llenos de emoción… o de nervios, pensó Endou, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro joven supo que no se trataba de nervios, Kazemaru se veía tranquilo, confiado.

Mamoru acarició con lentitud el pecho su novio y luego se puso de pie para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, el abrazo hizo sentir a Kazemaru que aunque un meteorito cayera sobre ellos nada le iba a pasar, que los brazos de Mamoru eran el lugar mas seguro del universo, pronto Mamoru empezó a ganar el calor que su cuerpo debía tener en ese tipo de situaciones, Ichirouta empezó a sentir como la calidez entre ambos aumentaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaban.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado sino vas tú conmigo.

—Ambos vamos a ir… puedes estar tranquilo —Y Kazemaru intentó corresponder el abrazo con la misma fuerza que Mamoru ponía y ambos permanecieron por mucho tiempo parados allí en un abrazo que parecía estar hecho de la mas dura roca, sin embargo un par de minutos después la roca se deshizo cuando Mamoru dejó sus labios empezar a llenar de suaves besos el cuello de Ichirouta que reaccionó a estos con gemidos cortos, rápidos, profundos y llenos de necesidad.

Después Mamoru no lo soportó mas y buscó los labios del otro chico, estar tan cerca de el y no darse el lujo de besarlo era simplemente estúpido, el beso fue muy acompasado, Endou usó ambas manos para sujetar el rostro de Ichirouta y de esta manera controló todos los aspectos del beso, no dejó la cabeza del otro joven moverse ni siquiera un ínfimo milímetro, lo único que en realidad podía controlar Kazemaru allí era su lengua, la húmeda lengua que pronto encontró compañía con la de Mamoru pero que esta vez no inició una lucha de poderes como solía ocurrir en la mayoría de los besos, esta vez las lenguas simplemente se acariciaron una y otra vez, poniéndose una sobre la otra, segundo tras segundo, vez tras vez, y de esa manera muchas veces mas, luego Kazemaru mordió suavemente los labios de Mamoru y fue correspondido con la lengua de Endou que abandonó los labios para besarlo en la barbilla en un camino comprendido desde el oído derecho hacia el izquierdo, era un beso húmedo pero aun así muy prolijo y cuidadoso como si fuera el primero… finalmente Mamoru dio un ultimo beso en los labios y volvió a donde había empezado, en el cuello esta vez siendo un poco mas agresivo… sabía que esto no le desagradaba al otro.

—Veamos que sabor tiene hoy mi comida favorita.

Al ser tratado como "comida" Ichirouta tuvo que gemir con un poco mas de hondura y cuando Mamoru empezó a usar suavemente sus dientes los gemidos se hicieron algo mas pronunciados y la manos del defensor buscaron rápidamente los botones de la camisa, que duraron apuntados aun menos tiempo del que habían durado los suyos, pronto Mamoru no tuvo camisa sobre su piel y al parecer estaba tan concentrado en el beso que solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió su espalda recostada en la fría superficie de la mesa a la cual había sido empujado por Kazemaru que ahora estaba acostado sobre su cuerpo y se frotaba contra su miembro ganando un placer que se hacía mas grande por la situación de estar en un lugar que no era para nada creado para este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Entonces… ese premio del que hablabas… es… esto? —Jadeó Mamoru invirtiendo con habilidad sus posiciones en la mesa, llevado sus manos hacia el pecho de Kazemaru y tomando en cada una de ellas uno de los pezones del joven defensor que ante la sensación se zambulló mas hacia la caricia indicando con esto que no quería cosas suaves como Mamoru la lo había anticipado, quería un nivel mas de sensación, el joven portero lo comprendió inmediatamente y dejando sus manos se movió un poco para tomar una de las tetillas en su boca y mordiendo con fuerza mientras que con la otra manos pellizcaba de manera similar, Kazemaru se estrujó aun mas fuerte contra el miembro aprisionado de Mamoru; lo sintió perfectamente a pesar de las capas de ropa que los estaban separando.

Conforme la sensaciones que Mamoru causaba en el cuerpo de Kazemaru se hacían mas intensas el joven se derretía en sudor empapando así la piel de caramelo del joven portero, después de eso empezaron un breve descanso que sería la antesala para el evento principal, ambos permanecieron acostados en la mesa por unos minutos besándose con un poco mas de calma mientras sus manos buscaban acariciar los lugares mas recónditos de sus cuerpos, los minutos se agotaron y los chicos volvieron a la carga, Kazemaru empezó a arremeter contra el cuerpo de Endou que simplemente devolvía las mismas arremetidas que provocaban que sus miembros se hicieran aun mas duros por el rozamiento áspero de la tela de los pantalones… Endou notó esto e inmediatamente fue hacia la cremallera pero antes de que llegara Ichirouta se retiró de encima de él para obligarlo a que se sentara en el borde de la mesa.

—No es necesario… déjalo para otro día —Dijo Mamoru entendiendo de antemano que era lo que Kazemaru iba a hacer.

—Me lo quedaste debiendo el otro día —Respondió el joven con voz apera y no esperó por un contraataque de Mamoru, sencillamente llevó sus manos al cinturón con autoridad y con el gesto le dio la orden de permanecer quiero hasta que el siguiente acto se diera por finalizado, ambos sabían que ese acto era la boca de Kazemaru llena de la abundante semilla de Mamoru.

Con uno solo tirón los pantalones del portero bajaron hasta los tobillos donde se quedaron estancados debido a los zapatos, Endou intentó moverse para quitarse su calzado pero de nuevo recibió una reprimenda de Kazemaru que cambió su expresión rezongona por una llena del mas crudo deseo al ver el miembro de Mamoru claramente dibujado sobre la tela blanca de su ropa interior, Kazemaru no aguantó mas y llevó su nariz hacia la tela aspirando el masculino aroma de su novio, luego empezó a besar y a morder y lamer y a usar todo lo que había en su boca para hacer sentir a Mamoru en el paraíso sabiendo que él mismo iba a sentirse en el paraíso al escuchar a Mamoru gritar de placer.

Las manos de Kazemaru empezaron a buscar la banda elástica de los bóxers pero no por el frente sino por la retaguardia, Endou no tardó en sentir su trasero siendo acariciado y de la nada… sin el mas mínimo aviso y sin la mas mínima advertencia sintió la penetración seca de uno de los dedos de su novio, Endou arqueó su espalda en la mesa al sentir un dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado en realidad, Kazemaru sabía del dolor de ese momento pero también sabía que se trataba simplemente de cuestión de acostumbrarse, para aliviar un poco lo que el capitán pudiera este sintiendo en ese momento el defensor siguió tomando el miembro del otro joven en su boca a través de la tela que ya estaba húmeda por los fluidos del capitán y por la cálida saliva del defensor. Endou se revolvió para que Ichirouta terminara de desnudarlo todo y no solamente su trasero, además cubierto por delante y descubierto por detrás se sentía como un niño que aun no se sabía poner los pantalones, sin embargo esto parecía tener sin cuidado a Kazemaru que intentó una segunda penetración… de nuevo seca.

Un quejido áspero fue arrancado de la garganta de Mamoru que solo pudo atinar a agarrarse de una manera no muy sutil del delicado cabello de Ichirouta.

Finalmente, con una parsimonia llena de maldad Kazemaru se deshizo de la ropa interior del otro joven y se permitió ver el miembro de Mamoru en toda su gloria llena de erotismo, indudablemente ver al chico desnudo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ser un llamado al sexo sin poner por delante ningún otro asunto por mas importante que este fuera. De nuevo, de manera intempestiva Kazemaru dejó su boca caer hacia el miembro de Mamoru que de la nada sintió como una caverna poseída de la mas cálida humedad rodeaba su pene y empezaba un tortuoso baile cargado de caricias y succión que lo llevarían al borde en menos tiempo de lo que ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo.

Kazemaru se sintió en un viaje al paraíso, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba su boca en el miembro de Mamoru y en ese momento recordó porque le gustaba tanto: lo llenaba de placer como ninguna otra cosa el escuchar los graznidos llenos de placer del otro joven, lo llenaba de emoción sentir la fuerza de Mamoru cediendo ante dicho placer, lo llenaba de lujuria sentir los vellos de Mamoru hacer cosquillas en su mentón, las manos sujetando sus hombros y su cabello y los empellones no muy delicados contra su garganta. Cuando todo esto se combinaba en un solo concepto lo único que pasaba con Kazemaru era que empezaba a desear la semilla de Endou en su garganta y no se iba a dar el lujo de esperar… por eso retomó su labor con un renovado valor y una renovada velocidad y vehemencia

—De… detente… detén… te… para Ichirouta por favor… yo voy… voy a… —Kazemaru no lo dejó terminar y de hecho no obedeció lo que sabía que Mamoru le iba a pedir.

—Hazlo.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo Mamoru! —Dijo después de pasar sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha por sus labios para humedécelos un poco, cuando sintió que la humedad era suficiente y adecuada llevó de nuevo su mano al orificio de Mamoru que esta vez fue un poco mas cooperante y cedió ante la invasión sin importar que esta vez era algo mas amplia que en los primeros dos intentos.

Kazemaru sabía muy bien lo que hacía y con un empujón profundo y mas elaborado del digito tuvo a Mamoru hecho una pluma: este descargó todo lo que tenía en la boca de Kazemaru que aceptó gustoso en su cuerpo todo lo que Mamoru le estaba dando.

Sentir a Kazemaru adentro de esa manera, ser acariciado de una manera tan intima y tan amorosa y a la vez tan pervertida fue suficiente para Endou dejara escapar un gemido gutural que seguramente habría escuchado toda la preparatoria de no haber sido por el mordisco que el joven portero le propinó a su antebrazo.

Mamoru cayo rendido en la mesa mientras Kazemaru cayó sentado en el suelo al tiempo que se ayudaba de sus dedos para llevar a su boca las gotas que habían sido rebeldes y no se habían querido quedar adentro… el joven miró hacia sus pantalones y vio que dentro de ellos una dura erección estaba pidiendo atención

El joven defensor sonrió al escuchar la respiración queda del otro, su erección podía esperar para después… lo único que importaba era que había hecho sentir bien al otro joven… para eso vivía, ese era el motivo de su vida desde que había aceptado estar perdidamente enamorado.

**ooooo**

—¿Entiendes? —Preguntó un joven de cabello verde mientras miraba una y otra vez la pantalla de su teléfono celular después de arrojar lo ultimo que quedaba de su tercer cigarrillo— Es por ese tipo de cosas que siempre debes cargar una cámara contigo, después de todo eres un miembro del periódico escolar.

—Pero tuvimos suerte de que tu tenías tu teléfono en el bolsillo, además tu también eres miembro del periódico… no entiendo que me criticas.

—Critico que tu eres el que se dedica a las fotografías… yo voy por casas mas grandes como la cabeza de Haruna Otonashi y creo que con esto va a ser un buen inicio —Dijo de nuevo mirando una y otra vez hacia su teléfono, un dejo de desprecio se dibujó en su cara — debemos esperar que la resolución de estas fotos sea suficiente para delatar al club de futbol y que este se caiga como un castillo de arena… cuando eso pase el resto va a ser mas fácil, después de todo Otonashi se hizo presidenta gracias a estar pegada al club de futbol de las locas.

—De las locas —Repitió el otro con burla— Esa es buena Okara-senpai

—Muy buena y solo cosas buenas nos esperan a partir de mañana, solo cosas buenas.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 3**


	4. Nadie nos ama

**¡Hola a todos! Ha sido una semana desde la ultima vez y sigo sorprendido con la velocidad como los fanfics de Inazuma eleven siguen creciendo, duran a penas un día en la pagina uno y en una semana ya bajas hasta la tres y ahi si que nadie los lee puesto que nadie busca demasiado en paginas de atras así de que hay que ser muy constante en actualizar y eso es lo que procuro.**

**Gracias a La ho len Yaoi (evidentemente cambiaste de Nick) que definitivamente se ve que eres seguidora y te lo agradezco mucho. También gracias por el review a Misuki-chan 18. Espero que ambas sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

**En este capitulo podríamos decir que empieza el desarrollo del fic. **

**DEFINITIVAMENTE las personalidades de algunos de los chicos no van a ser comparables a las de la serie pero todo lo hago por llevar la historia con personajes conocidos y no tener que inventármelos porque aunque me gusta introducir a mis fics algunos personajes creados por mi, consideré que en este fic no debía hacerlo ya que desperdiciara a los de la serie. Si los van a odiar o a tolerar es una muy buena pregunta.**

**A MANERA DE ADVERTENCIA PEQUEÑITA DIRÉ QUE HAY ALGUNAS PALABRAS FUERTES EN ALGUNAS LINEAS. ASÍ QUE SI NO ES LO TUYO PUEDES DAR LA VUELTA... **

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora… espero mas de sus comentarios.**

**Espero que mas gente se una a este fic que me esta encantando.

* * *

**

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 4**

—Entonces chicos, creo que con esto lo completamos todo así que en la tarde iremos a llevarlo a la editorial para que el señor Yamazaki lo juzgue y si obtenemos sus aprobación entonces apareceremos en un anexo del periódico del próximo domingo —Mencionó Haruna viendo como sobre su escritorio en el salón del club de periodismo estaba desplegada la información acerca de los chicos del equipo de la preparatoria que en diciembre viajarían con la posibilidad de quedarse para jugar en algún equipo de la liga de Inglaterra.

—Salir en el periódico de la ciudad sería increíble —Mencionó uno de los chicos de la sección de edición.

—¡Claro! Además nuestros nombres van a aparecer ahí y va a ser una ventana gigante para cuando decidamos ingresar a la universidad, tener nuestra primera publicación a esta edad es increíble —Dijo otra chica.

—Si es grandioso ¿no te parece Okara-senpai? —Comentó con sorna uno de los chicos de la sección de fotógrafos.

—Si, grandioso—Dijo el referido, Juuya Okara— Nos vamos a hacer famosos gracias a un equipo de mariquitas, creo que no debería quejarme aunque la verdad si he de ser famoso preferiría serlo por algo un poco mas decente.

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los miembros presentes en el salón apuntaron al joven que no se sintió intimidado en lo mas mínimo, de hecho se veía bastante confiado como barajando las cartas en un juego de póker que sabía ganaría por anticipado, de hecho los papeles que sostenía en sus manos podrían haber hecho las veces de ases de tréboles, picas, diamantes, y corazones. Su sonrisa ladina era esa de un ganador prepotente.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir Okara-kun —Dijo Haruna dirigiéndose al chico con la cortesía con la que solía tratar a todas las personas.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, después de todo tiene mucho sentido que ellos no le digan a ninguna persona acerca de sus sucios secretos, por eso es que lo que hacen lo tienen que hacer escondidos en los salones de utilería y esos sitios —Dichas las palabras el joven dejó caer sobre la madera de su escritorio una serie de fotos que había logrado imprimir y que eran pruebas claras de lo que arrogantemente estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué es?

—Pruebas de mis palabras… no hablo por hablar… soy periodista también al final de cuentas —Respondió mientras veía como la joven de cabello azul tomaba la primera de las fotografías, por unos segundos esperó y vio como la expresión en el rostro de la joven empezaba a cambiar — Y entonces querida presidenta ¿Cómo le gusta a tu hermano arriba o abajo? Por la manera como lleva el cabello podría aventurarme a decir que le gusta hacer de chica, después de todo no le resultaría complicado: un vestido y definitivamente podría engañar a cualquiera —Haruna se acercó mas y tomó otra de las fotos para evitar digerir las palabras que Okara estaba hablando acerca de su querido hermano.

—¿Y con quién le gusta? Con el de los pelos de alborotados que dice llamarse goleador o con el de la bufanda… ah… o quizás con el gordinflón, aunque la verdad me queda muy difícil imaginármelo soportando tanto peso… o quizás… o quizás comparte al que dice llamarse capitán —Para cuando el joven terminó su sarta de palabras ofensivas Haruna había terminado de ver la fotos y algunos mas se habían acercado y lo hacían también. Si Haruna hubiera estado sintiéndose bien habría intentado evitar que los demás vieran las imágenes pero la verdad era que en ese momento sentía un revuelto en su estomago.

—No sé de que se trata esto —Logró articular— No sé quienes son los que están en esta foto… pero… pero es repulsivo de tu parte mostrar al club este tipo de cosas… es repugnante.

—De hecho es repugnante eso no pretendo discutirlo, lo que si es discutible es que no sepas quienes son los que están en esa foto, por Dios, una banda de tal color no la he visto en ningún otro lado aparte de la cabeza del llamado Mamoru Endou y en cuanto a la otra persona que está en las fotos sería muy fácil confundirla con una mujer debido a lo largo del cabello sin embargo el uniforme masculino lo delata y solo un chico tiene el cabello tan largo y resulta que también es del equipo de futbol… del equipo de futbol que tu conoces tan bien… vamos presidenta, no puedes negar que los conoces.

—Esto debe ser algún tipo de broma.

—Te lo aseguro que no lo es.

La joven se descubrió a si misma mordiéndose disimuladamente los labios para desquitarse de alguna manera la rabia que sentía en ese momento, pero unos segundos después decidió dejar de hacerlo porque de esta manera solo estaría dándole gusto a Okara, que por el rostro que mostraba en ese momento parecía muy satisfecho con el resultado de sus acciones.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —Preguntó la chica con un tono de voz frío, poco característico de ella.

—Que despiertes y que te desilusiones de los chicos que creías perfectos pero que la final de cuentas resultaron ser todos unos… no es necesario que diga lo que estoy pensando… no es necesario que yo le agregue sinónimos a lo que seguramente ya estás pensando —Dijo el joven con un poco mas de calma, la calma que solamente da el estar seguro de haber triunfado en algún cometido— Puedes conservar las fotos… pueden agregarlas a las paginas que le vamos a presentar estar tarde al señor Yamazaki —Y con esto el joven se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón siendo seguido inmediatamente por el fotógrafo que a pesar de todo si hizo una venia a Haruna antes de partir, la chica permaneció parada ante las fotos.

—No es posible que mi hermano supiera —Murmuro— ¡No es posible! —Dijo esta vez con más fuerza mientras tomaba algunas de las fotos y salía corriendo con un solo destino en mente, el salón del equipo de futbol que seguramente estaba reunido allí para el primer entrenamiento… Haruna iba a dejar en evidencia lo que estaba pasando… la repugnancia que al parecer se cocinaba día a día en secreto en el club de soccer.

**ooooo**

—Es por eso que consideramos que el lanzamiento de las bombas atómicas no solamente fue innecesario sino que fue sanguinario por parte del gobierno americano, definitivamente nuestro país estaba completamente derrotado y al hacer lo que hicieron fue simplemente mostrarse como personas que son capaces de patear en el suelo a unos rivales que ya no tienen argumentos para defenderse —Explicaba Mamoru moviendo sus brazos ampliamente y moviéndose de un lado a otro en frente del tablero, Ichirouta simplemente sonreía mientras se cambiaba constantemente de lugar para que así el otro joven no tropezara. La maestra que miraba la exposición sentada en un pupitre como la única alumna simplemente anotaba mientras sonreía disimuladamente a cada uno de los locos movimientos de Mamoru.

—Aquí hay algunas fotos de las ciudades antes y después de los bombardeos —Agregó Kazemaru mientras presionaba una tecla que hizo que una serie de diapositivas empezaran a sucederse unas a las otras en la superficie del pizarrón. Con esto ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos lado a lado mientras esperaban la reacción de la profesora, de cualquier manera había sido una muy buena exposición: llevaban más de media hora en ello y por eso ahora estaban algo retrasados para el entrenamiento.

—Fue muy buena exposición muchachos —Dijo finalmente la mujer— Pero se supone que debían entregarla el viernes, se suponía que el viernes era el último plazo y ustedes se tomaron dos días mas, hoy lunes no debería permitirles presentarla, se supone que debían estar libres de problemas académicos para empezar sus entrenamientos el día de hoy… ¿Tienen alguna excusa que justifique su retraso?

—Trate usted de estudiar estando a solas con su novio y verá que es completamente imposible —Murmuró Mamoru ganándose un rápido codazo del otro joven que se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que rogaba que el oído de la maestra no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Endou.

—¿Qué dijo joven Endou?

—Nada señorita.

—¿Y entonces a que se debe la reprimenda del joven Kazemaru?

—Es solo para evitar que diga tonterías… ya sabe como a veces hablo demasiado.

Pero no se trataba de ninguna tontería, en realidad los chicos se habían reunido el jueves en la tarde para preparar su exposición para el día siguiente, sin embargo por esas cosas que suceden en la vida y que normalmente les colaboran a los jóvenes llenos de hormonas, la mamá de Mamoru había tenido que salir y los había dejado completamente solos. Los chicos habían intentado estudiar y lo lograron pero solo por un par de minutos, la exposición se quedó olvidada por esa tarde mientras ellos dormían en la cama de Mamoru después de haber hecho el amor en dos ocasiones prácticamente consecutivas. Esa noche cuando Kazemaru se despertó abrazado por Mamoru a las ocho de la noche solo pudo agradecer que los padres de este no hubieran llegado porque de haber sido así indudablemente los habrían sorprendido.

—Bueno —Continuó la maestra— En efecto fue una exposición digna de aprobación e indudablemente debería aprobarlos… además ustedes están a punto de volverse jugadores profesionales de futbol y sería una pena que solo por mi culpa esto se frustrara… solo tengo que hacer un par de preguntas mas —Dijo— ¿Cuánto de esta exposición fue sacado de internet copiado y pegado.

—Nada señorita —Dijo rápidamente Kazemaru sabiendo que obviamente estaba mintiendo pero esperando que la respuesta fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que todo terminara bien y ellos pudieran ir a entrenar de una vez por todas. La mirada que recibió de parte de la profesora le dijo que esta no le había creído en lo absoluto.

—Casi la mitad… quizás un poco menos —Dijo Endou interrumpiendo el silencio y recibiendo una mirada de ojos enormemente sorprendidos de parte de su novio que pensó que ahora si habían metido la pata… si, Ichirouta sabía que Mamoru era completamente honesto por naturaleza, pero también sabía que había ocasiones en las que la verdad se debe ocultar para obtener beneficios.

—¿La mitad? Pero eso es demasiado.

—¿Pero quién no lo hace así en estos tiempos señorita? Es mas, creo que está bien de mi parte el aceptar lo que hicimos, además puede que lo hayamos sacado de Internet, pero lo que expusimos si tuvimos que estudiarlo y grabárnoslo en la cabeza —Dijo Mamoru haciendo mímicas con su puño que golpeaba su cráneo para mostrar la manera como supuestamente había grabado la información.

—Buena respuesta joven Endou —Dijo y luego movió sus ojos hacia Kazemaru— ahora joven Kazemaru… ¿Por qué el retraso en la exposición? —La mujer sonrió y Mamoru tuvo que hacer lo mismo, la verdad era que no se imaginaba una respuesta honesta de Kazemaru, es decir, este no iba a andar diciéndole a la maestra lo que había estado haciendo para no presentar la exposición a tiempo.

—Eh… nosotros —Ichirouta sentía que su cara estaba tan brillante que bastaría para iluminar el salón— Nosotros no… de hecho… en realidad fue culpa mía porque me entretuve con una persona… es decir… estábamos como en una cita y el tiempo se pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… estoy seguro que usted sabe como son esas cosas cuando uno esta con… con la persona que… que quiere… bueno… con persona de la que uno esta enamorado.

—¿Y entonces Endou por que no se lo hizo notar? Son amigos después de todo, lo mas seguro es que ustedes tienen los números del teléfono celular del otro, de hecho podría jurar que tienen los números de todos los miembros del equipo ¿o me equivoco? —Esta vez la mujer miró hacia Endou con bastante contundencia y la respuesta mas obvia que Mamoru pudo armar fue una con las mismas palabras de Ichirouta.

—Yo también estaba en una cita y también lo olvidé —Ante la respuesta la profesora cambió su rostro contundente y volvió a la sonrisa cálida que usaba solo de vez en cuando pero que era capaz de hacer sentir muy bien a quien tuviera en frente

—Veo que podría quedarme preguntándoles cosas todo el día y ustedes seguramente encontrarían una manera de responderme cubriéndose el uno al otro sin nunca llegar a aparentemente delatarse —Dijo mientras anotaba un par de cosas en unas hojas, luego volvió a mirarlos, volvió a sonreírles y terminó diciéndoles— Están aprobados y aunque estuvieron fuera de tiempo se nota que en realidad se esforzaron e hicieron un muy bien trabajo.

Los chicos la miraron por un rato y luego suspiraron aliviados.

—Muchas gracias señorita —Dijeron ambos al tiempo haciendo una venia.

—Gracias a ustedes por el esfuerzo… ahora ya pueden irse a entrenar par de tortolos —La sonrisa con la que terminó sus palabras fue mas que todo llena de picardía

—¿¡Qué cosas dice! —Exclamó Kazemaru.

—Digo simplemente lo que es obvio y si me equivoco en cuanto a que ustedes dos están juntos entonces debo ser muy mala maestra chicos, pero no se preocupen no voy a decir nada a nadie, después de todo esta es una decisión de ustedes y las palabras y opiniones de otras personas simplemente sobran si ya tomaron esa decisión juntos —Los chicos no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que mirar a la profesor con caras completamente sorprendidas, la verdad era que nunca antes habían sabido de alguien que supiera lo de ellos y al ver que la primera persona en saberlo les entregaba una opinión positiva era realmente confortante. Mamoru estalló en entusiasmo.

—Y verdad que hacemos una bonita pareja —Preguntó dejándose llevar del entusiasmo y tomando al otro joven de la mano esta vez la profesora tuvo que reírse mientras Kazemaru se teñía de rojo una vez mas.

—Si la hacen chicos, pero en fin ya váyanse que se les está haciendo tarde.

—Si señora —Respondió Mamoru apretando la mano del otro joven y saliendo del salón después de agradecerle a la profesora por lo buena que había sido en realidad. El grito de entusiasmo de Endou recorrió toda la escuela y seguramente todos lo escucharon sin sorpresa, ya todos estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que el capitán del equipo de soccer era la persona mas entusiasta de la ciudad entera y seguramente el grito solo significaba que le había ido bien en algo… los gritos entusiasmados de Mamoru eran algo completamente normal

Tomado de su mano, Ichirouta se sentía realmente muy bien… a lo mejor… a lo mejor y su relación con Mamoru no iba a ser tan controversial como lo había pensado… a lo mejor todos los mirarían con buenos ojos y los dejarían ser felices… a lo mejor… a lo mejor había estado exagerando y nada malo iba a pasar… a lo mejor si iba a ser feliz con Mamoru a su lado por el resto de sus vidas… si, a lo mejor su relación duraría el resto de sus vidas.

De la nada Ichirouta sintió unos labios húmedos y cálidos posarse sobre los suyos y unas manos tibias enmarcar su rostro. El joven no se había dado cuenta que Endou lo había arrinconado contra una pared y ahora formaban prácticamente un solo cuerpo escondidos detrás de uno de los casilleros en el pasillo.

—¿Nos fue bien no? —Preguntó Mamoru dentro del beso pasando su lengua suavemente sobre los labios del otro joven.

—Aja.

—Y la profesora fue muy buena con nosotros y nos dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja ¿No te parece grandioso?

—Aja.

—Estaba pensado que quizás…

—No lo creo —Dijo Kazemaru sin esperar siquiera un segundo.

—Oye déjame terminar… ni siquiera sabes que era lo que iba a decir.

—Si sé lo que ibas a decir —Respondió Ichirouta con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus dedos a los labios de Mamoru para limpiar la saliva que había quedado del beso, cuando la capturó en la punta de sus dedos la llevó hacia la tela de su pantalón y allí la dejó secarse hasta que murió— No considero que sea una buena idea contarles aun… el hecho de que la profesor lo haya tomado bien no significa nada —Suspiró— Las mujeres son algo mas comprensivas con este tipo de cosas… al menos cuando no tienen nada que ver.

Mamoru detectó una sombra de inseguridad sobre el cuerpo del otro joven.

—No tienes que deprimirte.

—No estoy deprimido… solo… solo estaba pensado… no es mas.

En esos momentos que eran algo recurrente en la relación que tenían, el portero siempre se encontraba debatiendo entre dos opciones, creerle y dejar el asunto de esa manera y no creerle y seguir hostigándolo con preguntas que quizás lo deprimirían mas, al final de cuentas siempre se decidía por la primera opción pero siempre se juraba que tarde o temprano acabaría con esa nube negra que a veces de la nada aparecía para opacar la luz brillante que Kazemaru desprendía pero que al mismo tiempo ignoraba.

—Vamos a los vestidores… todos deben de estar allá.

—Aja

**ooooo**

Algunos de los chicos se encontraban sin camisetas y algunos otros tenían toallas amarradas a la cintura, algunos estaban en las regaderas y algunos hasta ahora llegaban y se apresuraban a sacar sus implementos de sus mochilas. Los que ya estaban listos esperaban sentados en las bancas, algunos de ellos miraban con tranquilidad mientras otros se veían realmente nerviosos. Cuando la puerta fue abierta de un solo golpe la atención de todos los chicos, sin importar que fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo, se dirigió hacia la persona que había llegado de tan intempestiva manera. Se trataba de Haruna que desde la puerta y con ojos rápidos y sagaces, los típicos de una periodista que busca la primicia, recorrió todo el salón hasta que sus ojos encontraron a su hermano que en ese momento no lucía sus típicos googles, definitivamente se veía extraño sin ellos pero también se veía muy apuesto… Haruna pensó que el no podía estar interesado en otros chicos… sería un real desperdicio.

—Hermana —Dijo Kidou poniéndose de pie y acomodando la toalla en sus hombros de manera que colgara simétricamente de estos para así evitar que su hermano lo viera semi-desnudo, como hermano mayor Kidou sabía que no era correcto que las hermanas vieran de esa manera a los hermanos.

—Dime que tu no…

—¿Que yo no? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando —Dijo la joven con una autoridad que realmente se sentía ajena en su tono dulce de voz.

—¿Que lo sé? ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? En realidad no sé que quieres decir Haruna —Para eso momento ya todos los que estaban en el salón se habían reunido en torno a la conversación y escuchaban atentos pero sin querer parecer demasiado interesados. En ese momento Haruna movió sus ojos desde su hermano para empezar a pasarlos por todos los miembros del equipo… como había supuesto antes de entrar aun no estaban ni Kazemaru ni Endou… seguramente estaban…

—¿Entonces a ti con quién te gusta hermano… con Goenji o con Fubuki… o quizás con Kabeyama… o a caso compartes a Kazemaru con Endou eh? —Preguntó Haruna usando las mismas palabras que había usado Okara a penas unos minutos atrás… obviamente, las palabras habían resultado ofensivas en aquel momento, pero ahora llena de rabia y confusión, y para ser sincera algo de fastidio hacia todos en el club de soccer, quería desquitarse con alguien y resultaba ser su querido hermano quien estaba ahí para recibir los insultos a no ser que tuviera una defesa creíble.

Kidou tuvo que mirarla de manera extraña y por fin se le acercó lo suficiente para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla un poco, despejarle la mente de la nube de ira que la tenía nublada en ese momento, presa en una tormenta de odio hacia los chicos que creía admirables pero que en realidad no eran mas que unos…

—¡Suéltame!

—¿De que estás hablando Haruna? No puedes entrar en este salón dispuesta a armar un escándalo sin saber por que lo haces… o sin explicarnos al menos… este es el salón del club de futbol y si no te comportas debidamente tienes que salirte de aquí ya que al final de cuentas tu no perteneces al equipo —Haruna se sintió como golpeada por una pared de ladrillos en ese momento… su hermano… su querido hermano nunca la había tratado con esa frialdad.

—Ahora me corres… me corres cuando ves que ya me enteré de su asqueroso secretito… me corres cuando descubro por labios de otras personas que todos en este club son un grupo de… un grupo de asquerosos —La chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no usar esa palabra fuerte.

—No entiendo.

—¡ESTO! —Exclamó la joven lanzando a la cara de Kidou las fotos que había alcanzado a tomar antes de salir del salón de su club— A esto me refiero —Dijo esta vez con tono de voz mas bajo mientras volvía a mirar a todos los chicos, algunos seguían sin camisetas y otros seguían con las toallas en su cintura, la cabeza de Haruna se empezó a llenar de imágenes que para ella en ese momento resultaban ser lo peor de la suciedad, la joven no aguantó más y salió corriendo del salón dejando a un Kidou confundido y al resto del los miembros del equipo de la misma manera. Cuando los primeros chicos se acercaron a las fotos todo empezó a tener sentido.

Kidou miraba fijamente el rectángulo de papel en sus manos, otro de los recuadros fue tomado por Someoka y otro por Goenji un cuarto fue compartido entre Hiroto y Midorikawa y así cada miembro se fue acercando a las espaldas de los chicos que tenían una foto para comprobar de que se trataba todo… las caras llenas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar… algunas otras no mostraban nada y otras se mostraban llenas de confusión… después de unos minutos la mayoría de los chicos tenían cara de disgusto… ahora entendían a que se había debido la explosión emocional de Haruna… ahora entendían lo que había estado pensando.

—Son…

—Si —Respondió Goenji— Son ellos.

—El capitán…

—El capitán y Kazemaru.

—Es decir… que ellos.

—¡Vamos es obvio Kabeyama! —Dijo Goenji alzando la voz en una acción que pareció extraña en un salón que parecía estar siendo devorado por el silencio— Es obvio lo que ellos dos están haciendo… es obvio que han estado… haciendo… sus cosas en nuestras narices.

—Entiendo porque Haruna se portó así —Dijo Kidou.

Todos los chicos parecían tener las palabras atascadas en la garganta y los ojos clavados en el suelo, sabían que quizás ellos no tenían ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzados pero de alguna manera se sentían así, sentían que si miraban a otro a los ojos ellos se estarían haciendo de alguna extraña manera partícipes en las acciones del capitán y Kazemaru. Todos miraban al suelo y sabían que no levantarían la mirada hasta que alguien tomara la palabra y al mismo tiempo sabían que solo dos personajes eran los más indicados para tomar la palabra los dos que eran líderes naturales obviamente después del capitán.

Pero la autoridad del capitán se había desvanecido como por arte de magia en las mentes de Kidou y Goenji.

Pero el mundo siempre parece encontrar una manera para contradecir lo que parece más seguro y de hecho no fue ninguno de los dos líderes quien tomó la palabra. Haciéndose a un lugar en el centro del salón Tsunami llamó la atención de todos cuando aplaudió de manera estruendosa, un acto del tal entusiasmo parecía la cosa mas extraña del mundo en ese momento a pesar de que todos sabían de lo jovial que era el joven de cabello rosa, pero no fue solo el aplauso, la sonrisa que el joven vestía en ese momento parecía querer gritarles a todos que en realidad no había nada malo porque en realidad eso era lo que pasaba… nada… no había nada malo.

—Creo que no es el momento para esto Tsunami —Dijo Goenji.

—Siempre es momento para esto —Dijo con la misma sonrisa— En cambio no es momento para lo que están haciendo ustedes… ¿Qué son esas caras?… ¿Qué son esas expresiones? Todos parecen abatidos y deprimidos y amargados y la verdad es que yo no veo el problema… a nuestro capitán le gusta un chico y el chico resulta ser Kazemaru que al parecer también gusta del capitán ¿Hay algún problema ahí? —Preguntó acerándose a Goenji para poner sus manos en los hombros del joven, lo que ganó con esto fue un empujón que lo mandó directo al piso y solo su trasero vino a amortiguar el golpe, sin embargo Tsunami no era de los que permanecía en el piso después de un golpe así como no permanecía demasiado en el mar después del revolcón de una ola.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Dijo devolviendo el empujón, esta vez fue Goenji quien fue a dar al piso pero tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo allí, no tardó mas de un segundo en levantarse y pronto en el salón se empezó a hacer palpable el ambiente que anticipa una pelea, Goenji y Tsunami se miraban con caras enojadas, ambas se veían foráneas en los rostros normalmente tranquilos de ambos jóvenes. Pero Tsunami no se puso en posición de pelea y en cambio le dio la espalda a su rival— ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto… están de acuerdo con que de la nada empecemos a odiar a nuestros amigos? ¿Me van a dejar solamente pelear a mi para defenderlos… no va a ayudarme nadie mas? Esta pelea que voy a tener con Goenji no debería ni siquiera estar pensada porque todos deberíamos apoyar a Kazemaru y a Endou en lo que les gusta ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODOS?

—Les pasa que nos son unos anormales como Kazemaru y Endou —Dijo el delantero estrella mirando con un enojo que no se extinguía en su rostro— Les pasa que no son anormales como tú que los apoyas… o es… o es que acaso tenemos otra sorpresa justo aquí ¿Con quien del club te acuestas tu Tsunami? —A lo que el joven surfista pudo haber contestado con un puño respondió con una carcajada.

—Quizás si se me diera la gana me acostaría contigo y me pregunto que sentirías por ti si descubrieras que te gusta hacerlo con otro hombre… ¿Qué harías Goenji? Te tragarías todas las palabras que estas pensando de Endou y Kazemaru o a lo mejor te quitarías la vida… que harías Goenji… ¿Qué harías si descubres que eres feliz con otro hombre? —De nuevo Tsunami se volvió a dirigir al resto de jóvenes— ¿Que harían todos? ¿Qué van a hacer cuando en unos minutos el capitán entre por esa puerta eh?

—El capitán es nuestro amigo pero creo que no voy a poder volverlo a ver a los ojos… la verdad es que me incomoda un poco haberlo descubierto… haberlo visto haciendo eso… esas cosas —Dijo Kabeyama y todos en el club encontraron en estas palabras del voluminoso jugador la expresión mas clara para lo que estaban pensando… él había hablado por todos.

—Eres el único marica aquí Tsunami —Dijo Kidou después de un rato de silencio— Y si estás de su parte es mejor que no vuelvas a entrenar porque no tendrá sentido alguno… de ninguna manera vamos a dejar que alguien como tu o como Kazemaru le robe el cupo a un hombre normal que lo merezca de verdad… desafortunadamente Endou ya tiene su sitio asegurado en Inglaterra de lo contrario el sufriría de la misma pena.

—Hablas como todo un verdugo.

—La vida es cruel y este es el tono en el que habla.

Tsunami de nuevo le dio la espalda a las palabras y se dirigió a su casillero, con manos rápidas empezó a sacar sus cosas y un minuto después el maletín que había estado a los pies del joven estuvo lleno de lo que había estado en el casillero, solo una camiseta verde, la de su equipo de Okinawa había quedado por fuera. Después, de la misma manera rápida, se quitó la camiseta amarilla del equipo Raimon y la hizo una bola para tirarla con gran precisión en el cesto de la basura, luego la remplazó en su cuerpo con la verde.

—No me imagino en Inglaterra teniendo que jugar en un mismo equipo al lado de personas como ustedes —Sin decir nada mas el joven se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con que Mamoru y Kazemaru estaban por abrirla, calmadamente los miró a ambos a los ojos, les sonrió y después siguió con su camino, tanto Ichirouta como Mamoru lo miraron alejarse del salón del equipo y luego cuando miraron hacia adentro se encontraron con el ambiente mas denso jamás visto en el sitio que tantas alegrías les había traído.

Kazemaru sintió inmediatamente que las cosas allí no estaban bien… a partir de ese momento la palabra "alegría" le iba a ser muy muy esquiva.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 4**


	5. Boxeadores

Hola a todas y si hay algún chico por ahí entonces hola también… evidentemente la población masculina no es numerosa en el mundo de los fanfics pero no es de eso de lo que nos interesa hablar en este momento. Estamos aquí para leer una historia romántica de dos chicos a los que les fascina el futbol; para leer un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que me tiene realmente enamorado… espero que sea igual con ustedes.

Pero primero que nada déjenme decirle lo feliz que me puse cuando un día entre a y descubrí una seguidilla de reviews que subió mi contador a 12… obvio, se que no son una cantidad exorbitante pero lo que dice cada uno de ellos es lo que me pone realmente feliz porque veo que están entendiendo lo que escribo y que por lo tanto entienden mis sentimientos como escritor y eso me parece muy importante ya que como escritor me dedico principalmente a lo que siente la gente común y corriente… como ustedes … como yo… como los vecinos de la calle… en fin… entonces de eso se trata la presencia de Mamoru y de Ichirouta en este fic… que vivan lo que vivirían dos chicos del común… espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Otogawa Francias decía que da lata lo que vana a pasar de ahora en adelante esos dos y quizás sea un poco duro por un tiempo pero les aseguro que soy un escirtor de finales felices… mis historias de romance no van para otro lado. Gracias por el review

Agradezco con todo mi corazón (y lo digo en serio) a La dama azul, Fubuki Kazesenko y Kamiixx por unirse y por los maravillosos reviews.

Agradezco a Lala y a Mizuki-chan por seguir pegaditas a la historia.

Evidentemente todos amaron a Tsunami y la verdad es que yo lo amo el triple… me parece de los mas lindos de Inazuma y el hecho de que sea surfer pues solo lo hace mas descaradamente sensual. Definitivamente todos odiaron a los homofóbicos y me da lago de lata tener que usar a Goenji y Kidou (a los cuales realmente amo!) como villanos pero pues ni modo… en este capitulo aparece otro villanito que es uno de mis favoritos de la serie… quizás no es el mas guapo pero su personalidad me fascina… se atreven a adivinar? Intenten hacerlo y si adivinan me lo dicen en el review vale?

DE NUEVO PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA POR LENGUAJE ALGO FUERTE

Y COMO PRQUEÑO SECTRETO DIRE QUE ESTE HA SIDO DE MIS CAPITULOS FAVORITOS

La pareja secundaria A va a estar escondida hasta el capitulo 7… la pareja secundaria B va a estar muy lejos pero va a tener un papel muy importante en mi historia

Finalmente les digo que no soy del instituto Alien lo que me hace un terrícola mas y como terrícola debo hacer cosas de terrícolas… lo que quiero decir es que tuve que conseguir un trabajo y ahora no me queda demasiado tiempo… las actualizaciones van a ser semanales bien sea los lunes o los viernes que son mis días de descanso… afortunadamente tengo tres capítulos adelantados… estoy terminando el 8

Les repito… no saben como me hacen feliz los reviews asi que denme mas y mas y mas.

Notas muy largas pero es mi deber hablar con las personas que me hacen feliz no es asi?

Ahora si a lo que vinimos.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 5**

Ambos jóvenes esperaron por algunos segundos parados bajo el umbral de la puerta del salón.

Dentro de si y con todas las fuerzas que tenía Kazemaru estaba rogando para que Tsunami regresara; estaba rogando para que lo que acababan de ver: un Tsunami dispuesto a irse de la escuela, dispuesto a regresar a su ciudad de origen no fuera más que un malentendido. Dentro de si estaba rogando con todas sus fuerzas que los chicos no se hubieran enterado aun, estaba rogando por algún tiempo más de felicidad al lado de Mamoru.

—¿Qué pasó con Tsunami? —Preguntó el capitán aun sin entrar al salón, Ichirouta sabía que de acuerdo a la respuesta que le dieran la situación se haría clara, aun seguía rogando: cada segundo que se moría en el reloj era una oración que se moría en la cabeza del joven defensor. El joven esperó por unos segundos pero adentro nadie contestó la pregunta del capitán y entonces todo fue claro: ellos sabían… se habían enterado.

¿Y ahora que? ¿Cómo iba a ser la vida a partir de ese momento? Se preguntó mientras veía a Mamoru entrar al salón. Kazemaru quiso aprovechar ese momento para salir a correr y esconderse en algún lado donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, quería esconderse de todo lo que estaba por iniciar, sin embargo sus piernas no parecían estar de acuerdo con esto y lo que hizo el joven en lugar de escapar fue entrar también, solo que permaneció un poco alejado de los demás. El ambiente en el salón era turbio.

—¿Pasó algo con Tsunami? —Preguntó de nuevo el portero mirando cara por cara en el salón como con la esperanza de ver que alguien le fuera a responder pero de nuevo solo obtuvo silencio como contestación. ¿Cómo era posible que aun Mamoru no se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?— ¿Qué pasa amigos? —Preguntó acerándose aun mas a los chicos que esperaban agrupados como piezas de un tablero de ajedrez… las piezas blancas: todo el equipo de Raimon y las piezas negras: Endou y yo… un partido difícil, pensó Ichirouta

—¿Pasó algo Kidou? —Preguntó el capitán rompiendo por fin la barrera del tacto y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del joven, inmediatamente un empujón lo mandó caminando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio contra la fría superficie de los casilleros, Fubuki y Kiyama que habían estado ahí se habían apartado rápidamente.

—No vuelvas a intentar tocarme —Dijo Kidou señalándolo con el dedo— No se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerlo.

Mamoru se separó con lentitud del frio material metálico de los casilleros, se sacudió con las manos el trasero y la espalda como si la superficie hubiese estado sucia, miró las palmas de sus manos y las encontró completamente limpias, luego suspiró con los ojos cerrados y pensó en aquel miedo que había sentido Kazemaru, en aquella prudencia, pensó en aquello que Kazemaru había dicho aquella vez, aquello de que era probable que los chicos no tomaran muy bien el hecho de que estuvieran juntos… eso era lo que pasaba allí.

A partir de ese momento su vida cambiaba y ahora debía ser más hombre que nunca a pesar de que muchas personas podría considerar este hecho risible:

Un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres no es un hombre en realidad, eso es lo que pensara mucha gente de ahora en adelante pero debo volverme mas fuerte porque ahora el mundo va a atacarme mas fuerte a mi y peor aun, mas fuerte a Ichirouta y es él quien necesita mas de la protección… de mi protección, pensó el joven portero.

—¿Entonces… ya saben? —Dijo abriendo los ojos para ser saludado con un puño que lo envió de nuevo hacia los casilleros.

Kazemaru observó el desarrollo de las cosas desde su lugar apartado de los demás, allí con sus puños apretados vio el golpe que Mamoru acababa de recibir pero a pesar de esto permaneció plantado en su lugar; estaba acostumbrado, estaba a acostumbrado a ver a Mamoru sufrir los golpes como los que sucedían casi a diario en los partidos y estaba acostumbrado a no acercarse… estaba acostumbrado a ver sufrir a Mamoru desde la lejanía porque sabía que si se acercaba demasiado era seguro que los demás notarían la preocupación desmedida… todo eso hacía parte de esconderse… ver sufrir los golpes a Mamoru y no hacer nada a pesar de la preocupación… todo hacía parte de tener que esconder su relación con Mamoru.

Endou se llevó la mano derecha a la comisura de sus labios y luego miró hacia esta para descubrir que las yemas de sus dedos estaban teñidas del color granate de la sangre, como si no fuera nada el joven llevó sus manos hacia sus pantalones y la limpió allí con la áspera tela, luego volvió a llevar su mano a sus labios y repitió el proceso, así un par de veces mas hasta que la sangre empezó a disminuir luego miró a Kidou con una ceja arqueada pero asimismo con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

—¿Entonces me golpeas?

—Evidentemente.

—¿Hasta cuando… hasta que me vuelva "normal" otra vez? —Preguntó Endou haciendo énfasis en la palabra "normal".

—Parece ser una excelente opción.

—¿Y que pasaría si de repente no dejo que me golpees más y en cambio yo te ataco y te termino dando una paliza? ¿Como quedas tú? ¿Cómo quedas tú al ver que un maricón te rompió la cara? ¿Eh? —Kidou quiso responder algo pero la verdad era la que las palabras de Mamoru eran incontestables, eran inteligentes, eran afiladas, el joven estratega no recordaba haber escuchado ese tono de voz antes en el capitán y pensándolo un poco mejor las palabras de Mamoru podían tener algo de verdad… una pelea a los puños con el capitán no era una victoria garantizada, en realidad las posibilidades de una derrota eran altas.

—Yo no quiero pelear con ninguno de ustedes chicos —Dijo de la nada Mamoru— Nosotros somos amigos, todos somos amigos —Hizo una pausa acompañada de un respiro— De acuerdo, sé que quizás están enfadados y confundidos y que hay muchas cosas en este momento que les parecen extrañas por eso no encuentro extraño el golpe que me acabas de dar y lo acepto y no me interesa responderte por él y si quieres podrías darme otro pero… —Antes de que Mamoru terminara con su frase otro golpe de Kidou lo envió hacia una cesta llena de balones que rodaron libremente por todo el salón.

—No somos amigos.

De nuevo Mamoru se puso de pie y repitió el anterior proceso con su sangre, aun su rostro se mostraba imperturbable, la tranquilidad que mostraba era lo que irónicamente intranquilizaba mas a Kidou que se preguntó en que momento había adquirido el rol de verdugo.

—Parece que la princesa esta dispuesta a aguantar todo el castigo que estés dispuesto a ponerle Kidou —Dijo el dueño de una voz que había permanecido aislado de la escena pero no por esto había estado sin disfrutarla, de hecho le parecía magnifico todo eso, ver que los chicos de Raimon no eran los personajes perfectos que todos debían amar, ver que eran tan normales como todos… ver que también podían albergar bajas emociones y sentimientos como él… como todos. Se trataba de Fudou:

—¿Y tu por que no lo defiendes? —Le preguntó a Kazemaru.

De la nada Endou se puso en alerta, quitó sus ojos de Kidou para posarlos en Fudou previniendo cualquier cosa que este pudriera intentar, no contra él sino contra Kazemaru.

—Yo…

—¿Tu que? ¿Los mariquitas tienen algún tipo de ideal pacifista que no les permite pelear? ¿Es por eso que el capitán está aguantándose todos los golpes de Kidou? ¿Es por eso que si Kidou sigue golpeándolo él se va a poner de pie una y otra vez solo para volver a ser tirado al suelo? Es decir ¿Si yo decidera golpearte en este momento pasaría lo mismo? ¿No me contestarías un solo golpe, homosexual?

La ira de Endou se había empezado a cocinar desde el preciso momento en el que el rebelde mediocampista había apuntado hacia Kazemaru y esta misma ira había empezado a expandirse y a hacerse peligrosamente explosiva con la manera en la que Fudou le estaba hablando, finalmente la manera desdeñosa con la que este se había dirigido a su novio fue el ingrediente final de una descarga perfecta y bastaron dos zancadas para que Mamoru estuviera en frente del otro joven en un movimiento tan veloz que los ojos de los miembros promedio del equipo no fueron capaces de percibir… con bastante fuerza Mamoru tomó a Fudou del cuello de la camisa.

—Ichirouta no estaba diciendo nada así que no tienes que meterte con él —Dijo el portero con un tono glacial en su voz, aunque definitivamente hacía falta algo más que eso para asustar a Akio Fudou que nunca retiró sus propios ojos fríos de los de Mamoru.

—Así que por fin lo llamas por su nombre… no sabes lo bonito que se escucha ¿Pero sabes? Hay otras cosas bonitas que deberías intentar, como dejarlo que dé sus propios pasos y pelee sus propias peleas o es que vas a estar defendiéndolo siempre —Dijo finalizando con una sonrisa despectiva.

—Siempre que pueda defenderlo lo voy a hacer, además él no tiene porque ensuciarse las manos en un asunto como este… no tiene porque ensuciarse las manos si yo me encargo —Mamoru suspiró— Y tampoco me interesa pelear contigo Fudou… con ninguno de ustedes —La ira de Mamoru cedió un poco y el joven retiró las manos del cuello de Fudou que al sentirse liberado fue directamente hacia Kazemaru que se mostró realmente sorprendido, no había estado esperando tal movimiento, Fudou tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kazemaru de la misma manera en la que Endou lo había estado sujetando a él solo unos segundos atrás.

—Dices que no tiene que ensuciarse… que te parece entonces si yo lo ensucio un poco… solo un par de golpes como los que te dio Kidou para ver como reacciona… para ver si es capaz de levantarse tan rápido como tú.

Kazemaru no sabía que hacer teniendo al otro joven tan cerca. Obviamente si sabía como defenderse pero es que en ese momento todo lo que estaba sucediendo tenía su cabeza hecha un nudo, la verdad era que el odio tan palpable que se sentía en el ambiente era algo perturbador, el joven sentía sus brazos y piernas congelados, sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido que quizás en algún momento estallaría acabando con su vida, por unos segundos el joven pensó que eso estaría bien… luego recordó a Mamoru y se sintió mezquino… dejar solo a Mamoru… no… eso nunca… por cierto Mamoru estaba desprendiendo un aura tan demoniaca como la de sus técnicas en la portería del equipo.

—Suéltalo —Murmuró e Ichirouta podría haber jurado que de la lengua de su novio habían salido gotas de veneno, Fudou por su parte no aceptó la orden, de hecho no se inmutó ante esta, por el contrario levantó su mano derecha con la intención de darle el primer golpe a Kazemaru que solo pudo apretar sus ojos… nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan indefenso.

—¿Como dijo querido capitán? No pude escucharlo muy bien… habla usted tan suave como una mujercita.

—Que lo sueltes —Repitió— Suéltalo en este momento y te prometo que no voy a hacer nada —A estas palabras Akio solo respondió con una carcajada tomando aun mas fuerte a Kazemaru y azotando su cuerpo contra la pared que tenía atrás… el joven defensor sintió como todos sus huesos tronaban, de hecho el ruido fue tan fuerte que todos en el salón podían haber dado una descripción perfecta del sonido que el cuerpo de Kazemaru había producido.

—Va a tener que hacer otra oferta capitán —Dijo Fudou girándose para mirar a Endou, sin embargo no tuvo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo y para cuando se dio cuenta tenía al otro joven en frente y este le había soltado un puño que llevaba una fuerza similar a la de un batazo de beisbol, de hecho el brazo de Mamoru había dibujado un swing tan perfecto como el de un bateador y el golpe fue tan realmente fuerte que Fudou dibujó con su cuerpo la trayectoria perfecta de un arcoíris en medio del salón, inmediatamente la nariz del joven empezó a sangrar y sintió como su vista se nublaba… Endou aprovechó esto para seguir en su ataque agarrando al joven de la camisa, levantándolo como si se tratara de una almohada de plumas y azotándolo contra la pared más cercana de la misma forma que este había azotado a Ichirouta.

—No tengo mas ofertas, solo había esa: tú lo soltabas y yo no hacía nada pero desafortunadamente no lo soltaste y ahora vas a tener que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos, se llama crimen y castigo y no va a ser un castigo dulce —Dijo estrellando su puño con fuerza de nuevo en la nariz del joven, esta vez el golpe fue aun mas fuerte ya que la cabeza de Fudou había quedado emparedada entre el puño y los ladrillos de la pared, el joven sintió traquear sus huesos, definitivamente tenía la nariz rota, luego un puño en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo olvidar momentáneamente la nariz, ahora era su mejilla la que mas dolía… el portero lo estaba golpeando con una violencia realmente inusitada, tan así era que todos permanecían congelados ante la vehemencia de los golpes de Mamoru. Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo para ayudar.

Pero Fudou no necesitaba ayuda, nunca antes la había necesitado en su vida… se había hecho sólo y sólo tenía que defenderse y aunque en realidad el capitán sabía como golpear el joven centrocampista también tenía lo suyo y de la nada, sacando fuerzas de una aparente flaqueza sacó un puño que parecía fácil de evitar pero que Mamoru recibió justo debajo del ojo derecho… de ese iba a quedar marca sin duda alguna. Y fue como si ese golpe hubiera iniciado una nueva pelea, a partir de ese momento el Endou dominante mermó y un Fudou mas agresivo apareció en escena, una escena en la que se empezó a dar una pelea de puños repartidos casi que en cantidades iguales.

¿Por qué no estás esquivando Mamoru? Se preguntó Kazemaru dentro de si y lo hizo porque en realidad Endou estaba dejándose alcanzar de muchos de los puños que Akio estaba lanzando, puños que podía esquivar gracias a sus reflejos tan afilados, los reflejos que había adquirido tras años de ser uno de los mejores porteros juveniles de Japón.

Mamoru parecía estar cansándose y muchos de los chicos empezaron a pensar que en cualquier momento Fudou podría dar el golpe final, pero de pronto y como sucedía en muchos de los partidos una fuente de poder pareció poseer a Endou de la nada y el joven volvió al ataque llevándose de nuevo por delante los intentos que Fudou estaba haciendo y que se vieron reducidos a cero en cuestión de dos o tres golpes que Mamoru acomodó donde sabía que mas dolían.

Unos minutos después el joven centrocampista sintió su espalda golpear el suelo… la voz que le habló parecía sumamente lejana:

—¿Debería detenerme Fudou o crees estar dispuesto a aguantar mas castigo? —Preguntó Mamoru con tono cansado, usando las mismas palabras que el otro joven había usado hacía unos minutos.

—¿Crees… que te… te voy a rogar? ¿Crees que… voy a… disculparme con tu… novia? Estás loco —Respondió con una voz que se hacia irreconocible… seguramente tenía la boca llena de sangre… a todos los chicos les sorprendió la tenacidad del joven, el hecho de que aun pudiera hablar de una manera consciente era sorprendente, sin embargo esto no le importaba demasiado al portero que con parsimonia se agachó para volver a tomar al joven del cuello.

—No es novia… es novio y no aspiro obtener una disculpa de tu parte porque sé que sería tan vacía como tu existencia en este mundo —Aun sujetándolo del cuello lo levantó por los aires y caminó con el hasta que lo dejó sentado en una de las bancas que estaban desocupadas, luego se arrodilló para verlo a los ojos… a lo que se alcanzaba a ver sus ojos— ¿Qué opinas de mis ideales pacifistas ahora eh? —Fudou no respondió nada y solo dejó que su espalda descansara contra la pared, sus dientes se oían rechinar y Mamoru pudo sentir el odio brotando en cada exhalación, pero su cuerpo estaba tan sedado por su propia ira que le fue fácil hacerse el ignorante.

—Probablemente… —Se detuvo— No… estoy seguro que esto no se lo estaba esperando nadie… nadie esperaba que este asunto terminara de esta manera… ni yo mismo… nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar así, pero las cosas se dieron y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer — dijo parándose en medio del salón como lo había hecho en días, meses y años anteriores cuando quería que todos los miembros del equipo lo escucharan— Y entonces ¡Que esta sea una muestra de lo que podría suceder si alguien se atreve a poner un dedo encima de Ichirouta!

—Mamoru…

—No… está bien… déjame hablar —Dijo apuntando con su mano abierta hacia Kazemaru… luego volvió hacia el grupo— pueden hablar de mi todo lo que quieran… pueden golpearme si quieren… pueden odiarme después de lo que acabo de hacer porque creo que incluso yo mismo voy a odiarme por algún tiempo, pero a Ichirouta no lo tocan porque entonces van a terminar como Fudou —Un suspiro— el que se atreva a hacerle algo a Ichirouta va a terminar ahogado en un charco de su propia sangre… tengan eso en mente —El joven comenzó a caminar hacia el defensor de cabello largo y cuando estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana le sonrió de la manera mas dulce del mundo… Kazemaru supo que ese era su Mamoru… que su Mamoru había regresado de la puerta marcada con la palabra "odio" que era una de las entradas al sitio llamado infierno.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada… vámonos ya —Dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Y sin mirar atrás ambos jóvenes salieron de la escuela mientras que en el salón del equipo de futbol todos volvían a la tierra después de haber estado en ese pequeño infierno causado por la ira de Mamoru Endou… todos se agruparon alrededor de Fudou para llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería antes de que en realidad se ahogara en un charco de su propia sangre.

**ooooo**

El joven portero presionó un poco la vendita que Kazemaru le había puesto en la mejilla unos minutos atrás y tuvo que morderse un poco la lengua porque en realidad le dolía, definitivamente Fudou lo había golpeado con severidad… la severidad impulsada por el odio… un odio que al final de cuentas era injustificado… no había motivo para que lo odiaran por la decisión de estar con Kazemaru… eso no tenía sentido.

Ichirouta llegó con dos tazas de te y las dejó sobre una mesita en el centro de la pequeña sala luego revisó la cara de Mamoru poniendo su mano en el mentón del joven portero, cuando se sintió satisfecho con las curaciones que había hecho le dio a Mamoru un pequeño jalón en su castaño mechón.

—Dejarte golpear de ese modo no fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Todo lo contrario Ichi-chan… si no me hubiera dejado golpear y si hubiera salido ileso de la pelea el que se vería como el criminal a todas luces sería yo y Fudou se vería como la victima pero ya que ambos salimos lastimados entonces se podría decir que fue una pelea justa.

—Pero te golpeó muy fuerte.

—Indudablemente —Dijo presionando de nuevo su mejilla— Sabe golpear muy bien.

Ichirouta suspiró y volvió a jalar a Mamoru del cabello.

—Eres un tonto.

—Aja —Dijo el otro siguiéndole la corriente.

—Descansa un poco y tómate el te… voy a ver que organizo para almorzar.

—Tu eres quien manda —Dijo recostando su espalda contra los suaves cojines del sofá mientras veía a su novio desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Mamoru dejó que su vista se quedara en el vapor que se elevaba de su taza de té caliente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto en la habitación el vapor simplemente se difuminó y el joven volvió a empezar desde el principio, desde el borde de la taza donde nuevo vapor empezaba a elevarse para perderse de nuevo cuando llegaba a un punto alto. Mamoru repitió el proceso hasta que Kazemaru regresó. El joven defensor se sentó a su lado y Mamoru dejó de mirar el vapor y se concentró en todo lo que tenía alrededor y recordó porque nunca había estado con Kazemaru en casa de este a pesar de que esta permanecía sola prácticamente todo el día: todo, todas las cosas que había en la sala le recordaban a los visitante a la mamá de Ichirouta: había fotos, cuadros, pinturas, jarrones, porcelanas aquí y allá, floreros con formas extrañas, había todo este tipo de arte que le recordaba a las personas la maravillosa artista que había sido la mamá del joven defensor y el problema era ese precisamente, le recordaba a la gente que la mujer había sido una buena artista pero que ya nunca mas se volvería a ver nuevo arte porque ella estaba muerta.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Yo… en… bueno… pensaba en el poco tiempo que pasamos aquí a pesar de que siempre está muy solo.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que no debíamos estar aquí porque eso te hace sentir que mama nos está mirando.

—Lo siento si eso te molesta —Dijo Mamoru mirándolo por fin— Nunca había pensado en ello… quizás tu siempre quisiste que estuviéramos aquí y fui yo quien siempre lo impidió, pero es que hay tantas cosas que es imposible no pensar en ella

—En mas de una ocasión intenté quitar las cosas y dejar lo menos posible, a penas lo básico: un par de cuadros o un par de fotos, pero cuando tenía las cosas en sus cajas listas para subirlas al desván me daba cuenta de que las extrañaba en sus sitios, por eso en mas de una ocasión terminé poniéndolo todo de nuevo en su lugar.

—Entiendo lo que dices… y tienes toda la razón, todo esta en el lugar en el que debería estar, no tienes que quitar nada, además nunca hemos tenido problema con hacerlo en otros sitios, conserva los recuerdos de tu mamá de la manera que mejor te parezca —Dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tomar un retrato pequeño que había en una mesa cercana— Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo pero es obvio porque tuvo un hijo tan apuesto… ella era realmente hermosa… tenía el mismo cabello que tu.

—Empecé a dejármelo crecer desde el día que ella murió —Dijo Kazemaru enterando a Mamoru de este detalle que nadie más sabía. Mamoru solo asintió y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo donde permanecieron callados por varios minutos solo escuchando el reloj de la pared, los leves ruidos que venían de la calle y la olla en la cocina con agua hirviendo que serviría para poner a cocinar oden o alguna otra cosa sencilla.

A Ichirouta siempre le habían gustado los momentos en los que Mamoru se quedaba en silencio porque este detalle le agregaba al portero un aire de seriedad que no se le veía en ninguna otra situación y en ningún otro momento, verlo en silencio lo hacía ver mas adulto, mas reflexivo y definitivamente mas fuerte y seguro. Cuando Mamoru se quedaba en silencio era como si estuviera viendo hacia el fututo, anticipando las cosas que estaban por venir como lo hacía con los disparos de los delanteros de los equipos rivales. Cuando Mamoru se quedaba en silencio sus ojos cobraban otro brillo, su respiración se hacía mas serena, su corazón se sentía mas calmado.

Si, a Ichirouta le gustaba esto y sabía que el capitán también sabía disfrutar de esos minutos de silencio ya que siempre que sucedían Kazemaru era capaz de quedarse dormido en sus fuertes brazos. Era un momento de paz compartida que se alimentaba del magnifico silencio.

Sin embargo el silencio de Mamoru de ese momento no era el que Kazemaru había aprendido a amar.

Apartándose un poco del abrazo el joven defensor miró al capitán a los ojos como preguntándole que pasaba… Mamoru entendió la pregunta sin necesidad de escuchar las palabras de parte del otro joven.

—Estaba pensando en que mañana no voy a ir a Tokio a las pruebas médicas.

—¿Cómo dices? —Pregunto Kazemaru extrañado y al mismo tiempo sin extrañarse… era obvio el motivo por el cual Endou estaba pensando en hacer eso.

—No voy a irme tranquilamente a Tokio mientras tu te quedas en la escuela en un entrenamiento que va a ser todo menos suave para ti —Mamoru se acomodó en el sofá y tomó el rostro de Kazemaru entre sus manos, este estaba tibio, las manos del capitán también, era una comunión perfecta, todos los momentos que pasaban juntos tenían una perfección casi asegurada— Está visto como van a actuar los chicos a partir de ahora con nosotros y si yo me voy y te dejo solo…

—Sé como defenderme Mamoru —Dijo el joven peli-azul rápidamente.

—Lo sé… ¿pero sabes como hacerlo contra un equipo completo? Si supiera que vas a tener a alguien mas junto a ti aceptaría irme, pero no hay nadie en el equipo que se quede contigo y al parecer Tsunami que era el único, decidió irse… entonces no… no voy a ir… me voy a quedar contigo.

—¿Y vas a perder la oportunidad de tu vida? —Ichirouta copió el gesto de Mamoru y también enmarcó el rostro del portero entre sus manos, valiéndose de esto mismo haló hacia si la cara del portero y lo besó en la frente, sobre la bandana con una ternura que parecía no tener fin— Tienes que ir —Susurró contra la tela anaranjada— Tienes que confiar en que yo voy a estar bien aquí y tienes que confiar en que los dos vamos a estar juntos en Inglaterra… quizás Kudou ve mis habilidades y me apunta inmediatamente en la lista de diez ¿Has pensado que pasaría si yo estoy en la lista y tu decides que no vas a jugar con Charlton?

Las palabras de Kazemaru en efecto estaban llenas de sensatez, se sabía que Mamoru ya tenía un lugar asegurado en Inglaterra y Kazemaru era el que aun faltaba pero si Mamoru no iba a las pruebas físicas del Charlton en Tokio entonces el equipo ingles no lo contrataría ¿Y que tal que Ichirouta si se clasificaba como uno de los diez de la lista?

—Tengo la razón ¿No es así?

—Aparentemente —Dijo Mamoru después de meditar en las palabras del otro joven por un largo rato.

—Entonces no se hable mas, mañana tu te vas a tus pruebas en Tokio y yo me quedo en los entrenamientos con los demás —El joven defensor hizo una pausa— Naturalmente… sé que va a ser duro, pero me voy a esforzar de tal manera que al entrenador no le va a quedar mas opción que llevarme porque soy el mejor del equipo —Kazemaru sonrió para apaciguar a Mamoru que aun no parecía estar del todo convencido y menos aun ahora que Ichirouta le había recordado al entrenador.

—Para esta altura Kudou ya debe estar enterado de todo lo que pasó… no sé que tan aceptante de nuestra relación vaya a ser el… no sé como va a actuar el contigo.

—Quizás no le moleste —Dijo Kazemaru sabiendo que lo más probable era que a Kudou no le gustara ese tipo de relación entre compañeros de equipo, entre chicos del mismo sexo, Kazemaru había sentido que el entrenador no lo miraba muy bien en algunas ocasiones cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Endou.

—No lo sé.

—Y no tienes que saberlo… no tienes que saber nada mas… no debe importarte nada mas que las pruebas en las que vas a estar a partir de mañana —Kazemaru dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco y lentamente logró acomodarlo sobre el de Mamoru para que ambos quedaran recostados en el sofá, al joven portero le agradaba tener sobre si el ligero peso de su novio que de un momento para otro encontró la manera de meter sus manos bajo la camisa del uniforme del otro joven.

—Y puesto que mañana te vas lo mejor es que hagamos algo de despedida —Ronroneó y debajo de si escuchó como la respiración de Mamoru cambiaba para hacerse algo mas acelerada.

—Aun no he decidido que me iré —Jadeó Mamoru cuando una de las manos de Kazemaru llego muy cerca de una de sus tetillas.

—Entonces tendré que ayudarte con la decisión —Dijo y la camisa de Endou salió a volar sin más ni más.

**ooooo**

El joven de cabello largo se sentó, recostó su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y miró al otro joven dormir con la boca abierta mientras un hilo de saliva que resbalaba lentamente por la quijada del portero amenazaba con empezar a mojar la funda de la almohada en unos cuantos segundos. Kazemaru estiró su mano y con sus dedos medio e índice limpio la saliva de los labios del otro joven y luego limpió la humedad con la sabana. Sonrió y dejó que su mano acariciara la mejilla del otro… siguió sonriendo.

La bandana anaranjada que normalmente habitaba en su frente estaba en su cuello puesta a manera de collar. Sonrió aun más sin recordar realmente como había terminado allí… la pasión era muy efectiva en su misión de hacer olvidar a la gente porque hacía las cosas que hacía… siguió sonriendo.

Luego llevó sus ojos al pecho desnudo de Mamoru que brillaba debido al sudor que se había secado, el joven parecía estar hecho de la mas fina madera y parecía estar recién barnizado, su piel se veía maravillosa, la manera como tomaba aire y luego lo expulsaba mostraba la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento, era una respiración acompasada y delicada en un pecho fuerte… era maravilloso verlo así… lleno de fuerza y vigor pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo e inocente… Kazemaru llevó su mano hasta ponerla sobre el pecho del otro y lo volvió a acariciar y volvió a sonreír con ternura.

—¿Por… por qué no… duermes un poco mas? —Preguntó Mamoru con una voz entrecortada por el sueño… Kazemaru se sonrojó al verse sorprendido por el otro chico.

—Mmm… no sé —Dijo con sinceridad después de reponerse de la sorpresa… estaba acostumbrado a que el sueño de Mamoru era pesado.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Que cosa? —Preguntó y tuvo que esperar por una respuesta tardía de un Endou aun muy adormilado.

—Estaba pensando —Dijo Mamoru— que siempre debimos haberlo hecho aquí… todas la veces… una y otra vez… como lo… como lo hicimos hoy.

—¿Y por que dices eso ahora?

—Porque ahora que lo pienso tu mamá no se habría enojado —Dijo haciendo una pausa para bostezar y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada. Hablaba con los ojos cerrados— Desde donde nos está mirando ella no debe estar enojada porque aquí no esta pasando nada malo… es mas… debe estar contenta porque está comprobando… —De nuevo un bostezo— comprobando que hay una persona que te quiere mucho… debe estar contenta porque está comprobando —Un tercer bostezo— que aquí en la tierra hay alguien que te ama Ichirouta… no importa lo que piensen los demás… siempre… siempre… siempre Ichirouta.

El joven defensor tuvo que sonreír a pesar de que las lágrimas querían desgranarse de sus ojos… Mamoru nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y esas palabras eran quizás las más sorpresivas y gratas que jamás había recibido en toda su vida.

Y a pesar de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que faltaba por pasar Ichirouta sintió que todo valdría la pena.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 5**


	6. Me gustas

Hola… bueno primero que nada debo excusarme por tardarme más de lo debido en actualizar y debo hacerlo porque no lo hice el lunes y fue solo por que me quede dormido… estaba viendo tele y de repente ¡plop! Me quede profundo y cuando me desperté ya era el turno de mi hermano en el compu así que no había mucho que hacer. Pensé en publicarlo al día siguiente desde la biblioteca de mi universidad pero después pensé que era mejor mantener el orden de los lunes y los viernes así que seguirá de esa manera… pero les repito: tengo algunos capítulos avanzados así que no hay nada que temer… si es que en realidad pudieran temer XD… ya estoy escribiendo el 10.

Preguntan que si me gustaron los reviews… pues contestare diciendo que son la cosa que me arregla el día y me pone feliz cada vez que entro a internet… no saben la emoción que me da ver como mi contador tiene al menos uno mas… eso me pone muy contento y además los reviews son siempre positivos lo que quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo bien y saben...? si lo estoy haciendo bien es solo por ustedes porque al final de cuentas si no les gusta a ustedes entonces mi trabajo no vale la pena.

Gracias infinitas a mis reviewers más adeptas: Kazumi Yami (que volvió a cambiar de Nick XD pero que nunca pierdo de vista porque me ha seguido desde siempre). Mizuki-chan que resulto ser de mi misma ciudad y a lo mejor hasta somos vecinos jajaja y que escribe muy bien. Kamiix que lleva ya varios capítulos pendiente y lo mismo Fubuki-kazesenko

Gracias también a las nuevas reviewers Kv-chan y Shadow66 princess (de ti vi algunas historias muy interesantes que sin duda leere)

En el capi anterior temi que Endou hubiera quedado un poco fuera de carácter pero al parecer comprendieron muy bien que estaba siendo protector con Kazemaru y creo que les gusto (lo lei por ahí). Si les preocupa que haga sufrir a los chicos pues despreocúpense y acostúmbrense porque va a ser asi… pero tampoco me voy a poner trágico y depresivo… simplemente dramático sin excederme.

En este capitulo hago algo que no había hecho nunca antes y es cambiar la manera de escribir, lo hago en primera persona porque me pareció que quedaba bien y espero que les guste… particularmente a mi me gusta mucho leer en primera persona (POV) pero escribir es bastante extenuante.

En este capitulo sucedió algo premonitorio puesto que menciono en una frase un Tsunami aunque el de Japón aun no había ocurrido pues este capitulo ya tiene algo así como un mes de escrito… asi que si creen en poderes de clarividencia escríbanme jajajaja.

En fin de nuevo me excedí en las notas así que las dejo por ahí.

Ya saben… muchos muchos reviews para el escritor

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 6**

Recuerdo que ese día le estaba poniendo bastante entusiasmo a la manera como debía verme, si, recuerdo que llevaba varios minutos en el espejo arreglando la camisa de mi uniforme y arreglando mi cabello que para esos días no era tan complicado de arreglar como lo es en estos. Recuerdo que había alistado todos mis libros y cuadernos con varios días de antelación, no estaba muy seguro de a que se debía todo pero algo me decía que probablemente se trataba de que era el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y una nueva escuela significaba una nueva vida así que yo quería verme bien en esa nueva vida, a todo mundo le gusta iniciar una nueva vida sintiéndose bien ¿no? Bueno eso me sucedía a mí.

Mamá tenía algunos meses de haber fallecido y aunque me sentía muy triste sabía que poco a poco lo iría superando y mas aun cuando estaba prácticamente solo en la vida; llorar estando solo es lo que puede hacerle mas daño a un ser humano, mas daño que cualquier herida física, mas daño que cualquier enfermedad, por eso yo había dejado de hacerlo quizás desde el día siguiente a la muerte de mamá… ah… desde ese día también había decidido que iba a dejar crecer mi cabello para de esta manera hacerle un tributo al de mi madre, para que nadie la olvidara, para que cualquier persona que me viera a mí la recordara.

Pero a papá parecía no interesarle quedarse recordando y quizás ese fue el motivo para mudarnos a una ciudad pequeñita muy cerca de Osaka.

Y tampoco pareció agradarle mucho mi idea acerca del cabello y aunque nunca le comenté de que se trataba era obvio que le molestaba recordar a mi mamá al verme a mi, seguro que se ponía muy triste y seguro que se culpaba por no haberla podido llevar a tiempo al hospital… él la a amaba y de eso no me queda la menor duda, sin embargo después de que se quedó solo conmigo las cosas cambiaron y al parecer estando solo no se le daba muy bien la labor de ser padre y era obvio que el prefería no estar presente en un mismo lugar que yo… por eso nos fuimos alejando y no hay peor cosa para el amor que la lejanía, la lejanía seca al amor hasta volverlo una arena árida que el viento termina llevándose y creo que eso fue lo que empezó a pasar con mi papá y conmigo.

Pero yo no quería quedarme en la vida gris que papá estaba pintando así que decidí que en la escuela iba a mostrarme alegre y animado y dispuesto a hacer muchos amigos y dispuesto a ser feliz porque indudablemente eso habría sido lo que mamá habría querido para mi.

Así que ese día salí para la escuela con la cara mas decidida de mi vida, con los mejores propósitos y con las mejores intenciones.

Para ser honesto esperaba muchas cosas de ese día pero entre ellas nunca pensé que estaría el enamorarme, sin embargo la vida juega así sus cartas y cuando las cartas están echadas no hay nada que nosotros los jugadores podíamos hacer.

Sucedió camino a la escuela mientras iba rodeados de niños de mi misma edad que obviamente estaban acompañados de sus padres, procuraba no mirarlos porque al mirar a la gente uno ve en ellos precisamente lo que uno no tiene y cuando uno recuerda lo que no tiene se pone triste y yo no quería entristecerme ese día así que caminé sin mirar hasta que me encontré mas adelante con un grupo de jóvenes que trotaban controladamente detrás del que al parecer era el líder.

No sé de que se trató pero desde que lo vi no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, indudablemente era apuesto pero quizás no fue eso lo que mas me interesó, fue mas bien la manera como dirigía al grupo y como al parecer todos lo admiraban, en ocasiones trotaba un poco mas lento para darle consejos a los que iban atrás y todos le obedecían… pero no se trataba de obedecer ordenes sino mas bien de atender consejos y eso quizás es lo mas importante de un líder… un líder no ordena un líder aconseja.

Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, casi idéntico al mío, un poco menos liso… mas bien en ondas y además no era de mi mismo color, el suyo era azul oscuro. Su piel era la copia mas clara del color de la canela y sus ojos también eran azules pero ese azul que solo se ve en el mar de una isla paradisiaca del océano pacifico y por supuesto tenía un cuerpo esculpido a la perfección seguramente por la dedicación al atletismo, era alto y seguramente muy fuerte, seguramente en un abrazo de él un meteorito podía caerle a uno encima y nada pasaría. Quise conocerlo inmediatamente y me propuse que lo haría para el final del día… si, para el final de las clases iría al salón del club de atletismo y me inscribiría.

Recuerdo que ese día pensé que los dioses debían de estar de mi lado puesto que cuando toqué a la puerta fue el quien me respondió y me miró con una sonrisa que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran y mis piernas amenazaran con tirarme al suelo debido precisamente a ese temblor.

—Hola —Fue su saludo— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hola… este… —Le respondí— Hola —Ante mi falta de articulación el solo siguió sonriendo y mis rodillas siguieron temblando.

—Eres nuevo por aquí ¿no es así? No recuerdo haberte visto antes… no es muy acostumbrado por los chicos traer el cabello como tu lo traes… bueno… como nosotros lo traemos… ¿ves como lo tenemos prácticamente a la misma altura?

—Aja

—¿Entonces qué necesitas? —Dijo acomodando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, luego pareció caer en cuenta de su error— Ah… que modales los míos… ¿Quieres entrar? Estaba haciendo unos papeles del club pero creo que puedo regalarte algunos minutos… además te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

En mi cabeza todo se desarrollaba como si se tratara de una cita amorosa y él me hubiera invitado a seguir a su casa, sé que suena ridículo pero así era como me sentía en ese momento.

Tan pronto como entré me encontré con un salón desordenado y con ropa tirada por aquí y por allá, algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio y algunos afiches de corredores que seguramente habían sido muy buenos en sus tiempos, el salón habría estado prácticamente en tinieblas de no haber sido por una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba con grandes esfuerzos los papeles en los que él había estado trabajando, luego me di cuenta de que había una ventana pequeña que estaba cubierta por una cortina de lona… él se acerco a esta y la abrió para que un torrente de luz invadiera la habitación.

—Trabajo mejor con poca luz —Soltó.

—Aja.

—Y perdona el desorden… como sabes apenas estamos iniciando clases y todo esto es un desastre, ya ves como todos dejaron la ropa tirada por ahí, pero es que no hay tiempo para perder y nuestra escuela siempre se ha destacado por su buenos atletas así que desde el primer día vamos en serio… siéntate por ahí —Dijo señalando una butaca que estaba arrinconada y solitaria, él se sentó sobre la mesa, casi sobre los papeles en los que había estado trabajando— ¿Y bien… de que se trata?

—Bueno yo… —En ese momento miraba al piso intentando encontrar en este las palabras que quería decirle.

—Eres muy tímido —Notó después de que duré como un par de minutos en silencio.

—Algo… un poco… lo siento.

—No… no tienes de que disculparte… todos somos tímidos en algún momento de nuestras vidas —Según parecía su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos nunca se le borraba de la cara— Sin embargo vas a tener que dejar esa timidez para decirme a que viniste y si te pones a pensar ya la venciste de cierta manera al golpear a la puerta y entrar aquí así que no pierdas ese esfuerzo que seguramente hiciste y dime que es lo que quieres pequeño…

—¡Quiero entrar en el club! —Solté antes de que me volviera a ganar el miedo y al parecer las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa pues no dijo nada a estas y solo se quedó mirándome como si le hubiera gritado alguna cosa en ruso o en checoslovaco. Por primera vez desde que había entrado la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al menos por unos segundos, luego regresó mientras se ponía de pie para empezar a escarbar entre la pila de paleales en los que había estado casi sentado, cuando finalmente encontró el que buscaba se empezó a acercar a mi y la verdad sentí que en ese momento perder el conocimiento sería factible, cuando estuvo enfrente mío puso una rodilla en tierra para estar a mi altura y me tomó de la mano, seguramente en ese momento yo era otra fuente lumínica para el oscuro salón, finalmente puso la hoja en mi mano y volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes que llenar este formato —Yo solo asentí mientras descargaba mi maleta en el piso para buscar un bolígrafo, quizás fueron los nervios los que me impidieron encontrarlo mas rápido.

—No tienes que hacerlo aquí… además las convocatorias empiezan desde la próxima semana… puedes llenarlo en casa.

—Puedo hacerlo aquí.

—Vaya que tienes prisa —Dijo dándome la espalda para empezar a hacerme campo en una de las esquinas del escritorio, después de que limpió un poco y dejó los papeles que había quitado sobre un estante me dijo— Puedes hacerlo aquí —inmediatamente obedecí jalando tras de mí mi maleta y la butaca en la que había estado sentado, él volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla correspondiente al escritorio… mientras yo llenaba la hoja me hizo varias preguntas y entre ellas estaba por supuesto la que mas había temido que hiciera pero para la cual ya tenía una mentira en forma de respuesta o una respuesta en forma de mentira

—¿Por qué quieres ingresar al club de atletismo?

—Yo… este… bueno yo… —Nunca había sido bueno para mentir y además en la mentira estaba incluida una persona muy querida para mi… la persona a la que mas había querido en la vida… supuse que eso fue lo que me pareció dificultoso en principio, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Bien?

—¡Mi mamá era atleta! —Mentí sin levantar la vista de la hoja— Ella me entrenaba y yo quiero seguir en esto… por ella.

—¿En serio? Ah… bueno… bueno… ese es muy buen motivo— Dijo de manera pausada— Entonces quieres dedicarte a lo que te enseñaba tu mamá… me parece una buena idea ¿Pero por qué dejó tu mamá de practicarlo? —La verdad es que no me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta a pesar de que debía habérmelas esperado puesto que fui yo quien metió a mamá en la ecuación así que no debía culparlo.

—Ella murió hace algunos meses —Contesté mientras llenaba algunas líneas que preguntaban cosas sencillas como mi tipo de sangre y si había sufrido alguna vez de alguna enfermedad respiratoria. Él se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato y no tuve que levantar la mirada para saber que en ese momento tampoco estaba vistiendo la bonita sonrisa, después de ese rato vinieron las palabras que suelen siempre pronunciarse en ese tipo de situaciones

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien —Dije sonriéndole… sonriéndole de verdad— Hace mucho dejó de doler —Dejé pasar unos segundos mas y finalmente dije— Mira ya acabé —entonces le pasé la hoja, la cual recibió con cierta inseguridad y quizás sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la pregunta que me había hecho— Creo que no hace falta nada… incluso puse el numero del seguro medico… me lo aprendí ayer en la noche.

—Aja… eso veo —Dijo mientras empezaba a leer la hoja lentamente. Cuando frunció el seño supe que al parecer algo no estaba bien.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿En qué curso estás?

—Este año acabo la primaria… tengo 11 años —Cuando siguió sin desfruncir el seño supe que al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo como lo había imaginado.

—Mira… Kazemaru —Dijo mientras leía mi nombre de la primera línea de la hoja— Es muy interesante que quieras unirte al club desde tan temprano y eso habla muy bien de tus aspiraciones en la vida aunque aun estás pequeño y además si lo estás haciendo por tu mamá eso habla también mucho del amor que le tuviste y seguramente del que ella te daba a ti y si por mi fuera te aceptaría porque seguramente ya estás más avanzado que los demás… sin embargo es regla de la escuela que para ingresar a los clubes deportivos debes estar al menos en primer año de secundaria.

Eso era algo que no ignoraba… era una regala de todas las escuelas.

—Pero yo…

—Lo siento.

Ahí nos volvimos a quedar en silencio mientras el seguía leyendo algunas cosas insustanciales de la hoja que yo había acabado de pasarle, podía escucharlo mientras repasaba mis datos en voz baja, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba intenciones de querer admitirme en el club.

—Entonces podría hacer otras cosas —Dije con los puños apretados— podría ser el secretario o el ayudante… podría cuidar con los equipos… podría ayudar con el papeleo… soy muy bueno en eso… podría llevar las cuentas… podría cocinarles algo para después de los entrenamientos —Definitivamente en mi voz estaba presente el espíritu y seguramente era notable porque la sonrisa se volvió a pintar en su rostro… eso me dio esperanza.

—Lo siento —Repitió—De verdad es evidente que tienes muchas ganas de entrar al club pero si permito que lo hagas me voy a meter en problemas.

Quería morderme los labios para no llorar… hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo como en muchas ocasiones anteriores a esa había sido fuerte y había logrado secar mis ojos antes de que estos se desbordaran.

—Entiendo —Dije aunque dentro de mí sabía que mi cabeza aún estaba planeando algo, alguna cosa más que me permitiera estar con él, alguna otra mentira que lo conmoviera, algún otro engaño que lo convenciera de que quizás si había un puesto en algún lugar del club para mí, sin embargo mi cabeza no vino con nada y seguramente parecía un niño tonto parado allí esperando por algo que no iba a llegar.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—¿Eh? —Pregunté levantando la cabeza, no sé en que momento la había agachado—No… nada más… este… lo siento… lo siento por haberte quitado el tiempo… eh… este… gracias —Y dicho esto empecé a retirarme sintiéndome bastante derrotado, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte escuché de nuevo su voz, su suave voz que lograba hacerme estremecer a pesar de que solo la conocía de unos minutos.

—Espera —Dijo y pude notar algo de duda en su voz pero no me importó, me estaba diciendo que esperara y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo— Quizás termine metiéndome en líos pero vamos a hacer lo siguiente: es imposible que entres al club como miembro activo, es decir, como corredor pero podrías entrar como un ayudante… como mi ayudante, estarías pendiente de los papeles que yo deba llenar y entregar, me ayudarás con cosas menores y estarás pendiente de las cuentas y de los equipos y de llevar la asistencia de los miembros, todas esas cosas, justo como me lo propusiste.

—¡Claro… claro! —Dije asintiendo con entusiasmo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta para empezar a acercarme de nuevo al escritorio.

—Ahora… el asunto es que ningún profesor puede saberlo y si te ven en actividades del club vas a tener que decirles eres de primer año de segundaria ¿entiendes?

—Sí… claro que entiendo.

—Por ese mismo motivo siempre que estés en clase no podrás estar aquí ya que no puedo llegar a pedir permiso para que salgas con excusa de actividades del club, pero cuando tengas tiempo libre puedes venir cuanto quieras, puedes prestar atención a los entrenamientos y usar los equipos si quieres… siempre procurando que nadie te pregunte acerca de porque estás aquí, pero recuerda, si alguien lo hace tú debes decir…

—Que soy de primer año… entiendo —Dije cortando su frase.

—Bueno… entonces eres bienvenido Kazemaru… no, espera, llamo a todos los miembros del club por su nombre y ahora que haces parte entonces no eres diferente de los otros… bienvenido Ichirouta —Cuando mencionó mi nombre sentí que me puse tan rojo como un camión de bomberos— Mi nombre es Akatsuki Sokudo, me puedes llamar Akatsuki, espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

—Lo haré… seguro.

Y así empezó mi vida como miembro del club de atletismo de aquella escuela.

Y las horas allí eran tan agradables que parecían pasar volando y sucedía de la misma manera con los días y las semanas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había completado varios meses como "miembro" del club.

Recuerdo que pasaba todas las tardes allí y lo hacía porque sabía que mi papá llegaba temprano del trabajo, recuerdo que en una ocasión se me ocurrió la idea de que quizás no se trataba de que me gustara Akatsuki, se trataba mas bien de que si estaba a su lado no tendría que estar a lado de papá, pero recuerdo que al segundo siguiente de haber pensado esto me sentí un estúpido por dudar de mi atracción por el líder del club… definitivamente me gustaba… cada día me gustaba mas y sin darme cuenta de como sucedió, también empecé a aprender de atletismo, sin pensarlo empezó a gustarme y en una ocasión mientras estaba en mi cama sentí muchas ganas de correr y pensé que quizás de esa manera le gustaría mas a Akatsuki… porque en ese entonces yo estaba seguro de que le gustaba al menos un poquito, de lo contrario no me hubiera aceptado en el club.

Y como si esa noche hubiera sido de presagio al día siguiente sucedió:

—Vas a correr en lugar de Akishido —El mundo me tembló. Nunca antes había corrido aunque se suponía que sabía hacerlo porque se suponía que mi mamá que había sido atleta me había entrenado; mi mentira estaba a punto de ser descubierta y quizás en lugar de gustarle mas le iba a terminar gustándole menos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es entrenamiento oficial y creo que te has ganado una oportunidad de probarme que tan bueno eres… después de todo no entraste al club con la intención de quedarte de recadero, entraste porque querías correr ¿no es así? —No, no había sido así, que en el camino empezó a gustarme era otra cosa, pero en un principio solo entré para poder estar a tu lado, fue lo que quise responderle—Así que estira un poco los músculos y fórmate.

Era el momento de mi caída.

Recuerdo que parado en la línea de salida me sentía completamente perdido, como si nunca hubiera visto ese lugar a pesar de que ya llevaba algo así como cuatro meses en el club de atletismo.

Pero no había otra y entonces me formé, me puse en la posición que había aprendido de los demás, puse mis ojos en la meta como los demás, apreté mis dientes y acaricié el polvo de la pista con la yema de mis dedos, miré a Akatsuki y me juré que iba a ganar la carrera por él y fue así que 12 segundos después estaba atravesando la meta en primer lugar, cuando me supe ganador quise explicarme el motivo… nunca antes había ganado una competencia deportiva, nunca antes había corrido para ganar y en mi primer intento lo había hecho… todos parecían contentos y todos pronosticaron que al año siguiente yo iba a ser un numero uno de la región… yo aun no lo podía creer.

Akatsuki me sonreía, pero no como siempre.

Fue en ese momento que empecé a entrenar prácticamente como un miembro oficial y ya no corría contra los de primer año solamente puesto que desde aquella primera vez nunca llegaron a ganarme, entonces competía contra los de segundo año con los cuales era una competencia mas justa puesto que ahí si repartí mis puestos entre primero segundo y tercero… de cualquier manera era destacable para un ser un novato.

Las competencias inter-escolares de aproximaban y en un lugar soñador de mi mente pensé que quizás podría llegar a participar… nunca antes lo había pensado pero ese día descubrí que quería ser bueno en atletismo… que quería ser el mejor atleta y ganar todo lo que hubiera enfrente de mi y así ganarme el corazón de Akatsuki, pero el destino no tenía eso pensado… había otras cosas para mi y lo supe un día de noviembre mientras estábamos en el salón del club con Akatsuki.

—Ichirouta —Dijo llamando mi atención aunque la verdad era que ya la tenía debido a que siempre que estábamos a solas me era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima: ya me lo sabía de memoria y seguramente si me hubieran vendado los ojos y me hubieran ordenando adivinar su estado de animo solo con mis dedos en su rostro habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha pasado casi un año desde que nos conocimos ¿Cierto?

—Aja.

—Aquella vez entraste al club como mi ayudante pero terminaste integrándote muy bien con todos… es obvio que te llevas bien con los chicos y seguro que el próximo año vas a ser el que mas medallas logre para la escuela.

—Pero todo ha sido gracias ti y ahora que te vas a la universidad… pues… —Me empecé a sonrojar— No sé si pueda seguir siendo así de bueno como para ganar medallas… yo te… te… te voy a… —Al demonio, llevaba casi un año con él y sabía sus reacciones… sabía que no iba a responder de mala manera si se lo decía— Te voy a extrañar Akatsuki.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar… a todos… me he familiarizado mucho con todos e indudablemente me van a hacer falta… me vas a hacer falta… sin embargo no hay razón para ponernos tristes, después de todo la universidad es en Osaka y voy a poder seguirlos viendo a todos muy a menudo.

—Eso es grandioso.

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio y note que me estaba mirando con ojos muy profundos y brillantes, con ojos llenos de emoción e inmediatamente me sentí un poco nervioso y lo hice porque en su cara también veía algo de nervios, entonces se paró de su silla y caminó hacia mi para apoyar su rodilla en el suelo como lo había hecho aquella vez casi un año antes.

—¿Ichirouta por qué ingresaste al club de atletismo? —Me preguntó y casi un año después no aspiraba tener que responder a esa pregunta de nuevo, casi un año después no aspiraba a tener que volver a responder usando el nombre de mi mamá, casi un año después esa pregunta parecía fuera de lugar y mas aun cuando yo era prácticamente un miembro oficial del club.

—Yo… yo… ya te lo… ya te lo había dicho.

—Si… ya me habías dicho que era por tu mamá y todo eso… que ella te había entrenado y que querías entrar al club en honor a ella, recuerdo eso muy bien —Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla, su expresión se había calmado un poco y su mano, su respiración y su presencia cerca a mi se sentía tranquila— Pero eso era mentira… tu mamá no era atleta… o bueno… quizás lo era pero en realidad nunca te entrenó ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Akatsuki suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Que no te das cuenta que soy el que entrena al club? ¿Qué no era obvio que lo iba a saber desde el primer momento en que te viera correr? Lo supe desde el momento en que te paraste aquella vez en la línea de salida, aquella vez ganaste y corriste rápido y seguiste ganando en muchas ocasiones, pero tu no corres como lo hace un atleta… corres como alguien que huye de un Tsunami… es obvio que nunca antes habías entrenado… aun te faltan cosas… tienes algunas pero te falta perfección.

Sentir mi mentira descubierta casi un año después parecía cosa de locos. Lo había sabido siempre. Había estado consciente que de que yo le había mentido y aun así me había aceptado en el club ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué había esperado hasta casi un año después…? en ese momento no sabía que sentir.

—Te pregunto de nuevo ¿Por qué decidiste entrar al club? —Dijo sin perder la tranquilidad.

—Yo… yo… no…

—¿Te gusto? —Quizás no habría nunca en mi vida momento mas propicio para declarar mis sentimientos por alguien, él me había ayudado, el había escrito el prologo para mi declaración, entonces no debía esperar mas y debía decírselo, aceptarlo, sin embargo las palabras no salieron de mi boca y sentí que las tenía atragantadas en la garganta, él esperaba pacientemente aun sin quitar su cálida mano de mi mejilla, todo eso se sentía perfecto, de repente sucedió algo que quizás no había esperado en ese momento pero que quizás al mismo tiempo había esperado desde el momento en que lo vi aquella vez hacía ya casi un año—También me gustas —Soltó llevando su otra mano al otro costado de mi cara, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—También me gustas —Repitió de la manera exacta a como lo había hecho unos segundos atrás, su repetición la acompaño de la sonrisa mas sincera que tenía en su arsenal de expresiones encantadoras.

—¿En… en serio…? —Logré articular

—Es en serio pero temo decirte que esto… esto no es nada grandioso como crees… esto es imposible.

—¿Como… dices? —Debía de estar bromeando, es decir, no podía decirme que le gustaba y al segundo siguiente decirme que no podía ser, si los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos entonces que había que lo impidiera, que había que impidiera que pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Sé que eres un chico muy maduro y sé que no tengo que explicártelo demasiado, hay un par de cosas que hacen imposible que podamos tomar esto en serio —Dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello que en casi un año en el club se había hecho un poco mas largo… con mucho cuidado tomo un mechón y lo acomodo todo hacia un costado de mi cara, dejándome un costado descubierto y el otro prácticamente ciego.

—Yo quiero estar a tu lado Akatsuki y si tu quieres también entonces estoy seguro de que podría funcionar —A mi apasionada frase Akatsuki respondió con una sonrisa que prácticamente me gritaba en la cara que yo era un niño tonto e inmaduro.

—Quizás podríamos intentar algo pero sería algo sin sentido, algo que se acabaría inmediatamente… algo que quizás no debería siquiera iniciar… no se porque estoy pensando en esto… soy un tonto… soy un tonto por haber alimentado tus ilusiones.

—No… no lo eres, pero lo que dices si lo es… ¿¡Como que es imposible! —Reclamé con airado tono de voz.

—Cuántos años tienes Ichirouta? —Interrumpió alzando su voz por sobre la mía.

—Cumplo doce en enero.

—Yo cumplo 17 en un par de semanas ¿Entiendes?

—La edad no es importante —Dije parándome del lugar en el que estaba sentado y zafándome de sus manos, de repente el frio se sintió muy real y estar lejos de sus manos cálidas me asustaba— Sé que la edad no importa y si estas a punto de ser mayor de edad entonces me puedo ir contigo a algún otro lado.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La razón mas obvia Ichirouta —Dijo tomando aire y volviendo a caminar hacia mi para tomarme del mentón y levantar mi rostro para obligarme a verlo, pero yo cerré mis ojos y quizás fue por eso que sus siguientes palabras me parecieron tan claras y se quedaron tan grabadas en mi cabeza— Una relación entre dos hombres nunca va a poder ser… nunca nadie la va a aceptar y tienes que grabártelo en la cabeza… una relación entre dos hombres es imposible.

Entonces se inclinó y me besó y ese fue el final de todo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y ante nosotros tuvimos un grupo de chicos que nos miraban de manera extraña, como si Akatsuki y yo no fuéramos los mismos de un día atrás, de un mes atrás, de casi un año atrás.

—Esto se acabo Ichirouta… fue muy bueno conocerte pero nunca ¡Jamás! te olvides lo que te dije… si no quieres sufrir en esta vida no lo vayas a olvidar —Dijo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al grupo que de la nada había empezado a mirarlo con recelo— ¿Qué sucede chicos? —

Recuerdo que eso fue lo que les preguntó y recuerdo que muchos simplemente le dieron la espalada. De ese día no recuerdo nada más.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente tuve que ir acompañado de mi papá a la oficina del director y recuerdo que ahí estaba a Akatsuki. Recuerdo que mi papá le gritaba cosas pero no recuerdo muy bien que cosas eran. Recuerdo que ese día mientras estábamos en la oficina no vi a Akatsuki sonreír ni un solo segundo pero recuerdo que me sonrió cuando mi papá me arrastraba afuera de esta. Recuerdo su rostro pero después de seis años empieza a hacerse borroso.

Recuerdo que esa noche papá me golpeo muy fuerte y recuerdo que me amenazo con palabras que no recuerdo pero que me prohibían volver a enamorarme… a enamorarme de un chico… recuerdo que al mes siguiente durante la noche de navidad estábamos viajando a un nuevo lugar.

Recuerdo el letrero a la entrada… Bienvenidos a Ciudad Inazuma.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 6**


	7. Mientras más me ignores, mas me acercaré

Hola a todos de nuevo.

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE INTENTÉ ACTUALIZAR EL DIA LUNES PERO COMO ESTABA CON ALGUN TIPO DE FALLA EL CAPITULO NUNCA SUBIÓ Y COMO ME DIO ALGO DE MALA ESPINA PREFERÍ BORRARLO Y ESPERAR A LA QUE LA PAGINA DEJARA DE MOLESTAR LO QUE AL PARECER SUCEDIO AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Ahora continunado, no tienen idea de cuanto me apena el dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin presentar ningún tipo de actualización y por eso mismo permitir que mi fanfic baje hasta la página 3 o 4. De verdad lo siento y mi justificación es que tuve algunas visitas en casa que no me permitían usar el compu a mis anchas y por otro lado tuve algunos problemas familiares de esos que no te dejan pensar en ninguna otra cosa mas que el mismo problema… recuerdo que el viernes pasado mientras estaba en pleno asunto intentaba pensar en el fic y me era realmente imposible. Afortunadamente todo se solucionó y aquí estoy de nuevo… apenando pero dispuesto a resarcirme y a presentar un nuevo capitulo.

Sigo agradeciendo por los maravillosos comentarios y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me llegue el último en el último capitulo. En especial me gustaría mencionar a Shadow66princess y a Fubuki-Kazesenko. En el caso de Shadowprincess que mencionó que le había sucedido algo muy similar a lo que yo había narrado y la verdad es que esa siempre ha sido mi intención: poner al los chicos en situaciones que pudieran vivir personas comunes y corrientes. En cuanto a Fubuki Kazesenko que mencionó que quiso llorar pues si es que en realidad mi fic puede llegar a inspirar sentimientos cercanos a las lagrimas pues entonces creo que algo debo estar haciendo bien.

La dama azul de Konoha dejo una preguntita a la que solo diré que todas las interrogantes van a quedar contestadas y que no dejare ningún cabo sin atar.

Tambien muchas gracias a los demás… quizás no los menciono pero sepan que sus reviews son gran parte de mi alegria de los días lunes y viernes, de verdad me hace muy feliz el hecho de que les haya gustado como narre el pasado del que yo diría es el personaje principal del fic...

Bueno… en este capitulo 7 ya podemos gritar ¡PAREJA SECUNDARIA A! porque este capi esta dedicado a esa pareja… quizás muchos se le esperan y yo espero que la disfruten.

Sigo lamentando en silencio el hecho de Kidou y Goenji se vean como los malos del fic y en muchas ocasiones he tenido deseos de iniciar una historia con ellos como protagonistas y quizas algun dia que no esté haciendo nada la empiezo a escribir y por lo tanto me gustaria hacerles una pregunta a la cual podrian dedicarle unos segundos y me la contestan en el review (mi hermano que tambien es escritor de fic me regaña por hacerles ptreguntas a los lectores porque me dice que los estoy comprometiendo -casi obligando- a escribirme el review, pero espero que ustedes no se lo tomen a mal, la preguntas es

**¿En una pareja formada entre Shuuya Goenji y Yuuto Kidou quien seria ekl Uke y quien seria el seme? **

Repito que esta informacion seria para otra historia ya que entre ellos no va a suiceder nada en este fic

Intentaré subir un capitulo mas rápido de lo común aunque la verdad es que el capitulo 10 me esta dando muchos lios.

En fin

Nos leemos después y disfrútenlo

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO... AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Pareja secundaria)**

**Capitulo 7 **

El joven se encontró con la espalda pegada a la puerta y allí parado se debatía entre salir o no de su habitación, la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de porque se debía de complicar tanto pero así era él y la situación de ese momento le estaba resultando bastante complicada.

Había decidido no ir a la escuela puesto que la asignatura que había tenido pendiente ya la había arreglado desde la semana pasada así que no veía motivo para asistir a clases en las que no iba a obtener nada nuevo, ahora solo quedaban los entrenamientos, pero como esos eran en la tarde no había motivo para apresurarse, además no es que tuviera muchas ganas de apresurarse, después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior los entrenamientos lograban preocuparlo un poco, también lo preocupaba Kazemaru… él si que no la iba a tener fácil pero era seguro que iba a asistir, después de todo si quería estar al lado de Mamoru debía ganarse su puesto en los diez que iban a viajar a Inglaterra, sin embargo, después de haber escuchado lo que el entrenador había dicho la tarde anterior… bueno… Kazemaru no tenía oportunidad, era triste pero ineludiblemente cierto.

Por ultimo lo preocupaba Jousuke, desde el incidente del día anterior no lo había vuelto a ver y le preocupaba que estuviera enojado, después de todo tenía muy buenos motivos para estarlo.

—Pero él no se enoja nunca —Dijo el joven para si mismo después de darse cuenta de que había estado mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que definitivamente probaba que se sentía un poco nervioso… bueno… bastante nervioso en realidad— Él no se enojaría conmigo —Terminó diciendo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y encontrarse en el largo corredor de la casa del ministro, el papá de Tokou— No voy a lograr nada si me quedo encerrado en mi habitación preguntándome qué es lo que le pasa.

Y puesto que de las tres cosas que lo preocupaban en ese momento: La ausencia de Jousuke, la situación de Kazemaru y la segura tensión en el entrenamiento, la mas cercana era el joven surfista, la decisión no fue tan complicada de tomar: ¡Primero Tsunami! así que el joven Yuuki Tachimukai se encontró en frente de la puerta de la habitación de este y pronto su mano se elevó para tocar y aunque fue un toque evidentemente tímido había logrado hacerlo pero sin obtener rápida respuesta.

—Quizás aun está dormido —Murmuró al ver que del otro lado no respondía nadie. Pero el joven portero no estaba dispuesto a irse así de fácilmente, toda la tarde del día anterior lo había tenido en la cabeza, toda la noche lo había tenido en la cabeza y cuando se había levantado en la mañana después de tan solo un par de horas de sueño el joven seguía en su cabeza así que retroceder no era una opción por lo cual volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza, sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma, entonces fue cuando el pensamiento vino a su cabeza de cabello castaño.

—No —Dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza— Jousuke no se iría así sin más —Y entonces sin esperar más el joven tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta esperando llevarse la sorpresa más negativa de su vida: la ausencia de Jousuke Tsunami en la habitación… lo que encontró fue algo completamente distinto.

El joven de piel morena estaba en su cama y no se sabía hace cuanto las mantas y el cobertor se habían caído al piso, el cuarto era un desastre justo como cualquiera lo habría imaginado: cascaras de bananos, mandarinas y sandias; paquetes de galletas y de frituras, vasos y tazas que en algún momento habrían contenido lecho o té o alguna cosa así. Ropa sucia por aquí y por allá… un desastre… un completo desastre… un completo y absoluto desastre que quedaría reducido a nada tan pronto se pusieran los ojos sobre el joven que dormía sobre la cama.

Tachimukai tuvo que pasar saliva y no supo si cerrar sus ojos o ir a buscar rápidamente una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el momento y guardar un par de copias en su billetera, dentro de las hojas de sus cuadernos y en un marco en su mesa de noche.

Tsunami dormía en forma de asterisco sobre la cama, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos. De sus labios salían suaves murmullos dentro de los cuales Yuuki podría haber jurado que escuchó su nombre. El pecho moreno del joven parecía hecho del mas fino chocolate y el hecho de que sus abdominales y pectorales se marcaran tan bien solo ayudaba a darle credibilidad a la definición de "barra de chocolate humana" por un momento el joven portero pensó en probarlo para ver a que sabía.

Delicioso, fue lo que inevitablemente pensó mientras se acercaba un poco.

Tsunami estaba vestido apenas con unas bermudas de caritas felices de color amarillo sobre un fondo verde limón, que parecían no estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para sostenerse de las ejercitadas caderas del joven defensa… siguiendo la línea del elástico de las bermudas Yuuki se encontró con un camino de finos vellos que se perdían debajo de la tela, el joven sintió su temperatura elevarse al pensar cada vez en más y más cosas. Quiso darse vuelta y salir de allí pero al contrario se encontró asegurando la puerta por dentro para volver con sus intentos de acercamiento.

—Jousuke —Murmuró pretendiendo despertarlo pero al mimo tiempo no queriendo hacerlo, se terminó acercando un par de pasos más y cuando estuvo a lo que calculaba era un metro volvió a repetir el nombre del otro joven que ni siquiera se inmutó, entonces se acercó otro par de pasos y esta vez hizo chasquear sus dedos en un par de ocasiones al tiempo que hacía carraspear su garganta.

Entonces vino a su cabeza la idea más grandiosa que había podido tener: llamar su atención tocándolo un poquito, sin embargo esa idea grandiosa requería de una persona valerosa y en ese momento Yuuki no se sentía especialmente valeroso, obviamente sabía que dentro de si tenía algunas reservas de valentía pero en ese momento las sentía agotadas.

—Solo en la mano —Dijo para si mientras empezaba a estirar su brazo y se daba cuenta que solo tocarlo en la mano sería cobarde y tonto teniendo ante si la oportunidad de ser un poco más agresivo. Entonces el joven empezó a mover sus ojos por toda la extensión del brazo y tuvo que detenerse en los bíceps… tocarlo allí estaría bien y seguro que quedaría muy satisfecho… sus hormonas quedarían satisfechas, porque Yuuki sabía que todo eso que le estaba pasando esa mañana era cuestión de hormonas, sin embargo el joven siguió con el sinuoso camino que lo terminó por llevar al hombro de Tsunami y el lugar parecía tan indicado que Yuuki se olvidó de que en ese momento supuestamente no se sentía valiente y rápidamente llevó su mano hacia ese lugar para que esta se detuviera faltando uno o a lo mucho dos centímetros. El joven sintió una gota de sudor bajar por el costado derecho de su rostro… el pecho de Jousuke estaba tan cerca ¡tan realmente cerca! Y las tetillas con forma de caramelos de chocolate parecían llamarlo.

No, no el hombro… debía tocarlo en el pecho.

—Solo un segundo y ya —Dijo y llevó su mano y dejó que sus yemas rozaran la piel de Tsunami por uno o quizás dos segundos sin embargo tuvo que retirarla inmediatamente cuando vio que un par de ojos negros como la obsidiana lo miraban entretenidos.

Tachimukai dio rápidamente dos saltos hacia atrás mientras en su cabeza empezaba a planear sus disculpas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó Tsunami con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Yo…

Tsunami se levantó y recostó su espada en la cabecera de la cama mientras se rascaba no muy disimuladamente su axila derecha y luego su entrepierna jalando con sus dedos unos buenos centímetros de tela de las bermudas, a Tachimukai le fue imposible no mirar.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó Jousuke mostrándole con esto al otro joven que aunque a penas llevaba unos minutos de estar despierto estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—Yo… este… yo toqué… toqué… llamé a la puerta varias veces… pero… tu… bueno —Yuuki decidió hacer lo mas fácil y lo mas gallardo y esto era quedarse callado para no embarrar mas lo que evidentemente ya estaba demasiado sucio. Tsunami sonrió.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Por fin estás aquí para aceptar salir en una cita conmigo —Preguntó el joven como confiado en que había adivinado el motivo de la presencia de Yuuki en su habitación, sin embargo este solo negó con la cabeza en una muestra de timidez bastante característica.

—Yo solo estaba…

—¿No querrás decir que solo estabas aquí para mirarme desnudo? Entonces tuviste mala suerte porque anoche estaba haciendo mucho frio y tuve que ponerme esta bermuda… normalmente no es así —Dijo Tsunami riéndose para sus adentros mientras veía como el rostro de Tachimukai se ponía tan rojo como una manzana, después de que pasaron unos segundos el joven surfista estalló en una carcajada que lo tuvo sosteniéndose su estómago por casi un par de minutos.

—¿Qué… qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Tachimukai con el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Ver la cara que pones —Dijo el joven aun entre risas que poco a poco se fueron calmando hasta que la habitación quedó en silencio. Afuera se escuchaba el entrenamiento matutino de los SP Fixers— Solo bromeaba Yuuki.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir a que viniste o quieres que me invente algunas otras posibles teorías de tu presencia en mi habitación? —Preguntó Jousuke mientras se movía en la cama para que Yuuki se pudiera sentar en el borde, le habría ofrecido una silla pero según veía algunas estaban llenas de basura, otras de ropa y una tercera estaba ocupada por su amada tabla de surf

—Bueno… yo… estaba pensando.

—Puedes sentarte —Y Yuuki lo dudó por algunos segundos pero al final de cuentas terminó caminando y se sentó tímidamente en el borde de la cama. Darle la espalda a Tsunami lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo puesto que de esa manera no podía verlo, pero si no le daba la espalada se sentía también incomodo al tenerlo tan de frente… con Tsunami todas las cosas eran así, nada era exacto, todo tenía dos o más lados para ser visto.

—Estaba pensando que quizás tu estarías… bueno… enojado conmigo —Dijo Tachimukai cuando de la nada un par de brazos lo tomaron por detrás y en su hombro sintió el mentón del otro joven, en su espalda sintió el cálido y muy duro pecho del defensor.

—No me hables dándome la espalda —Susurró Jousuke y entonces se puso de pie, camino lentamente por la habitación con la clara intención de exhibirse un poco, retiró la basura de una de las sillas dejándola caer al piso, definitivamente sin ayudar al orden del lugar, luego la puso enfrente del joven portero que en ningún momento había quitado sus ojos de la bien esculpida figura de Jousuke— ¿Entonces decías? —Indagó sentándose para hablar cara a cara con el otro joven.

Yuuki se encontró sin poder mencionar palabra, todo lo que estaba en su mente era el otro joven; su figura tan realmente provocativa.

—¿Yuuki? —Llamó Tsunami agitando su mano en la cara del otro joven

—¿Ah?

—Creo que estabas diciendo algo así como que yo debería estar enojado por algún motivo —Dijo el joven de cabello rosa ayudando a Tachimukai para salir de su estado de repentino aletargamiento, cuando el otro joven escuchó estas palabras regresó al mundo real y puso una cara algo avergonzada: definitivamente toda su mañana había sido vergüenza tras vergüenza ¿Por qué de la nada empezaba a comportarse así?

—¿Lo estás? —Pregunto tímidamente después de un rato que Tsunami le dio para responder.

—¿Debería estarlo?

—Deberías estarlo. En efecto.

—¿Con qué motivo?

Tachimukai lo analizó por unos segundos y pensó en la posibilidad de que simplemente estuviera haciendo el ridículo y que quizás en realidad Tsunami no debía tener el mas mínimo motivo para estar enojado con él, sin embargo eso no tenía sentido, lo que había hecho el día anterior, mejor dicho, lo que había dejado de hacer el día anterior era motivo suficiente para que el otro joven se enojara… Yuuki había sido un cobarde… entre otras cosas.

Si, si había motivo para que Jousuke estuviera enojado.

—Desde que saliste ayer del salón del equipo de soccer no habíamos vuelto a hablar —Dijo Tachimukai volviendo a sonrojarse por ese preciso motivo— Bueno… quiero decir… no es que tuviéramos que hacerlo… pero como tu siempre estás… bueno… cerca de mi… pues me pareció un poco extraño… por eso… por eso pensé que quizás tu estabas enojado conmigo… bueno… además… por no apoyarte cuando te enojaste con todos en el salón… yo debería… debería haberlo hecho… fui un cobarde —Dijo bajando la cabeza, no solo para mostrarse apenado sino para evitar que Jousuke detallara el sonrojo que seguramente en ese momento tenía en su cara.

—No estoy enojado Yuuki —Dijo Tsunami poniendo su mano en la rodilla del otro joven un gesto que podía verse sin lugar a dudas amistoso pero al mismo tiempo algo comprometedor— Si lo miramos de esa manera quizás deberías ser tu quien estuviera enojado ya que con lo que hice ayer me aseguré no volver a hacer parte de los entrenamientos… tú, en cambio, fuiste mas inteligente, lo pensaste mejor y fuiste prudente… no tengo motivos para estar enojado… tu fuiste inteligente… yo en cambio fui muy estúpido.

—No fui inteligente… fui un traidor, un cínico y un hipócrita… debí… debí… defender algo que… que evidentemente apoyo.

—No está en tu estilo el buscar problemas… en cambio yo… bueno… todo me importa un comino pero sé que si me perdí de la oportunidad de viajar es porque hay algo mejor en mi camino y no me arrepiento de ello como tu no debes arrepentirte de quedarte callado porque es tu manera de hacer las cosas —Tachimukai tuvo que sonreírle a las palabras tan consoladoras de Tsunami, pero no, llamarlas consoladoras no era muy correcto, eran más bien inspiradoras, entusiastas, satisfechas, el joven portero quiso contagiarse de tales sentimientos y por un momento pensó que quizás si abrazaba al otro joven algo de eso se le adheriría.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Tachimukai miraba hacia la mano de Tsunami que no se había retirado de su rodilla… sintió ganas de tomarla entre sus propias manos… todo se sentía correcto tan correcto como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pensaba regresar a Okinawa —Dijo retirando su mano de la rodilla del joven portero pero no para dejar de tocarlo sino por el contrario para tocarlo de una manera algo menos amistosa y algo mas comprometedora, llevando su mano hasta el mentón del joven para que este no le rehuyera la mirada— Pensaba regresar pero no quería hacerlo hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo Yuuki.

Era una situación común entre ellos dos y la verdad era que estaban bastante acostumbrados: Jousuke llevaba mas o menos un mes intentando hacer que Yuuki lo aceptara como pareja, sino formal por lo menos en una cita, cita en la cual Tsunami estaba seguro que lo terminaría de convencer de que fuera su novio o alguna cosa así, sin embargo el empeño en negarse de Tachimukai había sido tan duro como las rocas de los acantilados que solía visitar en su antiguo pueblo el joven surfista. Y la verdad era que el motivo por el cual Tachimukai se había negado a petición tras petición era uno muy fuerte, uno que Tsunami se sabía sin que este llegara a hacerlo tomar disgusto por esa persona, así era, una persona era el motivo por el cual Yuuki no lo aceptaba… aun.

—¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir intentándolo?

—Hasta que me aceptes.

—Tú sabes porque no te acepto Jousuke… no es que no me gustes…

—¿Entonces si te gusto? —Interrumpió.

—No… si… no… algo así… pero bueno… no se trata de eso… se trata de que tu sabes que yo estoy… o estaba… bueno… tu sabes que siento algo por el capitán —Por mas que ya eran muchas las veces que se lo había dicho, Yuuki nunca dejaba de sentirse un poco incomodo repitiéndole a Tsunami la historia acerca de los sentimientos que tenía por Mamoru… la segunda vez que Tsunami lo había invitado a salir Yuuki le había confesado esto pero al parecer las palabras no habían amedrentado al joven defensa que siguió intentándolo y que sabía seguiría intentándolo hasta que Tachimukai cediera.

Jousuke pensó en las palabras del joven, pensaba en ellas siempre que el joven se las repetía: "me gusta el capitán" "estoy enamorado del capitán" "siento algo por el capitán" ya se las sabía todas de memoria y por fin había encontrado una manera de responder y de hacer caer en razón el joven portero.

—No quiero sonar aprovechado Yuuki y no pretendo que de la nada lo que sientes por el capitán desaparezca porque sería lo mismo que si alguien me pidiera hacer desaparecer lo que siento por ti pero si el capitán está con Kazemaru entonces no creo que lo esté haciendo por jugar, no creo que el capitán juegue con algo tan serio y creo que sucede lo mismo con Kazemaru.

—No tienes que decírmelo —Dijo Yuuki con una pequeña sonrisa— Para todos fue evidente ayer en el salón, después de que tu te fuiste el ambiente se puso muy pesado, todos estaban confundidos, o enojados… no sé… entonces Fudou dijo algunas cosas muy fuertes e intentó ser rudo con Kazemaru… la manera como Mamoru lo defendió… bueno… nunca lo había visto tan lleno de cólera… la cara de Fudou quedó prácticamente irreconocible —Ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsunami el joven portero terminó diciendo— definitivamente no es un juego, lo de ellos dos… es muy serio y no tienes que decírmelo… ayer lo comprobé.

—¿Entonces no crees que quizás deberías darme… o mejor dicho… deberías darte una oportunidad? —Preguntó Jousuke con desbordada esperanza en su voz.

Tiempo, tiempo para pensarlo, eso era lo que le habría pedido de no haberlo hecho ya en mas de una ocasión, muchas veces esa había sido la excusa o pretexto que Tachimukai había usado y Jousuke la había aceptado una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra vez y lo había hecho porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Yuuki quería darle una oportunidad, sabía que había algo en Yuuki que simplemente quería rendirse y esa mañana lo había visto, la ansiedad que había mostrado al acercarse, al querer tocarlo, al dejarse tocar… bueno esas eran pruebas mas que suficientes para un Jousuke que había estado enamorado de Yuuki no solo desde hacía un mes, sino desde mucho tiempo antes cuando lo había empezado a ayudar en el equipo con las maravillosas técnicas especiales de la portería.

Por primera vez Jousuke sintió que el momento estaba cerca.

Yuuki sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo olvidar a Mamoru porque definitivamente había estado muy enamorado, pero la verdad era que ahora sus oportunidades eran prácticamente nulas y quedarse llorando por lo que jamás podría tener no parecía una buena idea.

Nunca voy a olvidarte Mamoru… pero tengo que moverme porque tu también te moviste y eres feliz con ello… yo quiero intentarlo también y voy a hacerlo con una persona que parece realmente indicada… nunca voy a olvidarte.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Yuuki con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sentía como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que… —La voz de Tsunami parecía rebosante de dicha.

—Me gustó lo que dijiste acerca de darme y darte una oportunidad así que no mejor no la desaproveches

Y lo que el joven recibió de parte de Tsunami fue que este se lanzara sobre él aprisionándolo entre su duro cuerpo y el suave colchón y por fin Tachimukai se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y se estuvieron mirando así por varios segundos, sin moverse solo respirando y mirándose, respirando y mirándose hasta que la mano de Jousuke volvió a ese lugar en la mejilla del joven portero, parecía que ese fuera el lugar mas indicado para aquella mano… ambos sonrieron y Yuuki copió el gesto poniendo su mano en la mejilla morena del joven defensor, Jousuke comenzó a acercar su rostro al del otro joven pero inmediatamente Yuuki movió su mano para pellizcar a Jousuke en la mejilla

—Despacio campeón… despacio —Tsunami sonrió de nuevo y puso ojos de cachorro.

—Solo uno… uno pequeñito y ya —Insistió y siguió con su mirada por casi un minuto en el que Tachimukai parecía decidido a no desfallecer en su negativa. Finalmente suspiró derrotado… no valía la pena hacerlo rogar tanto por todas las cosas.

—Que sea solo uno.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 7**


	8. Vas a necesitar a alguien a tu lado

Hola a todas después de dos semanas y un día, espero que hayan estado bien y que hayan descansado… me refiero, por supuesto, al receso de semana santa que por lo general en mi país siempre favorece a los estudiantes y algunos trabajadores, supongo que será igual en sus países así que espero que mis lectores este en forma para leer mas capítulos de esta historia.

De nuevo diré que me demore porque quise terminar de una vez por todas el capitulo 10 y aunque me dio muuuuucha lata por fin esta hecho y además estoy en un impulso y el 11 ya va sobre ruedas. Por cierto, no se por cuantos capítulos se vaya a extender este fic pero lo que si se me ocurrió hace unos días fue una escena para el final así que habrá que ver como hilo las cosas para llegar allá.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios si seguimos con esta relación tan pacifica en las que ustedes me dan reviews y yo les doy capítulos seguramente vamos a llegar a hacer una buena historia… eso es lo que quiero. En esta ocasión me lloraron la atención algunos comentarios como el de:

Pau-chan (la escritora con la historia mas popular de Inazuma eleven): a tu pregunta diré que quizás leíste un poco mal el capi 4: no había fotos de otros miembros del club pero Okara lo decía para humillar a Haruna, además no tendría sentido que Kidou actuara homofóbicamente si a el le gustan los chicos también. Espero que lo releas y le encuentres el sentido y claro, si quizás hay errores de mi parte dímelo que no hay problema.

Kohri: Gracias por tu magnifico review que vale por 7, hay tantas cosas que me gustaron de tu comentario que no terminaría de decírtelas en este espacio que además es mejor para reservar para la historia y no para comunicarnos… espera un mensaje privado de mi parte agradeciéndote por el magnifico golpe de anergia y alegría que me diste… quizás me demore pero te lo debo.

Kazumi-Yami: Te funcionaron los poderes telepáticos porque pediste a Fubuki y en este capitulo lo menciono porque va a hacer algo próximamente

Gracias también a todas por responderme acerca de Kidou y Goenji, la verdad es que me parecen una parejas muy especial porque encuentro que los dos don los mas atractivos de la serie (Goenji por ejemplo me hace caer la baba en 99 de 100 ocasiones) y una pareja de chicos atractivos debe ser abordada con suma delicadeza para que la historia quede bien. Concuerdo que Goenji seria el seme pero al mismo tiempo la pareja es tan equitativa que hacer que sean Sukes parece lo mas indicado. Gracias por responderme

Veo que casi todas gustaron del Tsuna-Tachi y solo diré que hay mucho más por venir y no van a tener que esperar por mucho tiempo.

Me volví a extender pero lo hago porque me gusta hablarles así sea una línea pequeñilla.

Espero sus comentarios. Ahora si a lo que vinimos

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Ichirouta se miró al espejo por tercera vez en la mañana y concluyó que dejarse suelto el cabello no era buena idea en absoluto por eso tomó la liga que usaba todos los días y se hizo la cola de caballo acostumbrada dejando que su largo mechón de cabello cubriera en esta ocasión el lado izquierdo de su cara, y por ese momento se sintió bien, pero después de cepillarse el cabello por unos diez minutos mas volvió a concluir que tampoco le gustaba, puesto que ese era el estilo de todos los días, entonces deshizo su cola de caballo y tomó unas tijeras pensando que quizás sería una buena idea cortarse el cabello… cuando unos segundos pasaron y el chico lo pensó mejor las tijeras volaron por el aire hasta terminar en el cesto de la basura.

—No sé porque tengo que dedicarle tanto tiempo a esto —Dijo acompañando su frase con un pesado suspiro— Solo voy a acompañarlo a tomar el tren —Entonces volvió a tomar la liga de elástico, volvió a tomar el cepillo y durante otros diez minutos estuvo mirándose al espejo y al final decidió algo bastante salomónico: se hizo la cola de caballo pero no dejó su mechón en un solo lado de su rostro sino que lo repartió de manera que su cabello enmarcaba ambos costados y por primera vez en la mañana se sintió realmente bien y sabía que Mamoru pensaría lo mismo y esto hacía que en su pecho su corazón saltara realmente emocionado.

Ya arreglado el cabello, podía dedicase a la ropa que ya tenía lista sobre su cama… esto fue mas fácil: un par de minutos mas tarde el joven estaba listo con unos pantalones de mezclilla que se abrazaban a sus piernas de la manera mas provocadora posible y aunque no era su intención principal el joven sabía que resaltaban los redondos músculos de su trasero. El pantalón era provocativo e Ichirouta se habría sentido algo coqueto de no haber sido porque la chaqueta esquimal gris que vestía le quedaba bastante ancha y la bufanda que Mamoru le había regalado era bastante larga de manera que daba algo así como dos vueltas alrededor su cuello, finalmente se puso unos guantes, también regalados por su novio y los tenis de siempre… cuando se vio al espejo se sintió muy bien… se veía muy bien.

Cuando miró el reloj en la pared de su habitación se dio cuenta que tenía una media hora para llegar a la estación, afortunadamente esta quedaba solo a unas calles de su casa así que podría ir a pie, además no tenía dinero para tomar bus o taxi.

Antes de bajar a la sala el joven llenó sus pulmones de aire, apretó sus puños y dientes y trató de fabricar un rostro neutro. A llegar al primer piso se encontró a su papá sentado en el sofá escudándose detrás del periódico que tenía al presidente de los Estados unidos en la foto de primera plana, Kazemaru no se molestó en leer la noticia y en cambio solo carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su papá.

El hombre bajó un poco el periódico y miró a su hijo con un rostro impasible, los ojos del hombre recorrieron al joven de arriba abajo luego en sentido contrario y luego una segunda vez de arriba abajo, luego levantó su periódico de manera que siguiera escudándolo de Kazemaru… siguió leyendo.

—Ya me voy —Dijo Kazemaru y esperó unos segundos por la respuesta de su papá que tardó casi un minuto en llegar… el joven respiraba profundamente… no quería enojarse esa mañana debía mostrarse lo mas tranquilo posible en la estación de tren, no debía preocupar a Mamoru.

—¿No vas para la escuela? —Preguntó desde detrás del periódico.

—Eh… no… ya no hay mucho que hacer allá… solo quedan los entrenamientos pero esos son después de las dos de la tarde así que… bueno… voy a aprovechar la mañana para hacer otras cosas… en… la estación… bueno… otras cosas —Dijo y miró su reloj dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo que no debería perder, sin embargo el joven esperó por otro minuto para ver si su padre tenía algo mas que decir… el minuto pasó y no llegaron mas palabras de parte del hombre— Nos vemos en la noche.

—Aja

Y con esto Kazemaru salió de la casa acercándose antes a la mesa para tomar dos manzanas que metió en los bolsillos de su ancha chaqueta.

No había sido tan malo como lo había anticipado.

No se trataba de una situación desconocida y de hecho con cada día que se repetía Kazemaru se acostumbraba un poco más al hecho de que su padre realmente no era el modelo de padre que todos los chicos quieren. No se trataba de que pelearan porque en realidad el joven no recordaba haber discutido nunca con el hombre, sin embargo una discusión de vez en cuando habría estado bien; una discusión habría sido al menos una muestra de que su papá reconocía que aun tenía un hijo… porque en realidad eso era lo que pasaba en casa de Kazemaru: había dos seres viviendo por aparte sin nunca llegar a preguntarse de que se trataba esa otra presencia en la casa, esa otra presencia en la habitación del lado o esa que dejaba el agua del grifo goteando en algunas ocasiones, o esa que se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor; esa a la que debía llamarle "papá" y que debía responderle "hijo". Kazemaru se había comparado a él y a su padre con dos planetas viviendo en un mismo sistema solar girando eternamente sin preocuparse por la presencia del otro… siendo completamente indiferentes a los movimientos del otro.

—Ya van a ser siente años desde que mamá murió —Murmuró para si mientras empezaba a caminar en contra de un viento que de no haber sido por la gruesa tela de su chaqueta, lo habría hecho estremecer— Aun era un niño… pero él… él se refugió en el trabajo y cuando encontré a alguien simplemente él lo borró de la nada como una ola que borra un dibujo en la arena… siete largos años —Ichirouta suspiró— Cada vez lo necesito menos.

E Ichirouta sabía que era así y en realidad no se sentía incomodo con esta dura realidad, de hecho en algunas ocasiones le parecía increíble que en la vida de una persona pudieran llegar a marcarse contrastes tan definidos… era triste como cada vez, con cada hora de cada día que pasaba iba dejando de querer a su padre pero en cambio eran increíblemente satisfactorio y maravilloso como con cada hora de cada día que pasaba iba queriendo mas y mas a Mamoru.

El joven siguió su camino entretenido con memorias de lo que habían sido los cuatro años que llevaba de conocer al joven portero, recordó la primera vez que lo vio y como en aquella ocasión pensó en como era extraño ver a aquel niño de trece años corriendo y haciendo alharaca por la escuela junto con Someoka y con Handa… intentando formar un club de soccer que solo logró llegar a siete miembros

—Y cuando yo llegué ya me gustabas… lo nuestro no es de solo tres meses Mamoru… son tres años… tres años —Murmuró el joven mientras apresuraba el paso porque el cielo empezaba a ponerse gris. Aun con sus rápidos pasos siguió recordando.

**ooooo**

Lloviznaba.

Mamoru tuvo que arrimarse a la pared para evitar que la lluvia lo tocara, no había nada peor que viajar mojado y mas aun cuando lo que estaba mojado era una chaqueta tan voluminosa como la que llevaba, normalmente no era su tipo de ropa ya que el joven prefería camisas simples o camisetas de manga corta, sin embargo esa época del año lo obligaba a vestirse así, ropa ancha, guantes y bufandas, lo único que le gustaba era que el juego de bufanda y guantes se los había regalado Kazemaru un mes atrás y al tenerlos puestos inevitablemente se sentía al lado del otro joven ya que estos tenían el aroma de su loción, Mamoru recordó que al día siguiente había comprado un juego similar, lo había rociado de su propio perfume y se lo había regalado a Ichirouta… a veces Mamoru pensaba en las bufandas como sus anillos de compromiso, luego pensaba que era cursi y le gustaba.

El joven miró hacia el cielo gris y se deprimió un poco al pensar que Tokio podía estar igual, no le gustaba estar solo cuando llovía, le gustaba estar con Kazemaru a su lado, tomados de las manos con tazas de té a sus lados mirando por la ventana a la gente que buscaba refugio… era cierto que no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que lo habían hecho pero Mamoru recordaba un par de veces que había sucedido y de la nada sintió muchas ganas de repetirlo.

Unos minutos después la lluvia empezó a amainar y el joven pudo retirarse un poco de la pared, entonces miró su reloj y se lamentó por haber llegado tan temprano a la estación, su tren salía en una hora, aun tenía tiempo pero ese tiempo no lo quería pasar solo… quería llenar esa hora con recuerdos, recuerdos que contuvieran a Ichirouta, sin embargo el joven defensor estaba tardándose. Mamoru entendía que debía ser por la llovizna.

El joven llevó sus manos hacia su cara y aspiró el aroma de Ichirouta, luego suspiró sintiéndose realmente contento y la felicidad se multiplicó infinitamente cuando a lo lejos vio al otro joven que venía caminado lentamente vestido de una manera similar a él a excepción de los pantalones que definitivamente debían atraer mucho las miradas, de la nada una ola de calor lo invadió y luego sonrió tontamente al pensar que era suyo, que todo eso era suyo y que nadie nunca se lo iba a poder quitar. Mamoru se apartó completamente de la pared y fue hacia el otro joven y conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta de lo distraído que el otro venía, tan así era que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia cercana.

El joven portero se habría preocupado un poco de no haber sido porque la cara que se mostraba distraída se mostraba muy contenta al mismo tiempo, Mamoru sintió una tibieza muy agradable en su pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que el otro joven estuviera pensando en él.

Mamoru se paró en la acera justo en frente de Ichirouta que en su distracción vino a chocarse contra el pecho del otro joven que solo sonrió, abrió sus brazos y rodeó al defensor que aun no estaba muy consiente de que era lo que pasaba ahí, dos o tres segundos pasaron y Kazemaru solo atinó a disculparse sin ver siquiera con quien lo hacía.

—Si sigues así de distraído voy a preocuparme —Susurró a su oído Mamoru que en lugar de soltarlo lo había aprisionado aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos— ¿Qué pasaría si me voy a Tokio y dejo que te tropieces con todas las personas que te encuentras? Todas podrían abrazarte y hablarte al oído de esta manera y definitivamente eso me haría poner muy celoso —Mamoru acercó sus labios hasta que estos rozaron la concha del oído de Kazemaru— ¿Eso es lo que quieres Ichi-chan, que me ponga celoso?

—¿Mamoru? —Preguntó el joven defensor volviendo por fin al mundo real.

—¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿O es que acaso hay otra persona que te llame Ichi-chan? —El tono de voz de Endou era relajado, extremadamente dulce… como un cántaro lleno de miel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó el defensor acomodándose en los fuertes brazos del portero, ignorando por completo que algunas de las personas que empezaban a pasar por allí se quedaban mirándolos, algunos con insistencia y otros con curiosidad. Algunos otros, los más tontos, miraban para otro lado.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues… estación de tren… viaje… Tokio… Charlton… entrenamiento… Inglaterra.

—Ah… ah —Dijo el joven mirando el paisaje circundante y parpadeando rápidamente— Yo lo siento… yo estaba… estaba distraído… estaba pensando…

—Mas te vale que hubiera sido en mi —Interrumpió el joven portero zafándolo un poco del abrazo para con su mano empezar a arreglar los mechones que tanto trabajo le habían dado al joven defensor en la mañana pero que la llovizna matutina había desacomodado… fue ahí cuando Kazemaru cayó en cuenta de este detalle y se sonrojó un poco, luego miró apenado hacia el suelo y preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—¿Te gusta… como me… veo? —Mamoru solo guardó silenció mientras arreglaba el cabello del otro joven dejándolo perfectamente simétrico a ambos costados del rostro del joven defensor, luego puso sus manos en las mejillas de este y se inclinó para besarlo por lo que fueron uno o dos segundos, Mamoru no estaba tan distraído como Kazemaru y sabía que estaban en plena calle y aunque aun era temprano en la mañana era mejor evitar polémicas… definitivamente ya no podían confiar demasiado en las reacciones positivas de la gente. Sin embargo por suerte para ellos nadie los había visto puesto que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta había empezado a llover de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte y la gente había desparecido de la calle como suele suceder en esos días de clima plomizo.

—Te ves muy bien pero esta apariencia tuya me confunde un poco —Dijo Mamoru sonriendo al ver la cara nerviosa que ponía el otro joven— ¿Acaso quieres convencerme de que me vaya o convencerme de que me quede? Porque justo tenías que ponerte así de guapo el día que me voy a ir —Ichirouta solo sonrió y estrelló suavemente su frente con la del otro joven que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había decidido no vestir su banda en la cabeza… la piel de su frente se sentía muy cálida sobre la piel de la frente del otro joven.

Ambos permanecieron por algunos minutos mas bajo la lluvia que cesaba y se intensificaba, cesaba y se intensificaba… para los inconformes con la vida seguramente era un clima fastidioso pero para Mamoru era genial, cualquier cosa era genial cuando los brazos de Ichirouta Kazemaru lo sujetaban… por fin después de unos minutos se separaron y entraron a la estación de tren donde se distanciaron y empezaron a caminar como lo harían dos amigos luego se sentaron en una banca que daba justo hacia un gran reloj que les avisaba a los viajeros que tanto tiempo les quedaba para despedirse.

—Te traje estas para el camino —Dijo Ichirouta sacando las manzanas de sus bolsillos.

—¡Mmm que rico! —Dijo el portero prácticamente rapándolas de las manos del otro joven y sin la mas mínima calma empezó a comerse una mientras guardaba la otra en el maletín que llevaba… definitivamente iba a viajar ligero, esa era la mas clara prueba de que no tenía la mas mínima intención de demorarse mas de lo que estuviera convenido— No desayuné esta mañana… estas están perfectas… gracias Ichi-chan —Dijo antes de otro mordisco y un par de minutos después lo único que quedaba era el vástago de la fruta y la lengua de Endou mojando sus labios y llevándose en ella lo dulce del zumo— Me fascinan las manzanas.

—Me alegra —Dijo y luego reparo en el equipaje del joven portero— Llevas poco equipaje.

Mamoru asintió:

—Supongo que la mayoría del tiempo estaré con el uniforme del equipo así que no llevo mucha ropa… solo unos pantalones y unas camisetas.

—¿Llevas calzoncillos limpios? —Pregunto Ichirouta a manera de broma justo como lo había hecho su mamá temprano en la mañana, justo como lo hacían todas las mamás en todas partes del mundo. Mamoru solo sonrió al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Kazemaru.

—Se nota que piensas mucho en mis calzoncillos —Dijo sonriendo.

—Pienso mas bien en cuando te los quitas —Respondió Kazemaru haciendo sonrojar a Mamoru que definitivamente no había estado esperando ese comentario, luego al ver la sonrisa de Kazemaru el volvió a sonreír, y ambos terminaron riéndose a carcajadas sintiéndose completamente cómodos en la presencia del otro sin importarles lo ruidosos que pudieran estar siendo.

Definitivamente estoy enamorado, pensó Ichirouta ignorando que justo en ese momento Mamoru había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

El resto de tiempo que les quedaba lo gastaron comprando algunas cosas mas para el camino y Mamoru insistió en que compraran anillos de caramelo y que organizaran una boda rápida sentados en el asientos de minutos atrás… Ichirouta aceptó "casarse" después de la terrible e incansable insistencia del capitán, luego de que ambos dijeron el "si, acepto" un alto-parlante anunció que el tren de Mamoru era el siguiente, entonces ambos se pusieron de pie y lo que había sido risas por todas las locuras de Mamoru se trasformó en una pesada realidad… la realidad de que iban a estar separados por una semana.

El rostro del capitán se tornó muy serio.

—No es tanto tiempo —Murmuró Kazemaru después de un rato de pesado silencio.

—Si es mucho… va a ser la semana mas larga de mi vida —Dijo Mamoru acercándose y volviendo a abrazarlo de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho una hora atrás, ahora había mucha mas gente a su alrededor y mas personas los miraban así que calculó que un beso era algo mas bien complicado y por eso solo optó por poner su frente en el hombro del otro joven— Prométeme que vas a estar bien.

—Va a ser difícil pero voy a estar bien Mamoru… te lo prometo y prometo cumplir con mis palabras solo si tu me prometes que te vas a esforzar y que no vas a estar preocupado por mi —Kazemaru se apretó fuerte contra el pecho del joven portero al sentir como este hundía la frente en su hombro— No quiero que te pierdas de una magnifica oportunidad y solo por pensar que a mi me esta yendo mal.

—No quiero que te vaya mal… no quiero que te traten mal… no lo mereces.

—No, evidentemente no… tu lo dijiste… no estamos haciendo nada malo… pero la vida tiene movidas extrañas y seguro que en este momento ante los ojos de muchas personas… de las personas mas cercanas a nosotros yo estoy siendo el malo de la película —Kazemaru quiso decir algo mas pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por el ruido del tren que impulsó una corriente de viento hacia ellos haciendo que se les desordenara el cabello, mucha gente se empezó a acercar y definitivamente era el momento para irse. Mamoru miró a su alrededor a toda la gente que los rodeaba…

—Te debo un beso para cuando regrese —Ichirouta sonrió.

—Todos los que quieras —Dijo halándolo del mechón de cabello, luego acomodándole la bufanda y el cuello de la chaqueta— Ahora anda y patéale el culo a esos ingleses… demuéstrales de lo que estamos hechos aquí en Inazuma —Y con un empujoncito hacia el vagón Ichirouta se alejó de Mamoru antes de que fuera mas complicado… y Mamoru lo entendió y se subió al tren antes de que se arrepintiera y dejara ir la oportunidad de empezar a hacer gigante en el mundo del futbol.

**ooooo**

El joven no se había dado cuenta en que momento había perdido la camisa, pero la verdad era que eso lo tenía sin cuidado porque definitivamente la piel desnuda del pecho de Jousuke se sentía mejor de lo que se podría sentir cualquier camisa. Yuuki se encontró a si mismo buscando mas de este contacto y cuando su pecho rozó el de Tsunami el joven guardameta tuvo que dejar escapar una exhalación de satisfacción: se sentía muy bien… todo eso se sentía muy bien, al joven le fue imposible evitar hacerse la pregunta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que se había sentido así.

Jousuke sonrió también con satisfacción al ver el rostro extasiado de Tachimukai: sus ojos cerrados, suavemente apretados y sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar su cálida respiración con aroma de yerbabuena. Jousuke llevó las puntas de sus dedos a la mejilla del menor y luego las llevó a los labios donde sintió a Yuuki besarlo… era increíble como en un solo día la relación que habían tenido había cambiado, Jousuke siguió sonriendo y se inclinó para besarlo a lo cual Yuuki correspondió sin hacerse esperar.

Y el joven portero si que sabía besar, Tsunami tuvo que admitir que en un principio había pensado en Yuuki como alguien inexperto pero la verdad era que de inexperto no tenía ni un solo cabello: sus manos, sus besos, sus movimientos y los sonidos que dejaba escapar eran todos los de una persona que sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo.

Eso es bueno… no me van a poder culpar de corromperlo, pensó el surfista con una sonrisa.

El beso fue cobrando ímpetu con cada segundo que pasaba y las manos de Tachimukai buscaron la espalda morena de Tsunami mientras este dejaba que sus propias manos acariciaran el blanco pecho del portero, al joven defensor le gustaba lo que se encontraba en ese cuerpo… músculos levemente desarrollados lo que le daba a Yuuki un toque de debilidad pero al mismo tiempo de fortaleza… cuando la palma de la mano humedecida por el sudor tocó una de sus telillas Yuuki arqueó su espalda indicándole con esto a Jousuke que no retirara la mano… Jousuke entendió muy bien el mensaje y siguió acariciando el pecho y el abdomen del otro joven.

Como la mañana estaba un poco lluviosa los cristales de las ventanas habían empezado a empañarse debido a las elaboradas respiraciones de ambos jóvenes que se habían desecho de las mantas que de nuevo como el día anterior estaban en el piso sin ser necesitadas… Ahora Yuuki lo entendía, el cuerpo de Tsunami era tan cálido que una manta a lo mejor era casi como un insulto… el joven sonrió y volvió a buscar los labios del defensor

La noche anterior Yuuki había llegado del primer día de entrenamiento y vigilando que nadie lo estuviera viendo se coló en la habitación de Tsunami que sintió como su corazón dio un salto al ver al joven portero ahí. Tsunami no logró recordar algo que lo hiciera sentir tan bien, inmediatamente el joven se había acomodado en la cama de manera que Yuuki pudiera sentarse, así lo hizo el menor que de nuevo, como había pasado ese mismo día en las horas de la mañana, le dio la espalda al defensor de cabello rosa. Pero Yuuki sabía que lo hacía porque esto le garantizaba un abrazo.

Y no se dijeron una sola palabra… Tsunami lo abrazó en efecto y después comenzaron a besarse y la noche empezó a pasar y ninguno de los dos parecía cansado. Yuuki no supo en que momento se había quedado dormido y solo hasta la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que había pasado su primera noche con Tsunami… nada de sexo… de eso no cabía la menor duda pero se sentía especial y es que lo era, es decir, el sexo es especial, pero lograr pasar una noche sin hacerlo cuando ambas partes parecen tan dispuestas… bueno… era aun mas especial de cierta manera.

Y como la noche había terminado llena de besos apasionados, la mañana no podía empezar de otra manera… Yuuki se había levantado con un Tsunami besándolo insistentemente en el cuello.

—¿Van a ser así todas las mañanas?

—Quizás si porque indudablemente esto te gusta.

Cuidadosamente Tsunami se retiró de encima de Yuuki y le sonrió y luego lo hizo sonrojarse con una mirada que estaba dirigida principalmente al evidente bulto en sus pantalones… era muy fácil el hacerlo avergonzar aunque Tsunami sabía que no debía aprovecharse porque él también tenía una prominente erección de la cual tendría que hacerse cargo en el baño tan pronto como le fuera posible.

El defensor acomodó su almohada y luego la cabeza en esta, luego se dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho indicándole con esto a Tachimukai que se recostara allí.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer en el entrenamiento?

—Venía a contártelo anoche pero evidentemente no lo hice… tu no me dejas respirar… y creo que ahora va a ser mas difícil que lo hagas —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, con sus labios muy cerca de la achocolatada piel del defensor.

—No me culpes… tú eres mas culpable por no oponer resistencia —Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que en realidad eso de oponer resistencia ya no era necesario, Yuuki ya no quería hacerlo mas puesto que lo había estado haciendo por mucho tiempo y quizás ese había sido un tiempo desperdiciado— ¿Y entonces?

—Me fue bien… el hecho de que el capitán no esté entrenando me deja bastante campo en cuanto a la posición de portero… aunque Genda es muy bueno y quizás por talla podría superarme: a nadie le gusta un guardameta pequeño al final de cuentas, no obstante creo que esa es la posición por la que me voy a decidir.

—Entonces es posible que estés dentro de los diez.

—Aun falta mucho para que el entrenador tome una decisión pero me gusta pensar que tengo buenas posibilidades —Dijo lentamente y luego pasó saliva de manera nerviosa— En cuanto a eso… Jousuke…

—¿Que cosa?

—Estaba pensando en… bueno… tú y yo… bueno… nosotros —Empezó el joven portero con voz lenta y cuidadosa— Nosotros estamos juntos… bueno… no hemos tenido una cita oficial ni nada de eso que es lo que tu quieres pero en realidad ya estamos juntos ¿cierto?

—Podríamos decir eso —Dijo Tsunami.

—Pero entonces está este asunto de… bueno… de mi viaje a Inglaterra… bueno… si se da… ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —Preguntó el joven portero con voz nerviosa y entrecortada… muy típica de él.

Tsunami lo analizó sin dejar de pasar la palma de su mano una y otra vez sobre el cabello de Yuuki, finalmente movió sus brazos de manera que estos acomodaron al joven portero sobre su pecho para que así terminaran mirándose a los ojos. La mirada de Tsunami era seria pero no por esto dura, de hecho era muy dulce y extremadamente tierna, Yuuki se sintió tímido, una facultad que sabía que iba a ir perdiendo conforme pasara más tiempo con el surfista

—Evidentemente quieres ir a Inglaterra porque ahí se pueden volver realidad los sueños que has tenido desde pequeño y no estoy interesado en dañar tus sueños porque definitivamente eso sería egoísta de mi parte y el egoísmo no tiene cabida si lo que están en juego son mis sentimientos… mis sentimientos por tu Yuuki —Dijo Jousuke mientras aprisionaba a Yuuki por la cadera con sus fuertes brazos, allí entrelazó sus dedos de manera que escapar resultara difícil para el menor, sin embargo ambos sabían que ninguno quería escapar.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Justo como lo dije… si es tu deseo irte a Inglaterra entonces no lo voy a impedir —Jousuke deshizo el nudo de sus brazos y movió su mano de manera que puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en el mentón de Tachimukai— Pero si al mismo tiempo tu deseo es que yo esté contigo, si en realidad deseas tenerme a tu lado entonces te lo juro que encontrare una manera para poder hacerlo porque mi deseo si que es estar contigo y haría lo que fuera para demostrarte cuan real es esto… cuan reales son mis ganas de permanecer a tu lado.

Yuuki no supo que decir a estas palabras de el joven defensor… era… era una declaración de amor en el mas fino sentido de la expresión… era un juramento rebosante de sinceridad, lo decían los ojos negros del defensor, lo decía la manera como miraba, la manera como susurraba las palabras, la forma como palpitaba su corazón y como se tensionaban y relajaban sus brazos con cada segundo que pasaba… era real… el amor de Tsunami era completamente real y Yuuki sintió su corazón saltando muy fuerte en su pecho diciéndole que era correcto el haber decidido empezar a avanzar, el haber decidido intentar dejar atrás a Mamoru… a sus sentimientos por él … quizás en ese momento no amaba a Jousuke como este lo hacia con él pero el joven portero sabía que eso no iba a ser difícil

—Pero… bueno —Empezó Tachimukai con tímida lentitud— No es tan sencillo decir "estoy en Japón… voila… me iré a Inglaterra" para todos en el equipo este entrenamiento es la oportunidad de poder viajar… no muchos disponen del dinero… casi todos dependemos del futbol para poder cumplir con nuestros sueños Jousuke.

—Aja… así es y ahí es donde soy un poco diferente de todos porque aunque he aprendido a amar el futbol yo no dependo cien por ciento de él, de hecho recordaras que no es en lo que soy mejor… recordaras que lo mío es el mar y valiéndome de esto puedo llegar a muchos lugares… después de todo el mar llega a la mayoría de lugares del mundo y yo soy como el mar: puede que hoy esté lejos de la costa que deseo pero con ayuda del viento algún día llegare a donde quiero… y llegar a donde estés tú es lo que quiero así que solo debes esperarme donde quiera que estés y llegaré —Dijo con orgullo… empinando su mentón.

—Eso es muy poético… ¿Pero hablando en palabras mas reales? —Pregunto Yuuki mirándolo con una severidad simulada, como la de la cara que pone una mama que finge estar enojada con su niño pequeño. Jousuke sonrió haciendo con esto sonreír también a Yuuki

—En palabras reales, como tu las llamas, te diré que he estado en muchos lugares del mundo porque es muy fácil colarse en barcos mercantiles… la gente nos llama polizones pero en realidad yo no lo haría como polizón sino que lo haría como enamorado y eso si que me hace diferente —Dijo de nuevo con orgullo esta vez maniobrando su cuerpo para besar a Yuuki en los labios

—Estás loco —Dijo pero no ahondo mas… no era necesario… todo se sentía bien tal y como estaba sucediendo.

Ambos se quedaron callados en cómodo silencio que solo era menguando por el tímido gorjeo del agua de la fuente del patio… al parecer el equipo de Tokou no tenía entrenamiento o tenían pereza de empezar… Yuuki se abrazó a Jousuke y este correspondió apretando aun mas sus brazos…en el cómodo silencio Yuuki se encontró pidiéndose a si mismo estar perdidamente enamorado de Jousuke Tsunami, pero no en un año… no en un mes ni en una semana, no al día siguiente… ya… quería enamorarse y corresponder a Jousuke en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Oye —Preguntó Jousuke rompiendo el silencio

—¿Mmm?

—Hablando de amores que podrían romperse por este asunto del viaje a Inglaterra ¿Cómo le fue ayer en el entrenamiento a Kazemaru? —Yuuki se tensionó en los brazos del Tsunami y este lo sintió inmediatamente, el menor se tardó un rato en contestar y por como se había dado todo Tsunami sospechó cual iba a ser la respuesta.

—No sé si en realidad quería o no que me lo preguntaras.

—De acuerdo a esas palabras entonces es mejor no esperar buenas noticias ¿Me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —Dijo Yuuki con un suspiro mientras se retiraba de encima de Tsunami para acostarse de lado en la cama, ya ahí movió su mano para ponerla en una suave caricia entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno— Fue muy duro —Resopló.

—¿Tal así?

—Evidentemente Kudou se enteró de todo lo que pasó, era obvio que después de ver el estado de Fudou quisiera enterarse de los motivos que había tenido el capitán para actuar de la manera que actuó y por supuesto ni Goenji ni Kidou se iban a hacer esperar —Comentó Yuuki mientras moviendo ahora su mano para jugar con uno de los largos mechones rosa de el mayor, Jousuke acercó su rostro a la mano y entonces Yuuki pasó de tocar el cabello a acariciar al otro en la mejilla.

—Pensaré que no lo tomó muy bien.

—Estoy seguro que no lo tomó para nada bien, sin embargo el entrenador es muy disimulado y se encargó de marginar a Kazemaru de los entrenamientos haciéndolo de la manera más discreta posible, Kazemaru tuvo que dar el doble de vueltas a la chancha de lo que todos lo hicimos y cuando terminó ya estábamos en un partido de práctica así que tuvo que esperar sentado por mucho tiempo, después lo puso a hacer las tareas mas tontas que un recadero podría hacer y las tenia que repetir en mas de una ocasión solo porque el entrenador así lo decía después tuvimos que hacer algunos ejercicios físicos y aunque quise emparejarme con él la verdad es que eso es imposible.

—¿Imposible? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Aunque se podría pensar que es el entrenador el que controla las cosas en los entrenamientos eso no es cierto en absoluto, el papel del entrenador es solo una formalidad, en realidad los que tienen el control son Kidou y Goenji y ellos definitivamente van a marcar con tinta indeleble a cualquiera que se acerque a Kazemaru —Tachimukai suspiró como demostrando lo duro de la situación y retiró su mano del rostro de Jousuke para llevarla a su frente como con la intención de apaciguar una jaqueca— Es muy duro el querer ayudar a alguien y verse incapacitado para ello… me muero por ayudar a Kazemaru pero…

—Si lo haces vas a meterte en problemas también.

—Creo que estoy siendo egoísta al preferirme por encima de un amigo.

—Nada de eso, lo que sea que te haga feliz no tiene por que hacerte culpable al mismo tiempo… la felicidad nunca debe ser manchada por el sentimiento de culpa, se podría pensar en ello como egoísmo, pero no lo es Yuuki, te aseguro que no lo es —Dijo Tsunami lleno de espíritu y luego suspiró lleno de resolución— No obstante es evidente que tenemos que encontrar una manera para que todos salgamos triunfantes de esta situación.

—Te lo repito… para algunas personas la única manera de vivir es el futbol… para Kazemaru la única manera de poder permanecer al lado de Mamoru es el futbol —Los ojos de Yuuki eran intensos, mostraban que sabía de lo que estaba hablando— si el entrenamiento es la única ventana para Kazemaru es evidente que va a estar ahí y va a esperar y aguantar lo que sea con tal de tener una oportunidad de pasar por esa ventana.

—Pero es que esa ventana nunca se va a abrir para el.

—Intenta convencerlo de eso y es seguro que vas a fallar… Kazemaru podría verse débil en algunas ocasiones pero en realidad es muy fuerte y terco… quizás de una manera mas disimulada que todos nosotros pero lo es… tratar de convencerlo de algo podría ser realmente complicado

—No es complicado —Dijo Jousuke mientras se sentaba en la cama y halaba a Yuuki hacia su cuerpo, el menor de los dos simplemente dejó que el otro lo maniobrara y al final terminaron en un abrazo algo incomodo pero muy cálido— Nada en este mundo es demasiado complicado solo que para todo se debe tener un plan y contar con las palabras indicadas o acudir a las personas indicadas

—¿Palabras indicadas? ¿Personas indicadas? ¿En que estas pensando… en quien estas pensado? —Preguntó acomodándose para poder mirar al surfista a los ojos.

—En Fubuki —Respondió Tsunami con una sonrisa

—¿En Shirou?

—No… no en Shirou… mas bien en Atsuya.

**ooooo**

El segundo día de entrenamiento Kazemaru decidió caminar un poco mas despacio después de que giró en la esquina que llevaba a la vía principal rumbo a la preparatoria, decidió hacerlo porque vio que unos metros adelante caminaban Kurimatsu y Kabeyama, quienes también se habían percatado de su presencia y por eso habían hecho todo lo contrario y habían apresurado el paso y habían empezado a caminar solamente mirando hacia el frente como huyéndole de esta manera a cualquier acercamiento que Kazemaru fuera a hacer. El joven defensor solamente suspiró mientras buscaba alguna entretención en la calle que le valiera como pretexto para hacer que su camino fuese mas demorado… afortunadamente una distracción valida apareció: en la cartelera de eventos de la ciudad aparecía una foto de Mamoru… una fotografía de la cual Ichirouta tenía una copia para si mismo en su billetera. Kazemaru se detuvo a leer lo que decía y solo pudo sonreír ante las cosas maravillosas que habían escrito sobre Mamoru.

Cuando terminó su lectura y volvió a poner sus ojos en el camino ni Kabeyama ni Kurimatsu estaban a la vista así que continuó el camino después de sonreírle a la foto que ya de por si vestía una sonrisa eterna… esa que en muy raras ocasiones desaparecía del rostro de Mamoru.

Habían hablando por teléfono en la mañana y como era de esperarse la primera pregunta de Mamoru había sido "Cómo estás" pregunta a la que Kazemaru había respondido con un sencillo "bien… muy bien": una mentira de la cual no se había sentido realmente orgulloso aunque al mismo tiempo tampoco se había sentido avergonzado… es mas… mientras los minutos de conversación pasaban y Mamoru le comentaba acerca de todas las cosas del equipo y de Tokio el joven concluyó que en ese momento estaba bien el mentirle a Mamoru.

"¿De verdad estás bien?" Había insistido el portero y Kazemaru le había repetido de nuevo que si lo estaba y que aunque evidentemente era difícil eso no lo iba a hacer rendir. Que estaba bien y estaba bien y estaba bien y Kazemaru no dejó escapar ninguna oportunidad para cambiar de tema y Mamoru pareció ayudarle en ese cometido pues siempre cedió y terminaron hablando de otras cosas que no eran el entrenamiento en la preparatoria Inazuma en la cual el joven defensor se veía con realmente pocas posibilidades.

Y "esfuérzate" y "animo" y "te amo" y "yo también te amo" y después Ichirouta se sintió algo culpable por estar mintiendo y prefirió terminar rápido con la llamada diciéndole a Mamoru que debía alistarse pues el entrenamiento comenzaría mas temprano por lo cual al joven portero no le quedó mas opción que dejarlo ir y de nuevo "te amo" y de nuevo "yo también" y "cuídate" y "lo haré" y mas culpa pero al mismo tiempo mas convicción de que le mentía a su novio con una razón valida.

Después de que colgó el joven comenzó a alistarse para que de esa manera no todas sus palabras terminaran siendo mentiras, por eso era que iba temprano al entrenamiento y por eso era que tenía tanto tiempo para caminar lentamente, detenerse a leer anuncios o detenerse para evitar que otros miembros lo vieran y lo ignoraran.

El joven siguió con su lento caminar cuando de la nada, de un callejón oscuro a un costado del camino un par de brazos salieron y lo introdujeron en la oscuridad del escondido espacio que quedaba entre dos tiendas de conveniencias, tan pronto como los brazos lo alejaron de la luz unos labios húmedos se apoderaron del espacio entre su hombro y su cuello al tiempo que una mano buscaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa y otra buscaba la cremallera de su pantalón… Kazemaru gimió inmediatamente provocando con esto que la mano que trabajaba en su camisa se detuviera en esta tarea para mas bien dedicarse a acallar los probables pedidos de auxilio.

En la oscuridad del callejón lo único que reconoció Kazemaru en un principio fue un par de ojos dorados.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 8**


	9. Ichirouta en la guillotina

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 9**

Kazemaru siguió con su lento caminar cuando de la nada, de un callejón oscuro a un costado del camino un par de brazos salieron y lo introdujeron en la oscuridad del escondido espacio que quedaba entre dos tiendas de conveniencias, tan pronto como los brazos lo alejaron de la luz unos labios húmedos se apoderaron del espacio entre su hombro y su cuello al tiempo que una mano buscaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa y otra buscaba la cremallera de su pantalón… Kazemaru gimió inmediatamente provocando con esto que la mano que trabajaba en su camisa se detuviera en esta tarea para mas bien dedicarse a acallar los probables pedidos de auxilio. En la oscuridad el callejón lo único que reconoció Kazemaru en un principio fue un par de ojos dorados.

El joven defensor estuvo quieto por unos segundos mientras se preguntaba acerca de la situación, acerca de la persona que tenía en frente y acerca de como se suponía que debiera reaccionar, por su parte la otra persona seguía insistiendo con la mano que trabajaba en el cinturón de Kazemaru y cuando por fin, después de un par de segundos logró obtener acceso dejó que de su garganta se escuchara un graznido de triunfo, al escuchar la áspera voz Kazemaru no tuvo duda y por fin después de un rato se sacudió y se alejó del personaje introduciéndose mas en la oscuridad del callejón, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se estrelló con unas cajas de madera en el fondo, entonces pasó saliva mientras veía como aquellos ojos se acercaban con la misma lentitud que lo haría un gata que tiene hipnotizado a su pequeño ratón.

—¿No te gustó? ¿No lo hice bien? ¿Por qué tienes que escapar? Aquí no va a pasar nada malo —Dijo la voz que evidentemente era masculina.

—Me dices eso pero desde que me halaste hasta aquí adentro todo ha sido malo —Dijo Ichirouta al tiempo que pasaba saliva para mojar su garganta que en ese momento se sentía tan seca como una roca expuesta al sol del verano— ¿Qué pretendes Atsuya?

—¿Atsuya? —Pregunto el joven sorprendido— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Kazemaru se sintió bien al ver que había logrado sorprender al otro joven. El joven defensor sabía que eso del elemento sorpresa, es decir, el sorprender a una persona siempre termina dando frutos y hace que la otra persona retroceda un poco mientras se pregunta como es que uno sabe algo que no se supone que debería saber… eso era lo que pasaba allí, Atsuya se sorprendió al ver que Kazemaru lo reconoció.

—Es obvio que eres Atsuya —Respondió Ichirouta mientras se acomodaba la camisa y el pantalón y los volvía a poner en el mismo estado ordenado en el que habían estado hasta antes del ataque del menor— ¿Que acaso no es obvio como es diferente tu personalidad de la de tu hermano? ¿Qué acaso tu ataque agresivo no te pone en evidencia? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que cuando eres Atsuya tus ojos son de un color diferente de cuando eres Shirou? Quizás mucha gente lo ignore… pero yo lo noté desde un principio así que no tienes que hacer quedar mal con tus actos a Shirou porque no va a servir de nada.

—¿Por qué habría de querer hacer quedar mal a mi hermano?

—No veo otra razón por la cual pudieras estar aquí atacándome —Dijo Kazemaru ganando con el pasar de los segundos un poco de tranquilidad y es que el joven se empezaba a sentir tranquilo porque a pesar de que el menor enfrente podría llegar a verse algo amenazante algo dentro de Kazemaru le decía que no era de tal manera: Atsuya era agresivo por naturaleza y eso debía entenderse y cuando se lograba entender entonces uno comprendía el trasfondo de la situación— Claro… a menos de que seas el villano de turno… ¿Te enviaron para que no llegue al entrenamiento? ¿Vas a golpearme para que me sea imposible llegar?

—Mmm —Murmuró Atsuya pensativo llevando su mano izquierda al mentón—Veo que empiezas a habituarte a los golpes… si sigues así el capitán va a aburrirse de ti —Soltó mientras volvía a empezar un acercamiento, de nuevo Kazemaru se sintió amenazado: así eran las cosas cuando uno tenía enfrente a los hermanos Fubuki, en ocasiones eran tranquilos en ocasiones no… en ocasiones las palabras fluían con naturalidad y en ocasiones se atascaban en la garganta… en ocasiones era agradable, en otras era toda una tortura… en fin, en ocasiones era sencillo y en otras era supremamente complicado y Kazemaru sabía que todo era fruto del trastorno de personalidades que hacían que Fubuki fuera tan difícil de interpretar como un libro de psiquiatría escrito en mandarín

—No sabes de que estás hablando.

—Porque lo sé es porque lo digo… en realidad no crees que el capitán se podría empezar a aburrir de ti si todo lo que encuentra cuando te ve es alguien débil… alguien llorón… alguien que no hace mas sino escudarse esperando ser defendido… ¿De verdad crees que el capitán no se va a aburrir? Piénsalo… él está contigo porque no le gustan las chicas pero al final de cuentas no crees que te estas comportando como una —Las palabras fueron tan frías que golpearon a Ichirouta como lo hubiera golpeado una montaña de hielo— ¿Ves como tengo razón? —Kazemaru solo pudo guardar silencio y se sintió bastante confundido, fue por eso que cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de Atsuya presionándolo contra las cajas de madera no intentó reaccionar y tampoco intentó hacerlo cuando los dientes del otro joven lo mordieron en el hombro, por sobre la delgada tela de la camisa que estaba vistiendo ese día… por un rato Kazemaru se sintió realmente confundido mientras Atsuya desabotonaba su camisa

—¿Que… que… pretendes… Atsuya? —Murmuró con voz entrecortada Kazemaru después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Que te olvides del capitán —Dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y probarle que lo que le decía era en serio. Evidentemente Atsuya no se había esperado que para esas palabras el joven defensor si reaccionara y este lo hizo tan rápido que pareció que la frase lo hubiera quemado por dentro, fue por eso que Ichirouta empujó con todas su fuerzas a Atsuya que al verse sorprendido no le quedó mas opción que trastabillar hasta que se cayó al pisar con un hueso que seguramente había dejado un perro callejero.

—¡Que tonterías estás diciendo!

Desde el piso Atsuya solo sonrió y se cruzó de piernas.

—Tal y como lo escuchaste —Dijo mientras se revisaba las uñas llevando a su boca la de su dedo índice derecho para mordisquearla un poco descuidando por completo a Kazemaru porque sabía que este lo no iba a atacar y que tampoco iba a escaparse… sabía que con las palabras que le había dicho hasta ese momento lo tenía capturado… sabía que Kazemaru lo iba a escuchar hasta el final.

—¿Crees que me olvidaría de Mamoru así de sencillo? Solo porque tú lo dices… solo porque vienes con un discurso arrogante que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde sacaste ¿Crees que vas a llamar mi atención atacándome de esa manera? Si en realidad sientes algo por mi no crees que buscaste una manera bastante tonta para demostrármelo? ¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a lograr algo haciendo lo que hiciste? Lo que has hecho —Kazemaru se sentía enojado y su rostro rojo era la prueba mas clara… sin embargo Atsuya seguía tranquilo trabajando con sus uñas, "arreglándolas" con sus dientes

—¿Que siento algo por ti…? No digas estupideces —Respondió en medio de una risotada volviendo a dejar estupefacto a Kazemaru

—¿Qué?

—Eso… eso mismo… ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo sentir algo por ti?

—Yo —Kazemaru se sintió completamente perdido en una situación que había creído tener entendida a la perfección— Yo pensé que tu… que estabas… yo pensé que tú estabas haciendo esto por… explícame que está pasando aquí Atsuya —Terminó diciendo el joven defensor con algo de desespero en sus palabras.

—Es obvio que si te complazco con sexo…vas a olvidar al capitán que evidentemente también te complace con sexo… es tan sencillo como eso… un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿No es ese uno de los refranes que se la pasa diciendo Midorikawa? —Y de nuevo Kazemaru se volvió a sentir enojado pero no se sorprendió por ello, todo era causado por Fubuki… toda esa montaña rusa de emociones era causada por la montaña rusa de emociones con la que seguramente convivía Shirou día tras día desde la muerte de su hermano; desde que este estaba en su cuerpo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero un idiota muy bien dotado —Dijo Atsuya con una carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano al pantalón y palpaba por sobre la tela su miembro a lo que Kazemaru solo desvió su mirada sin realmente comprobar si las palabras del joven de cabello plateado eran verdaderas o solo lo decía por presumir. Kazemaru prefirió calmarse porque evidentemente allí no iba a pasar nada violento. Iba a ser solo cosa de palabras inteligentes y todo iba a salir bien.

—Si crees que este tiempo que he estado con Mamoru es solo por el sexo entonces estás realmente equivocado y para que borres esas concepciones tontas de tu cabeza te voy a decir que podría estar con Mamoru en una relación completamente privada de sexo e igual estar feliz… el sexo es importante pero no es primario Atsuya así que elegiste mal tu discurso para convencerme de la estupidez de la que pretendiste convencerme —Kazemaru suspiró tranquilo— Nunca me voy a olvidar de Mamoru y voy a estar a su lado por cuánto tiempo él desee.

Atsuya se serenó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Kazemaru y dejó de carcajearse, dejó de reírse, dejó de sonreír por completo. Ambos se quedaron callados y Kazemaru dejó que su espalda se relajara contra la dura madera de las cajas… se quedó mirando al suelo pensando si quizás era el momento de irse… aun tenía algo de tiempo antes del entrenamiento.

De la manda un movimiento errático llamó su atención: se trataba de un perro que entraba al callejón… seguramente recordando su bocadillo abandonado sin embargo lo vio obstruido por el cuerpo de Fubuki y dudó en acercarse… Kazemaru simplemente observó

—Ven aquí —Escuchó hablar al otro joven y la voz carecía de la aspereza con la cual había estado hablando los minutos previos… Ichirouta notó que en ese momento ya no tenía enfrente de él a Atsuya… ahora el que estaba sentado alcanzándole al perro su hueso era Shirou.

El perro se acercó y rápidamente tomó el hueso de la mano del joven y luego se escabulló perdiéndose en la luz de la acera por la cual caminaban personas ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro, de nuevo ambos jóvenes volvieron a quedarse en silencio porque ninguno sabía muy bien que era lo que debía decir… de hecho Kazemaru no estaba muy seguro si Shirou era consciente de lo que hacía Atsuya y viceversa… tener doble personalidad debía ser algo bastante complicado.

—Yo… yo lo siento Kazemaru —Dijo Shirou aun sin levantarse del suelo, ya habían pasado varios minutos y el suelo frio por el viento del otoño debía estar penetrando el cuerpo del joven delantero, Kazemaru caminó hacia él y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—No tienes porque disculparte… o bueno… si tienes… pero no quiero una disculpa en realidad —Dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa volviendo a retroceder para volver a recostarse contras las cajas… otro par de minutos paso en silencio y Shirou lo aprovechó para recostarse también cuidando el no acercarse demasiado al joven de cabello azul… no quería volverlo a hacer sentirse amenazado.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gustaría escuchar más bien un motivo… una razón… es decir… ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste…? Estoy seguro de que no te levantaste esta mañana y dijiste "Bueno… voy a atacar a Kazemaru en un callejón diciéndole que así se va a olvidar de Endou" Eso no tiene mucho sentido para mí.

Fubuki analizó las palabras de Kazemaru y después de algo así como un minuto suspiró lleno de resolución

—No todos están tan en contra de tu relación con el capitán como crees… hay algunos que quieren ayudarte pero prefieren que sus intenciones sean mas bien secretas… es decir… ellos vieron como todo lo que tu y el capitán tenían construido se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes solo porque su relación se descubrió… ellos quieren que lo de ellos sea secreto por el momento pero les molesta todo lo que les está pasando a ti y al capitán… me pidieron que tratara de ayudarte y muy a mi manera intenté hacerlo —Dijo Shirou con una sonrisa tímida y Kazemaru le correspondió.

—No a tu manera… a la manera de Atsuya.

—Bueno… si…

—¿Creíste que podrías ayudarme haciendo que me olvidara de Mamoru?

—Todo parte de ahí —Dijo Shirou— Estás en este entrenamiento porque es tu única manera de seguir al capitán hacia Inglaterra y estás dispuesto a aguantar todo lo que se te imponga sin importar lo injusto que parezca… estás dispuesto a sufrir todo lo insufrible y solo por perseguir al capitán… estás dispuesto a ser lastimado y solo por seguir a Endou… que acaso crees que en un partido de practica te van a tratar con suavidad… ¿Cómo crees que te va a tratar Fudou cuando te enfrentes a él y mas aun cuando el entrenador simplemente lo va a dejar hacer lo que se le dé la gana eh?

—El entrenamiento es la única posibilidad que tengo y por lo tanto tengo que agotar esa posibilidad así esto me signifique dejar mi cadáver en la cancha.

—Pero es que si lo dejas no va a ser de provecho… en ese entrenamiento no vas a lograr nada… no vas a estar en la lista de 10 —Exclamó Shirou con desesperación— No vas a lograr nada y de paso no estás pensando en el Mamoru que dices amar tanto

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Crees que a Endou le gustaría que te sacrificaras por él? ¿Crees que sería feliz viendo como los demás te tratan mal? ¿Crees que él permitiría que alguien pusiera un dedo encima de ti? —Pregunto sin dar tiempo a Kazemaru para responder— ¡NO! Y tú sabes que no… sabes que el capitán te defendería hasta que se secara la última gota de su sangre… sabes que él no permitiría que te sacrificaras por él

—De la misma manera yo no permitiría que él se sacrificara por mi— Dijo Kazemaru con lentitud— Hablé con el hoy en la mañana y definitivamente pude haberle contado que el enteramiento ayer no había sido un campo de rosas, podría haberle contado que estoy seguro de que cada día va a ser peor y podría haberle contado que es factible que salga lastimado y nadie haga nada por mí, pero al hacer eso ¿Cómo crees que había reaccionado él?

A la pregunta Shirou simplemente guardo silencio y Kazemaru se auto-contestó

—Así es… él habría tomado un tren desde Tokio y en un par de horas habría estado conmigo ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes porque hago lo que hago? Si él viene a estar conmigo sus posibilidades en el futbol se arruinan… se arruinan completamente por mi culpa… su vida se arruina por mi culpa —Shirou solo siguió callado mientras Ichirouta dejaba que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar sentado en el frio suelo.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que al capitán no le gustaría ver cómo te están tratando aquí

—Y eso no quita el hecho de que no quiero ver que su vida se arruine por mí.

Shirou solamente suspiró.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó con una voz cansada y supremamente lenta, una voz como la de aquella perdona inteligente que trata de enseñarle a una persona tonta un concepto sumamente complicado— Solo estas haciendo tiempo y todo esto se acabara para cuando el capitán regresa en una semana… en menos de una semana… cuando el llegue simplemente se va a enterar de todo

—Pero para ese momento va a estar cada vez mas cerca de su sueño de jugar futbol profesionalmente… en una semana, cuando le regrese será cada vez mas parte del club con el que está entrenando en este momento

—De acuerdo… entiendo eso y creo que tienes razón ¿Pero qué crees que va a pensar de ti?¿Como crees que va a actuar cuando se entere de que todos estos días solo has estado diciéndole mentiras…? ¿Como piensas que va a reaccionar? Lo que indudablemente va a pensar es que tu lo quieres mandar a Inglaterra a toda costa… lo que va a pensar es que todo lo que estas haciendo la estas haciendo para deshacerte del él. Te aseguro que el no va a mirar las cosas positivas de tus actos… son las cosas negativas las que saltan a la vista antes que ningunas otras.

—Son los gajes del oficio —Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba el reloj— Se esta haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento —Entonces comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del callejón con lentitud esperando que el otro joven lo siguiera cosa que no sucedió y por lo tanto Kazemaru se dio la vuelta

—¿No vas a…?

—Voy al rato —Dijo y Kazemaru comprendió que quizás Shirou no quería que lo vieran con el. Entonces siguió con su camino esta vez más rápido que antes de los sucesos del callejón, porque cuando salió pudo distinguir que a lo lejos venían Goenji y Kidou y la verdad era que no quería problemas desde tan temprano, era mejor no encontrarse con ellos.

**ooooo**

Lo había sorprendo el hecho de que en esa ocasión el entrenador no lo hubiera puesto a correr mas vueltas o a hacer diligencias en otros lugares de la escuela, lo había sorprendido el hecho de que el entrenador le hubiera dicho que tomara la posición que ocupaba comúnmente, lo había sorprendido el volver a sentir se cierta manera parte del equipo de nuevo. Lo único que en realidad no le era sorpresivo era la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo desde el otro lado de la cancha Akio Fudou que también había sido alineado para el equipo de práctica, el equipo de práctica que enfrentaba al de Kazemaru.

Pero aun con todo esto, es decir, con que estaba formado y dispuesto para jugar Kazemaru podía sentir la incomodidad con la que muchos lo miraban o mejor dicho, no lo miraban. El joven supo desde el primer momento que no iba a ser fácil y que en el equipo en el que estaba iba a tener que jugar prácticamente solo, le sorprendería mucho encontrar alguien que quisiera darle un pase así como le sorprendería que alguien quisiera recibírselo.

Un pitazo sacó a Ichirouta de sus cavilaciones e inmediatamente un balón en llamas lanzado por Goenji lo eligió como blanco, afortunadamente los reflejos del joven defesa eran afilados y su velocidad no había hecho otra cosa mas que amentar con los años por lo que con destreza logró controlar el balón en su muslo para luego ponerle un pie encima y ver el terreno para ver de que modo se las iba a arreglar.

Como se lo esperaba nadie quería agruparse con él y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer: se lanzó solo al ataque dispuesto a hacer algo que no era común en equipo de la preparatoria cuidad Inazuma: que un defensor anotara, normalmente ese era trabajo de los delanteros con sus disparos endemoniadamente potentes o de los centrocampistas con sus tiros cuidadosamente certeros, sin embargo Kazemaru estaba dispuesto a opacar a todos los demás, era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar y en el primer intento que hizo en la portería que defendía Genda el balón se estrelló en el travesaño pero lo hizo de una manera bastante débil, el joven sabía que sus disparos aun estaban demasiado lejos de tener la potencia de una técnica especial como la tormenta explosiva de Goenji… pero no se iba a rendir.

Durante gran parte del juego Kazemaru se dio cuenta de que no solo era evidente el aislamiento al que estaba siendo sometido, era bastante notoria la manera como algunos de los chicos lo atacaban bastante fuerte, de hecho en varias ocasiones el joven terminó mordiendo el polvo por empujones de Someoka o barridas descuidadas de Kogure así mismo como disparos extrañamente desviados de Goenji y Kidou y todo esto parecía poco comparado con la fuerza y odio que había sentido cada vez que tenía cerca a Fudou: su sola mirada se sentía capaz de lastimar y por eso el joven defensor había elegido jugar lo mas apartado del rebelde mediocampista.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo mas crees que vas a poder escaparte marica? —Preguntó este cuando se cruzaron camino a la banca cuando el juego estaba en el tiempo de descanso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo mas crees que vayas a tener la cara como la de una momia? —Respondió Kazemaru a manera evidente de burla por los vendajes que aun tenía el otro joven en la frente y la nariz. Kazemaru había querido enfurecer con la ira de la humillación al otro y la verdad era que lo había logrado y lo había hecho con realmente poco… era obvio lo orgulloso que era Fudou.

En el descanso todos se sentaron apartados del joven de cabello largo.

El partido reinició y Kazemaru siguió en su juego solitario: llegando al arco contrario, disparando sin demasiado poder y al mismo tiempo devolviéndose para defender de la manera experta como sabia, sorteando rivales aquí y allá y en pocas palabras jugando como delantero como mediocampista y como defensa, cansándose extremadamente rápido pero sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien y que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Mamoru.

—Lo estoy haciendo bien —Murmuro jadeante para si mientras veía como Fubuki avanzaba con el balón hacia el arco que Kazemaru había estado atacando y la sorpresa que se llevó fue inmensa cuando el delantero lo miró a los ojos por un breve segundo y luego le lanzó un acertado pase que Kazemaru recibió confundido, confusión que solo duro unos segundos: Fubuki se quería asociar con él y esa era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar y entonces echó a correr con el balón en sus pies por el costado derecho del campo hasta que llegó al borde del área grande donde se detuvo esperando a que el joven de Hokkaido se quitara de encima la marca de Kogure.

Sin embargo el estarse fijando en los movimientos de Fubuki había hecho que descuidara la posición de Fudou. La pausa que hizo Kazemaru para esperar a que Fubuki se acomodara fue quizás la pausa más dolorosa de su vida cuando sintió como Fudou se barría con toda crueldad para terminar enterrándole los clavos de sus guayos en el tobillo. La fuerza fue tal que Kazemaru salió volando por el aire para caer rápidamente sobre el césped con un sonido seco como el que hubiera hecho un costal de patatas.

Pero ese fue el único sonido, Kazemaru no dejo escapara el más mínimo sollozo de su boca. DE repente sintió sobre si la sombra de un cuerpo que le tapó los rayos del sol.

—¿Dolió? —Preguntó la inconfundible voz llena de burla— Oh… lo siento… de verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención.

Kazemaru desde el piso solo escuchaba las palabras a medias mientras se mordía la parte interna de sus labios y se quejaba internamente puesto que en realidad su tobillo le dolía como debía doler el mismísimo infierno sin embargo no dejó que Fudou escuchara la mas mínima expresión de dolor, fue entonces cuando el centrocampista empezó a picarlo en la espalda con la punta de su zapato

—¿Escuchaste princesa?… Te hice una pregunta o es que acaso también debe contestar el capitán las preguntas por ti —Preguntó sin detenerse en su ofensa hacia el cuerpo de Kazemaru— Te tengo noticias… el capitán no está aquí en este momento así que vas a tener que lidiar con el problema tu solito… tendrás que hacerlo todo solito sin la ayuda del remedo de hombre que era el capitán de este equipo —Kazemaru quiso levantarse y acusar a Fudou de cobarde por insultar a una persona que no se podía defender como era el caso de Mamoru en ese momento, sin embargo prefirió contenerse porque al final de cuentas acusar a Fudou de cobarde no tenía mucho sentido porque el joven mediocampista podía ser todas las cosas malas del mundo, pero cobarde no era.

Kazemaru intentó ponerse de pie pero con gran facilidad Fudou lo empujo volviéndolo a mandar a tierra y el acto lo acompañó de una carcajada estruendosa.

—Y pensar que el capitán decía que eras capaz de defenderte solo… quizás de verdad se creyó ese cuento y por eso fue que se fue tranquilamente para Tokio pensando que de verdad podías hacerlo… ¡cuan estúpido!… bueno… cuan estúpido él y cuan estúpidos son en Inglaterra —Comentó para si sin dejar que el tono burlón y sarcástico desapareciera de sus palabras— Aun no logro comprender como contratan para sus equipos ese tipo de escoria

Y esas palabras fueron las que pusieron a Ichirouta de pie que inmediatamente se lanzó a atacar a Fudou, pero el joven defensor no se había esperado que cuando apoyara su pie su tobillo lo fuera a traicionar de esa manera: el tobillo le dolió tanto que el joven solo pudo tambalearse hacia el otro dejando su cuerpo fácilmente abierto para un ataque que Fudou no dudo en perpetrar: un puño a la quijada de Kazemaru… un puño cargado de todo el rencor y de todo el recuerdo que tenía del ataque que había recibido días atrás por parte de Mamoru. Kazemaru fue presentado con el suelo per tercera vez y Fudou volvió a reírse.

—Eso está bien… me gusta que lo intentes… pelea… demuestra que aun hay algo de hombre en ti —El joven sonrió cuando Kazemaru volvió a ponerse de pie… obviamente aun tambaleante puesto que su pie no se podía apoyar.

Kazemaru no sabía como iba a salir librado de esa injusta pelea que al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a detener: Kudou había desparecido. Goenji y Kidou estaban a las espaldas de Fudou y actuaban como la más infranqueable barrera impidiendo el acercamiento de los que pudieran estar interesados en ayudarlo. Detrás de Goenji y Kidou estaba el grupo de los indecisos… Kabeyama, Toramaru, Tachimukai, Kurimatsu, esos que no lo odiaban pero que estaban confundidos con la situación, esos que se asustaban al tener de frente al goleador de fuego y al genio estratega. Detrás de los indecisos estaban los indiferentes: Tobitaka, Genda, Sakuma, Hiroto que simplemente esperaban que todo terminara para seguir en el entrenamiento… en pocas palabras… la ayuda no estaba en camino y Fudou se aproximaba.

Kazemaru intentó de nuevo apoyar su pie pero de nuevo le dolió mucho y volvió a trastabillar y sabía que esto le iba a costar un golpe mas en la cara… sin embargo unos segundo pasaron y el golpe nunca llegó y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la presencia de una persona lo había escudado, lo primero que pensó fue en Mamoru, sin embargo el joven portero no tenía el cabello plateado.

—Ya es suficiente Fudou —Dijo la misma voz áspera que lo había arrinconado en el callejón en la mañana.

—Ah… pero mira quien apareció… miren a quien tenemos aquí… mas personajes dispuestos a salir del armario… que bonito… que bonito… el crucero de las locas se nos quedo realmente pequeño… ¿Quien mas falta? Anímense… anímense ya que todos lo están haciendo —Dijo con un sarcasmo que se contradecía con la manera iracunda como miraba a Fubuki por haberlo detenido en su ataque.

—No me metas en ese grupo.

—No me dejas más que pensar… ¿Por qué defiendes al homosexual?

—Porque es evidente que no puede defenderse solo porque lo atacaste por la espalda y lo lastimaste —Contestó Fubuki— Si él pudiera defenderse solo te aseguro que no intervendría en lo mas mínimo… después de todo también es un hombre. Sin embargo es evidente que en este momento no puede hacer nada y si dejo que le hagas daño de esa manera sería todo un cobarde… sería como sentarme a la mesa contigo mientras veo impasiblemente como le rocías sal a un caracol.

—No… pues que poético resultaste —Dijo Fudou con burla manteniendo el duelo de miradas con el otro joven— Otro remedo de hombre, otro marica mas en el equipo.

—No sé dónde estás viendo poesías pero te aseguro que eso no me haría menos hombre… lo que si lo haría sería atacar a alguien por la espalda y creerse ganador de una pelea evidentemente amañada —Fubuki suspiró— Es a ti a quien te hacen falta bastantes lecciones en como ser hombre

Fubuki se dio la vuelta descuidando su espalda y sintiéndose un poco ingenuo al hacerlo puesto que era evidente que Fudou si era capaz de atacarlo por la espalda, el joven de cabello plateado esperó por algunos segundos a que esto sucediera pero nada pasó, de hecho al mirar por sobre su hombro pudo ver a Fudou retirándose mientras una evidente línea de groserías habladas entre dientes se desplazaba por el aire.

Fubuki se inclinó hacia Kazemaru y sin advertencia previa le quitó el zapato y el bajó la media mientras todos veían sin intentar hacer nada.

—Vas a tener que ir a la enfermería

—Pero es que…

—Con ese pie así no vas a lograr nada aquí —Dijo mirando seriamente el tobillo del defensor mientras palpaba suavemente con sus dedos procurando ignorar los pequeños gemidos que esta vez si estaba dejando escapar Kazemaru— Y aunque tuvieras el pie bien y aunque fueras el mejor jugador de todos los que estamos aquí no vas a lograr nada… ya te lo había dicho… esperaba que lo hubieras pensado… de verdad esperaba que hubieras pensado en lo que hablamos en la mañana.

—Creí haber dejado claro que iba a continuar aquí —Contestó Kazemaru siendo seguido por un inmediato suspiro del otro joven.

—Entonces eres un estúpido —Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano, Kazemaru aceptó la ayuda pero Fubuki no estaba de buen humor, eso se notaba, seguramente lo enojaba la terquedad del joven defensor.

—Gracias

—No tienes que agradecerme nada y te repito que vas a tener que ir a la enfermería y espero que obedezcas porque la verdad no tengo la intención de cargarte en mi espalda así que mejor has lo que te conviene… al menos por hoy no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.

Entonces le dio la espalda y se fue del campo ante la mirada impávida de la mayoría de los miembros del equipo, Kazemaru intentó apoyar su pie por centésima vez desde que había recibido el golpe y de nuevo el dolor le gritó que dejara de ser estúpido y que dejara de intentarlo, fue en ese momento cuando decidió que lo mejor era obedecer lo que le había dicho Fubuki, moviéndose de la manera mas lenta que le permitía su lastimado tobillo el joven salió del campo y se dirigió al edificio sintiéndose realmente extenuado y queriendo mas que nunca ver a Mamoru y sentir sus brazos abrazándolo; pero Mamoru estaba lejos y Kazemaru era consciente de que con todo lo que estaba haciendo su relación con el portero estaba en bastante riesgo de llegar a un final no muy agradable.

**ooooo**

A Kazemaru le gustaba dormir y muchas de las ocasiones en las que no había entrenamiento y por algún motivo no podía estar con Mamoru el joven llegaba a su casa, cerraba las cortinas de su habitación, ponía un poco de música suave, se arropaba de pies a cabeza y se quedaba dormido hasta que se despertaba en la noche con su frente llena de sudor, completamente ignorante de lo que le hubiera sucedido al mundo en su ausencia de un par de horas, pero con la agradable sensación de descanso que queda después de una buena siesta.

Y últimamente dormir le agradaba aun mas puesto que lo ayudaba a olvidarse de todas las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo. Además como pasaba tanto tiempo con Endou la mayoría de los sueños tenían que ver con él y eso hacía que dormir fuera aun mejor. Quizás ese había sido el motivo por el cual tan pronto como llegó a la enfermería y tan pronto como la enfermera lo revisó y el dijo que su lesión no era realmente grave, pero que debía descansar, el joven la había obedecido sin protestar y se había quedado profundamente dormido en una de las angostas camas del lugar.

Cuando Kazemaru se despertó sentía que habían pasado años desde que se había quedado dormido aunque la verdad solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Debían ser las cinco de la tarde ya que el cielo estaba inundado en un juego de rojos y anaranjados que solo eran posibles en esa hora del día.

—Es hora de ir a casa —Murmuró con pereza mientras hacía una lista rápida en su cabeza de lo que necesitaría comprar para la cena.

Entonces se levantó, se quitó la delgada manta de encima y descubrió que no estaba solo en el pequeño cuarto, en un par de bancas se encontraban sentadas Natsumi y Aki. Kazemaru suspiró profundamente porque dentro de sí sabía que se venía otra batalla más, por un breve momento el joven consideró que si las cosas continuaban de esa manera se iba a terminar volviendo loco ¿A cuántas personas mas tendría que enfrentarse?

El silencio reinó en el cuarto por algunos segundos hasta que Kazemaru decidió hacer la pregunta que daría pie al inicio de la confrontación. Sin siquiera saludarlas y sin intentar poner una cara amable el joven habló cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que sus palabras habían sonado demasiado fuerte, como con un eco tenebroso.

—¿Ya se enteraron?

Y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un seño fruncido casi sincronizado de parte de ambas chicas y entonces la respuesta fue clara. Muchas veces la gente espera las palabras de una respuesta y confía ciegamente en estas y cree que solamente hablando es válida la comunicación, son esas personas las que ignoran que en la mayoría de las ocasiones los gestos faciales dicen mas de lo que cualquier cantidad de palabras pudiera decir. Kazemaru sabía leer muy bien los rostros.

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en le borde de la cama y buscaba palpando el piso con sus pies, sus zapatos que estaban debajo. El movimiento de la pelirroja fue demasiado rápido para que Kazemaru alcanzara a reaccionar aunque algo dentro se sí le decía que no hubiera intentado hacerlo así se hubiera percatado de las intenciones de la joven. Una cachetada fue lo que se ganó por su descuido… una cachetada era el castigo que le infligían las chicas, o al menos Natsumi, por haberles quitado al amor de sus vidas.

Kazemaru duró uno segundos con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía el cosquilleo que le había dejado el golpe, el joven sabía que de no haber sido por el golpe que Fudou le había dado en el entrenamiento quizás la cachetada de Natsumi no habría dolido tanto.

—Eres un descarado al verte tan tranquilo en esta situación.

—No sé porque no debería verme tranquilo si no he hecho nada malo —A las palabras relajadas del joven, la pelirroja intentó contestar con otra cachetada pero esta vez el joven si reaccionó empezando a sentirse cansado de estar siempre en la misma posición: la de receptor de los golpes.

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima —Gimoteó la joven tirando se su brazo y soltando su mano del agarre de Kazemaru que simplemente la dejó ir mientras veía como retrocedía, entonces se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar hacia el par de jóvenes que se veían algo asustadas puesto que el rostro de Kazemaru se veía realmente frío… como nunca antes lo habían visto.

—Si solo estás aquí para golpearme no esperes que te vaya muy bien porque ya estoy cansándome.

—No mereces otra cosa… no mereces mas que eso y no hay cosa más agradable que verte aquí lastimado porque eso significa que en el club de futbol aun quedan personas decentes y no solo basura como tu… basura que… basura que —La chicas empezó a hablar con voz entrecortada mientras las palabras parecían atascársele en la garganta seguramente producto de las lagrimas que querían empezar a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¿Basura que logró hacer que el capitán se enamorara de verdad? —Preguntó el joven con una ceja arqueada.

—Mamoru no está enamorado de ti —Habló por fin Aki que prácticamente había estado escondida detrás de Natsumi. Kazemaru quitó sus fríos ojos de Natsumi para ponerlos encima de la otra joven que inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

—Si lo está… si que lo está y no hay nada que ustedes dos puedan hacer… ni por separado, ni juntas, ni aliándose con un ejercito, ni poniendo a todo el planeta a su favor… no hay nada que me vaya a hacer desistir de lo que tengo con Mamoru y no hay nada que puedan hacer para que Mamoru desista de estar conmigo —El joven suspiró con satisfacción al ver los rostros de las jóvenes y al ver que sus palabras definitivamente las habían serenado intentó conciliar puesto que también empezó a serenarse al ver que aparentemente tenía la situación bajo control.

—Me enamore de Mamoru tan profundamente como lo están ustedes— Dijo lentamente— Sé que saben de lo que hablo, sé que ustedes me pueden entender, sé que ustedes entienden cuan imposible es no sentir cosas especiales por él y sé que duele… sé que duele ver que la persona que uno ama es feliz al lado de otra, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, las cosas sucedieron así y de verdad que lo lamento si están heridas… lamento haber sido yo en cierta parte el causante de esas heridas y lo siento, de verdad lo siento y aunque no sé si deba hacerlo les pido perdón.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó Natsumi con pequeños cristales de lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos— ¿Pides perdón? Jamás podría perdonarse algo como lo que tu has hecho —La joven respiró profundamente… ahogo sus lagrimas y volvió al ataque— A Endou se le puede perdonar cualquier cosa, todos podrían perdonarlo a él en todos los momentos de la vida… pero a ti… pero tú… tú eres solo un degenerado que corrompió su mente y lo convenció para meterse en algo tan repugnante como esa… relación… tu le lavaste la cabeza con no se cuantas cosas inmundas… él es… él es tan inocente… él es solo… solo un… él es… él solo se dejó deslumbrar por la felicidad aparente que te inventaste valiéndote quien sabe de cuantas cosas… quien sabe de cuantas porquerías —Terminó gritando la chica y esta vez fue ella quien se vio sorprendida por una cachetada de Kazemaru. Desde atrás Aki intentó gritar pero Kazemaru extendió su mano y gritó antes que ella

—Tú te callas y te quedas justo donde estas.

La chica se vio avasallada por el grito y solo se limitó a obedecer. Ichirouta volvió a hablar hacia Natsumi.

—¿Te das cuenta de todas las estupideces que estás hablando? —Le preguntó a Natsumi— Hablas de Mamoru como si aun fuera un niño… hablas de él como si todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos en el equipo no lo hubieran hecho madurar lo suficiente… hablas de él como si fuera un bebito que aun debe ser llevado de la mano… ¿Te das cuentas del poco crédito que le estás dando? ¿Te das cuanta de la manera como lo desconoces? —El joven cerró los ojos— Endou maduró hace mucho tiempo pero parece que ninguna de ustedes lo notó… y aun así dicen amarlo.

—Lo amo.

—Perdóname que tenga que burlarme de esas palabras —Dijo dándole la espalda y empezando caminar hacia una silla donde alguien había dejado todas sus cosas, en ese momento pensó que podría haber sido Fubuki aunque al mismo tiempo recordó que este le había dicho que en el equipo había algunas otras personas con intensiones de ayudarlo, el joven sonrió mientras se ponía el maletín sobre el hombro y empezaba a buscar la salida de la enfermería que en realidad las chicas no estaban demasiado interesadas en bloquearle.

Cuando Kazemaru se vio afuera del salón y vio que ninguna estaba detrás de él intentando reclamarle alguna otra cosa se sintió realmente bien, se sintió ganador por primera vez desde que todos los problemas habían empezado y aunque era consciente de que para ver el final del oscuro túnel en el que se encontraba en ese momento aun le hacía falta bastante sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar por un corredor anaranjado que hacía que su sombra se alargara y se alargara.

**ooooo**

Esa noche Mamoru lo volvió a llamar y de nuevo Kazemaru contestó a todas las preguntas "todo bien" y "todo muy bien".

Y Mamoru siguió llamando todos los días del entrenamiento e Ichirouta siempre le contestaba "todo bien" y todo muy bien".

Y Mamoru pensó que si tuviera que llamarlo durante un año entero siempre iba a obtener como respuestas "todo bien" y "todo muy bien".

Definitivamente algo no estaba muy bien, pensó el portero una noche antes de acostarse a dormir. Fue entonces cuando tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 9**

Kazemaru esta haciendo cosas malas con intencion de que parezcan buenas y eso siempre trae problemas… mi ma' así lo dice.

Otro de los que considero mis capítulos favoritos por la actuación de los que actuaron… creo que me gustaron casi todos los parlamentos y además por fin incluí las líneas del summary… debo decir que al principio no tenía ni idea de quien era el que las iba a pronunciar porque desde el inicio del fic han pasado muchas cosas y he cambiado muchas ideas, con decirles que, por ejemplo, en un principio pensaba que todos iban a odiar solo a Ichirouta sin odiar a Mamoru… pero luego pensé que eso no tendría el mas mínimo sentido.

Luego me encontré perdido con respecto a lo que debía escribir para este capitulo 9 y Natsumi pareció gritarme pidiendo inclusión y eso me aprecio lo mas adecuado y las palabras en sus labios me parecieron perfectas asi que ahí están ella y Aki que figuraran otro poco después. De nuevo es triste hacer villanos de los personajes agradables pero pues así es la vida.

Las intenciones de Fubuki fueron buenas… uno de los personajes mas deliciosos de la serie no puede tener malas intenciones… solo que actuó muy atsuyescamente XD

¿Qué tal… les gusto?

De nuevo y como siempre gracias a mis fieles reviewers que en este caso fueron solo 4 pero que pues de la misma manera me hacen feliz porque soy muy consciente de una cosa. Inazuma eleven no es una serie en extremo popular como Naruto, Gundam wing, Harry Potter o Inuyasha y por lo tanto los reviews suelen ser escasos y además hay veces que lo que escribo puede tornarse algo complejo porque a veces me gusta profundizar en ciertas cosas que creo importantes y hay personas que no les gusta hacer mucho el esfuerzo así que pasan por alto el fic. Las personas que me han dejado review (en cualquier momento, en cualquier capitulo) son en realidad especiales para mi porque le dedican unos minutos de sus tardes a mi trabajo y después unas líneas para mi… eso es noble… es grandioso y siempre agradeceré.

Mizuki-chan: gracias por el color de los ojos de Atsuya… cuando escribí la escena no me tome el tiempo de analizar que en realidad mas que dorados son anaranjados. Gracias por fijarte y hacerme caer en cuenta.

Kazumi y Shadow princess: gracias por sus comentarios y su fidelidad… de verdad.

Shatyana: gracias por el comentario y por unirte… espero que sigas pegadita.

Nada mas por ahora… gracias por enésima vez y nos vemos en el capitulo que mas dolor de cabeza me ha dado… el diez.


	10. El mundo está lleno de pelmazos

Hola a todos, han pasado dos semanas desde la ultima actualización y espero que este sea el tiempo que trascurra de capitulo a capitulo desde aquí hasta el final; a cerca de eso estuve haciendo cálculos en estos días pasados y creo que fic se extenderá hasta 20 capítulos así que de acuerdo a eso estamos marchando por la mitad en este momento, por supuesto esto esta sujeto a cambios porque las historias a veces requieren menos (o quizás mas) de lo que uno piensa… en fin… las situaciones del fic dirán cuanto será en realidad… les comentaré conforme vaya escribiendo: en este momento estoy iniciando el capitulo 13.

Como caso curioso me gustaría decirles que estoy encontrando mas fácil el escribir el fic en la biblioteca de la Universidad que en mi casa, es extraño, en la biblioteca escribo dos o tres paginas cuando decido hacerlo y en cambio en la casa me siento y no me sale nada… es… curioso… creo.

También quería decirles que he estado de lector de fics también en estos días y cuando leo un fic no me gusta escribir porque siento que de cierta manera lo que leo va a influir en lo que escribo y no me gusta esa sensacion, no se que tal se lleven con estas tres parejas: Kyle x Stan (south park), Alfred x Arthur (Hetalia), y mi amadísimo NARUSASU. He leído fics de Naruto durante muchos años y en cuanto a las otras dos parejas pues no se… nunca las había probado pero las encontré muy agradables, pues las relaciones que desarrollan en sus series correspondientes hacen que sean muy entretenidas al lector.

No quería extenderme en la introducción, pero miren que ya no me pude detener… en fin… los reviews MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Los ame a todos y cada uno porque llegaron en oleada, es decir, creo que publiqué un viernes y al sábado ya tenia como 7 reviews o algo asi, eso me alegro porque sentí como si me hubieran estado esperando… me sentí muy bien, además que muchas preguntaron cosas que con gusto trarare de responder aquí… veamos.

SI QUIEREN IR AL FIC RAPIDAMENTE ENTONCES LEAN SOLO SU NOMBRE PERO SI QUIEREN PERDER UNOS MINUTOS ENTONCES PUEDEN LEER LO DE LAS DEMAS… A TODAS LES ESTOY DE VERDAD MUY AGRADECIDO. NUNCA ME HABIA TOMADO EL TRABAJO DE CONTESTAR REVIEW PO REVIEW PERO PUES EN ESTA OCASIÓN ME PICO EL BICHO.

Inayon: gracias por unirte al fic y si te gusta Goenji tengo algo planeado (no para este fic) pero debo hacer tiempo… no soy bueno para hacer dos fics al timpo

Fubuki Kazesenko: si pensé en el asunto de que la personalidad e Fubuki ya estaba "arreglada" desde la serie pero pues creo que el "tirón de orejas" se lo debía dar alguien rudo a Kazemaru y Atsuya me pareció muy disponible y además el asunto de que un personaje tenga doble personalidad me gusta mucho. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca del fic y de la popularidad de Inazuma y no le saques canas a tu mama… puedes leer cuando ella esta bien dormida así lees mas tranquila y disfrutas mas…

Dama azul: yo se lo que son las vacaciones y la falta de internet… me acuerdo que yo si me escapaba a los cyber para poder leer fics de ojamajo doremi (en el tiempo que me gustaban) y en cuanto a tu pregunta diré que habrá que leer para saber… no tendría chiste si te contesto aquí… lo lamento… pero todo lo voy a desarrollar de manera que nada se me quede por fuera. Muy acertados tus comentarios sobre Mamoru. En cuanto al asunto de la llamada… paciencia… ten paciencia.

Kazumi yami: el asunto de los diez elegidos lo he estado pensando mucho y saco a unos y meto a otros… esa situación es la que estor tratando en estos momentos (cap 13) asi que a esperar… y a mi también me fascina Fubuki aunque la verdad es que en Inazuma me fascinan casi todos. En cuanto al asunto de la llamada… paciencia… ten paciencia

**Shatyana: **Te puse en negrita porque hiciste una pregunta que en realidad me preocupaba un poco: el asunto del paso del tiempo, te contesto: si, esta pasando dia por dia cada vez que en Endou llama, en este capitulo se ve un poco confuso pero creo que con los siguientes va a ser mas claro. En cuanto al asunto de la llamada… paciencia… ten paciencia

Pauchan: Gracias por tus dos comentarios. No había notado que también eres de Colombia! Que bueno, me alegra que haya gente de la tierrita jajaja. A tu pregunta de porque los chicos actuaron de esa manera diré que si te refieras a actuar de manera homofóbica pues no es nada nuevo, sucede y sucede mucho y sobre todo entre hombres… me imagino que en un vestuario de futbol un chico gay debe sentirse realmente intimidado de que sepan su secreto y de eso es que trata en gran parte mi historia, por otro lado tienes toda la razón: las mujeres son de hecho mas comprensivas en estos asuntos… no lo dudes

Mizuki-chan: Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo, en cuanto a lo que dices de mi potencial espero que me dure para rato y con apoyos tan especiales como los tuyos y los de todos mis reviewrs seguro que hay para rato, al menos para el final de esta historia. A mi también m gusto el papel de Natsumi y ella tiene algo mas por decir. Espera.

Particularmente siempre me enamoro de lo que escribo pero este capitulo lo odie en muchas ocasiones y después lo ame un poco y después lo volví a odiar y después amar y odiar y amar y casi me vuelve loco, en serio, además en un principio iba a ser mas largo pero lo acorte para que no se hiciera tan denso… creo que puedo anticipar lo que van a pensar de este capitulo pero espero sus comentarios, en este capitulo de verdad que los necesito.

Ahora si… después de unas notas eternas (al menos para mi, quien soy quien las escribe) a leer… nos vemos en una nota pequeñita abajo.

* * *

**EMPECE ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO **

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Capitulo 10 **

Había demasiada luz, y para ese momento de la mañana era bastante extraño ya que yo era consciente de que no me había levantado a abrir las cortinas aun. Podía sentir el frio del ambiente en mi cuerpo ataviado únicamente con un par de bóxers y si estaba sintiéndolo tanto seguramente se debía a que en algún momento de la noche las mantas se habían caído al suelo, aunque la verdad era que no me importaba demasiado ya que en ese momento el frio se sentía bien. Podía escuchar el ruido de pasos sobre una superficie de madera y debido a que estos se escuchaban realmente cercanos decidí que estaban siendo producidos en mi misma habitación o por muy lejos en el pasillo. Sabía que muchas cosas ya estaban sucediendo a mi alrededor esa mañana, sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarme dormido por mucho tiempo para así cuando despertara las cosas serian muy diferentes. A mi edad es prácticamente lo que todos los jóvenes desean: que las cosas cambien… que las cosas se transformen, transformando con ellas la vida misma… a esta edad uno nunca está conforme con lo que tiene y eso es que lo que hace que todo el mundo diga que la adolescencia es una edad complicada… porque bueno… lo es.

El olor del tocino frito hizo que mis ojos se abrieran inmediatamente… muchas de las cosas que sentía a mi alrededor eran normales: la luz, el frio en mi cuerpo, los pasos cercanos, todas esas eran cosas perfectamente normales en una mañana en mi habitación, sin embargo el olor del tocino no lo era a menos de que me hubiera quedado dormido en la cocina la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro que eso no había pasado.

Ya con los ojos abiertos pude entender que era lo que estaba pasando allí, pero antes de ello tuve que avergonzarme y ponerme tan rojo como un cardenal.

Mi madre estaba allí y me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, en sus manos había una bandeja y pude distinguir los hilos de vapor que salían de los platillos sobre esta, seguramente de ahí provenía el aroma de comida que había percibido unos segundos atrás. Pero por supuesto la comida no tenía nada de vergonzoso, lo vergonzoso era que si mi mamá estaba allí y si yo estaba sin una solo manta sobre mi cuerpo, ella me estaba viendo prácticamente desnudo y esa es quizás una de las reglas que todo hijo debe plantearse desde que deja de ser un niño: Nunca debes dejar que tu mamá vuelva a verte ni desnudo ni semi-desnudo… eso se permite hasta los doce años, quizás hasta los trece, pero de ahí en adelante es inadmisible.

Inmediatamente estiré mi brazo intentando cazar algo que me ayudara a cubrirme pero no encontré nada cerca a mi, seguramente hasta las almohadas se habían caído al piso y si quieren llamarme "dormilón activo" entonces acepto el concepto porque quizás esa es la verdad, quizás soy la persona que mas se mueve mientras duerme… solo con una persona puedo estar realmente quieto mientras duermo pero no es de esa persona de la que quiero hablar. Volviendo a la situación de esa mañana vi como mi mamá ponía la bandeja con comida sobre mi mesa de noche y luego me pasaba las mantas para que me cubriera, indudablemente ella leía en mis ojos la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando en ese momento, las mamás saben hacer eso: leer en los ojos de sus hijos y de sus esposos; eso de que ellas tienen un sexto sentido es la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

Ya cubierto pude sentir como mi vergüenza mermaba un poco y entonces hice la pregunta que cualquier joven habría hecho en esa situación:

—¿Mamá que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —A mi pregunta ella solamente contestó con una sonrisa y dijo:

—¿No es lo mas normal que una mamá sea la primera en desearle el feliz cumpleaños a su hijo? —Y a su pregunta simplemente respondí con silencio y seguramente dejando mi boca abierta por unos segundos mientras analizaba sus palabras para después de unos segundos concluir que eran verdaderas: Esa mañana hacía frio y siempre que es el día de mi cumpleaños hace frio porque es en un día de enero donde el invierno está en su parte más cruda.

—Ah… ah… ya veo… ya veo —Tartamudeé y ella siguió sonriendo que era una de esas cosas que realmente se ven bien en su rostro, sin embargo en ese momento la miré fijamente y en mi cabeza surgió una pregunta que me hizo sentir como un gusano insensible: ¿Nunca se cansa de sonreír?

—Feliz cumpleaños Mamoru —Dijo sacándome de mi adormecimiento mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y llevaba sus labios a mi frente para darme un beso que en ese momento no encontré tan agradable como lo había encontrado años atrás y encontré aun mas desagradable cuando llevó sus labios de mi frente a la punta de mi nariz donde me dio otro beso y luego continuó con ambas mejillas y luego de nuevo en mi frente y me dio algo de miedo que quizá intentara hacerlo en mi labios porque en años anteriores lo había hecho. Por eso me retiré bruscamente del suave agarre de sus manos.

—Ya… ya… ya mamá… gracias.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… si… no… no en realidad… es que tantos besos… bueno… demasiados besos… es demasiado.

—Ah… entiendo, a mi bebé empieza a darle algo de bochorno que su mamá le demuestre lo mucho que lo quiere —Comentó con otra sonrisa de esas tan eternas mientras volvía a tomar mi rostro esta vez para acomodarme mi cabello tanto en la frente como en ambos costados— No hay nadie mirando así que te aguantas ¿De acuerdo jovencito? —Dijo en un tono reprobatorio pero a la vez bromista y en ese momento no tuve mas por hacer que obedecerla mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cabello.

—Deberías cortártelo—Comentó mientras retiraba algunos mechones que me cubrían los ojos

—No… así está bien —Dije y ambos nos quedamos en silencio— Voy a bañarme —Seguí mientras tomaba una manta para cubrir mi parcial desnudez pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la madera del suelo ella me tomó de la muñeca con suavidad

—¿Que acaso no notaste que te traje el desayuno?

—Ah.

—Huevos… tocino… pastelillos... jugo de naranja —Listó los elementos sobre la bandeja— muy occidental como te gusta —Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no me gustaba tanto.

Estaba cambiando y lo que me gustaba en un minuto al siguiente me parecía detestable y luego encontraba alguna cosa pero al segundo siguiente me cansaba de ello ¿Era normal? ¿Les pasaba eso a todos… a todas las personas que conocía? ¿Todos se sentían tan perdidos como yo? ¿Era correcto que a los dieciséis se sintiera uno así de confundido como yo me sentía? ¿Era correcto que te fastidiaran las cosas que tu mamá hacía con tan evidentes buenas intenciones? ¿Quién podía responderme eso y dejarme realmente satisfecho con la respuesta? Estaba seguro que nadie puesto que sabía que una respuesta solo me dejaría conforme por unos minutos y al minuto siguiente me parecería basura ¿Era normal tal inconformidad con la vida?

—¿Pasa algo Mamoru? —Preguntó mi madre una vez más al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre mi frente para obviamente indagar acerca de mi temperatura; evidentemente encontró todo normal.

—No es nada mamá —Contesté inventándome una sonrisa— Es… es que estoy distraído… no es nada malo —Y ella mi miró con duda por algunos segundos pero después simplemente correspondió a mi sonrisa seguramente pensando que en realidad no era nada malo porque al final de cuentas ¿Por qué motivo habrían de pasarme cosas malas a mi si soy el joven que todo mundo quiere y admira? ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo malo al que todos consideran un héroe? ¿Por qué habría que atar algo malo al nombre de Mamoru Endou que solamente puede representar lo bueno del mundo?

—De acuerdo —Dijo tomando la bandeja mientras yo me volvía a acomodar en la cama para que ella la pusiera sobre mi regazo—Entonces a comer mientras voy por tu regalo —Y esas palabras fueron como una bofetada así parezca ridícula mi actitud

—Mamá —Dije con una voz evidentemente quejumbrosa— Te dije que no era necesario.

—¿Cómo no va a ser necesario que te de un regalo Mamoru? —Dijo caminado hacia mi armario, corriendo una de las puertas y buscando algo en que pararse para poder alcanzar una parte alta. Yo solo miré sin realmente encontrar interesante el hecho de que ella escondiera las cosas en mi misma habitación ¿Qué le garantizaba a ella que yo no lo encontrara antes y arruinara la sorpresa? ¿Era acaso que estaba consciente de lo poco que me importaban las sorpresas en ese momento de mi vida?

Desde el ultimo compartimiento de mi armario la vi sacar un paquete que tenía el tamaño de un libro pero dude inmediatamente que se tratara de eso pues era por todos conocido que mi afición por la literatura no se encontraba en la parte alta de la lista y por un momento consideré que de acuerdo a eso las personas me estaban calificando como "tonto" y entonces realmente deseé que se tratara de un libro para que así mama no entrara en el grupo tirano que pensaba tan mal de mi… pero al parecer estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Parece un libro pero no lo es jovencito —Dijo al parecer leyendo en mi rostro que eso era lo que yo había pensado— Además si fuera un libro seguramente lo dejarías por ahí tirado… es algo que te gusta mucho mas… lo sé porque me tomé el atrevimiento de mirar en tu computador para estar segura —Conforme mencionaba mas palabras amables mas injusta la encontraba… ella también me calificaba de tonto y para ella era normal… y además se había metido a mi computador a esculcar en mi información… ¿No se supone que una madre sabe las cosas de sus hijos?¿No se supone que para una madre no es necesario esculcar?— De nuevo feliz cumpleaños hijo —Repitió con un beso mas.

—Gracias —Dije tomando el paquete disponiéndome a abrirlo pero antes de eso ella lo rapó de mis manos y creo que por al menos unos segundos la miré con un gesto enojado

—Primero la comida, que se enfría.

—Ah… ah… si es cierto… la comida… gracias…. gracias mamá —Pero no me sentía agradecido y mientras comía sentía como si los alimentos quemaran mi garganta y mi estomago porque los había preparado para mi alguien que no me conocía.

Es tonto pensar así, me decía mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja.

Es injusto pensar así, me decía mientras comía un pastelillo,

Soy un mal hijo al menospreciar lo que mi mamá hace por mí, me reprendía mientras terminaba la comida.

Sin embargo con todo y todo, eso era lo que estaba pensado esa mañana y estaba seguro que no había nada que me fuera a hacer pensar de una manera diferente.

—¡Ta da! —Dijo de la nada mostrándome el regalo ya desempacado ¿No se suponía que eso era algo que debía hacer el festejado? —No quería que lo cogieras con las manos llenas de grasa así que lo destapé para ti ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo mostrándome un DVD de grandes éxitos de Los Smiths… yo lo miré con ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos y concluí que se trataba no solo de un buen regalo sino de un regalo excelente pero que ella había comprado guiada por lo que había encontrado en mi computadora y no guiada por algo que se supone que debería saber.

Rápidamente me limpié las manos con la sabana ganándome una mirada reprobatoria que se diluyó tan pronto como mi mamá vio el interés en el regalo.

—Es grandioso —Dije lentamente pasando mis ojos por cada una de las canciones que Morrissey cantaría en vivo en ese DVD.

—¿Si te gusta?

—Claro que si mamá —Dije con algo de entusiasmo por primera vez en esa mañana de invierno… además cómo no habría de gustarme si mi computador lo decía así y es que al final de cuentas si se quiere saber que es lo que le gusta a un joven de esta época lo primero que se debe hacer es mirar en su computador… haciendo eso uno obtiene toda la información que resulta sencilla de inferir y completamente acertada —Gracias mamá… gracias.

—¿No vas a mirarlo? —Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio en los que mis ojos permanecieron pegados a la portada del DVD. En ese momento no pensaba en nada y al tiempo sentía que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, era una situación complicada y la verdad era que no tenía la mas mínima idea de adonde me iba a llevar todo eso y lo peor era que seguramente mi mamá iba a empezar a preocuparse porque seguramente mi excusa de que simplemente "estaba distraído" iba a ser cada minuto menos convincente. Entonces me levanté de la cama de un gran salto no sin antes taparme con una manta, luego fabriqué la sonrisa más grande que pude y miré a mama con ella

—La música buena no es para escuchar en la mañana, es para la noche donde nadie te interrumpa ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si me dedico a escucharlo y en ese momento recibo una llamada telefónica?

—Para eso existe el botón de pausa.

—Si, pero la buena música se escucha de principio a fin sin interrupciones, el botón de pausa es algo que la humanidad nunca debido haber inventado —Dije nunca dejando la sonrisa que me estaba inventando en ese momento. Cuando vi que ella aceptó mi repentino cambio sin reparar me dirigí a la puerta del baño de mi habitación pero de nuevo me volvió a llamar y esta vez me tomó de la mano y depositó allí lo que indudablemente era un papel… el tipo de papel que muchas personas adoran en estos tiempos, el papel que te permite comprar cosa tras cosa: ¿dinero no?

—Tu papá llamó esta mañana —Ahí si atrajo mi atención… hacía varias semanas que no veía a papá porque estaba trabajando en un proyecto en Estados unidos.

Mi relación con papá era realmente interesante de acuerdo a lo que yo mismo pensaba. Él no habitaba mucho en la casa porque su trabajo lo ponía a viajar mucho, la mayoría de viajes eran dentro del país pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que tomar una avión y demorarse semanas en regresar, por eso era que no compartíamos demasiados momentos juntos pero cuando lo hacíamos él siempre lograba decir con pocas palabras las cosas mas sabias que realmente me arreglaban la vida cuando las escuchaba… me gustaba pasar con él esos pequeños momentos en los que no estaba cansado y en los que me quería hablar.

—¿Como está?

—Bueno… parece que aun tiene algo de trabajo y que quizás se tarde hasta la próxima semana pero dijo que no se había olvidado de tu cumpleaños… como llamo temprano no quiso que te despertara pero me dijo que te diera esto como parte de su regalo.

—Tu sabes que no necesito dinero mama, él también lo sabe —Dije esta vez intentando no sonar demasiado duro, de hecho podría jurar que incluso había sonando cansado.

—Los chicos como tú siempre necesitan dinero Mamoru, sea para lo que sea… ¿Que harías si de la nada te dan ganas de invitar a salir a una chica y te encuentras sin una sola moneda en los bolsillos eh? —Y esa fue otra pregunta que desgraciadamente jugó muy pero muy en su contra, otra pregunta en la que mostraba de nuevo grandes dosis de desconocimiento hacia mi persona, otra pregunta que mostraba que ella no se había adaptado al hecho de que yo estaba cambiando y digo que la pregunta mostraba grandes niveles de desconocimiento hacia lo que era yo porque al final de cuentas a esa edad yo estaba mas que seguro nunca había dado muestras de estar interesado en las chicas… ¿Que acaso mi mama estaba tan ciega para no notarlo?

—Las chicas no me….

—Sé que te da pena hablar de eso conmigo Mamoru —Interrumpió— Pero sé que los chicos como tú a tu edad ya empiezan a pensar en ellas así que vas a recibir el dinero ¿de acuerdo? —Y la verdad es que estoy seguro que nadie se podría negar a ese tono que mezclaba a amabilidad con autoridad por lo que un segundo después estaba cerrando mi mano sobre un billete que por el color que tenía adivine era de alta denominación… el billete si me serviría mucho al final de cuentas y esa misma noche.

—Gracias —Dije como por enésima vez esa mañana

—Ves como tan pronto mencioné citas chicas acepaste el dinero… una mamá también entiende de esas cosas —Dijo con una sonrisa que seguramente la hacía sentir orgullosa de algo que en realidad no existía, en realidad aceptaba el dinero simplemente por no protestar mas… no se trataba de ningún otro motivo en realidad, por esto mismo decidí seguirle el juego.

—Tienes razón mamá.

—¿Entonces si hay una chica que tengas en mente? —Preguntó con evidente curiosidad a lo cual simplemente respondí con una sonrisa muy pequeña y a lo mejor hasta con un sonrojo desteñido.

—No… no en realidad… pero como tu lo dices… a lo mejor en algún momento…

—¿Sabes que chica me parece agradable? —Dijo interrumpiendo mi frase.

—No… no sé má' ¿Qué chica?

Esa es una costumbre que quizás tienen todas las mamás en el mundo y especialmente las mamás que tienen hijos varones: querer sugerir posibles parejas que en realidad les parecen adecuadas a ellas, porque es cierto e indiscutible que toda mamá en el mundo quiere que su hijo se termine casando con la chica perfecta y suele suceder en muchas ocasiones que la mujer que escoge el hijo es la mas imperfecta a los ojos de la mamá, es por eso que ellas siempre están sugiriendo y sugiriendo y creyendo que la opción que ellas consideran adecuada es en realidad la que el hijo debería escoger

—Tokou Zaizen —Respondió y yo me tardé unos segundos en digerir su respuesta… luego regresé al mundo.

—¿Tokou Zaizen? ¿Quieres decir Tokou? ¿La Tokou del equipo de soccer femenino? ¿Tokou la hija del primer ministro? ¿Tokou? —A mi incesante parloteo mi mamá solo sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ella misma.

Y es que escuchar el nombre de Tokou en los labios de mi mamá me pareció algo llamativo por un motivo en particular: Tokou era especial de cierta manera… Tokou había sido la primera chica y en realidad la primera persona que se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por mi… desde que jugábamos en la secundaria ella había sido muy evidente con sus sentimientos y conforme pasaron los años fue cada vez mas y mas insistente con mensajes camuflados como besos y abrazos aquí y allá y es aquí donde debo decir que entendía todos esos detalles y el mensaje que traían consigo… un mensaje que me decía que estaba enamorada… muy enamorada de mi… porque hablando de eso hay algo que todas las personas a mi alrededor piensan de mi: que soy un irremediable despistado al cual las cosas se le tienen que estrellar en la cara para que les preste atención… es tanta la gente que piensa esto que hasta el propio Ichirouta está en ese grupo… pero con todo y todo es mejor que las cosas se queden así y que la gente siga pensando de esa manera, que él siga pensando de esa manera porque parecer despistado es mejor que mostrarme cruel, parecer despistado me hace una mejor persona y la verdad es que desde que comprendí mis verdaderos sentimientos por la persona que amo quiero ser una mejor persona… por él… por Ichirouta, pero como ya lo había dicho no es de él de quien quiero hablar en este momento… era de Tokou de quien estaba hablando.

Tokou. Por mucho tiempo ella siguió con sus intentos de mostrarme lo que sentía y yo seguía jugando al despistado y tonto porque rechazarla diciéndole que no me interesan sus sentimientos se sentía realmente cruel y en ese momento de mi vida la crueldad era algo que no parecía ser parte de mi pero para mis adentros era consciente de que lo que ella sentía no me tocaba, no me rozaba siquiera, no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo y por eso simplemente la dejaba hacer y hacer sin opinar en lo mas mínimo lo cual quizás fue un error porque al hacerlo le di alas.

Y fue el día de mi cumpleaños número quince cuando Tokou hizo lo que ninguna de las otras chicas fue capaz de hacer: poner sus sentimientos en palabras, armar una frase con sentido y decírmela a la cara… esa también fue la primera vez que la rechacé pero no sería la ultima… a partir de ese momento comenzaría su lucha personal por ganarse mi extraño corazón.

—Tokou es linda —Dije siguiéndole de nuevo el juego a mamá— Tienes razón.

Hoy ya se cumple un año de aquel día, pensé

—¿Pero por qué la mencionas? No sabía que te hablaras con ella.

—La recordaba de cuando jugaba contigo en el equipo y me la encontré ante-ayer en el centro comercial mientras compraba tu regalo… ella estaba haciendo lo mismo… estuvimos juntas prácticamente toda la tarde… casi tuvimos que pelear para ver quien compraba el DVD —Comentó despreocupadamente y entonces tuve que mirar con cara seria a mi madre que evidentemente mostró que no entendía mi gesto— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Yo… —Empecé lentamente— Yo… les dije que no necesitaba nada… creo que se lo dije mas a ella que a ninguno de los otro ¿Por qué tiene que ser así de terca?

—Pareces gustarle mucho… no tiene nada de malo que te lo demuestre.

—Si en realidad le gustara tanto entonces escucharía lo que yo le digo y procuraría entenderme mejor —Dije después de un suspiro— No sé que es lo que pasa con mis palabras pero parece que la gente se ha dedicado últimamente a ignorarlas como si en realidad no importaran un comino o como si todo lo que yo hablara fuera simplemente en broma ¿Por qué si les pido que no me regalen nada lo primero que hacen es regalarme cosas eh? —Y definitivamente mamá se sintió identificada con las palabras. A partir de ese momento la habitación se inundó con un silencio tan denso como la miel.

Algo así como dos minutos después continúe el camino hacia el baño que había dejado inconcluso pero de nuevo mama me detuvo, esta vez sin sujetarme de la muñeca o de la mano, esta vez solo con sus palabras:

—Lo siento hijo… lo lamento si te moleste con mis acciones —Dijo lentamente— Creo que… creo que tienes razón y a lo mejor si estuvo algo mal de mi parte el no escucharte… de verdad lo lamento.

Y ese suele ser otro de los problemas comunes que le vienen a la vida de uno con la adolescencia: los padres y sus acciones que por más acertadas que sean parecen lo peor: lo mas ridículo y vergonzoso y uno vive enojado con los padres por ese motivo, deseando que desaparezcan, deseando la libertad y por se les visualiza como cadenas que no hacen mas que cortar el vuelo, a veces se les detesta pero al final de cuentas se termina dando cuenta que enojarse con ellos es cruel pero que al mismo tiempo no se tiene ni la menor idea de cómo disculparse. Es una situación incomoda y compleja

—No hay problema —Dije sin darme la vuelta y por fin entre al baño, sabía que quince minutos después, cuando saliera iba a estar arrepentido por la manera como había tratado a mamá.

**ooooo**

—Ya no me agradas tanto como antes —Murmuré y solo obtuve silencio— Si… es verdad… ya no me gustas para nada —Repetí con mi mano puesta sobre la estructura metálica y mirando hacia arriba, procurando alcanzar con mis ojos la punta superior de la majestuosa torre— ¿A qué se debe? ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Tu si puedes explicarme el motivo de todas los pensamientos que he estado teniendo en estos días? —Y estoy seguro que en ese momento mis ojos se mostraban ilusionados esperando que de alguna manera la inanimada torre me dijera unas palabras que me hicieran sentir mejor pero por supuesto la torre no iba a hablar.

El sitio permanecía detenido en el tiempo, la torre de metal no cambiaba, por mas que los años pasaran y pasaran esta permanecía inmune ante el viento y ante la lluvia y ante las personas y sus historias, incluso ante mi, estoy seguro de que la torre era inmune incluso a mis historias y a todas las ilusiones que algún momento yo le había confesado tener, quizás yo no era tan importante para la torre como ella lo había sido para mi y a lo mejor ahí estaba una de las respuestas a mis preguntas ¿Por qué ya no me agradaba tanto? Simplemente porque yo no le importaba por mas que quisiera hacerlo.

—Te importo tanto como a la gente le importan mis palabras —Dije acariciando la fría superficie— Nada.

Después del desayuno y de la charla con mamá, de la cual salí bien librado valiéndome de un par de sonrisas y otro par de excusas, decidí salir de la casa antes de que por casualidad llegaran los chicos del equipo con una pastel de cumpleaños, desgraciadamente cuando pensé en un lugar al cual ir, solo se me ocurrió la torre de metal y cuando llegué me di cuenta de que quizás este sería el primer lugar en el que se les ocurriría buscarme y por eso en ese momento me encontré odiando a la torre porque ella era una de esas cosas que me ataba a una vida que quería cambiar… quizás suene complicado o tonto pero es lo que es: la torre era una de esas cosas que no cambiaban en mi vida.

—Sería bueno que hubiera un atentando terrorista y que yo estuviera aquí y que me cayeras encima… así te acabarías tú y me acabaría yo y eso si que sería un gran cambio ¿No crees? —Comenté mientras empezaba a pasear alrededor de la estructura metálica con un trotecillo lento— Quizás yo podría perpetrar el atentado… pondría dinamita en este lado y en este otro y con eso bastaría… Kaboooom y Kaboom y no mas torre y no mas Endou y no mas confusión y Kabooom y Kaboooom —Y mientras parloteaba sonreía al tiempo y me entretuve tanto en mis fantasías terroristas que no vi inmediatamente la presencia que llegó a hacerme compañía.

—Pareces muy animado —Dijo la voz femenina sacándome de mi escena, entonces me di la vuelta rápidamente y miré con recelo e incluso sonrojándome un poco al pensar en que quizás me habían descubierto teniendo pensamientos que en cualquier lugar del mundo serian dignos de preocupación— ¿A qué estás jugando? —Me terminó preguntando con una sonrisa que pretendía parecer agradable.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tokou? —Contesté sin reparar en su pregunta y evidentemente mi respuesta sonó bastante fuerte porque vi como retrocedía dos de los pasos que había dado hacia mí

—Eh… bueno yo… bueno —Sus ojos, a pesar de que se habían cubierto con una capa de timidez después de mi pregunta aun tenían algo de esa intensidad y de esa autoridad que yo sabía que poseían por naturaleza, seguramente todos los políticos y sus familiares nacen con ese brillo de seguridad y ella lo había poseído desde siempre— Feliz cumpleaños Endou —Dijo finalmente mientras sacaba el paquete de empaque plateado con moño naranja que había estado escondiendo a sus espaldas, de nuevo parecía ser un libro pero yo estaba mas que seguro que tampoco en esta ocasión iba a ser eso, por un momento pensé que quizás podría ser el DVD de los Smiths pero se suponía que esa tarde Tokou había estado en el centro comercial con mi mamá así que no podía ser eso… nadie compra un regalo que sabe que ya compro otra persona. Sin embargo no era el regalo lo que estaba acaparando la atención en ese momento era mas bien la mirada disgustada que yo le estaba dirigiendo a ella, mirada de la cual estaba bastante consciente

—"Feliz cumpleaños" no es la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—¿Eh?

—Te pregunté que qué es lo que haces aquí… no quiero felicitaciones —Dije de nuevo von un evidente exceso de resequedad en mi tono de voz.

—Pues eso es lo que hago aquí, quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños… fui a tu casa pero tu mamá me dijo que habías salido desde temprano y cuando pensé en los sitios en los que podías estar solo se me vino a la mente este lugar —Era obvio, una de las soluciones a la confusión que sentía en ese momento con la vida era la definitiva aniquilación de la torre de metal, al morir la torre de metal seguramente una parte del viejo Mamoru Endou también moriría— Esto es para ti —Dijo extendiendo el paquete plateado hacia mi, pero yo ni siquiera intente mirarlo, de hecho le di la espalda y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la baranda desde donde se podía observar un paisaje anaranjado que en realidad era muy hermoso, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que siempre era a esta hora que yo venía a la torre y quizás esto también influía en el hecho de que la gente me encontrara tan rápido, quizás no iba a ser necesario explotar la torre, quizás solo bastaría con que cambiara mis horarios de visitas… además eso sería mas fácil que conseguir dinamita.

—Creí haber sido claro aquel día en el entrenamiento Tokou —Dije lentamente dejando que el silencio entre ambos se extendiera un poco— ¿Tan poco importa lo que yo digo… tan poco valiosas son mis palabras…? ¿Tan poco sirven para ser tenidas en cuenta? —El silencio siguió extendiéndose por si solo pero luego escuché como ella se llenaba de decisión después de un profundo suspiro.

—No regalarte nada sería lo mismo que no mostrarte que en realidad me interesas y nunca voy a poder hacer eso, siempre debo estar mostrándote cuanto me interesas… cuanto… cuanto…

—¡No digas que me quieres! —Dije dándome rápidamente la vuelta y subiendo el tono de voz— No se te ocurra decir que me quieres porque entonces si me vas a ver enojado Tokou… si de verdad me quisieras escucharías lo que digo y comprenderías porque pido lo que pido… o porque dejo de pedir lo que dejo de pedir… porque si de verdad me quisieras no estarías aquí dándome un regalo que no pedí… así que no lo digas —Ordené terminado con un suspiro y volviendo a darle la espalda… el silencio que reinó en el lugar a partir de ese momento y que solo se sentía interrumpido por los lejanos ruidos de la ciudad me hizo pensar que Tokou se había ido de allí, pero cuando me di la vuelta con disimulo la encontré allí parada como una estatua de marfil mirándome tan intensamente como al principio— Vete de aquí… quiero estar solo.

—No me voy a ir hasta que recibas mi regalo… hasta que recibas mi felicitación… hasta que me escuches una vez más.

—¿Una vez más? No tengo que escucharte una vez más para saber que es lo que me quieres decir y tú sabes cual es mi respuesta.

—Te amo —Dijo y fue como si en ese momento todo a nuestro alrededor hubiera quedado tan sorprendido con sus palabras como yo lo había quedado. Una quietud sepulcral se adueñó de todo a nuestro alrededor, era como si el mundo se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta y seguramente en ese momento yo también tenía la de esa manera.

Te amo.

"Te amo" eran palabras nuevas y realmente desconocidas para mí. Tokou nunca las había usado antes. Siempre era "te quiero", "me gustas" y declaraciones de estilo, sin embargo nunca había entrado a terrenos tan realmente comprometedores como los de la confesión que acababa de hacerme y es que esas dos palabras, "te amo" eran muy poderosas, tenían demasiadas cosas contendidas dentro de sí que hacían que definitivamente pesaran toneladas y evidentemente lograran abrumar con este peso a la persona que las recibía, en ese momento así era como yo me sentía, abrumado, completamente abrumado.

—¿Perdóname?

—Ya me escuchaste —Respondió— Te estoy diciendo lo que siento con palabras que no te estabas esperando… estoy segura de eso.

Y debo decir que si se veía muy segura de que en realidad había logrado sorprenderme… había pasado un año desde su primera declaración y ahora le agregaba un nivel mas de seriedad porque eso era algo que yo debía aceptar: sus palabras eran completamente serias, la chica en realidad me amaba, sus ojos lo decían, la manera como estaba parada lo decía, la manera como respiraba, la manera como sus dientes estaban apretados esperando una respuesta y de nuevo sus ojos y su respiración y su cuerpo y todo lo que era ella en ese momento era la prueba más clara de que en realidad estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Entonces qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Cómo se supone que se rechaza una declaración amorosa que tiene tales sentimientos encerrados dentro de sí? Mientras yo me desgranaba internamente la cabeza intentando obtener una respuesta para estas preguntas ella seguía allí esperando, en esta ocasión quizás un poco más ilusionada que en ocasiones anteriores debido al poder de sus palabras, debido a que en esta ocasión el asunto se veía muy serio.

—Eres… —Hice una paisa que se extendió demasiado para mi gusto— No sé… no sé que eres —Dije y empecé a acercarme a ella y cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron prácticamente pegados el uno al otro moví mi mano para tomarla del mentón y elevar su vista para que se encontrara con la mía— Un año… ¿Te das cuenta que llevas en esto un año entero?

—Es más de un año y te lo juro que esperaría un año más si supiera que me vas a corresponder.

Y esas palabras fueron las que definitivamente cambiaron el rumbo que mi vida llevaba en ese momento, los días anteriores me había sentido muy confundido, me había sentido cansado y de hecho había pensado en que la vida no tenía sentido, las horas anteriores había estado pensando que quizás morirme no era una mala idea… las palabras de Tokou cambiaron esto y me dieron un nuevo enfoque en la vida: "lo juro que esperaría un año más" esa frase era tan poderosa como el "te amo" que había mencionado unos minutos atrás… quizá aún más.

—¿Un año más? Serías en realidad capaz de esperar todo eso por mí —Pregunté con cautela.

—Esperaría mucho más que eso —Respondió con seguridad.

—No lo valgo.

—Lo vales, claro que lo vales… tus sentimientos lo valen… todo lo que tu representas lo vale y yo haría lo que fuera por ser la dueña de esos sentimientos.

—¿Lo que fuera? —Pregunté aún más cauteloso en esta ocasión, pero al tiempo sintiéndome más confiado a medida que ella ponía las cosas a mi favor— ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para que te correspondiera Tokou?

—Lo que fuera… lo que pidas —Contestó con la contundencia de un trueno— Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que pudiéramos estar juntos —Y entonces la situación fue muy clara: su amor por mí era real y de eso no cabía la menor duda como ya lo había dicha antes, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, sin embargo este mismo amor la estaba cegando completamente y la estaba haciendo entregarse a mí de una manera absoluta… estaba diciendo que haría lo que fuera con tal de que yo la correspondiera y eso me daba un poder enorme sobre ella… de la nada me encontré disfrutando esto… disfrutando del poder que se siente cuando uno tiene a una persona a sus pies.

—Tokou —Dije poniendo suavemente mi mano en su mejilla y me quedé simplemente así porque no encontré más que decirle…. no tenía nada para decirle… no sentía nada por ella… por más que ya era un año no había crecido en mi ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, pero aun así ella seguía insistiendo… insistiéndome… insistiéndole a un hombre que jamás la iba a corresponder… ciega… completamente ciega.

Sin esperar nada mas ella se adelantó hacia mí y me besó y yo correspondí ese beso que era tan emocionante como ver un boletín de economía que pasaba en la televisión cerca de la media noche pero a pesar de todo el beso se extendió por mucho tiempo y cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados por un cielo completamente negro… con nuestras manos buscando cada vez con menos timidez partes del cuerpo que nunca antes habíamos pensado en tocar… con nuestras cabezas pensando en cosas que nunca antes nos habíamos atrevido a pensar… perdidos en el beso habíamos durado mucho tiempo y en ese momento me sentí sorprendido de que tal cosa pudiera llegar a pasar… en ese mismo momento también me pregunté que se sentiría besar a una persona por la cual si sintiera algo. Finalmente nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo fijamente bajo la pálida luz de una de las lámparas del alumbrado público

—¿Te… gustó? —Y la pregunta fue de cierta manera ofensiva… si ella había dado todo de sí en el beso entonces no debía preguntarme ese tipo de cosas. Pero decidí no hacérselo notar y en cambio sonreí con la misma sonrisa falsa que había creado para mi mamá en las horas de la mañana y de nuevo como había pasado con mama en la mañana Tokou se creyó la sonrisa y ahí noté otra cosa que me pareció importante:

Siempre y cuando yo sonriera la gente estaba conforme… no importaba si mi sonrisa era genuina… no importaba en lo más mínimo siempre y cuando yo estuviera feliz o al menos fingiera serlo.

—Claro que si —Y entonces volví a besarla.

Esa noche mientras caminábamos hacia su casa no pude dejar de preguntarme si ella lo había notado… si a ella le había parecido extraño o no el hecho de que de la nada yo hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos… el hecho de que durante un año fuera rechazo tras rechazo de mi parte para que luego, de la nada, me encontrara correspondiendo lo que ella sentía. ¿Tan ciega estaba? ¿Tan sorda? ¿Tan tonta? Preferí no pensar más en ello mientras entrabamos en su magnífica mansión y pasábamos a la sala a donde un par de minutos después llegó el mayordomo con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un montón de galletitas.

Yo le sonreía al mayordomo y le sonreía a las muchachas del servicio y cuando llego el primer ministro también le sonreí y le sonreía a Tokou y todo estaba bien porque todos me creían… todos creían en mi felicidad… todo estaba bien a excepción de la sombra que había estado espiándonos desde que habíamos entrado a la casa.

El dueño de esa sombra iba a resultar ser una persona algo importante en mi vida por algún tiempo. Y creo que yo también iba a convertirme en una parte IMPORTANTÍSIMA de su vida.

Todo empezaría esa noche de Enero después de salir de casa de Tokou, camino a mi propia casa. La sombra me había seguido desde la mansión y ahora caminaba cautelosamente unos metros detrás de mi

—¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a estar escondiendote eh?

* * *

**FINAL CAPITULO 10**

Nota: Los Smiths fueron una banda Inglesa de pop-rock de los 80 y algunas de sus canciones hablaban (muy elegantemente y con letras preciosas) de homosexualismo y problemas de la adolescencia y esas cosas… algo de mi inspiración sale de algunas de sus canciones así que creo que era justo mencionar al menos sus nombres. Morrissey era su vocalista. En algún momento traduciré algúna canción para todas y para que el fic cobre aun mas sentido.

Gracias por leer… nos vemos en dos semanas


	11. Solía ser un chico dulce

¡Hola de nuevo! Se que quizás estuvieron muy pendientes los días viernes y sábado en los cuales se suponía vendría un nuevo capitulo pero pues estuve haciendo algo de dinero en esos días y aunque llegaba a la casa con ganas de subir el capitulo, al final me daba algo de cansancio u simplemente me acostaba a dormir lo cual me gusta mucho porque siempre en lo que pienso antes de quedarme dormido es en cuales vana a ser la siguientes escenas que voy a escribir. Y tengo algunas cosas buenas por ahí.

Debo agregar que siempre y cuando siga contando con el apoyo que me brindan sus comentarios, esto va a llegar a feliz término… estaba pensado que mas de 20 capítulos va a ser un poco exagerado pero me encuentro realmente imposibilitado para hacer recortes.

Agradezco infinitamente por el apoyo que recibí en el capitulo 10, me quite un peso de encima al subirlo pero debo confesar que incluso después de subido lo tuve que reemplazar algunas líneas porque las encontraba horribles. En fin gracias a todos porque veo que entendieron al Mamoru adolescente y hasta se pusieron algo de acuerdo con el… pero les cuento un secreto: mi intención era que lo odiaran un poco por cómo se porto con su mamá y con Tokou… al menos lo logre con Pau-chan y a tu pregunta de en que escala de tiempo fue… pues fue en el pasado pues fue en su cumple 16 y el fin se desarrolla con ellos de 17.

Feliz cumpleaños con varios días de retraso Kazumi.

Fubuki-Kazezenko: Que bueno que es desahogarse… sabes… quizás este capitulo también fue algo de desahogo para mi, de hecho mi temor era que me saliera algo confesional… en fin gracias por el comentario

Dama azul: Excelente comentario, me hiciste realmente contento porque veo que estas tomándote el trabajo de analizar el fic, en efecto este es el capitulo de Mamoru equivalente a aquel que hice de Ichirouta (cap 6) y en cuento a la duda de los padres pues puedo adelantarte solo algo pequeño y es que los de Jousuke y Yuuki no van a atener nada que ver. Los padres de Ichirouta y Mamoru pues… veremos.

La sombra… muchas preguntaron por la sombra (Pau-chan, Dama azul, Mizuki-chan, Fubuki-kazezenko) no hay que esperar mas… aquí lo resuelvo y lo mismo el asunto aquel de a quien llamo Mamoru en el final del capitulo 9… ¿hicieron sus apuestas? espero que le atinen.

Veo que el asunto del paso del tiempo se esta volviendo como una duda general asi que las voy a encarrilar un poco (aunque en realidad creo que no es tan necesario, es cuestión de devolverse unos capítulos y releer: SOLO LOS CAPITULOS 6 Y 10 son del pasado

ADVERTENCIA POR ESCENAS ALGO COMPROMETEDORAS ENTRE DOS CHICOS ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO HERIR SUSCEPTIBILIDADES POR LO CUAL SI NO TE GUSTAN ESAS ESCENAS PUEDES DEVOLVERTE Y LEER LA BIBLIA O ALGO MAS PURO JAJAJA

Bueno… mucho ruido y pocas nueces… pasemos al capitulo… intentare una actualización rápida para el cap 12 aunque despreocúpense… ya esta hecho.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Capitulo 11**

Habían salido en una primera cita que había constado de helado y paseo por el parque y había estado muy bien, la habían pasado muy bien y por eso habían decidido que una segunda cita no tenía motivos para ser peor por lo cual ambos jóvenes se encontraron rodeados de la oscuridad de la sala de cine mientras en la pantalla Bruce Willis disparaba su arma como un loco al tiempo que Helen Mirren y John Malcovich mostraban cuan habilidosos podían llegar a verse con una metralleta.

Jousuke se veía sumamente emocionado cada vez que una escena sucedía a la otra, cada vez que una nueva serie de disparos hacía explotar alguna cosa o cada vez que los chicos buenos le daban una lección a los chicos malos, si, la película iba a convertirse en una de las favoritas del joven surfista pero no iba a suceder del tal manera con Yuuki que en realidad había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el hilo de la historia: ver la emoción desbordada y casi infantil del otro joven era suficiente entretenimiento… estar con Jousuke era suficiente entretenimiento… estar con Jousuke era suficiente para pensar que si se podía ser feliz después de decidir que se quiere dejar atrás a un viejo amor.

—¿Viste eso… viste eso? ¡Es grandioso!… me fascina como actúa ella… oh… ¿viste eso… viste eso? —Comentó Tsunami con emoción ganándose las miradas poco amistosas de las personas que tenían alrededor, Yuuki solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Jousuke para indicarle con esto que guardara silencio, el joven surfista captó el mensaje a la perfección ya que volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y guardó silencio por algunos minutos mas, sin embargo un par de escenas después tuvo que volver a hacer algarabía por una nueva escena y de nuevo la gente lo volvió a mirar mal pero de nuevo Yuuki sonrió y volvió a poner su mano sobre la de Jousuke y entonces a este dejó de importarle la gente alrededor porque lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Yuuki estaba feliz sin importar las tonterías que hiciera.

La película continuó y como todas las cosas buenas se acabó demasiado rápido de acuerdo a la opinión de Jousuke que solo se reía de la gente que lo miraba mal mientras caminaban por el pasillo de salida de la sala de cine, Yuuki se mostraba un poco mas avergonzado porque quizás el joven de cabello rosa si estaba sobreactuando un poco y siendo demasiado charlatán, pero el joven guardameta sabía que así era como debían funcionar las cosas entre los dos: el uno debía avergonzarse por los dos y ser prudente por los dos al tiempo que el otro debía alocarse por los dos y ser atrevido por los dos para así formar un equilibrio perfecto.

Un par de minutos después ambos se encontraron por las calles de ciudad Inazuma caminando muy cerca el uno del otro para así ayudar a mantener el calor que sus chaquetas lograban crear a pesar de que el otoño estaba haciendo que sus vientos soplaran mas de lo normal. Jousuke sonreía al pensar que quizás el viento tan fuerte podía llegar a llevarse el pequeño cuerpo de Tachimukai, luego dejaba de sonreír porque se daba cuenta de que en efecto aunque el cuerpo de el otro joven era pequeño eso no quería decir que fuera débil y Jousuke se encontró admirando el cuerpo del otro joven que había seguido caminando sin notar que el otro se había detenido… fue hasta un par de pasos después que Tachimukai cayó en cuenta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eh… nada —Contestó Tsunami fabricando una sonrisa enorme y caminando el par de pasos que lo habían alejado de Tachimukai— ¿Y bien… que quieres hacer ahora?

—Mmmm… no sé… tu eres el de los planes —Dijo Tachimukai mirando con timidez al piso y pensando que no era del todo correcto actuar como estaba actuando, es decir, dejando que todo lo decidiera Jousuke porque al final de cuentas si Yuuki no expresaba algunas de sus ideas a lo mejor Tsunami se terminaría aburriendo de tener a su lado a un chico sin criterio— Aunque…

—¿Aunque? Dime…

—Bueno… podíamos ir… podríamos ir a un lugar algo mas… discreto… bueno… quiero decir… hemos estado juntos toda la tarde… pero no hemos podido… tu sabes… estar… cómodos… en privado… no sé si me entiendes —Y Yuuki prefirió callarse antes de seguir avergonzándose con cada silaba que salía de su boca, sin embargo el joven no recibió ni el mas mínimo reproche de parte de Tsunami que solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que encontraba interesante la manera como Yuuki actuaba, si, en efecto era tímido y eso era innegable pero al mismo tiempo camuflado detrás desea timidez de encontraba un montón de deseos… de deseos típicos de un adolescente de 17 años.

Jousuke sonrió

—Claro que te entiendo —Y detallando que no había demasiada gente alrededor Jousuke se inclino y besó a Yuuki en la mejilla para luego llevar sus labios muy cerca de la oreja del menor para susurrar con voz áspera y deseosa —Porque yo también tengo muchas ganas de que estemos juntos.

—Está este lugar que conozco…

—¿Eh?

—Si… un sitio al que… he ido en… en algunas ocasiones… quizás te gustaría…

—Contigo… contigo iría a cualquier lado Yuuki.

—De acuerdo… pues entonces te llevo.

Y pronto estuvieron caminando lado con lado y no se dijeron nada mas hasta que llegaron al lugar que Yuuki había dicho conocer, cuando Jousuke notó que tipo sitio era no le quedó mas opción que sentirse sorprendido de que el menor de los dos conociera de esa clase de lugares, cuando llevó sus ojos hacia él, Tsunami tuvo que remplazar su sorpresa con una sonrisa ya que de nuevo Yuuki se mostraba avergonzado indudablemente por el hecho de haber guiado a Jousuke hacia esa calle llena de luces de neón y de letreros con algunas tarifas económicas para pasar momentos de "amor".

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron estáticos en la fría noche: Jousuke sabiendo que era su momento de actuar ya que Yuuki ya había actuado lo suficiente al guiarlo hacia ese lugar y Yuuki recordando la primera noche que había estado ahí, en esa calle, aquella noche de ese día de enero en el que Mamoru había cumplido 16 años, aquella noche después de que Mamoru lo había sorprendido en la calle.

—¿Y bien?

—Bien…

—Bueno… aquí estamos —Dijo Jousuke sabiendo que era en esta ocasión en la que mas seguro debía mostrarse porque la verdad era que si hacía las cosas bien algo grandioso había de suceder esa noche, así que ese era el momento, el momento en el que debía mostrarse tan serio con nunca antes— Aquí estamos —Repitió— ¿Hay algún sitio en especial?

—415 —Dijo e inmediatamente Jousuke supo que Yuuki se había referido al numero del lugar, con ojos rápidos reviso el numero de los sitios que tenían más cerca y se dio cuenta de que el 415 era el que tenían justo en frente así que el momento de comportarse con absoluta seriedad se hizo aun mas cercano.

—Que suerte… estamos justo enfrente —Comentó Tsunami pero se encontró sin la seguridad necesaria para dar el paso hacia la entrada del lugar.

Y Yuuki se sintió un poco tonto al estar parado allí como dudando acerca de si debían entrar o no. El joven pensó en aquella noche de hacía ya casi dos años y recordó que también se había sentido de la misma manera como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que conforme habían empezado a pasar los días, las semanas y los meses el lugar había empezado a hacerse normal y aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no venía ese no debía ser motivo para sentirse tan desubicado como se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Entramos? —Preguntó.

—Claro… claro… estaba por decir lo mismo —Respondió Jousuke sintiéndose como nunca antes en la vida se había sentido: cuidadoso y cauto, y es que el joven sabía que en ese tipo de sitios se debía actuar de esa manera. El joven surfista no quería hacerse la pregunta pero al final tuvo que ceder ante su mente que no lo dejaba en paz con la interrogante de cómo era que Yuuki conocía ese tipo de lugares.

Con pasos lentos ambos entraron y Jousuke se sintió tímido de cierta manera ante la expresión desinteresada pero sabedora que les dirigió un hombre que estaba detrás de un mostrador, Yuuki saludó sin ningún interés mientras el hombre hacía aparte una revista que había estado leyendo. Un paso atrás Tsunami solo miraba la silenciosa escena que Yuuki parecía saberse de memoria.

Cuando después de una transacción silenciosa Yuuki recibió una llave Jousuke sintió que su rostro prendía fuego y sintió además que seguía encendiéndose con cada segundo que pasaba como cuando el otro joven lo miró expectante o cuando el hombre detrás del mostrador le dedico una mirada cargada con evidente burla.

Jousuke se sintió de nuevo como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida: completamente novato

—¿Pasa… algo? —Pregunto Tachimukai acercándose a Jousuke hasta que estuvieron prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

—No empiecen aquí chicos… en la habitación —Dijo el hombre detrás de ellos con la burla que ahora había pasado de su rostro a sus palabras. Yuuki solo lo volteó a mirar con seriedad mientras Tsunami se sentía aun mas avergonzado… era como si las personalidades de ambos se hubiera intercambiado.

Jousuke tenía sus ojos clavados en la alfombra del lugar que evidentemente procuraba verse elegante y que en realidad lograba hacerlo gracias a las luces tenues, el sofisticado diseño del papel tapiz de las paredes, las alfombras cerdosas, los muebles mullidos y las finas botellas llenas de líquidos dorados ubicadas en los anaqueles de aparentemente fina madera a las espaldas del hombre.

—Vamos —Dijo Yuuki y procuró imprimirle algo de confianza a sus palabras y de nuevo volvió a recordar esa noche de hacía ya casi dos años cuando Mamoru había mencionado las mismas palabras y estas habían estado llenas también de confianza a pesar de que Yuuki sabía que en aquella ocasión el capitán había sido tan inexperto como él.

Yuuki se decidió por tomar a Jousuke de la mano y pronto estuvieron caminando por un pasillo alumbrado con la misma luz tenue del recibidor, había algunas plantas aquí y allá y un aroma de canela se sentía en el ambiente, la alfombra se sentía suave debajo de sus zapatos y Jousuke pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño y que pronto iba a despertar en su cama con un Yuuki que dormiría inocente de los sueños pervertidos que se habían estado tejiendo en la mente del surfista.

—Es esta —Dijo el joven portero comparando el numero en la llave con el numero en la puerta.

No se trataba de un sueño.

—Bien —Dijo Jousuke con lentitud— Pues entremos ¿no?

—Aja —Y esa simple silaba, mezclada con el leve ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse le pareció a Tsunami el sonido más ensordecedor que jamás había escuchado.

La habitación era la más clara muestra de elegante sobriedad: en el centro había una cama vestida con colores habanos, había un par de mesas de noche muy sencillas a cada lado de la cama. Las paredes, las cortinas y los cuadros procuraban ser de la misma tonalidad de la cama: caobas, cafés, chocolates y terracotas.

Había un puerta pequeña que seguramente los llevaría a alguna especie de baño, Jousuke pensó que no sería nada extraño que en dicho sitio hubiera una tina porque al final de cuentas el lugar parecía poder acarrear con ese tipo de lujos. Seguramente la cuenta iba a resultar siendo bastante elevada aunque en realidad el dinero era una de las cosas en las que menos estaba pensando.

—Es un bonito lugar.

—Aja.

—Estaba… —Empezó Tsunami acercándose a la cama para sentarse y descubrir que estaba realmente suave y cómoda— Estaba un poco preocupado de que… de estos sitios… es decir… siempre se ha sabido que traen consigo algo de peligro… pero en realidad este parece ser un sitio bastante decente… quiero decir… elegante… bueno… agradable… bonito en realidad.

—Aja —Asintió Tachimukai que siguió los mismos pasos de Jousuke para terminar sentado a su lado en la cama, entonces el joven entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda y empezó a jugar con ambas nerviosamente, un par de segundos después Jousuke se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y por eso se detuvo

—Yo…

—Es interesante —Interrumpió Yuuki.

—¿Um? ¿Que cosa?

—Ver que al final de cuentas tú también eres capaz de sentirte nervioso y retraído —Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba al joven defensor a los ojos. Cuando Jousuke correspondió tanto la mirada como la sonrisa acompañando ambas de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas Yuuki pudo respirar tranquilo, y es que podía ser que se viera confiado en ese momento pero era obvio que no lo era tanto así, después de todo el ser tímido no era una cosa que desapareciera de la noche a la mañana… no había pasado con Mamoru y no podía haber pasado con Jousuke en tan solo una semana que era lo que llevaban de estar juntos

—Bueno si… al final de cuentas también soy humano —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba suavemente la parte trasera de su cuello— Además también tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que aquel hombre de la recepción nos mirara de la manera como nos miraba… es decir… cuando una tercera persona sabe lo que va a pasar es… bueno… es un poco vergonzoso.

—Si… te entiendo… por eso es que siempre a la gente le avergüenza ir a las farmacias a comprar preservativos —Dijo Yuuki con la misma sonrisa pequeña de segundos atrás, esa misma que casi siempre acompañaba todas las palabras que pronunciaba. Ahora bien… la palabra "preservativo" era una que Jousuke nunca antes había esperado escuchar saliendo de los labios del aparentemente inocente Yuuki Tachimukai.

Un silencio que de la nada se formó entre ellos le dio espacio a Tsunami para pensar de nuevo en esa pregunta que no quería formular pero que sabía que al final de cuentas iba a ser imposible de contener, ya que debido a su extravagante personalidad contener dentro de sí cualquier cosa parecía fuera de lugar, parecía una cosa muy ajena a todo lo que él era.

En otras palabras Tsunami no era bueno para guardarse las cosas así que respirando profundamente y mostrando una cara seria decidió por fin lanzarse al vacio:

—Desde que llegamos he querido hacerte una pregunta la cual estoy seguro no voy a ser capaz de contener por mucho tiempo Yuuki —Empezó. Yuuki solo lo miró aprensivo— Sé que quizás sea impertinente de mi parte porque evidentemente se trata de algo privado… pues… de tus cosas privadas y no quiero ser entrometido pero al mismo tiempo me muero por saberlo y por eso me gustaría saber si puedo…

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras… no tengo porque esconderte nada —Irrumpió deteniendo a la mitad las palabras del defensor. El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la escena y en esta ocasión nada más que la respiración pausada de ambos servía como interrupción, evidentemente las habitaciones debían tener paredes gruesas, después de todo en condiciones normales no sería agradable escuchar a las parejas de las habitaciones contiguas hacer sus… cosas

—De acuerdo… bueno… es muy sencillo en realidad.

—Dime.

—Se trata de esto —Dijo señalando con su mano abierta las paredes a su alrededor— de todo esto… de este sitio… no sé que tanto crédito le esté dando a lo que eres o no capaz de hacer, pero la verdad es que nunca antes me había imaginado que tu pudieras conocer este tipo de lugares Yuuki —Ahí se puso de pie y dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje con los brazos extendidos, de nuevo haciendo énfasis en todas las cosas en la habitación— si… el lugar no está mal… de hecho es muy agradable y tranquilo pero para nadie es un secreto que este es un sitio para que las personas… para que las personas… —En ese momento Jousuke se sintió avergonzado a pesar de su repentina exaltación.

—¿Tengan sexo? —Completó Tachimukai.

—Exactamente —Respondió Tsunami con lentitud dándose cuenta que después de eso vendría la respuesta de Yuuki a su pregunta y a pesar de que el joven surfista sabía que eran muy pocas las cosas en el mundo que le molestaban, la respuesta de Yuuki iba a lograr hacerlo… era casi garantizado.

—Ya te escuchas algo celoso.

—Lo siento… pero creo que esa sería una clara prueba de lo mucho que me gustas… el hecho de que sepas de este tipo de lugares quiere decir que ya habido alguien antes de mi y creo que eso… bueno… me molesta un poco.

—Pero ahora eres tu quien está aquí.

—Si… lo sé… pero de cualquier manera me gustaría saber de la persona que estuvo antes.

Entonces Yuuki suspiró, se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla sobre el espaldar de una silla, luego se desabotonó los dos botones superiores de su camisa, el joven portero sentía que todo esto lo estaba haciendo para comprar tiempo y de nuevo como muchas veces en su vida se sintió tonto ¿Qué tanto tiempo iba a poder comprar?

No mucho.

—Bueno… han pasado casi dos años desde la primera vez que estuve aquí —Empezó a narrar el joven portero volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la cama, Jousuke también caminó y se sentó solo que en esta ocasión lo hizo unos centímetros más alejado del joven castaño— Aquella noche… aquella noche yo estaba también muy avergonzado de entrar en este lugar… y él también lo estaba… pero… pero yo no lo critiqué, ni lo cuestioné, ni ninguna de esas cosas porque lo que él menos necesitaba en aquellos tiempos era una persona cuestionando sus actos… él estaba pasando por un momento complicado.

—¿De quién estás hablando Yuuki?

—Creo que lo sabes —Dijo el menor mirando fijamente al otro joven, mirándolo y diciéndole con esa mirada que en realidad ambos sabían de quien estaban hablando. Jousuke paso saliva sonoramente antes de hablar

—¿El capitán? —Al mayor le fue imposible no mencionar el nombre con cierto remordimiento… con cierta molestia… la molestia que era tan fácilmente causada por los celos… por primera vez Jousuke sintió cierto rencor hacia Mamoru.

Yuuki asintió dejando de mirar al otro joven para volver a concentrar sus ojos en la batalla de sus dedos que había empezado a jugar minutos atrás para evitar sentirse mas nervioso y que por un momento había funcionado, pero ahora que Mamoru había sido sacado a colación el joven Tachimukai sabía que no todo iba a poder ser tan relajado, porque en efecto Jousuke sabia de sus sentimientos por Mamoru, pero nunca antes Yuuki había confesado que habían estado en una relación tan…

—Profunda —Mencionó el surfista llamando la atención del menor que levantó la vista a las palabras lentas del otro— Profunda… no sabía que la relación que habías tenido con el capitán había sido tan profunda… si… sabía de tus sentimientos… siempre lo supe… siempre que te miraba en los entrenamientos, en el salón de clase, en la calle, en RaiRaiKen, tu siempre estabas con la vista puesta en el capitán… por eso fue que cuando me confesaste que no me podías corresponder porque sentías algo por él no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo… porque yo ya sabía lo que sentías… pero la verdad es que nunca llegué a imaginarme que había sido algo tan serio —Evidentemente su tono de voz de había tornado deprimido… quien lo diría, Jousuke Tsunami también sabía como deprimirse.

—Estás equivocado Jousuke —Dijo el portero después de unos segundos.

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando dices "relación" y cuando dices "profunda". Estás equivocado cuando lo pones de esa manera porque la verdad es que allí nunca hubo nada de eso —El joven se detuvo… apretó las manos, suspiró profundo y mencionó las palabras que mas le había dolido mencionar para si en aquellos tiempos cuando había estado con el capitán— Él nunca me amó… Mamoru.

Jousuke se tomó un rato para analizar las palabras del menor y al final con lo único que vino a responder fue con un:

—¿Qué?

—Tan sencillo como lo acabas de escuchar.

—Eso… eso no… no me parece muy claro… vas a tener que explicarme mejor… yo… yo no entiendo…

—Te contaré.

El joven portero acomodó su espalda en la cama entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza, luego, cerrando los ojos empezó a escarbar en su memoria, en sus recuerdos, en lo que en muchas ocasiones había querido olvidar pero que sabía que era realmente imposible porque había sido parte esencial de su vida y en el buen o en el mal sentido de la palabra todos esos sucesos serian inolvidables. Yuuki recordó todo, pensó en todo, todo desde aquella noche del cumpleaños dieciséis de Mamoru y todo lo que se desprendió de esa noche: todos las escenarios que había vivido el joven capitán y como Yuuki había estado presente en ellos, todos los sentimientos y emociones que se habían despertado en ambos jóvenes y que eran la más clara prueba cuan humanos eran. Todas las cosas que se habían desarrollado en esos meses, todas las lágrimas. Todo, Yuuki le contó a Jousuke absolutamente todo.

Luego el silencio más profundo se adueñó de la habitación.

Jousuke miraba fijamente a un Yuuki que permanecía quieto sobre la cama y que de no ser por su respiración entrecortada habría parecido presa del más profundo sueño. Jousuke se había quedado despierto en algunas de las noches pasadas viendo como Yuuki dormía y como la hacerlo cobraba un nivel casi que inaudito de tranquilidad y es que eso tenía todo el sentido, si Yuuki era tranquilo en la vida diaria cómo no iba a verse aun más tranquilo cuando dormía, en esos momentos de tranquilidad absoluta Jousuke se había inclinado y lo había besado tan suavemente que el beso podría incluso no haber cobrado ese título y ahora, aunque el joven surfista sabía que el portero no estaba dormido quería besarlo una vez mas pero esta vez no tan suavemente como siempre, de hecho en esta ocasión el joven de cabello rosa quería descargar en el beso todos los sentimientos que la historia de Yuuki había despertado.

Porque lo que Yuuki había contado había sido todo un remesón.

Pero el silencio seguía reinado en la escena y Jousuke no sabía cómo debía actuar. De nuevo era consciente que debía ser cuidadoso porque evidentemente en ese momento Yuuki debía de estar emocionalmente inestable, emocionalmente herido, el recodarlo todo seguramente había sido muy duro para él, para su corazón, para sus nobles sentimientos que aun con todo lo sucedido no lograban dejar de querer por completo al capitán. Jousuke sintió de nuevo algo de rencor hacia Mamoru.

—Voy a hacer que lo olvides —Susurró el joven defensor y empezó a moverse.

—¿Eh? —Dijo Yuuki abriendo los ojos y viendo como de la nada Tsunami se había acomodado sobre él, flanqueándole la cabeza con sus brazos color chocolate y las caderas con sus rodillas, Jousuke flotaba sobre Tachimukai y lo miraba con un rostro serio, un rostro que le decía que las palabras anteriores eran solamente la verdad, que quería ayudarlo a olvidarse de todo eso que parecía ser imposible de dejar atrás.

—Te vas a olvidar de todas esas cosas porque ahora solo yo voy a ser importante en tu vida porque en todas las cosas buenas que te sucedan de aquí en adelante yo voy a estar ahí Yuuki, acompañándote siempre —Y no quiso extenderse más y simplemente dejó que su cuerpo descendiera hacia Yuuki para iniciar un beso que en cierto momento se enmarcó de lagrimas de Yuuki que no entendía muy bien si en realidad se merecía a alguien tan bueno como Jousuke Tsunami.

**ooooo**

Había algo bueno en todas las cosas del mundo y Tsunami era consciente de ello, todas las cosas del mundo aunque aparentemente se vieran mal contenían dentro de si algo, no importaba cuan pequeño, que podía llegar a verse como bueno y ese era el pensamiento que tenía Jousuke para la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, es decir, siempre le encontraba el lado bueno a las cosas, siempre miraba el vaso como si estuviera medio-lleno y no medio-vacio y en este caso lo bueno era que Yuuki no fuera un niño inexperto que debiese ser tratado con sumo cuidado y aunque la experiencia que tenía no era algo que lo hiciera sentir del todo bien ya que no era gracias a el que la hubiese conseguido, Tsunami sabía que al final de cuentas esto no era algo perjudicial porque como Yuuki se lo había dicho un rato atrás: Ahora era el quien estaba ahí, no era otra persona… ya no era Mamoru.

Tsunami mordió ligeramente a Yuuki en el hombro por sobre la camisa y la manera como el menor se revolcó en la cama y arqueó su cuerpo fue la mas clara indicación de que esto le gustaba así que Jousuke lo intentó una segunda vez logrando exactamente la misma reacción solo que esta vez, además de la espalada arqueada del joven Tachimukai, Jousuke logró un gemido por demás erótico y unos fuertes brazos de portero abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y atrayendo su cuerpo de manera que le fue imposible no notar el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba Yuuki, en el que se encontraban ambos.

Jousuke mordió una tercera vez y luego pensó que morder al joven sin la intervención de la camisa entre sus labios y la piel de este estaría bastante bien así que puso sus manos a trabajar en los botones que aun permanecían apuntados, no pasó un minuto para que este trabajo estuviera hecho pero contrario a lo que había pensado hacer Jousuke no despojó inmediatamente al portero de su camisa porque verlo con esta abierta y desordenada lo hacía ver bastante mas tentador que si estuviera sin ella… el joven surfista no sabía el porque pero eran esas cosas que pasaban en este tipo de situaciones… cosas muy simples que resultaban muy excitantes y Yuuki con su camisa desbotonada era una de esas cosas… seguramente se debía a que la respiración agitada del menor se hacía evidente en su pecho desnudo y Jousuke sabía que él era el causante de esa agitación por lo que quiso besarla y llevó sus labios al pecho de Tachimukai en donde le dio un largo beso que pronto se convirtió en un nuevo mordisco… una nueva marca húmeda… una nueva marca que significaría que Yuuki Tachimukai ahora le pertenecía a Jousuke Tsunami y a nadie mas… Yuuki se arqueó por cuarta vez.

Y Tsunami bañó de suaves y no tan suaves besos todo el pecho de Yuuki y por fin después de unos minutos decidió despojarlo de su camisa aprovechando cada simple movimiento para besar a Yuuki en los hombros, en los brazos, en su espalda, en su estomago y en todos los lugares que la ofensiva tela de la camisa le había bloqueado. Yuuki gimoteaba y se quejaba y gemía y todos los sonidos que producía no eran mas que un combustible que estaba avivando las llamas del cuerpo de Jousuke que se sintió tan enredado en estas llamas que empezó a quitarse la camisa rápidamente, casi que con desesperación para no terminar incinerado en el calor que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento y se deshizo de la prenda tan rápido que se ganó una mirada negativa de parte de Yuuki cuando este abrió los ojos

—¿Qué?

—Yo quería quitártela —Se quejó Tachimukai sin hacerlo realmente al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para poner su mano sobre el evidentemente tonificado pecho del moreno, la mano permaneció quieta por algunos segundos hasta que con una nueva sonrisa Yuuki empezó a moverla lentamente, como si estuviera dibujando con un pincel sobre el lienzo mas costoso del mundo— Está latiendo muy fuerte —Dijo sin dejar opacar su sudorosa sonrisa mientras apoyaba aun con mas entrega su mano sobre el sitio donde la piel crepitaba con mas insistencia, el corazón de Jousuke.

—¿Cómo esperas que no esté así? —Pregunto Tsunami— Después de todo estamos aquí, los dos, estás prácticamente desnudo y te ves descaradamente sensual… tendría que estar muerto para que mi corazón no se encontrara latiendo de esta manera —Continuó el joven defensor mientras tomaba la mano de Tachimukai, la quitaba de su pecho para llevarla a sus labios y empezar a besarla suavemente, Yuuki con sus ojos entreabiertos quedó completamente maravillado al ver la suavidad con la que Tsunami hacía todo lo que hacía, la manera como ponía sus labios sobre su piel, la manera como sus manos achocolatadas tomaban las suyas y las sujetaban, la manera como su cuerpo se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el suyo para aprisionarlo contra la cama y así crear la mas ardiente calidez que Tachimukai pudiera haber experimentado jamás porque en realidad nunca antes había sentido esa calidez… esa amable calidez producida por Jousuke.

Cuando finalmente el cuerpo del surfista se dejó caer sobre el de Yuuki y sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos como uno solo volvieron a empezar con un beso, al tiempo que se sujetaban en un abrazo fuerte y dejaban que sus pechos sintieran la agradable sensación de resbalarse el uno contra el otro en una fricción deliciosa que el sudor ayudaba a hacer aun mas placentera, Yuuki se sentía cada vez mas excitado al sentir el definido pecho de Tsunami sobre el suyo y es que poner una mano sobre ese pecho podría excitar a cualquiera: Era la dureza, era la calidez, era el sudor, era ese aroma de brisa fresca que estaba impregnado en la piel de Tsunami, era su sabor salado y dulce al tiempo, eran todos esos pensamientos. Yuuki se encontró revolcándose en la cama buscando que su erección se encontrara con la de Jousuke, buscando aun mas fricción… buscando liberar esa tensión sexual que tenía acumulada desde hacía tantísimo tiempo y que sabía que solo una persona podía quitarle… porque él mismo… en sus noches solitarias en su cama y valiéndose únicamente de su mano no había logrado nada de utilidad, simplemente unas sabanas húmedas, una mano pegajosa y el triste pensamiento de que estaba solo. Pero no más… ahora Jousuke estaba a su lado y nunca más iba a estar solo.

Yuuki empezó a mover sus manos hacia los pantalones de Tsunami y encontró que estos estaban sumamente apretados y por esto mismo le resultó bastante sencillo sentir el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba el joven surfista, el joven portero dejó que su mano acariciara al otro y sintió que lo que estaba contenido allí era muy cálido… no… no solamente cálido, caliente, completamente prominente y Yuuki sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo sentir algo que no sentía hacia mucho… Yuuki creyó no aguantar mas y dejándose guiar por sus instintos rotó sus cuerpos de manera que ahora Tsunami estaba sobre el edredón y él estaba de rodillas entre las piernas del surfista luchando con un botón que definitivamente estaba muy difícil de desapuntar por la misma tensión que la erección ejercía sobre la tela… Yuuki distinguió la silueta del miembro de Tsunami dibujada en la tela y tuvo que pasar saliva pero no por temor sino porque de repente se quedo con la garganta seca.

El joven se sintió tan excitado que sus dedos se hicieron gelatina y no pudo desabrochar finalmente los pantalones de Tsunami por lo cual se inclinó hacia el plan B y bajando la cremallera del defensor buscó el miembro de este por la pequeña abertura que había logrado crear y cuando logro sacarlo en sus totalidad y lo vio allí creyó que se iba a desmayar…era justo como lo había imaginado, saliendo de su confinamiento por la cremallera bajada: grande… muy moreno, mas que la piel de los brazos y la espalda de su dueño, definitivamente húmedo y alrededor de la base tenía de un leve rastro de vellos que seguramente habían sido mas largos en alguna otra ocasión pero que ahora eran muy cortos: definitivamente recién rasurados … Yuuki se sintió muy pervertido al sentir como se le hacia agua la boca… luego se sintió algo avergonzado al recordar que él no estaba rasurado… si era posible el joven se sonrojó aun mas.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —Jadeo Tsunami mientras veía el rostro de Tachimukai que miraba con absoluta fijación el miembro erecto del moreno, entonces, ignorando las palabras de este tomó la erección con su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que esta no alcanzaba a cubrir siquiera una mitad de toda la extensión… de nuevo una ola de emoción corrió por su cuerpo, a través de sus venas y en menos de lo que se hubiera imaginado tomó la decisión y bajó sus labios hacia la rosada cabeza del miembro de Jousuke que solo pudo dejar escapar un gemido extenso que termino volviéndose un suspiro al tiempo que Yuuki retiraba sus labios unos segundos después

—No sé porque piensas que no quiero —Contestó Tachimukai moviendo sus manos hacia los testículos del joven, y tomando el derecho con la más impecable suavidad dejó que su boca volviera a abajar por la extensión del miembro para terminar precisamente en el testículo que estaba sosteniendo

—Yuuki… no… no tienes que hacerlo… de… de verdad.

Pero el joven portero solo respondió murmurando cosas indescifrables en la sensible piel del surfista que pronto levantó su cadera de la cama para el mismo aflojar por completo sus pantalones y dejarlos resbalar por al extensión de sus piernas, obviamente Yuuki tuvo que detenerse en su trabajo pero cuando vio por primera vez desnudo por completo a Jousuke supo que había valido la pena.

—¿No traías ropa interior? —Pregunto el menor con picardía dejando que por primera vez la vergüenza cediera terreno ante el deseo. Jousuke solo se sonrojó y miró para otro lado… podría haber usado algún pretexto rebuscado pero la verdad era que eso no tenía la menor importancia… sin ropa interior era mas fácil de desnudar y eso era mas practico para ambos… mas practico para el amor.

Sin embargo la sonrisa picara de Yuuki no permaneció en su rostro por mucho tiempo: el joven sintió que podía eyacular justo en ese momento, sin nada mas, solo dejando su mirada fija en el cuerpo desnudo de Tsunami, en su erecto pene orgulloso y en sus músculos cincelados a la perfección, en su cabello que mojado levemente por el sudor se adhería a al piel de sus mejillas haciéndolo ver mas y mas delicioso

Ahora Yuuki llevó sus manos al botón de su pantalón pero Jousuke se lo impidió.

—Yo lo haré —Así fue y pronto las manos de Tsunami se encontraron en las caderas de Tachimukai, dibujando círculos diminutos mientras lentamente empezaba a bajar los pantalones junto con la ropa interior por las nacaradas piernas del portero… unos minutos después ambos estaba nparados de rodillas en la cama mirando fijamente la desnudez del otro y en ese momento Jousuke tomó a Yuuki del mentón y lo besó.

—Quizás va a dolerte un poco —Dijo Tsunami haciendo lo que quizás no muchos hombres en el mundo harían: avergonzarse de lo bien dotados que eran.

—Podemos hacerlo muy lentamente… no tenemos ninguna prisa.

—No… no esperaba que fuéramos a hacerlo hoy.

—¿Y por eso venías sin ropa interior? —Preguntó Yuuki recuperando la picardía de segundos atrás.

—Eso… eso fue por… —Jousuke se sonrió al sentirse sorprendido.

—No importa —Dijo Tachimukai después de unos segundos en los que Jousuke no encontró finalmente que decir— Yo tampoco esperaba que fuera tan rápido… tampoco esperaba hacerlo hoy —Dijo mirando hacia su miembro que se alzaba por encima de un pequeño copo de vellos de color castaño claro. El joven se sonrojo por enésima vez.

—Pero me muero por estar contigo Yuuki —Dijo tomando suavemente el pene del joven.

—Ah… ah… aja… yo también —Contestó mientras empujaba lentamente a Tsunami para que quedara de nuevo acostado en la cama, entonces el menor de los dos gateó como un cachorro de leopardo hasta que su trasero estuvo flotando justo sobre el miembro de Tsunami

—¡Espera! No te he preparado —Dijo el defensor con preocupación, moviendo su mano para quitar un par de mechones que se habían quedado pegado al ojo derecho del portero

—No tenemos prisa —Dijo levantando su cuerpo, tomando el miembro de Jousuke, poniéndolo en línea completamente vertical hacia su entrada para luego empezar un lento descenso que se vio interrumpido cuando de la nada el timbre del teléfono celular interrumpió la quietud de la habitación… justo cuando la cabeza del pene de Jousuke estaba besando la rosada entrada al cuerpo de Yuuki… justo ahí.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 11**

* * *

Nota: La película que están viendo Yuuki y Jousuke al inicio es RED... no se si la hayan visto... yo ya lo hice y me gustó aunque no es mi tipo de pelicula... ah... en cuanto a que a Jousuke le guste como actua Helen Mirren eso esta basado en mi opinion personal por la actuación de ella en la pelicula THE QUEEN.


	12. Mañana

Notas al final

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Capitulo 12**

Los chicos se quedaron callados y completamente estáticos mientras escuchaban el ritmo lento del ring-tone del teléfono celular de Yuuki, que a pesar de estar cubierto por todas las capas de ropa que ellos se habían quitado, alcanzaba a distinguirse con claridad. Ellos no se movían, Jousuke tuvo que sonreír internamente mientras pensaba que en ese momento debían verse como personajes de una película, a la cual alguien había puesto pausa justo en el momento de la escena de sexo, sin embargo no dijo nada porque seguramente una broma le restaría erotismo al momento y eso era lo que menos quería. Yuuki permanecía suspendido sobre su cuerpo sosteniendo su miembro con su mano y sabiendo que solo harían falta unos cuantos centímetros para sentirse completamente poseído por el moreno. Por algunos segundos más el teléfono timbró insistentemente pero al final se detuvo y los chicos volvieron a respirar, al tiempo que pensaban qué demonios era lo que los había puesto en tal estado de alerta… era solo un teléfono celular, no era como si alguien los hubiera descubierto.

—¿Quién era?

—Verás —Dijo Yuuki mirándolo seriamente— En este momento tengo desactivados mis poderes psíquicos así que no puedo decir quién era con seguridad —Terminada su broma sonrió y Jousuke lamentó no haber dicho él la suya propia.

—Muy gracioso —Dijo Tsunami con sarcasmo— No sé cómo alguien puede ser tan gracioso cuando está a punto hacer cosas tan malvadas…porque mírate… te das cuenta pequeño Yuuki, te das cuenta de lo malo que te ves en esa posición, completamente desnudo, con una hermosa erección , con tus piernas abiertas rodeando mis caderas, con tus manos sujetando a mi pequeño tiburón, con tu cabeza nublada por los pensamientos de que es lo que estás a punto de hacer —Jousuke sonrió con travesura y supo que sus palabras estaban cumpliendo con su cometido ya que el rostro del joven portero estaba muy sonrojado— Eres un chico muy malo Yuuki Tachimukai… quién lo habría pensado… quién… viendo esa carita tan inocente podría imaginarse eso de ti ¿eh?

Yuuki no lo soportó más y soltó el miembro de Tsunami para lanzarse hacia él, para besarlo con un deseo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Con Mamoru nunca había sido así: si, había estado con el capitán en muchas ocasiones, tantas qua había perdido la cuenta que había pretendido llevar con total devoción, y si, Mamoru sabía hacerlo ¡Sí que sabía hacerlo! pero desafortunadamente ese mismo era el problema: que Mamoru siempre había querido eso… solamente hacerlo sin más ni más… sin tomarse un tiempo ni antes ni después del acto… sin decir palabras… sin hacer de la cosa algo realmente especial… sin detalles… sin el más mínimo detalle y por eso era que ahora Yuuki estaba besando de una manera diferente de esa con la cual había besado en aquellas ocasiones al capitán, porque Jousuke también le estaba ofreciendo algo diferente también.

El beso fue húmedo y muy profundo y las manos de ambos se extraviaron en los cuerpos del otro procurando nunca tocar partes demasiado intimas, ya que no querían terminar antes de siquiera iniciar y sabían que, con la forma como estaban excitados cualquier toque podría resultar suficiente.

—¿Pequeño tiburón? —Preguntó Yuuki con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa chueca.

—Pensé que te parecería gracioso.

—No se puede ser gracioso cuando uno está a punto de hacer cosas tan malvadas —Dijo copiando la frase previa de Tsunami y ambos sonrieron, volvieron a besarse, Yuuki volvió a tomar en su mano al "pequeño tiburón" y esta vez lo sintió besar sus redondas nalgas, y rozar suavemente su entrada, Yuuki sabía que iba a ser un poco doloroso (¡sí que lo sabía!) ya que si se comparaban Mamoru y Jousuke no eran realmente muy diferentes en cuanto a tamaño y con Mamoru había dolido mucho… claro que Mamoru siempre era el que llevaba el ritmo. En esta posición y con Jousuke iba a ser distinto: todos los movimientos iban a estar dictados por el joven portero.

Tachimukai estaba por empezar a ejercer una suave presión sobre el pene de Jousuke cuando el teléfono timbró por segunda vez ocasionando que en esta ocasión tanto Yuuki como Jousuke maldijeran entre dientes

—Voy a tener que apagarlo —Dijo Yuuki.

—Vas a tener que apagarlo —Secundó Tsunami casi al tiempo.

Tachimukai se retiró del cuerpo de Tsunami apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho del surfista, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a moverse por la cama valiéndose únicamente de sus manos y de sus rodillas, dándole con esta posición una vista perfecta al surfista de lo que en unos segundos mas iba a ser suyo, de lo que en ese mismo momento podría estar siendo suyo de no haber sido por el impertinente timbre que no dejaba de sonar. El joven surfista sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con mas fuerza y como esta fuerza se veía reflejada en la manera como su miembro empezó a palpitar al mismo ritmo rápido que el corazón dictaba, Jousuke tuvo que pellizcarse disimuladamente el brazo para no ceder a la tentación de lanzársele al joven y penetrarlo sin importar que el teléfono timbrara durante toda la noche. Yuuki por su parte sonreía para sus adentros al tiempo que se sonrojaba pensando que quizás estaba comportándose de una manera más pervertida de lo que acostumbraba.

—Mejor te das prisa ¿no? —Masculló Tsunami viendo como Yuuki buscaba su teléfono celular lentamente debajo de cada una de las prendas de ropa que se habían quitado minutos atrás, el teléfono seguía timbrando y esto le permitió al joven encontrarlo rápidamente, pero hacer sufrir al surfista parecía muy divertido.

Yuuki sonrió y se disponía a presionar el botón rojo que apagaría el aparato cuando vio el número de quien lo estaba llamando.

En un primer momento no le pareció extraño, pero luego, cuando revisó que el numero le era perfectamente conocido, una ola de nervios invadió su cuerpo y el joven portero no se sintió para nada bien… sintió nauseas… de la nada se sintió completamente enfermo.

Yuuki era una persona cuidadosa con todas las cosas de su vida y por eso le resultaba tan sencillo sentirse nervioso con algo que en realidad pudiera ser simple, desafortunadamente los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no eran parecidos a los agradables que le hacía sentir Tsunami es esos últimos días… eran nervios que lo hacían sentir completamente afligido. El joven se sintió mareado e inquieto, y el sudor cálido que segundos atrás había estado cubriendo su cuerpo se convirtió en un sudor helado y desagradable, pero aun con todo eso… o mejor dicho… por culpa de todo eso el joven se vio imposibilitado para apagar el aparato que timbraba casi por un minuto y luego se detenía para volver a iniciar… así por un par de veces mas hasta que la voz de Tsunami regresó a Yuuki al mundo real

—¿Qué pasa… es importante? —Preguntó el joven incorporándose y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama

—¿Eh?

—Que si es importante… dijiste que lo ibas a apagar pero lleva ya algunos minutos timbrado y llevas los mismos minutos mirándolo fijamente… ¿Pasó algo?

—No —Mintió Yuuki empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la cama con el celular aun vibrando y sonando en su mano derecha— No conozco el numero —El joven esperó a que el teléfono dejara de sonar y unos segundos después esto sucedió, Yuuki se quedó mirando fijamente a la pantalla al tiempo que rogaba internamente para que no sonara mas y por unos minutos su suplica fue escuchada, pero luego, empezó de nuevo el tono que lo estaba volviendo loco. La punta de su dedo pulgar estaba sobre el botón de apagar pero Yuuki sabia que no lo iba a poder hacer… sus sentimientos por la persona que lo estaba llamando aun eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para permitirse ignorarlos… para permitirse ignorarlo a EL.

Tsunami se quedó mirando fijamente a Yuuki y cuando este se sintió observado quiso mirar a todos los lugares menos hacia el que ocupaba el joven moreno sobre la cama.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso Mamoru? ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo justo cuando estaba en un momento tan definitivo de su vida? ¿Por qué había tenido que llamarlo justo en el momento en el que iba a hacer algo que seguramente lo borraría por completo de su cabeza? ¿Por qué Mamoru se resistía a ser olvidado? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? Yuuki se encontró odiando al capitán en ese momento y se encontró odiando todos los sentimientos que tenía aun por él, se encontró odiándose a el mismo por ser tan débil y por ser tan cruel, porque en realidad debía ser el acto mas cruel de la humanidad el estar pensando tan profundamente en Mamoru cuando enfrente tenía a Jousuke Tsunami, el joven mas maravilloso que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sin embargo negar los sentimientos era algo que Yuuki reconocía como imposible y más aun cuando se trataba de un sentimiento como el amor, el más complicado de todos, que en el caso de Yuuki se hacía el doble de complicado puesto que en su vida el amor y los dos jóvenes que lo inspiraban, lo hacían de una manera muy diferente: Su amor por Mamoru era algo que quería dejar atrás pero era muy grande para hacerlo así sin mas y su amor por Jousuke que quería salir adelante y volverse lo mas importante de su vida pero que aun era muy pequeñito.

Yuuki se sintió mareado y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras dejaba su celular en la mesa de noche, este aun timbraba ¿Por cuantas veces más iba a hacerlo? ¿Diez, cien, mil? ¿Cuantas veces más iba a insistir Mamoru?

—Deberías contestarle.

—Te dije que no conozco el número.

—Igual deberías hacerlo… después de todo se trata del capitán —Dijo Jousuke lenta y seriamente. Yuuki giró su cabeza tan rápido que sintió que podría habérsele desprendido del cuello.

—¿Qué… que quieres decir con que se trata del capitán? —Preguntó.

—Pues que se trata del capitán, así de sencillo, que es el capitán el que está llamando… eso es lo que quiero decir —Respondió Tsunami al instante. Yuuki se quedó mirando fijamente al joven surfista y de repente su boca se sintió tan seca como una caja de arena en pleno verano

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo supe? —Se anticipó Tsunami cuya voz, mas que seria era algo distante— Pues… mmm… creo que es tu rostro nervioso… claro que podría ser cualquier cosa… después de todo hay muchas cosas que nos ponen nerviosos siempre… pero es que en tu caso, además de mostrar los nervios, estás mostrando un sonrojo que reconozco de memoria porque lo he visto ya muchas veces en tu cara… en tu cara cuando mirabas al… capitán —Evidentemente la palabra "capitán" se había sentido pesada en su lengua.

El teléfono se había quedado callado por unos minutos, pero entonces volvió y Yuuki sintió ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared.

—Lo siento Jousuke —Dijo con dientes apretados.

La sonrisa con la que contestó Tsunami fue algo que definitivamente Tachimukai no se estaba esperando.

—No tienes porque pedir disculpas —Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a Yuuki para poner su mano en la mejilla del menor y darle allí una caricia tan suave que podía haber sido causada por las alas de una mariposa y no por los dedos de Tsunami que aparentemente eran fuertes y recios pero que en realidad eran tan suaves como la brisa de verano

—Pero es que…

—No hay problema —El mayor se agachó y tomó su ropa del suelo y luego se sentó en la cama para empezar a vestirse con la mayor calma del caso.

Mientras se vestía le fue inevitable pensar, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo: Dejando que el capitán se interpusiera entre él y Yuuki una vez más, una vez más como había sido siempre. Quizás Endou lo hacía sin intención, pero con o sin esta lo estaba haciendo y el resultado estaba siendo el mismo: Yuuki alejándose y sintiéndose mal porque, evidentemente aun tenía sentimientos por el capitán y Tsunami comprendía eso, porque es que al final de cuantas el amor no es una cosa que nazca y se acabe así de fácilmente, Jousuke sabía que aun debía luchar mucho por ganarse el corazón completo de Yuuki y también sabía que a Yuuki le hacía falta mucho para dejar de pertenecer por completo al capitán. No era tan sencillo.

Jousuke sabía que debía armarse de paciencia, de mas paciencia, mas de la que ya había demostrado, pero de la misma manera sabía que podía hacerlo porque la paciencia, el arte de esperar era una de sus calidades, después de todo las mejores olas siempre se demoran en llegar a la costa y en algunas ocasiones nunca llegan. En Okinawa Jousuke se había gastado días enteros sentado en la arena esperando una buena ola y a veces nunca llegaban y Yuuki era eso, una ola, una ola hermosa que estaba haciendo que Tsunami esperara y el joven surfista sabía que cuando la ola llegara iba a ser completamente fantástico… iba a ser una ola digna de un premio.

Jousuke se anudó su zapato y miró a Yuuki con una sonrisa .

—Respóndele.

—¿Tu… te vas?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no… quiero que te quedes… quiero estar contigo Jousuke.

—Y yo lo sé… puedo sentirlo… cuando me besas puedo sentirlo y puedo sentir cuando tu cuerpo tiembla, cuando estás a mi lado. Puedo sentirlo en tu respiración y en tu sola presencia… puedo sentirlo de verdad Yuuki y quizás ese sea el motivo para que no me sienta enojado… porque sé… porque sé que de verdad quieres estar conmigo —Dijo poniéndose de pie para estrechar entre sus brazos al joven portero

—¿Entonces… entonces por qué te vistes?

—Voy por algo de tomar —Dijo y Yuuki sabía que ese en realidad era una excusa tonta para darle tiempo de hablar con Mamoru.

El menor asintió tímidamente y luego, sentándose en la cama esperó a que Jousuke saliera de la habitación. El joven surfista permaneció con la espalda pegada a la madera por unos segundos y Yuuki lo supo porque veía su sombra por debajo de la puerta, el joven portero sabía que tan pronto contestara el teléfono Jousuke se apartaría y le daría privacidad.

Después de un rato de silencio el teléfono volvió a timbrar y el botón verde para responder la llamada fue muy atractivo… mucho mas de lo que había sido el rojo para apagar el teléfono, Yuuki sabía que su corazón aun latía por el capitán y volvió a sentirse enojado; era increíble como un buen sentimiento como el amor podía inspirar un sentimiento tan negativo como la rabia.

Ahora era el momento de ver en realidad cuan rabioso podría mostrarse hacia la persona de la que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado.

—¿Capitán? —Preguntó Yuuki al ponerse el celular al oído. Del otro lado de la línea Mamoru dudó en hablar porque evidentemente el tono de Yuuki había sido frio… frio como nunca antes nadie lo había escuchado.

—Yuuki —Empezó Mamoru, pero un par de minutos pasó y no fue capaz de decir nada… Yuuki solo esperaba y por fin, cuando pasó un tercer minuto Mamoru se decidió —He… he estado llamándote durante la ultima media hora… tu… tu no contestabas… me preocupé un poco… eh… me preocupe un poco… de verdad —Pero era mentira. Mamoru quería preguntarle a Yuuki por Ichirouta y no le interesaba nada más… Yuuki de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser eso un medio, una herramienta… algo que Mamoru estaba usando en su beneficio

—Puedo notarlo… hay como diez mil llamadas perdidas… todas son de tu numero.

—Aja… si… era yo… era… yo.

Mamoru se sintió perdido en cuanto a que era lo que debía decirle, en cuanto a como llegar a armar una conversación distendida con Yuuki, en cuanto a como llegar a donde quería llegar sin andarse tanto por entre las ramas.

—Estaba algo ocupado —Contestó Yuuki con el tono impasible con el que quería llevar toda la conversación.

—Lo… lo lamento… lo lamento.

—Pareces nervioso.

—Si… bueno… un poco… quizás un poco… quizás un poco.

—Estás repitiendo mucho las palabras —Yuuki llevó sus ojos a la parte baja de la puerta y vio que la sombra de Jousuke ya se había retirado.

—Yo… —Intentó Mamoru.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos por teléfono… tu nunca eras quien llamaba… siempre era yo… todos los días… me preocupaba mucho estar el estar importunándote… pero es que era imposible para mi no llamar… yo estaba muy…

—Enamorado… estabas muy enamorado… pero eso fue hace tiempo Yuuki… y no sé porque quieres traer eso…

—Tienes razón —Interrumpió Tachimukai— Es mejor no hablar de ello así ninguno de los dos lo va a recordar… perdóname.

—Tu… suenas enojado… suenas algo molesto. De verdad… de verdad que lo lamento si interrumpí algo importante… de verdad lo siento —Y a Yuuki le fue imposible no bajar las armas ante el tono casi suplicante con el que estaba hablando el capitán. Si la voz de Yuuki sonaba molesta la de Mamoru sonaba realmente acongojada.

—Ya está bien.

Un par de minutos, pensó Yuuki, un par de minutos era lo que había durado su rabia hacia el capitán, definitivamente estaba completamente lisiado para los malos sentimientos, no sabía tener malos sentimientos, era bueno por naturaleza e intentar detener esto era quizás tan imposible como intentar detener un tornado tapándolo con una manta.

—Pero…

—No es que esté enojado capitán es… es que ahora debemos ser mas cuidadosos.

—¿Cuidadosos? —Preguntó Endou.

—Si —Respondió Yuuki— Me refiero a… bueno… con todo lo que… con todo lo que pasó aquel día en los vestidores… bueno… es muy obvio lo que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo piensa a cerca de nosotros… bueno… de las relaciones entre nosotros ¿Ves? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Desde su sitio, sentado en el suelo de madera del cuarto de hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, Mamoru recordó los hechos de aquel día y comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Yuuki, entendió el asunto de la precaución y aunque quizás no había ningún peligro en esa simple llamada telefónica, Mamoru sabía que las precauciones eran parte de la personalidad de Tachimukai.

—Te entiendo —Dijo después de un momento— Claro que te entiendo Yuuki —Mamoru dejó pasar otro momento en el que repasó cuadro por cuadro todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día: La llegada al salón, las palabras con Kidou, el empujón hacia los casilleros, palabras fuertes, después Fudou y mas palabras fuertes y después la pelea en la que Mamoru prácticamente había destrozado el rostro del centrocampista, si, ya había pasado mas de una semana desde aquello pero el joven portero aun sentía sus nudillos palpitar cuando recordaban lo fuerte que habían golpeado al joven en el rostro.

Mamoru se encontró respirando agitadamente.

—Mejor te tranquilizas —Dijo Yuuki desde su lado de la línea, evidentemente la respiración del mayor se había hecho evidente.

—Lo siento —Dijo Mamoru.

—¿Eh?

—Por… por eso… por eso de esa vez… nunca… no recuerdo nunca haberme comportado de esa manera y creo que definitivamente actué como un animal ese día… y yo… siendo el capitán del equipo pues… creo que no pude haberme comportado peor… creo que les debo a todos una disculpa y pues como eres la primera persona con la que hablo desde que pasó aquello pues… creo que eres el primero con quien debo disculparme… por tan reprochable conducta.

Al escuchar esas palabras a Yuuki le fue imposible no sentirse algo triste… quizás era la primera vez en la que Mamoru le estaba hablando con sentimientos verdaderos y reales…con sentimientos desde el fondo del corazón y si se tenía en cuanta que habían estado juntos por varios meses pues era triste que esta fuera a penas la primera vez que Mamoru le hablara desde el corazón.

—No pasa nada… no tienes que disculparte… después de todo si te comportaste como te comportaste en aquella ocasión fue con una razón muy valida —Yuuki sintió fuego pasar por su garganta antes de decir las palabras que iba a decir— Fue por Kazemaru… fue por él… Fudou estaba siendo rudo con él y tu lo único que hiciste fue defenderlo… como lo haría… como lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona.

No lo habrías hecho por mí jamás, pensó el joven enfurruñando las cejas instantáneamente en un gesto de definitiva molestia, pero desenfurruñándolas al segundo siguiente al pensar que ahora tenía a su lado a una persona que definitivamente si lo haría.

Habían llegado por fin… a ese terreno incomodo al cual Mamoru sabía que iban a llegar:

Ichirouta.

Kazemaru. Ese nombre mencionado en labios de Tachimukai cobraba un valor misterioso porque iba a ser la primera vez (descontando aquella ocasión con la maestra de historia) en la que Mamoru, como novio que era del defensor iba a hablar de esa relación con un tercero… un tercero que en esa ocasión era Yuuki, la única otra persona con la que Mamoru había tenido ese tipo de relación.

—Acerca de eso… yo —Mamoru se quedó callado… perdido de nuevo en cuando a que decir.

—¿Acerca de eso tu… qué?

—Acerca de eso yo… también quería pedirte perdón… por eso… por mantener oculto lo mío con Ichirouta… por ocultártelo a ti… por mantener guardado algo… algo que quizás debía haberte comentado desde el principio —Mamoru apretó sus dientes y empezó a jugar con el cordel del teléfono al notar que iban a mantenerse en otro rato de silencio, ahora era la respiración de Yuuki la que era evidente aunque la de Mamoru no lo era mucho menos.

—Si no me lo contaste seguramente tenías tus motivos.

—Debes de estar enojado conmigo por no contarte nada ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Mamoru mordiéndose los labios levemente y apretando todo su cuerpo como si fuera a esperar que alguien lo golpeara.

—No… —Dijo Yuuki— Si… —Continuó— No… —Hizo una pausa, tomó algo de aire y se puso de pie, se vio en un espejo de la habitación, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando por teléfono sin tener una sola prenda de ropa encima… la situación era bochornosa ¿Quién habla por teléfono estando completamente desnudo?

—¿Si… o… no?

—No… no estoy molesto… sé que esto va a sonar como el cliché mas usado de la historia pero si en realidad eres feliz con Kazemaru yo estoy bien con ello… no me molesta… no tiene sentido que yo me sienta mal por ello… estaba —Dudó— O aun estoy… algo enamorado de ti Mamoru… ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de tanto tiempo aun estoy algo enamorado de ti… por eso… por eso creo que en realidad nunca voy a poder pensar nada malo o albergar malos sentimientos hacia ti.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en sus lugares escuchando simplemente la respiración del otro. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo Yuuki pudo escuchar en el cuarto de Mamoru una canción de los Smiths definitivamente conducida por el bajo eléctrico de Andy Rourke, el joven recordaba haberla escuchado en una ocasión cuando habían salido en una especie de cita.

—¿Pero tu… tu no llamaste simplemente a pedirme disculpas por todo lo que pasó aquel día cierto? —Inquirió Yuuki, Mamoru sonrió porque al final de cuentas el motivo verdadero de la llamada se hacia por fin palpable y lo hacía gracias a Yuuki.

—No —Dijo con una sonrisa amarga que pudo notar en el espejo que tenía enfrente, en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa pues las que había traído de casa aun estaban en la maleta: no se había molestado en sacarlas pues, a parte de los entrenamientos el joven no había salido a ningún lado mintiéndoles a sus compañeros al decirles que ya conocía de Tokio todo lo que había por conocer, y la camiseta del uniforme del Charlton, que era lo que había vestido durante toda la semana, apestaba a sudor y estaba tirada en el piso a unos metros.

—¿Entonces…?

—Pues… pues la verdad es que las cosas están yendo muy bien por aquí. El entrenamiento definitivamente es duro y es muy diferente de lo que hacemos aquí en Japón, pero creo que me he adaptado bien, los chicos son muy amables… a veces tenemos algo de problemas porque todos ellos hablan muy bien el ingles y yo a penas y carraspeo algunos saludos, pero no ha sido nada de cuidado —Mamoru se escuchaba algo entusiasmado por primera vez desde que habían contestado el teléfono

—Eso es magnifico —Respondió Yuuki con total honestidad.

—Aja… ayer… ayer jugamos un partido amistoso contra la universidad de Tokio y el entrenador me dejó jugar desde el principio y fue como si todo hubiera estado dispuesto para que yo me luciera: los chicos de la universidad disparaban y disparaban pero era como su el balón fuera de hierro y yo fuera un imán… creo que atajé hasta con el pequeño Mamoru —Dijo Endou haciendo referencia a su miembro pero Yuuki no lo encontró gracioso… entonces Mamoru reconsideró sus palabras— Atajé muy bien… me ha ido muy bien esta semana.

—De verdad me alegro mucho capitán… de verdad me alegro mucho… Mamoru.

—Hay incluso varios representantes de otros clubes en países menos notables que Inglaterra que me han hecho propuestas con incluso más dinero… gente de Arabia y de Rusia… es… es realmente increíble… pero… pues en asuntos de dinero no sé nada así que tendré que hablar con el entrenador cuando regrese a Inazuma… tengo tarjetas de todos… todos quieren que los llame… es increíble —Repitió.

—Pero tampoco ese es el motivo de tu llamada ¿Verdad? —Interrumpió Yuuki

—Eh…

—No lo es —Insistió el menor.

—No… tienes razón… no lo es —Mamoru decidió que ya no iba a darle mas vueltas al asunto así que respiró profundo y se lanzó de cabeza a un vacio del cual estaba muy asustado en realidad… no quería escuchar malas noticias… pero algo… algo no estaba bien

—¿Como está Ichirouta? —Preguntó finalmente y se sintió como si se hubiera quitado de encima la mitad de un pesado yunque, la otra mitad dependía de la respuesta de Yuuki.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo… cómo está él? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó Mamoru sintiéndose de repente como que se quedaba sin aire, mostrando un autentico desespero a través de la línea telefónica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Este… No te entiendo.

—Vamos Yuuki… si me entiendes… sé que si me entiendes… no… no me tengas así y solo contéstame eso y te dejo en paz… lo prometo… te lo juro… solo contéstame eso y ya no te molesto mas… pero… necesito saberlo —Yuuki sintió pena: nunca antes había escuchado al capitán hablar de esa manera… estaba rogando… estaba rogándole por unas palabras.

En ese momento la situación fue desesperantemente clara: de alguna forma Mamoru se había dado cuenta que las cosas no andaban bien con Kazemaru.

—¿No… no has hablado con él en esa semana? —Preguntó el menor con cautela.

—Lo he llamado todos los días… a veces dos veces… pero… siento… siento que algo anda mal y lo digo porque sé que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas en el entrenamiento para él… pero… pero al contrario de lo que me hubiera esperado, todos los días él me contesta que todo anda bien… que no hay problemas… que todo está bien y la verdad yo sé que no todo puede estar bien… que no todo puede estar tan bien como él me lo asegura todas las mañanas cuando lo llamo.

—Pero… tu regresas mañana… no… ¿No podías haberle preguntado mañana a el mismo? —Preguntó Yuuki que mientras hablaba pensaba en una manera para escapar de la responsabilidad que estaba a punto de echarse a los hombros, la responsabilidad de decirle a Mamoru que las cosas con Kazemaru estaban todo menos bien.

—El entrenador Powell quiere que acompañe al equipo a Estados unidos… dijo que quería hablar con mi representante o con mis padres para solicitar este permiso… mañana como ya lo has dicho se cumple la semana de entrenamientos en Tokio y ahora el equipo va a para otra semana de entrenamientos en América y yo creo… la verdad es que creo que sería importante que yo estuviera allí… yo quiero ir.

—¿Pero?

—Pero antes quiero escuchar que Ichirouta está bien… pero… pero no de los labios de el… quiero que me lo digas tu

Y Yuuki se encontró con que no se le había ocurrido nada para quitarse de encima tamaña responsabilidad, había pensado en mentirle, es decir, hacer lo mismo que Kazemaru había estado haciendo… pero ¿Estaba bien? ¿Le hacía bien a alguien si Yuuki continuaba la mentira que había iniciado Kazemaru? ¿Quién ganaba si Yuuki continuaba mintiendo? Rápidamente el joven concluyó que nadie… concluyó que lo mejor era que se supiera la verdad y que después de eso viniera una recuperación… una muy dolorosa seguramente… pero una basada en la verdad, en la sagrada verdad.

—Kazemaru…

—¿Si?

—Kazemaru está lejos de estar bien Mamoru —Y al escuchar esas palabras, Mamoru sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada con el mismísimo puño de la justicia, que dominaba tan a la perfección. Yuuki esperó en silencio por unos minutos en los que sabía que Mamoru estaba tratando de articular algo, en los que sabía que Mamoru tenía las palabras atascadas en la garganta… en los que sabía que Mamoru estaba tratando de procesar algo que no estaba esperándose.

—¿Estás ahí? —Se arriesgó a preguntar.

—¿Qué… qué quisiste decir… qué quieres decir… qué… qué significa… que está lejos de estar bien… no entiendo Yuuki… tu… tu estás bromeando cierto… ¿verdad?

—Lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo, pero al final de cuentas creo que es lo mejor para… para ustedes dos… creo.

Fue de esa manera como Tachimukai empezó a contarle a Mamoru todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia: Las vueltas exageradas que había tenido que correr Kazemaru en el primer día del entrenamiento y los trabajos que había tenido que hacer cuando el entrenador se lo había ordenado aunque no era responsabilidad suya. Le contó el asunto de la pelea con Fudou y del tobillo lastimado y como a partir de ese momento había dejado de asistir a entrenar.

Luego esperó una reacción que anticipaba de alguna manera

—Estás mintiendo ¿Verdad? —Preguntó calmadamente Mamoru que ahora caminaba lentamente por su habitación, de la ventana a la puerta y de la puerta a la ventana, una y otra vez… una y otra vez.

—Yo no…

—¡ESTÁS MINTIENDOME! —Gritó Mamoru con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Yuuki sintió el su teléfono celular vibrar con la fuerza del grito— TU SIMPLEMENTE ESTÁS INVENTANDOTE ESTO PORQUE QUIERES QUE MI RELACION CON ICHITOUTA SE ACABE PARA QUE ASI VOVAMOS ¿CIERTO… CIERTO QUE SI…? ESTÁS MINTIENDO COMO SIEMPRE MENTISTE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVMOS JUNTOS.

Que cruel podía llegar a ser Mamoru.

Yuuki sentía que las palabras del capitán le daban el derecho para cortar la llamada y dejarlo sufrir solo, tirarle el teléfono, sin embargo el menor se contuvo y respiró profundo… Yuuki a diferencia del capitán no sabía de crueldad, además era consciente de que Mamoru estaba envenenado por la ira y la confusión… sabía que quizás no quería decir lo que había dicho.

—Mejor te calmas.

—Estás mintiendo…

—No.

—Estás mintiendo…

—No.

Tachimukai esperó unos segundos en los cuales pudo haber jurado escuchar sollozos desde el otro lado de la línea, el joven sabía que no sería nada extraño que el capitán estuviera llorando en ese mismo momento… Yuuki sabía que Mamoru era capaz de llorar… quizás Yuuki era la única persona que lo había visto llorar alguna vez.

—Por qué Ichi-chan haría algo así… tu estás… tu estás mintiendo Yuuki.

—Sus motivos son obvios Mamoru —Dijo Yuuki con tranquilidad.

—¿Son obvios? —Le respondió Mamoru con una incredulidad evidentemente notable en el tono estresado de su voz— ¿Que sus motivos son obvios…? Tú… tú vas a tener que explicarme eso porque la verdad es que no entiendo cómo te puede resultar tan obvio algo que a mí me parece tan… tan difícil de comprender.

—No me corresponde a mí explicártelo… si lo hiciera creo que estaría hablando de más —Si es que ya no lo había hecho, aun así continuó— Si hablas con él es seguro que entiendas los motivos de su actuar… yo podría darte una opinión de porque hizo lo que hizo, de porque está haciendo lo que está haciendo, pero quizás en mis labios sería realmente incomprensible… es él quien tiene que decírtelo… es él quien tiene que darte explicaciones y es de labios de él como tú vas a entenderlo… es un asunto que deben tratar ustedes dos… nadie más… yo no.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, sin embargo a través de la línea se escuchaba otra canción de los Smiths y la respiración de Endou, que se había ido calmado poco a poco después de su estallido de minutos atrás aunque aún era un poco perceptible.

—Mejor te dejo… creo que no hay nada más de lo que debamos hablar.

—Hay una cosa más —Alcanzó a decir Mamoru antes de que Yuuki se quitara el teléfono del oído.

—No Mamoru… no hay nada más…

—Si lo hay —Dijo el joven habiendo llegado a una resolución a la cual debía haber llegado mucho tiempo atrás, no ese día… muchos días atrás.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Tachimukai sin mucha expectativa de saber que más había por ser dicho

—Lo siento —Dijo el mayor— Lo siento por todo… lamento… lamento de verdad la manera como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros… alguien… una persona como yo… el Mamoru Endou que conociste, la versión mía que conociste es una persona que de verdad no se merece a alguien tan grandioso como tu… por eso lo lamento y también lamento que hayas estado en una relación con ese Mamoru Endou… una relación —Siguió Endou después de una pausa— Una relación en la que diste todo lo que tenías para dar… una relación a la que te entregaste a pesar de que… a pesar de que yo no entregue ni la mitad de lo que podía haber dado… lamento todo eso Yuuki… de verdad que lamento por todo lo que pasamos.

—Mamoru… yo no creo que debas… —El joven podría haber hecho jugado una carta piadosa en ese momento y decirle a Mamoru que no debía ser tan injusto consigo mismo, pero eso habría sido hipócrita porque en realidad las palabras que acababa de decir Mamoru no eran más que la verdad: Si, si era completamente cierto que Mamoru no había dado nada en esa relación… ni una mitad, ni un tercio, ni nada… allí solo había habido sexo y un Mamoru tratando de encajar en una relación en la que nunca habría encajado. Un Mamoru completamente confundido con la vida.

Más de un año en esa situación ¡más de un año! Pensó Yuuki con cierta tristeza

—¿Ves como si tengo motivos para pedirte perdón? —Preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa amarga.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuki de guardar silencio y comprender que sí, que Mamoru debía pedirle perdón por muchas cosas, pero que al mismo tiempo él no debía regodearse y hacer que Mamoru rogara por ese perdón… si… Mamoru debía disculparse pero al mismo tiempo Yuuki debía perdonarlo sin oponer resistencia.

—Entonces te perdono.

—¿Así de sencillo? —Preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa chueca en su rostro.

—Sabes que no soy capaz de guardar rencor hacia ti.

En su habitación Mamoru sintió por fin una dosis de tranquilidad en medio de tal torbellino de malas sensaciones, el joven respiró profundamente, sonrió y cerrando sus ojos dijo con total sinceridad

—Gracias Yuuki… tú… de verdad… de verdad eres grandioso.

—No es nada Mamoru… no es nada en realidad —Dijo con una repentina tranquilidad que llenó su alma… la tranquilidad que seguramente brindaba el por fin llegar a una resolución con Mamoru… con el honesto y buen Mamoru Endou… porque a pesar de todos los problemas y los nudos que tenía en la cabeza, Yuuki sabía que Mamoru era una buena persona.

—Supongo que ahora todo está bien entre nosotros —Se aventuró Mamoru.

—Supongo… supongo que si… aunque… aunque nunca estuvo realmente mal solo que tampoco estuvo bien… lo que tuvimos fue muy confuso pero… pero ahora está bien… ahora lo está y ahora yo voy a estar bien —Dijo pensando en Jousuke— Y tu… tú tienes que solucionar tus problemas para que también lo estés.

—No va a ser fácil.

—Y por eso cuando se solucione va a ser lo más gratificante que hayas vivido.

Ambos se quedaron una vez más en silencio. Una tercera canción de los Smiths empezó a sonar y Yuuki sintió el frio viento del ambiente soplar en su cuerpo desnudo… no había nada más… ahora sí que no había nada más de lo que debieran hablar.

—Adiós Mamoru —Dijo Yuuki por fin y sin esperar por nada más colgó el teléfono, lo apagó y lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre la pila de ropa.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió y Jousuke descubrió a un Yuuki aun desnudo, acostado con su mirada perdida en el techo, pero no por esto con cara de insatisfacción, de hecho había una sonrisa pequeñita sobre sus labios. Yuuki se incorporó inmediatamente y vio que en las manos de Jousuke había dos latas de soda, sonrió y su sonrisa encontró contestación en la de Tsunami.

—Tuve que salir a comprar estas en la calle —Dijo enseñando las latas sin dejar desparecer su blanca sonrisa de dentadura perfecta— El pervertido del vestíbulo solo me ofreció bebidas alcohólicas y no creo que estemos de humor para eso.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Tachimukai al tiempo que se levantaba para tomar sus bóxers en los cuales se enfundó con eterna lentitud, sabiendo que tenía los ojos de Jousuke encima, siempre, a pesar de la situación se sentía muy bien, pensó Yuuki, el tentar un poco al surfista, luego se puso su camiseta y se sentó en el borde de la cama y dando unas palmaditas a su lado invitó a Jousuke a sentarse, este atendió la orden y cuando estuvo a su lado le pasó la lata de soda.

—¿Y bien?

—Vámonos de aquí —Dijo Yuuki al compás del ruido que hizo la lata de soda al ser destapada.

—Claro —Contestó el otro— Igual no creo que estemos con muchos ánimos para continuar —Dijo y le fue imposible no llevar sus ojos a la dormida entrepierna del joven portero, si, definitivamente esa noche ya no iban a poder continuar. No obstante las palabras con las que siguió Yuuki fueron las que revolcaron y revolcarían de ese día en adelante la vida de Jousuke Tsunami.

—No me refiero a irnos de aquí nada mas —Dijo— Quiero decir de ciudad Inazuma… vámonos de ciudad Inazuma, Jousuke.

—¿Eh?

—Quizás… quizás aquí en ciudad Inazuma me estaba pasando lo que suele pasarle a muchos fantasmas… eso es… quizás aquí en Inazuma yo no era mas que un fantasma… y… y por eso… por eso era que no iba a poder estar tranquilo hasta que cumpliera con mi misión… la misión con la que deben cumplir todos las fantasmas y espíritus para poder estar tranquilos —Yuuki suspiró profundamente— Tan pronto como terminé de hablar con Mamoru supe que podía estar tranquilo… supe que por fin me había liberado de él —Yuuki miró al otro joven por debajo de los mechones de su cabello… se sintió tonto por salir con un cuento tan rebuscado, pero a pesar de eso Tsunami seguía siendo tan increíble como siempre:

—Te entiendo… te entiendo con completa claridad Yuuki —Intervino pensativamente — Pero entonces… si ya te sientes libre de él… entonces no crees que no hay razón para irse… no crees que si ya estas libre, las razones deberían ser mas bien para quedarse.

—Mamoru está —Yuuki lo analizó antes de continuar y rearmó su frase— Mamoru va a estar triste muy pronto… tanto como aquella vez… el día de sus cumpleaños y… y yo soy débil… y él es terco y… y va a venir detrás de mi… en muestra clara de resentimiento… él me va a buscar… y no quiero dañar esta tranquilidad que siento ahora que he dejado las cosas claras.

—Pero no crees que si te vas lo que estas haciendo es negarle una ayuda—Yuuki se sorprendió de que a pesar de todo Jousuke fuera aun capaz de mostrarse amable y colaborador… ambos eran buenos… ambos eran demasiado buenos y quizás por eso era que estaban juntos ahora— ¿No crees que si el va a venir a tu en busca de ayuda lo mejor sería brindarle una mano en esa difícil situación?

—Él no va a venir hacia mi para buscar ayuda… va a venir resentido como ya te lo dije… resentido hacia Kazemaru, cegado por el resentimientos buscando… buscando —Ahí se sonrojó— Buscando… eso —Y Jousuke entendió.

—Pero… ¿Y el entrenamiento? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Tus sueños? —Indagó Tsunami y aunque la idea de irse lejos con Yuuki era sumamente atractiva, el joven sabía que debía hacerle ver al menor, todos los pros y los contras… más que todo estos últimos. Por eso insistía.

—Hace unos días tu compartías los mismos sueños que yo, sin embargo lo cambiaste todo con tal de defender algo en lo que creías… lo cambiaste todo por defender la relación del capitán y Kazemaru… algo que no tenía nada que ver contigo —Yuuki apretó aun mas fuerte la mano de Tsunami— Ahora creo que es mi turno de corresponder… de corresponderte y cambiar ese sueño por algo en lo que yo creo y que además si tiene que ver conmigo.

Un manto de quietud de sueño del la habitación… de la noche entera.

—¿Yuuki… estas…?

—Completamente seguro —Completó este y su mirada era seria y estaba convencida… Jousuke correspondió a la seriedad y entonces correspondió al apretón de manos.

—¿Cuando te quieres ir? —Y fue porque Yuuki sabía que a esa hora ya no había trenes hasta el ferri, que lo llevaría hasta el antiguo hogar de Jousuke de lo contrario le habría dicho que esa misma noche

Ni modo… iban a tener que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 12**

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que se supone que deba actualizar los viernes pero ese día llegué a casa algo tarde y cuando me senté dispuesto a subir el capitulo me encontré bloqueado para escribir notas de autor así que lo dejé para el sábado pero el sábado seguí bloqueado así que llegue hasta el domingo en incluso en este momento creo que seré breve. **

**Shaty ana: Gracias por comentar… y puedes tener todas las dudas quw quieras… yo me comprometo a responderte.**

**Fubuki-Kazezenko, Kazumi Yami y Pau-chan: Gracias por las muestras de fidelidad al fic, pude leerlo en sus reviews y en la rapidez con las que llegan, es decir, no pasan dos días desde que subo el capitulo y sus reviews ya están. Les agradezco mucho… Van a ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews ¿Cierto? Yo pongo los capítulos y ustedes los reviews… ¿Que les parece?**

**Kohri: Si tus reviews no inspiran a escribir entonces no se que podría, de verdad que aprecio todo tipo de review pero ver uno largo pues… es agradable…a demás todo lo que dice el tuyo definitivamente no solo inspira a escribir sino que inspira a hacerlo de la mejor manera… en tu honor intente que este se me fuera sin errores… si detectas alguno dímelo por favor. **

**Para todos: Si… ese fue el final del Tsunami x Tachimukai. Recuerden que era pareja secundaria, espero no perder su fidelidad por este motivo pero también recuerden que falta una que viene en el capitulo 14. No se si vaya a ser del agrado de todos pero el papel de esa pareja es vital para el fic.**

**Nos leemos en el 13**


	13. Él lloró

Casi no subo el capitulo el dia de Hoy porque en estos días ando enamorado del Stan x Kyle (STYLE, me fascina esa forma de nombrar la pareja) de South park

Cuando inicié este capitulo tenía pronosticado que fuera uno de los más cortos de todo el fanfic sin embargo mientras avanzaba se fue extendiendo y es una cosa que no puedo detener… personalmente detesto extenderme demasiado en las historias porque siento que estoy divagando, pero quedarme corto tampoco me gusta porque siento que estoy apresurándome para sacar el capitulo, por eso creo que 9 o 10 paginas son algo correcto en cada entrega.

Gracias por sus amables comentarios y por la fidelidad que veo reflejada en ellos a pesar de que el TsunaxTachi se acabo. Gracias a todos los que se unieron a la historia (o que llevaban unidos varios capítulos sin comentar) Gracias a Pau-chan que a pesar de estar en Villeta se tomo la tarea de ir a Internet a buscar el capitulo.

Gracias a los que se ponen felices con cada capitulo que subo porque les aseguro que yo me pongo el triple de feliz con cada nuevo review. Se, por experiencia propia que a veces dejar review da como pereza, pero es algo que se debe hacer porque quien escribe las historias que nos gustan, solo lo hace con un objetivo: recibir comentarios… no hay dinero en este mundo, no hay contratos millonarios, no hay publicidad ni nada de eso… solo los reviews, y si, da pereza escribirlo a veces pero debemos hacerlo y todos salimos ganando

Gracias a los que entienden lo que escribo y gracias a los que prometen seguir conmigo hasta que esto se acabe..Por cierto, lo que tenia pronosticado como final lo deseche porque no cazaba con el capitulo 14 que es el siguiente… ah… en el 14 les voy a presentar a un personaje que creé para la historia, hacia mucho que no lo hacia así que lo volví a intentar.

Quiero hacerles una pregunta (a pesar de que creo saber la respuesta de la mayoria) ¿Con quien les gusta emparejar a Gouenji? Agradecere sus respuestas No quiero extenderme mucho mas… muchas gracias a los que han estado esperando por este capitulo.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 13**

Afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y por eso la ventana se empañaba con tanta facilidad, aunque quizás también tenía que ver el hecho de que la respiración de Mamoru fuera tan pronunciada, tan elaborada. Ya no le quedaba más espacio para escribir y dibujar sobre la ventana: Esa siempre era una costumbre que tenía cuando se encontraba con un vidrio empañado, incluso en ese momento recordó que en las ocasiones cuando estaba junto con Ichirouta enfrente de un cristal empañado ambos jugaban _tres en línea, _hasta que no les quedaba más campo y tampoco más opción que empezar a besarse por falta de recursos para seguir jugando.

Mamoru no quería pensar en Ichirouta aunque la verdad era que resultaba muy difícil. Llevaban más de tres meses juntos y en ese tiempo el joven defensor se había ganado un buen terreno de los pensamientos del joven portero y ahora… con toda la situación que estaban viviendo pues… era acertado decir que de los sesenta segundos que conforman un minuto Mamoru usaba cincuenta para pensar en Ichirouta… en el porqué de sus acciones y en qué era lo que iba a pasar con ellos dos cuando se hablaran de nuevo, lo cual aparentemente no se iba a tardar mucho porque el tren en el que estaba viajando Mamoru llevaba una velocidad que seguramente lo iba a dejar en la estación Inazuma en menos de una hora.

—Menos de una hora para que acabe mi relación con Ichirouta —Murmuró el joven apretando con fuerza el apoyo de los brazos de su asiento, la única respuesta del este fue rechinar y dejar de rechinar cuando Mamoru lo soltaba para después de unos segundos volver a rechinar y luego volver a dejar de hacerlo, todo de acuerdo a cuan fuerte el joven portero apretara o dejara de hacerlo.

Acabar la relación con Kazemaru.

Había estado pensando en ello desde el momento en el que Yuuki le había contado todo lo que había estado sucediendo, sin embargo, casi desde ese mismo momento, también le había llegado otro pensamiento, uno menos radical, que le decía que quizás estaba tomándose las cosas muy apresuradamente, que terminar con todo así, de la nada, era un movimiento arbitrario, pero Mamoru había tenido las razones, o mejor dicho, una razón, la razón mas valida de todas para pensar que quizás terminar todo era lo mejor: Ichirouta había mentido, le había mentido, es decir, había hecho falta confianza lo que conllevaba a la razón detrás del todo: cuando en una relación de pareja falta la confianza entonces lo mejor es acabar con la situación de raíz.

Había dejado tirado el entrenamiento con los chicos de Charlton Athletic, no se había despedido de nadie y no había avisado, se había escapado y seguramente eso le iba a costar. Era evidente que los ingleses eran fieles seguidores del protocolo y de la disciplina, y una cosa como la que acaba de hacer no iba a ser vista con buenos ojos, seguramente hasta ahí iba a llegar su intento de llegar a Inglaterra y entonces, justo como estaba pasando con Ichirouta ninguno de los dos iba a terminar viajando… o sea que iban a estar juntos… a pesar de que su relación estaba al borde del colapso ellos iban a seguir juntos, en el mismo país y en la misma cuidad, sabiendo donde vivían, donde podían estar, corriendo el riego de encontrarse en las mismas calles y en los mismos lugares… iba a ser una situación bastante compleja.

El joven tuvo que morderse los labios y volvió a apretar con fuerza el apoyador, este rechinó agudamente y el joven tuvo que soltarlo por temor a sacarlo de sus tronillos. El hombre que viajaba frente a Mamoru se levantó y buscó otro lugar, el joven portero alcanzó a ver el rostro de miedo con el que el hombre había huido ¿Acaso se veía tan terrorífico? ¿Asustaba tanto? ¿Tan amargo era el rostro que estaba vistiendo ene se momento?

Al verse por fin solo el joven dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas y que cayeran sin retraimiento sobre la tela de sus pantalones que pronto estuvieron tan mojados como si hubieran estado recibiendo la lluvia que caía copiosamente afuera del tren, el joven no intentó atajarlas, no intentó poner sus brazos ni sus manos sobre su cara, dejó de morderse los labios porque el sabor de la sangre parecía tener en ese momento el poder para intoxicar y lloró, lloró hasta que una voz electrónica que llegaba a ser engañosamente humana le indicó que estaban a media hora de la estación de en ciudad Inazuma.

—Menos de media hora para que acabe mi relación con Ichirouta —Murmuró y siguió llorando.

Un par de horas antes de abordar el tren Mamoru había tenido que pasar por la tortura de llamar a Ichirouta para avisarle de su regreso. La mecánica había sido la misma de todas las llamadas que se habían dado esa semana: Mamoru preguntó e Ichirouta respondió que estaba bien, como siempre.

Era increíble, había pensado Mamoru, era increíble ver que a pesar de que su mentira estaba por llegar a un triste final el joven seguía manteniéndola. Mamoru había querido gritarle que dejara el juego, que dejara la maldita patraña, pero se abstuvo, se mordió fuertemente los labios y simplemente le pidió que se vieran en la estación a las seis de la tarde. Ichirouta había estado de acuerdo y sin mucho más había acabado la llamada, no había sido más de un minuto.

El tren siguió con su vertiginosa velocidad y Mamoru solo veía como las cosas parecían estirarse como un caramelo expuesto al sol por el mismo efecto de la velocidad del tren y las lágrimas en sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos y de nuevo la misma voz femenina anunció que estaban a 15 minutos de la parada en la estación de ciudad Inazuma. Mamoru se pasó rápidamente la manga de su chaqueta por la cara creyendo que esa era la voz de alguien que había entrado a sentarse a su lado y luego se sintió idiota por pensar de esa manera y se sintió idiota por haberle creído siempre a Ichirouta y le dio mucha rabia.

—Menos de quince minutos para que acabe mi relación con Ichirouta —Murmuro con los dientes apretados y el sabor a sangre que no dejaba de parecer toxico

**ooooo**

Ichirouta lo sabía, sabia que lo primero que iba a preguntar Endou seria sobre el entrenamiento e Ichirouta sabia que por teléfono había sido una cosa, pero en persona… bueno… ahí ya no iba a poder continuar con la mentira… Mamoru se iba a dar cuta del engaño… de esa semana de engaños… Mamoru se iba a enterar de todo, Ichirouta lo sabía.

Ichirouta lo sabía, pronto todo iba a terminar e iba a ser doloroso sin lugar a dudas, pero Mamoru iba a cumplir su sueño de jugar en el fútbol del extranjero donde seguramente se iba a volver tan brillante como el oro del que iban a estar bañadas todas las medallas qua iban a adornar su cuello, si, Mamoru iba a volverse toda una estrella y sus sueños iban a escapar de ese lugar en su cabeza donde eran intangibles para volverse tan tangibles que serian capaces de ser tomados con sus manos, con sus dedos, con todo su cuerpo; Mamoru iba a abrazar por fin todos sus sueños y para esto Ichirouta había aceptado el sacrificio, siendo consiente de que evidentemente se perdería su relación, se perderían esos tres maravillosos meses, esos tres maravillosos años, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo muy presente esa lección que había aprendido unos años atrás que una relación entre dos hombres es simplemente imposible.

Sus manos estaban temblando y esto se notaba en las pequeñas hondas que se dibujaban sobre la superficie del té, que hacía ya varios minutos había empezado a enfriarse en la taza finamente labrada. Sus ojos estaban concentrados, fijos en un punto de la mesa, de tal manera que quizás haría falta una pequeña chispa para que todo se prendiera en llamas. Su garganta se sentía completamente seca, pero ni siquiera así le resultaba atractivo darle un trago a la taza.

Ichirouta levantó su mirada para ver el reloj de péndulo de una de las esquinas de la sala y se dio cuenta que eran las cinco y que ya pronto debía prepararse para ir a la estación a recoger a Mamoru, aunque recogerlo sonaba un poco extraño, Mamoru no necesitaba que lo recogieran, después de todo había vivido toda su vida en ciudad Inazuma, lo que había dicho Mamoru era que quería que estuviera ahí y negarse habría sido sospechoso y es que al final de cuentas como había dicho Fubuki en aquella ocasión, Ichirouta simplemente estaba comprando tiempo y en muy pocas cantidades y al final de cuentas el tiempo ya se había acabado, era hora de hablar con su novio

El joven defensor se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina donde simplemente vacío el té frio en el lavaplatos y con cuidado lavo la taza y la colocó en su respectivo sitio, luego se secó las manos y regreso a la sala donde se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo en un espejo que inoportunamente estaba allí, inoportunamente porque en el Ichirouta pudo ver la expresión arrugada de su rostro nervioso y era tal el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento que cuando la puerta se abrió al joven le fue inevitable reaccionar con sobresalto. Era su papá.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un rato y casi al mismo tiempo retiraron su vista de la del otro, el hombre caminó hasta el sofá y dejo allí su maletín y como si Ichirouta fuera una sombra que se pudiera ignorar sin el menor de los cuidados, entró en la cocina y empezó a buscar en el refrigerador de donde saco una lata de cerveza. Ichirouta espero en la sala, confundido en cuanto a si debía quedarse ahí o si en realidad lo mejor era irse.

Pero decidió esperar porque en ese momento en su cabeza surgió la idea de que debía hacer algo, algo realmente importante, algo decisivo en su vida y el momento, ese preciso momento se sentía adecuado. Por eso decidió quedarse y cuando escuchó la percusión de la lata contra el borde del cesto de la basura supo que su papá iba a salir, fue justo de esa manera, el hombre salió a la sala y se sentó junto a su maletín, Ichirouta iba a empezar, pero su padre le ganó el turno

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Eh?

—No me habrías esperado si no hubieras tenido algo de que hablar —Dijo el hombre con indiferencia

—Yo…

—Tienes la misma cara de aquella vez en Osaka —Dijo el hombre con mucha seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con aquella vez en Osaka? —Preguntó Ichirouta realmente confundido, pero al mismo tiempo recordando cada uno de los sucesos de aquella ciudad a los que su padre pudiera estar refiriéndose, al final solo se encontró con un momento decisivo en el cual pudo haber estado vistiendo la misma cara que estaba vistiendo el día de hoy: La escenas en la oficina del directo de la escuela el día después de que los habían descubierto en aquel inocente beso con Akatsuki.

El hombre notó en los ojos de su hijo que este ya sabia de lo que estaba hablando así que no tuvo que especificar.

—Es algo triste papá… —Dijo Ichirouta después de un rato de silencio que solo era ahogado por el sonido del péndulo del reloj y su vaivén hipnótico. El joven estaba intentando contener las lagrimas, pero sentía que estas aunque no salían por sus ojos estaban ahogando su garganta, como si fueran dos manos ahorcándolo, queriendo dejarlo sin respiración, queriendo matarlo— Es algo triste que puedas recordar la expresión de mis ojos, que seas capaz de leer en ellos, pero que aun así no seas un buen papá… es como si estuvieras desperdiciando un gran tesoro… es como si estuvieras dilapidando un don que podría hacerte una gran persona.

El hombre simplemente continuó como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hijo

—Entonces nunca cambiaste —Sopló el hombre mientras se llevaba los dedos pulgar e índice a su ceño inexpresivo— Entonces no se te quitaron de la cabeza las ideas erróneas de cuando era pequeño… yo… yo creí que quizás era una fase… tenías doce años en aquel momento y pensé… pensé que era una cosa de niños.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejas de engañarte papá?

—Pensé que se te pasaría… pero… Dios… veo que es todo lo contrario… veo que a pesar de todo te muestras sínico… te muestres orgulloso… de… de todo esto… de lo que… eres —El hombre hizo una pausa, suspiró, pasó saliva y volvió a suspirar como con cansancio— Todos estos años…algunas veces… en algunos momentos albergué dentro de mi la esperanza de que quizás, de que quizás habías dejado de estar enfermo —Dijo el hombre de manera impasible con sus ojos fijos en ninguna parte. Kazemaru simplemente escuchó sintiéndose un poco aterrado del rotulo que su papá le había puesto ¡Enfermo! ¡Por Dios! Ichirouta sintió nauseas.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejas de engañarte papá? —Repitió el joven defensor— Nunca creíste que de verdad hubiera cambiado, porque de haber sido así tu también habrías cambiado conmigo… habrías intentado acercarte… habrías intentado corresponder a mi cambio… quiero decir… al cambio que supuestamente querías ver en mi… pero tu nunca cambiaste tu manera de ser conmigo y esa es la prueba mas clara de que nunca, en realidad, esperaste que yo cambiara —Ambos se quedaron en silencio e Ichirouta sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar… además… Mamoru no debía estar próximo a llegar a la estación. El joven dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Entonces no se te quedó impreso en la mente lo que te dije en aquella ocasión.

—Cuando me golpeaste —Recordó el joven— Aunque… aunque no lo creas es quizás la cosa que tengo mas grabada en la cabeza… esas palabras que me dijiste esa vez, después de golpearme son quizás la razón de que nunca haya estado tranquilo en mi vida… son la razón de que en muchas ocasiones me sienta inseguro —Ichirouta se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a su papá— Son quizás la razón por la cual en unos momentos voy a estar en graves problemas con la persona que mas quiero —El joven suspiró y miró hacia el piso— Desgraciadamente… desgraciadamente si tengo muy impresas en mi mente tus palabras aunque no lo creas… no estoy diseñado para olvidar.

—Tu mamá tuvo suerte —Dijo después de unos segundos de tensa quietud, su tono era helado y estaba vestido de una aparente calma, una calma que podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a Ichirouta que sabía que esta calma no significaba en realidad nada bueno, podía sentirlo en el ambiente del lugar… era tenso, era completamente pesado… no…. esa no era una calma para tranquilizar al que la presenciara, por el contrario, era la calma antes de la tormenta. A Ichirouta le fue inevitable el preguntarse si su padre lo iba a golpear de nuevo.

—¿Qué… qué quieres… qué quieres decir?

—Tuvo suerte de haber muerto antes de presenciar el desastre que tuvo como hijo —Y ahí Ichirouta sintió que atajar las ganas de vomitar iba a ser muy complicado si su papá seguía diciendo esas palabras tan repugnantes, tan repulsivas— Ella no se merecía esta vergüenza… por eso es que quizás en este momento donde este debe estar tranquila… apartada de este asco que yo debo soportar al tenerte todos los días en mi casa.

—¿Llamas suerte al hecho de que mamá no esté… el hecho de que este muerta?

—ES una suerte —Dijo el hombre enfatizando en la primera palabra.

—Estás enfermo —Espetó Ichirouta llenándose de resolución, de una ola de convencimiento causada por el hermoso recuerdo de su madre— Estas enfermo y muy equivocado porque si ella… si mamá estuviera viva quizás la única cosa que provocaría asco sería tu actitud… si ella… si ella… si ella estuviera viva no le importarían mis decisiones puesto que estas me harían feliz y no le causarían daño a nadie… ella me apoyaría en cualquier cosa que yo decidiera y se sentiría feliz porque vería… vería con sus propios ojos que existe alguien —Ichirouta recordó aquella tarde en sus habitación con Mamoru después de haber hecho el amor— Alguien que me quiere de verdad… alguien que me ama y no le importaría en lo mas mínimo que se tratara de otro hombre —el joven no se dio cuenta de en que momento las lagrimas habían empezado a escaparse de sus ojos, sin embargo se pasó con brusquedad la manga de sus camisa por la cara y miró a su papa preparado para contestar lo que este tuviera por decir.

—Lo bueno… lo bueno de todo es que vas a tener que aprender la lección a las malas Ichirouta… sufriendo el castigo que la misma relación te va a propinar… porque eso es todo lo que se merecen los que son como tu… sufrir, porque solo un fuerte sufrimiento es capaz de limpiar una mancha como la que pesa sobre ti, sobre todos los que son como tu.

Y entonces el hombre desapareció por las escaleras mientras Ichirouta repasaba por enésima vez las palabras que gobernaban su vida.

**ooooo**

En Ciudad Inazuma no estaba lloviendo y la noche estaba siendo acariciada por una brisa, que no reflejaba el clima otoñal del que en esos días era presa la ciudad, de hecho la brisa podría haber engañado a cualquiera haciéndolo creer que era verano… incluso primavera; era una brisa tranquila en la que se podían escuchar tonadas que tranquilizaban el alma… Mamoru quería estar mas tranquilo, pero en realidad le estaba resultando realmente imposible, eran las seis con veinte minutos y su novio no aparecía aun. Se estaba volviendo loco. Su largo mechón de cabello, bailando al ritmo que dictaba la brisa solo lograba ponerlo mas nervioso.

¿Acaso no iba a venir?

Mamoru se apartó de un grupo de personas que se habían acumulado a su alrededor, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían puesto que algunos estaban llorando y había abrazos por aquí y abrazos por allá, sin embargo era una escena feliz, si, Mamoru sabía que la presencia de las lagrimas no siempre tiene que estar relacionada con la tristeza y de hecho el joven era un fiel creyente en las lagrimas de alegría, en que llorar lagrimas de alegría era realmente la mejor sensación que podía experimentar un ser humano.

Tan ensimismado se había quedado el joven con la escena del grupo, que no se dio cuenta que a su lado derecho había aparecido Ichirouta y ahora caminaba hacia él con pasos bastante firmes.

Cuando un aroma de rocío llegó a la nariz de Mamoru, el joven recordó a su novio, si, ese era el aroma de Ichi-chan, él tenía al aroma de la brisa de la mañana, del sol recién despertado, del rocío empapando el pasto, de la mañana, Ichirouta tenía el aroma de la mañana.

El joven portero sintió que sus piernas temblaron cuando volvió a ver, después de una semana la miel ambarina de los ojos de Ichirouta y sintió que lo iba a perdonar, sintió que nunca iba a poder enojarse con Ichirouta, sintió que no le importaba nada mas que tenerlo a su lado, si, con sus errores y sus mentiras y sus inseguridades y sus miedos y todos sus defectos… Mamoru sabía que lo haría, que le perdonaría a hasta el más grave de los pecados.

—La… lamento… lamento llegar tarde… mi… mi papá… bueno… estuvimos hablando un rato… quería… hablar… de… de ya sabes… de hombre a hombre —Internamente Ichirouta cuestionó por un momento la veracidad de la frase… aunque… bueno, el hecho de que le gustaran los chicos… el hecho de estar enamorado de Mamoru no lo hacía menos hombre en realidad.

Ambos se miraron con cierta timidez, pero aprovechándose de la escena que se estaba desplegando en frente de ellos, la de las personas abrazándose, decidieron, por un momento, dejarse de represiones , Ichirouta se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Mamoru y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento y Mamoru lo correspondió abrazándolo aun mas fuerte, sintiendo como los músculos se quejaban por el exceso, pero sabiendo que lo necesitaba… sabiendo que en ese momento ambos lo necesitaban… Kazemaru quiso que su cuerpo estuviera hecho de cera para que de esa manera se pudiera derretir sobre el cuerpo de Mamoru… fundirse por el calor que el cuerpo de Mamoru manaba, moldearse a la figura de su novio y volverse uno con el… convertirse un solo ser como toda las veces hacían el amor.

El joven defensor enterró su cara en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del portero y acarició con fuerza valiéndose únicamente de su rostro, se impregnó la cara del aroma de su novio… Mamoru tenía un aroma dulce… como el de un coctel de miles de frutas… dulce… muy dulce… como la maracuyá. Sin importarle que alguien pudiera llegar a verlo Kazemaru dejó que su boca probara una porción del cuello de Mamoru… si… muy dulce: fresas… piña… dulce… Ichirouta besó con intensidad… mordió y Mamoru tuvo que gemir y casi instantáneamente atajar ese gemido mordiéndose los labios.

¿Aun me amas? Quiso preguntar Mamoru, pero la fuerza con la que su novio lo estaba abrazando le impidió hacerlo.

Normalmente eran los besos los que tenían la facultad para dejarlos sin aire, pero en ese momento un abrazo, un abrazo largo y prolongado había logrado hacerlo.

¿Aun me amas? Quiso volver a preguntarle pero en esta ocasión Ichirouta le escondió la mirada y Mamoru recordó la mentira, la falta de confianza, recordó que estaba enojado.

—¿Quieres que mejor vayamos a otro lado? —Pregunto Mamoru llevando sus dedos al lugar húmedo que había dejado el otro joven en su cuello… la saliva aun permanecía tibia.

—Mi papá esta en mi casa y creo… que a tu casa tampoco podríamos ir.

El 415 de "la calle del amor" vino a la cabeza del joven portero, pero inmediatamente lo quiso anular… no… en ese momento no quería estar con Ichirouta se esa manera… en ese momento quería hablar… quería preguntarle si aun lo amaba, quería preguntarle que era lo que había pasado en esa semana de ausencia… quería saber la verdad.

¿Aun me amas?

—Podríamos dar un paseo —Mamoru miró hacia la calle y vio que no estaba lloviendo— Podríamos caminar por ahí y comer algo en algún lado… en Rai Rai Ken… o en algún otro lado… como quieras… yo invito —Dijo el joven portero que definitivamente podría haberle agregado mas entusiasmo a sus palabras.

—Yo creí que llegarías cansado después del viaje en tren el viaje… pensé… pensé que querrías mas bien ir directo a casa a descansar —El joven defensor lo había notado, había notado que después del abrazo, después de que se separaron Mamoru se había mostrado un poco irritado… un poco molesto y sus ultimas palabras, la invitación a comer algo había estado cargada con una tensión tan palpable como la de las cuerdas de una guitarra, por eso había intentado negarse cortésmente sin tener realmente en cuenta que esto haría que Mamoru se enojara aun mas.

—No estoy cansado.

—Pero… el entrenamiento y varias horas sentado en el tren —Insistió Kazemaru.

—¡No estoy cansado! —Repitió subiendo la voz en unos decibeles, afortunadamente el ruido de la estación se tragaba todos los excesos y nunca se escucharía si una persona elevaba la voz en cantidades tan diminutas, como lo estaba haciendo Mamoru.

—Además de dónde tienes dinero —Preguntó el defensor y eso fue lo que bastó para que Mamoru subiera la voz, convirtiendo sus palabras en gritos, algo que no recordaba haber hecho nunca con Ichirouta:

—¡Simplemente tengo! —Exclamó continuando después de un profundo respiró— O el señor Hibiki puede fiarnos unas sopas o podemos comer algo por la calle que sea barato o si no quieres comer nada no comemos nada o si no quieres estar conmigo habla de una vez, pero deja de darle vueltas a las cosas tratando de evadirme porque no lo vas a lograr… no soy un bebe al que puedas llevar de la mano como se te de la gana ¿Entiendes?

Esta vez, el discurso de Mamoru si había logrado atraer algunas miradas, que disimuladamente miraban queriendo llevar cuidadosa nota de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No… sé… no sé porque dices eso… yo… yo no pretendía ofenderte de ninguna manera… yo… yo solo pensé que en realidad ibas a llegar algo cansado… pero… pero si quieres salir conmigo entonces está bien… no… no tengo problema… no sé… no sé porque piensas eso —La pronunciación de Kazemaru era pausada, sus palabras eran nerviosas, en realidad se le notaba por encima que no estaba cómodo con como las cosas se estaban dando en ese momento, Mamoru lo notaba… Mamoru notaba cada detalle siempre y cuando se tratara de Ichirouta.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Mamoru.

—Algo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Llevamos varios minutos hablando y si me has mirado en una ocasión creo que es demasiado.

Era ese asunto del lenguaje corporal y Kazemaru lo sabía, y en realidad todos los jugadores de soccer del mundo debían saberlo: Saber lo que piensan los demás con solo mirarlos a la cara, saber lo que van a hacer los demás por como mueven sus ojos, sus manos, sus brazos o cualquier parte del cuerpo, Kazemaru lo sabía y era obvio que Mamoru también lo sabía y había notado que algo andaba mal, por el solo hecho de que evidentemente Ichirouta había estado esquivando sus ojos durante los minutos que llevaban juntos.

—Yo…

—Creo que necesitamos hablar Ichi-chan —Dijo Mamoru acompañando sus palabras de un pesado suspiro, luego, sin esperar ni comentar nada mas empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación, Kazemaru arrancó detrás del casi en ese mismo momento y un minuto después se encontraron caminado por las calles de ciudad Inazuma.

La hora era perfecta para escapar, pensó Ichirouta al ver como con cada paso que daba, una persona le bloqueaba las vista de Mamoru, que caminaba sin detenerse esquivando a las personas como si al tocarlo pudieran encenderlo en llamas o alguna cosa así, Ichirouta también sabía esquivar con presteza la gente y recordó los tiempos en las que usaba su técnica de deslice veloz, definitivamente una multitud como la de esa hora habría sido el mejor entrenamiento que pudiera haber hecho ¿Pero para que escapar? ¿Por cuanto más iba a poder hacerlo? ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a poder comprar?

Ichirouta notó que Mamoru doblaba en una esquina y tomaba una calle por la cual la cantidad de personas era evidentemente menor, cuando notó cual calle era comprendió que no se estaban dirigiendo a cualquier lugar, unos segundos después aparecieron a lo lejos las largas escaleras: Estaban yendo hacia la torre de metal.

—Mamoru —Llamó Kazemaru.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó el joven deteniéndose de la nada… Kazemaru notó que era como si Mamoru acabara de salir de un profundo letargo… como si toda esa caminata la hubiera hecho a manera de zombi.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —Se aventó Kazemaru.

—¿Qué quieres decir… que si sé qué cosa?

—¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Para ambos era notable, que algo estaba pasando… que había algo… una especie de insecto de inseguridad y duda mordiéndolos fastidiosamente en la nuca.

—Estamos yendo a la torre —Dijo Mamoru haciendo notar lo evidente— Es mas tranquilo que hablemos allá, además aquí —Comentó mirando alrededor— Este… este no es un lugar para hablar de cosas importantes —Fue hasta ese momento que Kazemaru se dio cuenta de que estaban parados en medio de la nada, en una calle alejada del bullicio, poblada principalmente por casas ruinosas y terrenos baldíos, una venta de tuercas y tornillos en una de las pocas casas se convertía en el negocio mas triste de toda la ciudad. Un hombre solitario alcanzaba a verse detrás de un mostrador… los miraba con curiosidad y Kazemaru correspondió con exactamente la misma mirada, aun seguía con su premisa de mirar a hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera Mamoru

—¿Seguimos? —Preguntó el portero.

—Claro —Respondió Ichirouta y un par de minutos después, bañados por la moribunda luz anaranjada de las lámparas del alumbrado publico, estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de metal, el antiguo sitio de entrenamientos de Mamoru. Ya el neumático no era usado para entrenar, en lugar de esto había veces que Mamoru lo usaba como columpio mientras se reía como loco al ser empujado por Ichirouta "más alto… más alto" repetía una y otra vez sin dejar la estruendosa risa.

El columpio los saludó con su movimiento en forma de péndulo, el viento lo estaba balanceando en una escena que definitivamente se veía fantasmagórica, la luz de la lámpara parpadeaba, Mamoru no recordaba que nunca antes la hubieran cambiado, el mirador era ahora un sitio bastante descuidado… ya casi no valía la pena visitarlo, Mamoru lo había seguido haciéndolo, solo porque Kazemaru iba con el, de lo contrario también lo habría abandonado, de hecho el joven recordó aquel día de su cumpleaños 16 en el que le declaró a la torre que ya no estaba enamorado de ella.

Mamoru caminó y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol y miró fijamente a Ichirouta y por fin este volvió a mirarlo, también caminó hacia el árbol con pasos resueltos que a pesar de esto no lograban esconder el hecho de que aun estaba resentido del tobillo. Se paró en frente de Mamoru y lo abrazó de la misma manera como lo había hecho en la estación de trenes

Antes… antes del final debía permitirse hacer eso una ultima vez… un último abrazo… un último beso.

—Te extrañé muchísimo —Dijo Mamoru porque a pesar de todo esa era quizás la vedad mas grande del universo, correspondió el abrazo con fuerza idéntica.

Kazemaru solo asintió con un movimiento vertical de su cabeza, sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se separó un poco, tomó aire y se sumergió en los labios de Mamoru… se sumergió y quiso ahogarse y pensó que ahogarse en Mamoru, morirse en Mamoru sería lo mejor que podría pasarle en la vida.

Se besaron.

Y Mamoru pensó de nuevo en el asunto del perdón, de que sería capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa al otro joven siempre y cuando este siguiera besándolo con la misma dulzura, con la misma pasión, con esa misma cualidad innombrable que poseían todos los besos que se cultivaban en sus labios, en esos labios húmedos y tibios, en esos labios que se separaban de los suyos para buscarlo en otros lados, para buscarlo en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en su cuello, sobre sus ojos cerrados. Si, Kazemaru sabia lo que era besar y Mamoru en esa ocasión solamente se dejó hacer, se permitió recordar todos y cada uno de los besos que habían compartido, se permitió encenderse en la llamas de los brazos del joven defensor, en el ruido de los latidos de su pecho, en todo el maravilloso mundo de sensaciones que era Ichirouta.

Mamoru quiso hacerle el amor ahí mismo, y empezó a llevar sus manos a la chaqueta del defensor que solo se apartó para hacerle más fácil la tarea. En pleno viento de finales de octubre, en el frio, en la intemperie… un último abrazo… un último beso… una última vez juntos: hacer el amor una última vez.

—Yo también te extrañé muchísimo —Respondió Ichirouta valiéndose de un casi imperceptible susurro.

Mamoru no lo soportó mas… había querido hacerlo… había querido esperar y ver como se iban desarrollando las cosas, en realidad con todo su corazón había deseado que de la nada Ichirouta saliera con una explicación antes de que esta le fuera pedida, pero según parecía nada de eso iba a pasar.

Mamoru tomó a Ichirouta de los hombros, se separó de él a lo quedaba la distancia de sus brazos y con un leve sacudón hizo que el joven defensor enfocara su mirada, lo miró profundamente, penetró en el a través de sus ojos y tocó su alma… tocó el alma de Ichirouta con una mirada que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacía mas fría.

Era el momento.

—Yo… yo no quería… o bueno… si quería —Mamoru se veía dubitativo y eso definitivamente probaba que las cosas no estaban para nada bien: Mamoru Endou nunca dudaba— No… definitivamente no quería enojarme… no quería actuar llevado por la rabia… porque… porque quizás tenías motivos para esta haciendo lo que estabas haciendo… aunque quizás… quizás soy un poco tonto por confiar tan ciegamente en ti.

Ichirouta recibió las palabras de Mamoru con completa naturalidad, Ichirouta lo sabía, sabía que Mamoru estaba enterado de que algo estaba pasando, Mamoru no era idiota y detalles como el de no mirarlo a los ojos o las llamadas telefónicas de toda la semana pasada, en las que Ichirouta siempre había contestado _estar bien,_ eran suficiente motivo para sospechar cosas porque era obvio que Ichirouta no siempre iba a estar bien… si todo el equipo de la preparatoria ciudad Inazuma lo odiaba era obvio que no iba a estar bien.

—Mamoru yo…

—No quiero que me digas nada más que una cosa…

—¿Mis motivos? —Preguntó Ichirouta mostrando una calma que en realidad era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su corazón— Mamoru… mis motivos son obvios — Fue entonces cuando Mamoru recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho Yuuki la noche anterior por teléfono: "Sus motivos son obvios Mamoru" ¿Era acaso que era idiota? Quizás si porque para Mamoru los motivos eran todo menos obvios.

—Yo… me estoy cansando de que todos me digan lo mismo… ¿Por qué no simplemente me llaman idiota y se ahorran las adivinanzas? —Mamoru había empezado a gradualmente subir el tono de su voz.

—Mentí porque era necesario para que tú te quedaras en Tokio entrenando con tu equipo… es obvio… eso es lo que es tan obvio —Ichirouta respiró profundamente preparándose para continuar… aunque en realidad no era mucho lo que había por decir… Mamoru estaba pidiendo los motivos, Ichirouta se los iba a dar y después de eso era obvio que se terminaba… era obvio, Ichirouta lo sabía— Mentí porque si te decía algo de lo que estaba pasando aquí, tu reacción obvia sería regresar para estar a mi lado arruinando de esa manera la magnifica posibilidad de ir a jugar a Europa… porque… porque tu eres así Mamoru… tu serías capaz de lanzar todo por la borda si eso significa mantenerte fiel a tu sentimientos… a lo que sientes por mi… a pesar… a pesar de que es algo sin futuro.

Endou no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de decir Ichirouta

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora… ahora llamas… llamas a lo nuestro algo sin… sin futuro? —Tartamudeó.

—Esto… lo de nosotros… aunque… aunque nos hace sentir bien, nos hace pensar cosas increíbles y nos hace creer que siempre vamos a estar bien… pues… pues es mentira… una relación entre dos hombres… yo… ya lo he experimentado antes… sentir que se puede creer en esto —Ichirouta se golpeó con el puño el lugar en su pecho donde su corazón latía a toda velocidad— Estar enamorado de otra persona… de otro muchacho y confiar en que todo va a estar bien… de verdad en un momento de mi vida lo creí, pero la misma vida se encargó de quitármelo —Y nunca antes el rostro de Akatsuki había sido tan claro en su cabeza.

—Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo… jugando a ver hasta donde llegábamos… apostando para ver hasta que día podíamos durar… tres meses… ¿Te aproximaste lo suficiente? ¿Ganaste algo? ¿Fue buena tu apuesta?

—Enamorarse ti no es una cosa que se pueda planear y mucho menos controlar Mamoru… en una ocasión te mencioné todas las personas que andaban detrás de ti… eres —Ichirouta sonrió amargamente— eres irresistible y pues yo siempre estuve tan cerca de ti que terminé cayendo a pesar de que sabía que no debía… eso… eso le pasa a muchas personas Mamoru… enamorarse… encantarse con algo que saben que les va a hacer mal… no soy el único.

—Tienes tu discurso bien preparado ¿No Ichirouta?

En ese momento el tono de voz de Mamoru era completamente ilegible: se escuchaba evidentemente enojado, pero no era ese enojo alimentado por la rabia ni la ira… era mas bien un enojo que decía secretamente: No sé porqué sigo entregándome con todo a algo de lo cual no voy a obtener nada ¿por qué sigo nadando contra la corriente?

Decepción.

—Mamoru yo…

—Yo necesito estar solo Ichirouta

—Yo… —Intentó el defensor

—¡Necesito estar solo… necesito que me dejes solo! No eres el único con derecho a querer estarlo —Mamoru suspiró, miró hacia el cielo estrellado, hacia la luz parpadeante y luego hacia Ichirouta que lo veía fijamente, sus ojos brillantes como dos diamantes empapados en plata liquida— Evidentemente piensas que actuando solo te va a ir mejor… yo… yo no pensaba en ello pero quizás… quizás me hace falta estar mas tiempo a solas para aprender a ver las cosas del mundo de la misma manera torcida como tu la ves y como así mismo tratas de solucionarlas.

—Si pudiera te dejaría solo Mamoru —Susurró Ichirouta— Pero te lo repito… hay ocasiones en las que la gente sabe que está haciendo las cosas mal… que saben que están cometiendo errores pero se enamoran de esos errores… yo estoy en esa situación y te amo… te amo aunque esto no tenga sentido… te amo y por eso mentí toda esta semana.

—NO ME DIGAS QUE ME AMAS —Aulló el portero y las aves que tenían sus nidos en las ramas del árbol se vieron repentinamente despertadas y tuvieron que volar de sus hogares para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Es así y si no quieres más mentiras de mi parte y si lo que quieres es mi mayor verdad entonces es así… te amo Mamoru Endou.

—Me amas —Resopló con algo de sarcasmo— Si es así entonces… puedes… puedes explicarme que tipo de amor es ese —Mamoru apretó los dientes y quiso morderse la lengua para no hablar mas… para no hablar mas de un amor en el cual evidentemente Ichirouta nunca había creído— Un… un amor en el cual ambos nos masturbamos pensando en el otro que está a medio mundo de distancia… ese es el amor en el que crees tu Ichirouta… perdona si siento asco al pensar en ello.

Al parecer todo estaba dicho por parte del defensor que simplemente seguía mirando a Mamoru… grabándoselo en la cabeza para cuando ya no lo pudiera tener más.

—¿Hasta cuándo ibas a seguir mintiéndome? —Preguntó Mamoru sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que seguramente estaba siendo alimentado de todas las lagrimas que de alguna manera no rodaban por sus mejillas pero encontraban camino por dentro de su cuello— Es decir… si… si no… ¿Si no te hago quedar en evidencia en este mismo momento entonces vas a seguir mintiéndome? ¿Hasta cuando… hasta cuándo eh?

—Hasta saber que ibas a estar embarcado en un avión a Inglaterra… hasta saber que el estar involucrado conmigo no iba a arruinarte un futuro brillante —Fue ahí cuando Mamoru soltó una carcajada que pareció la cosa mas bizarra de la noche… si se le adicionaba el rechinar de la cuerda del columpio definitivamente una escena de terror quedaba prácticamente armada… faltaría el asesino con el cuchillo ensangrentado

—Te… te tengo algunas malas noticias… el entrenamiento… lo dejé tirado… me largué de Tokio sin avisarle a nadie… eso se acabo para mi... no creo… no creo que vengan a buscarme… ellos son muy estrictos y creo que una falta de seriedad como la que mostré… pues no creo que vaya a ser bien vista… una brillante carrera tirada a la basura porque el mocoso maricón la arruinó por irse detrás de alguien que no lo amaba —Mamoru suspiro pesadamente… como si hubiera tenido un yunque atorado en su garganta— Para eso… para eso es que sirven las mentiras Ichirouta… para nada… para absolutamente nada.

Ichirouta solo miraba incrédulo… Mamoru no lo había hecho… no… ¡No!

—AHORA DEJAME SOLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ —Volvió a aullar Mamoru y el grito fue tan fuerte que Ichirouta se vio incapaz de no obedecer y salió corriendo tan rápido por las escaleras que un tropezón lo hubiera hecho rodar como una canica en un tobogán, solo que las canicas no lloraban… no lloraban tan amargamente como Ichirouta lo hacía en ese momento… era la primera vez que las lagrimas mojaban unas escaleras que siempre habían llevado a momentos agradables... porque en el mirador de la torre de metal siempre se pasaban buenos momentos… nunca antes había habido motivos para llorar.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 13**


	14. Para mi ustedes son una obra de arte A

¡Hola a todos!

Realmente lamento el retraso, quizás hice lo que nunca había hecho para este fic: pasarme de la fecha en la que se supone que debería entregar. Obvio, yo se que ustedes no van andar matándome por pasarme, porque al final de cuentas este mundo es uno en el que podemos ser escritores, probarnos y ser juzgados por los demás sin que realmente hayan heridos. De cualquier manera lo lamento y quiero explicar el motivo

(No es necesario que lean esto, si no quieren. Yo simplemente lo hago para sentirme mas comunicado con ustedes) Mas o menos desde le capitulo 9 venia pasando que algunos capítulos me parecían muy cortos y debían robarle escenas a los siguientes para que quedara un capitulo apropiado para mi gusto que de 10 paginas. Así sucedió en varias ocasiones hasta este capitulo 14 que presenta varios detalles que considero importantes:

La adición de la pareja secundaria B y de un personaje original mío que, aunque quizás sus participación no va a ser muy extensa, juegan un papel muy importante para la parte final.

Para este capitulo hice una breve investigación en biblioteca y releí muchas veces.

Ha sido la única vez en la que empecé a escribir un capitulo antes de tener listo el anterior, este 14 empecé a escribirlo antes de tener listo el 13.

Y lo más notable, al final me terminó saliendo no de 10 páginas sino de 20. Fue entonces cuando consideré que un capitulo de 20 paginas seguidas, sin un solo cambio de escena podría resultar un poco pesado así que lo dividí en dos partes: Capitulo 14 A y 14 B. Podría haber puesto simplemente 14 y 15 pero no quería romper en ningún momento la unión, debía presentarse como un solo capitulo y así será, es decir que la parte B va a venir rápidamente. Dentro de una semana, quizás antes. Prometido.

Ya tengo planteado todo lo que va a venir de aquí en adelante y definitivamente esto no va a pasar de 20 capítulos y el mismo 20 podría ser un epilogo, ya no voy a dale muchas mas vueltas y no voy a empezar a divagar que es uno de eso demonios que tengo como escritor, obvio, tampoco se trata de que ya quiera exterminar este fic, nada de eso, este es el primer trabajo que siento que voy a poder terminar y por eso le tengo mucho aprecio.

SEPAN QUE LEO SUS REVIEWS MUCHAS VECES, LOS RELEO UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y SIEMPRE LOGRAN ENTERNECERME: ME ALEGRA MUCHO CONTAR SIEMPRE CON ELLOS Y CON USTEDES MIS LECTORES.

Espero que les guste la pareja nueva, me parece que es perfecta la cantidad de fanart que hay de ellos en internet, creo que me da la razón. Definitivamente me tiene completamente enamorado.

No me extiendo más. Quizás lo haga en la parte B.

A lo que vinimos

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Pareja secundaria B)**

**Capitulo 14 (Parte A)**

Ambos jóvenes esperaban en silencio mientras la empleada registraba uno a uno los productos que ellos habían sacado del carrito unos minutos antes. Indudablemente se trataba de productos saludables y mientras uno de los dos jóvenes mostraba cara satisfecha por esto, el otro tenía mas bien una mueca torcida que era la mas clara muestra de lo que pensaba: tantos productos saludables eran simplemente aburridos, si, buenos para el ser humano, pero no por esto dejaban de ser aburridos.

—Y con esto serían… 85 dólares con 50 —Dijo la joven tomando un paquete de hojuelas de avena y pasándola por el escáner, inmediatamente el joven de alborotado y abundante cabello pardo buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó los billetes y sin la necesidad de contar se los pasó a la muchacha, esta si contó el dinero rápidamente y luego miró con algo de timidez a ambos jóvenes y dijo:

—Faltarían 50 centavos.

—Oh… cierto… 50 centavos… es que casi nunca nos pasamos de los 85 —Dijo el de cabello pardo— Déjeme ver… —Continuó mientras empezaba a buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego de su camisa y luego de su pantalón para encontrarse con que no tenía la sencilla moneda de medio dólar.

—Aquí tiene —Dijo el otro joven pasándole la moneda a la muchacha que la recibió, la puso en el compartimiento de la caja y luego empezó a imprimir el recibo y a empacar todas las cosas en bolsas de papel, luego le sonrió a los muchachos con timidez y les alcanzó las bolsas que ellos recibieron cada uno de a tres, el joven de cabello pardo las tres mas grandes y el otro joven de cabello plateado las mas livianas.

Lentamente salieron del pequeño supermercado en un cómodo silencio que dejaba un inmenso campo para que ambos escucharan con completa claridad los ruidos del barrio popular por el que se estaban moviendo: Se escuchaban los ruidos de los carros atascados en un embotellamiento típico de las estrechas calles, se escuchaban los vendedores ambulantes y las mamás con niños llorando, seguramente habiéndolos sacado recientemente de las guarderías. Además por encima de todo esto se escuchaba el silbido agudo de los vientos de otoño: muy pronto iba a empezar a nevar… el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Clima para pingüinos.

—¿Entonces que hemos aprendido hoy? —Preguntó el joven de cabello plateado. El otro, el mas alto y corpulento de los dos, el de abundante cabello pardo se tomó unos segundos para pensar mientras sonreía con la misma mueca torcida que había tenido en el supermercado.

—Que los productos saludables son muy aburridos —Suspiró— Pero que son necesarios.

—¡No son aburridos! —Reprendió el otro también con una sonrisa— Y te repito… ¿Qué has aprendido hoy? No creas que te vas a zafar de la pregunta —Entonces puso una mueca ladina en sus labios— Si no me contestas correctamente entonces hoy no va a haber noche de amor extremo.

—¿Qué? —Se quejó el otro joven— No puedes hacer eso. Tu sabes que las noches en las que descansamos los dos al tiempo siempre son noches de amor extremo, no puedes venir a dañar las reglas así sin mas… no puedes hacerme esto.

El otro joven sonrió al pataleo del mayor.

—Entonces contesta correctamente.

El mayor se tomo medio minuto y finalmente respondió:

—A ver… que las frutas y las verduras son saludables —Mencionó sabiendo que esa era la respuesta mas sencilla, de hecho no había que ser un genio para saber que las frutas y las verduras son definitivamente saludables, él sabía que esa respuesta no iba a ser suficiente para satisfacer al otro joven por lo que intentó recordar algunas de las lecciones mas complicadas.

Ambos jóvenes seguían caminando lentamente mientras el sol se empezaba a esconder detrás de los cerros de ciudad Inazuma, la torre de metal se veía imponente en ese juego de sombras provocado por el cielo entre anaranjado y purpura, que siempre se podía ver en la ciudad a esa hora del día, el viento seguía soplando haciendo que el cabello plateado del menor de los dos jóvenes se moviera rebeldemente molestándole a su dueño mucho en el ojo izquierdo.

—Que no se deben consumir tantas grasas y que, de hacerlo, son recomendables las naturales, como la del pescado, la de las nueces y que el aceite de girasol es muy bueno… o algo así —Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sorprendido del otro joven que después de reponerse de la pequeña sorpresa simplemente asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, definitivamente conforme con la respuesta del mayor

—Entonces si estabas poniendo atención.

—¡Claro que si! —Respondió inmediatamente el de cabello pardo— El hecho de que sea aburrido no significa que dejara de prestarle atención en ningún momento… después de todo es importante para nosotros… para ella.

Siguiendo con su caminar lento y casi que pausado, arribaron por fin a un edificio de departamentos y se detuvieron en frente, el menor de los dos, el de cabello plateado, descargó con cuidado las bolsas en la acera mientras buscaba las llaves que encontró rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta el joven se agachó para recoger sus bolsas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el mayor llamó su atención

—Mira:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira al otro lado —Dijo señalando con su frente hacia la otra acera— ¿No es ese el mariquita novio del capitán… de Mamoru Endou? —Por la manera como lo mencionó el mayor sabía que se ganaría otra reprimenda por parte del menor y cuando lo volteó a mirar, en efecto vio un seño medio-enfurruñado, que le decía que al menor no el habían gustado sus palabras.

—¿No crees que es un poco erróneo de tu parte llamarlo "mariquita"? —Dijo mirándolo contundentemente.

—Sabes que solo estoy bromeando.

—Podrías elegir otras palabras para bromear.

—No te enojaste por eso ¿verdad?—Preguntó el mayor mirándolo muy seriamente— En serio solo estaba bromeando —Ambos se miraron por unos segundos… Los ojos azul-verdosos del mayor fijos en los ojos rojizos del menor, luego ambos sonrieron y el mayor supo que el otro no estaba enojado y el menor supo que el mayor en realidad solo había dicho lo que había dicho a manera de broma.

—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo por aquí? —Dijo el de cabello pardo— Nunca lo había visto por estos lados.

—Este no parece su tipo de vecindario… no es bueno que ande por aquí y entre mas tarde se haga va a ser menos bueno… además… —Dijo mirando fijamente hacia Ichirouta que caminaba lentamente por la otra acera sin realmente cerciorarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor— Además no parece estar muy consciente siquiera de adonde se está dirigiendo… creo que sería bueno que fuera a hablar con él

El mayor de los dos supo que era una actitud típica del otro joven… su sentido de justicia y de preocupación por los demás… el sentirse orgulloso de ello y el saber que ese orgullo por hacer lo indicado lo hacía un persona ejemplar.

—Ve con él —Dijo mientras se agachaba para de alguna manera misteriosa lograr tomar las tres bolsas de mas en sus brazos, a los que definitivamente hacía falta mucho mas que seis simples bolsas de supermercado para agotar— Yo… yo voy a subir esto y si quieres después los alcanzo o…

—No es necesario… simplemente voy a ver que le pasa y regreso en unos minutos… tu puedes poner a hacer la cena.

—¿La cena? Hoy no es mi turno de hacerla —Se quejó el mayor. De nuevo.

—Si lo es… recuerda que lo cambiamos porque no querías poner a lavar la ropa esta mañana —Se anticipó el menor que, mientras discutía llevaba al tiempo sus ojos hacia Kazemaru vigilando que no se le perdiera de vista.

—Pero… no se puede comparar la cena con la lavada de la ropa… es mas complicado.

—No acepto mas quejas —Dijo el de cabello plateado que al tener las manos libres jaló uno de los mechones pardos del mayor— Subes… haces la cena y comemos los tres viendo una película ¿Qué te parece?

—Seguro que te tardas y termino quedándome dormido y sin noche de amor…

—No pienso arruinar tu dichosa noche de amor extremo —Dijo el menor riéndose, al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba al otro del mentón — No creo que me tarde demasiado —Y entonces rápidamente, le dio un beso sobre uno de los tatuajes anaranjados de sus mejillas y empezó a caminar detrás de Kazemaru que se había adelantado, pero que aun permanecía fácil de atrapar.

El mayor de los dos miró con una sonrisa la escena mientras entraba en el edificio y tomaba las escaleras puesto que sabía que el ascensor aun estaba en reparación.

El joven de cabello plateado sabía que mientras mas tarde se hiciera, el vecindario se volvería menos recomendable para ser caminado así que decidió empezar un trotecillo para darle alcance mas rápido a Ichirouta, que en su andar apesadumbrado no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso hacía que las cosas fueran aun mas riesgosas, ya que en su estado de distracción podría encontrarse de frente con algún pandillero y eso sería muy arriesgado. El joven de cabello plateado sabía que no era bueno tener altercados con los pandilleros y menos aun cuando este era su barrio. El joven de cabello plateado dejó su trotecillo para empezar a correr más rápido y cuando por fin estuvo a una distancia adecuada lanzó:

—¡Hey capitán! —Inmediatamente Ichirouta se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al joven de pies a cabeza: lo conocía, evidentemente lo conocía, aunque la verdad era que no se trataban mucho, quizás a penas para asuntos del equipo de futbol y una que otra vez en asuntos de la preparatoria, de hecho por unos segundos Ichirouta tuvo que detenerse para recordar el nombre completo del joven de cabellera plateada.

—¿Sakuma?

—Si… Jirou, Jirou Sakuma ¡Que bueno que te sabes mi nombre! Es más fácil de esa manera… Ichirouta Kazemaru —Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa amable de su rostro. Pero Ichirouta no tenía una sonrisa, de hecho en su rostro estaba pintado el más claro gesto de precaución: ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Sakuma? ¿A qué venía el amable saludo? ¿Qué quería? y mas importante aun…

—¿Por qué me llamas capitán?

—Fácil… sabía que responderías inmediatamente si te llamaba así… después de todo la palabra capitán esta muy ligada a ti ¿no?

Kazemaru no contestó nada y simplemente se quedó mirando al otro joven que no dejaba de sonreír. Era una sonrisa agradable solamente armada con los labios y casi sin mostrar los dientes, no era exagerada, de hecho si se le miraba sin atención podía llegar a parecer imperceptible; no era falsa, estaba llena de sinceridad, de simpatía y en el misterioso rostro del joven Sakuma de verdad lucía bien: Ichirouta siempre se había preguntado a que se debía el parche en el ojo del muchacho… era mas decorativo que medicinal, Ichirouta estaba seguro que a través del parche era perceptible el ojo del joven… se le veía muy bien en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó por fin Ichirouta dejando de mirarlo.

—Yo… nada, nada en realidad… estaba por aquí cerca y te vi y pues quise saludarte.

—¿Saludarme? —Indagó Kazemaru encontrando definitivamente fuera de lugar esa respuesta, la verdad era que en la preparatoria escasamente y se saludaban… de dónde… ¿De dónde venía entonces el arranque de cordialidad que le estaba mostrando el joven delantero?— Nosotros no…

—Sé lo que vas a decir… que nosotros no nos hemos tratado mucho en realidad y tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos empezar en este momento —Respondió Sakuma mientras se hacía a un lado de la acera para dejar que un vendedor ambulante pasara con su carro de comidas rápidas, Ichirouta hizo lo mismo, se despistó por unos segundos pero luego retomó la conversación.

—¿Y por qué tan de repente? —Preguntó, de nuevo cauteloso.

—Como te dije estaba por estos lados y te vi de este lado de la acera… entonces quise venir a hablarte porque la verdad es… —El joven del parche dudó por unos segundos pensando si quizás estaba siendo impertinente… concluyó que no— La verdad es que no tienes buen rostro… quiero decir… si tienes buen rostro… pues… apuesto… eh… bueno… se te ve que estás consternado —Ichirouta no dudó que fuera verdad, de hecho en ese momento su cara debía tener la expresión mas miserable que jamás antes hubiera tenido… la mas adecuada: la expresión miserable causada por la perdida de algo valioso… de alguien invaluable.

Acababa de perder a Mamoru… a la persona mas importante de su vida, y eso dolía… dolía como un millar de aguas encendidas en fuego y clavándose en su corazón y en su cabeza y haciendo que cada punzada de dolor le recordara lo mucho que le haría falta tenerlo a su lado, lo mucho que le haría falta en los días que estaban por venir y lo mucho que tardaría en olvidarse de lo maravilloso que habían sido esos tres simples meses con él.

Ichirouta estaba habituado a las perdidas y sabía como superarlas; sabía como sobreponerse: Había perdido a su mamá, pero lo había superado casi inmediatamente, había perdido a su papá porque la verdad era como lo que no existía, pero lo estaba superando, había perdido a sus amigos, pero lo superaría, había perdido a sus amigas y sabía que también lo superaría, había perdido el atletismo por haberlo cambiado por el soccer y ya lo había superado, había perdido el mismísimo el soccer, pero sabía que se iba a sobreponer. Ahora ¿Podía llegar a sobreponerse a la perdida de Mamoru?

—¿Y bien?

—No me pasa nada —Dijo intentando no morderse los labios en ese intento de atajar las lagrimas.

—Si te pasa algo y lo mejor es hablar de ello… verás lo bien que se siente

—Si me estás ofreciendo un hombro para llorar te diré que no eres de las mejores opciones que tengo… a penas y nos conocemos y no voy a andar… a andar llorando con desconocidos… además ¿qué… qué clase de consuelo podrías darme tu? —Dijo con quizás unos tintes de molestia hacia la actitud hospitalaria de Jirou, luego tuvo que pensar que en realidad tampoco tenía muchas opciones en cuanto a hombros para llorar en ese momento.

Estoy solo, pensó.

—Si… claro… claro… te entiendo… de hecho sé que quizás voy de intromisión en intromisión … por supuesto que es mas recomendable el consuelo de alguien conocido, alguien que si te conozca bien, alguien como Mamoru Endou —Dijo Sakuma que inmediatamente vio el brillo lacrimoso que cobraron los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru. Definitivamente los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y Kazemaru dejaba ver todo por esas ventanas… todo lo que había en su interior, y si a eso se le agregaba que Sakuma tenía una vista excelente, pues Kazemaru no tenía muchas opciones de permanecer cerrado ante el joven delantero:

Mamoru Endou, pensó Jirou, el problema como tal no podía ser solucionado por Mamoru Endou porque el problema era el mismísimo Endou.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque es tu novio ¿Quién mejor para comprenderte que la persona con la que estás en una relación? —A Kazemaru le sorprendió un poco la naturalidad con la que estaba hablando Sakuma ¿Qué acaso no notaba que estaba hablando de una relación entre dos hombres? ¿Acaso no le resultaba desagradable? ¿Acaso no era Sakuma de la misma mentalidad de Kidou?

—Mamoru no ha llegado de Tokio —Mintió mirando hacia otro lado y el movimiento fue tan obvio que no se tenía que ser un detective para saber que el joven estaba mintiendo, Sakuma lo supo, sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente hasta ver en que momento podía entrar en su mente y prestarle su ayuda… el joven delantero sabía que Kazemaru se terminaría abriendo, sabía que cuando una persona necesita ayuda quien se la preste es lo de menos, si esta es sincera y desinteresada.

—Ya veo… con razón estás así… los problemas siempre se resuelven cuando se los cuentas a alguien y entre ambos buscan una solución… pero cuando esa persona no está pues… entiendo… debe de ser muy complicado.

La noche ya había caído por completo y aun ambos jóvenes permanecían parados en la acera bañados por la luz anaranjada de las bombillas de alumbrado público al lado de una cancha de baloncesto que permeancia desocupada.

Sakuma recordó que la semana pasada en un altercado entre pandillas había habido varios heridos: no era bueno permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, el delantero siempre era muy cuidadoso en eso de no permanecer mucho tiempo por fuera de casa en a esas horas.

—¿En realidad que haces por aquí? —Preguntó Sakuma después de atravesar la franja de silencio.

—¿Eh?

—Si… qué haces por aquí… es peligroso en las noches ¿Es que no lo sabes?

—Yo…

—Llevamos algo así como nueve meses viviendo en este barrio, pero es solo porque el alquiler es barato de lo contrario estaríamos en otro lugar menos peligroso… algo mas tranquilo… la semana pasada asesinaron a varios muchachos en esa cancha de baloncesto —Mintió el joven y vio como el rostro de Kazemaru cobraba un tono pálido casi que con inmediatez.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Puedes ver las manchas de sangre si te acercas —Dijo— Es en realidad peligroso y tu estabas caminando como si nada… descuidado, sin saber que te podías haber estado metiendo en muchos problemas si atravesabas la calle; son chicos rudos, ya las cosas no son como en los tiempos de Tobitaka cuando todo se solucionaba con un par de sus patadas, ahora tienen navajas, cuchillos y armas de fuego —Eso si era verdad.

Ichirouta se sintió tonto al estar recibiendo, de parte de un casi desconocido, lo que definitivamente podía verse como un regaño, sin embargo al final de cuentas se lo merecía, después de todo estaba actuando como un tonto… arriesgando su vida o al menos su integridad física cuando lo que debería estar haciendo era pensar en una manera de recuperar a Mamoru.

A Ichirouta le pareció curioso el darse cuenta como siempre era más fácil pensar con pesimismo que con optimismo… siempre eran los pensamientos pesimistas los que se venían a la cabeza primero.

—Gracias —Dijo— Gracias por decirme

—Ja… no es nada… es lo que cualquiera haría… déjame acompañarte hasta la parada del autobús… aunque —Dijo sujetando su mentón con sus dedos pulgar e índice— Aunque… no es que el autobús sea menos peligroso… esta parte de ciudad Inazuma está hecha una porquería… se debe ser muy cuidadoso en las noches… que dices si mejor vienes a casa y te quedas la noche y mejor te vas para tu casa mañana temprano.

Ichirouta se sintió ahogado por el exceso de hospitalidad del casi desconocido

—Yo no…

—Nada de vergüenzas… no vas a molestarnos en lo mas mínimo… claro que no es precisamente campo lo que está sobrando, pero pues nos la arreglaremos de alguna manera… además es por tu seguridad —El joven que definitivamente mostraba entusiasmo se serenó un poco para terminar— Y si quieres me puedes contar cual es tu problema… te aseguro que podría ayudarte… estoy seguro que puedo entenderte muy bien.

Kazemaru ya lo había dicho, Sakuma no le era realmente familiar y si fuera a pedirle a alguien un consejo o a escuchar unas palabras de aliento, definitivamente él habría sido de las ultimas personas en las que habría pensado, sin embargo había accedido a acompañarlo por unos cuantos detalles que había desprendido de la conversación que recién habían tenido: Primero su insistencia y su amabilidad que evidentemente era genuina. Luego su evidente falta de miramientos acerca de las preferencias de Kazemaru, es decir, había sido muy obvio que a Sakuma no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Ichirouta estuviera saliendo con Mamoru. Después un par de cosas que había dicho: "Si tienes buen rostro… apuesto" evidentemente refiriéndose a su apariencia física y no a su estado de ánimo y finalmente esas ultimas palabras "Estoy seguro que puedo entenderte muy bien".

Otra cosa curiosamente sospechosa era el mismo edificio en el que habían entrado. Como ya Sakuma lo había dicho, el alquiler de un departamento en ese edificio no debía ser costoso en absoluto, los departamentos debían ser diminutos y además según parecía el barrio tampoco era de mucha clase. Ahora bien, Sakuma había estudiado en el instituto imperial y era evidente que para haberlo hecho, su familia debía contar con suficientes recursos y pues… alguien con suficientes recursos definitivamente no estaría viviendo en un edificio donde ni siquiera el ascensor funcionaba… era por demás curioso.

Ichirouta conocía el tipo de departamentos de los que estaba compuesto ese tipo de edificios: Cuando había vivido en Osaka había estado en un edificio muy similar, en el que había vivido Akatsuki y al cual había ido en una ocasión en la que el joven lo había invitado. En ciudad Inazuma los departamentos no debían de ser muy diferentes y definitivamente no eran apartamentos para un ex alumno del Instituto Imperial.

Ichirouta supo en ese mismo momento, subiendo por las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso, que Jirou Sakuma estaba guardando un secreto a los demás en el equipo… sin embargo decidió esperar hasta estar seguro.

—Bueno… bienvenido a mi… —Se detuvo— A nuestra casa —Dijo el joven mientras abría la puerta y el olor de té recién hecho asaltaba la nariz de Kazemaru, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuanto frio estaba haciendo afuera, en realidad el pequeño apartamento lograba encerrar dentro de sus paredes una calidez realmente acogedora.

—Gracias —Respondió Ichirouta tímidamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y seguía a Sakuma hacia una pequeña sala que tenía los muebles básicos: tres pequeños poltrones, un sofá y una mesita de centro. Había un comedor que hacía parte de la misma sala y una cocina que también hacía parte de todo, definitivamente era el típico mini-apartamento japonés que procuraba ahorrar tanto espacio como fuera posible procurando meter tres espacios en donde normalmente cabría solo uno. A parte de ese escenario se veían tres puertas más, que evidentemente debían ser dos habitaciones y un baño… típico… típico apartamento Japonés.

En un principio había resultado llamativo para Kazemaru que Sakuma viviera en un sitio así, tan apartado de los lujos de la parte acaudalada de ciudad Inazuma, pero luego, ya dentro del departamento encontró algo definitivamente mas llamativo: La persona que había hecho el té, la persona que tenía en su mano derecha un cucharon de madera y en la izquierda un molino de pimienta, la persona con un delantal de pescados anaranjados sobre un mar verde. Al igual que con Sakuma, Ichirouta tuvo que esforzarse por recordar el nombre pero luego este vino a su mente con rapidez: Koujirou Genda

—Buenas… buenas noches —Saludó Kazemaru.

Koujirou, al ver el inesperado visitante se tuvo que sonrojar: nunca nadie aparte de Sakuma lo había visto con ese delantal puesto, nadie a parte de Sakuma sabía que era bueno cocinando, nadie a parte de Jirou se sentía correcto estando allí, en su casa… bueno… solo una persona mas…

—Buenas noches —Respondió Genda al saludo mientras volvía a la mesada para dejar allí tanto el cucharon como el molino, y estaba a punto de desanudar el delantal de su cintura cuando Sakuma habló:

—Eres de las pocas personas que han visto a Koujirou en ese atuendo —Dijo sonriendo a Kazemaru— Deberías sentirte muy afortunado… también… ¿Ves ese sonrojo en su cara…? eres de los pocos en haberlo visto también.

—Yo… lamento… lamento la interrupción —Respondió el joven defensor que al final de cuentas no encontraba la escena tan divertida como Jirou, de hecho se sentía un poco incomodo porque era evidente que estaba haciendo sentir incomodo al portero, cocinero y dueño de la casa… su casa… la casa de ellos… la casa de Jirou Sakuma y Koujirou Genda ¿Eh?

—No…no… tienes porque disculparte —Contestó Koujirou, dejando el nudo y dejándose puesto el delantal— Eh… es solo… es solo que en realidad no estamos acostumbrados a recibir muchas visitas… eh… pero… pero no tienes que sentirte incomodo… eh… bienvenido… bienvenido… quieres… ¿Quieres sentarte? —Dijo señalando los asientos de la sala.

—Si… gracias… claro… gracias.

—Claro que quiere sentarse —Completó Jirou— Y también quiere algo de té… tienes idea del frio que está haciendo —Y halando a Kazemaru del brazo lo guió hacia uno de los asientos y lo acomodó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Luego se quitó su chaqueta para colgarla en un gancho de la pared al lado de la de Koujirou y de otra chaqueta pequeña que evidentemente no era de ninguno de los dos, después se ofreció a tomar la de Kazemaru que la entregó procurando dejar de sentirse incomodo… no había razón… el ambiente era agradable… muy agradable como para andar sintiéndose incomodo.

Pronto tres tazas de té sobre una bandeja encontraron su sitio en la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala. Kazemaru se acomodó en su asiento, Koujirou en el sofá y Jirou en un asiento enfrente de su… ¿su que? ¿Que tipo de relación tenían?

—La cena tardará un poco más —Anuncio Koujirou— Vas a quedarte a cenar ¿No?

Antes de que Kazemaru pudiera contestar Jirou se anticipó:

—Y también va a quedarse a dormir así que vamos a tener que hacer un par de arreglos.

—No quiero molestar… creo… creo que con el té es mas que suficiente… podría… podría tomar un taxi.

—Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia así que deja de decir eso y pues… pues relájate que solo va a ser una noche… el teléfono está por allá, así que puedes llamar a tu casa para avisar que te vas a quedar en casa de unos amigos.

Kazemaru llevó su mirada hacia la pared que había señalado Sakuma, en la cual un diminuto teléfono con forma de gato se sostenía de una puntilla. Teléfonos en forma de gato, otro típico invento Japonés para hacer agradable la vida en un pequeño departamento en una metrópolis olvidada por Dios. Y en efecto el gato lograba ser atrayente, pero Ichirouta no dejó mucho sus ojos en él, sino que los empezó a mover por la cantidad de fotos enmarcadas que adornaban la pared. Dentro de muy poco iban a tener que usar otra de las paredes.

—¿Bonita decoración eh? —Pregunto Genda

—Si… es… es interesante —Respondió Kazemaru mientras analizaba una a una las fotografías que definitivamente armaban un mosaico muy agradable a la vista: la diferencia de los tamaños, la diferencia en el color de los marcos y la cantidad de situaciones que mostraba cada una, era suficiente para mantener a cualquiera entretenido y de hecho en ese momento Ichirouta estaba muy entretenido, y Jirou y Koujirou solo se miraban con una sonrisa al ver que habían logrado capturar la atención de su visitante, que muy pronto se iba a enterar de la mayor sorpresa de toda la noche.

Kazemaru notó la distribución de las fotografías, definitivamente estaban por grupos, un grupo era de fotografías de ambos jóvenes, en algunas salían con sus biberones quizás cuando tenían uno o dos años, luego en otras salían con balones de soccer, seis o siente años después, luego de paseo en la playa con once o doce años y así hasta que se llegaba a fotos que podrían tener uno o dos días de tomadas, pero solo eran ellos dos, siempre sonriendo, siempre Sakuma de manera mas amplia que Genda.

Otro grupo era de las fotos familiares y se podía distinguir cuales eran los padres de Genda y cuales los de Sakuma, había algunas otras fotos que quizás eran de hermanos o familiares importantes: era el grupo de fotos más pequeño de toda la colección.

El grupo mas grande se aglomeraba en torno a la fotografía de una niña de cuatro o cinco años de cabello idéntico en color al de Sakuma, en la fotografía la niña estaba jugando en el parque con un bate de beisbol, su cabello suelto, pero domado por una gorra con el logo de los Yakult Swallows de Tokio, su mirada muy fija en la persona que le iba a lanzar la pelota. Las fotografías de alrededor contenían a la misma niña en otro tipo de situaciones, durmiendo, viendo una revista de futbol, tomando el sol en la playa, jugando con muñecos y jugando con implementos deportivos, en muchas de las fotos salía con un balón de soccer.

La hermana pequeña de Sakuma. Pensó Ichirouta.

El grupo final contenía fotos de la misma niña solo que a su lado estaban tanto Jirou como Koujirou… por la calidad de la imagen se podía decir que las imágenes más recientes eran las de los dos últimos grupos.

—Jirou es fanático de tomar fotos —Informó Genda— quizás la pared no nos va a alcanzar para tantas fotos que aun hay por imprimir y enmarcar.

—En realidad son muy interesantes —E Ichirouta iba a contarles que él también era fanático de las fotografías y por eso conservaba tantas de su madre, pero en ese momento se vio interrumpido por la niña que apareció de la nada en la sala y que sin prestar atención a nada de lo que estaba pasando, se sentó de manera casi sonámbula en el sofá y se recostó contra el cuerpo de Koujirou, que solo sonrió y la alzó, acomodándola en sus piernas.

Poco a poco la pequeña fue despertándose; evidentemente se acababa de levantar de una especie de siesta o algo así, tenía algunos mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente sudorosa y marcas de la almohada en su cara rozagante, la típica cara de un niño que se acaba de despertar de la siesta.

—Bueno creo que ahora si estamos todos —Dijo Sakuma levantándose de su lugar para arrodillarse enfrente de Genda y de la pequeña que ahora miraba al joven fijamente para terminar con una sonrisa mientras este le acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas —¿Dormiste bien Suppaku?

La pequeña solamente asintió mientras Kazemaru veía con atención la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: Genda sentado sosteniendo a la niña en sus rodillas mientras en frente de ellos, Sakuma arreglaba a la niña que acababa de despertarse, cualquiera que viera la escena diría que la niña no era la hermana de Sakuma, diría mas bien que esa era la típica escena de una pareja de casados con su… hija…

—Hoy tenemos de visita a un amigo de la preparatoria que nos encontramos hoy mientras estábamos en el supermercado —Contó Sakuma mientras se hacía a un lado para que la pequeña viera a Kazemaru, que no se esperaba que una nueva presentación ante una nueva persona viniera tan rápido— Así que levántate y salúdalo ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió con su cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando a Kazemaru que al ver los ojos verde oscuro de la pequeña se sintió intimidado… intimidado y algo tonto porque en realidad no había motivo para sentir miedo… una niña de cuatro años no puede inspirar miedo.

Dando un pequeño salto desde las rodillas de Genda la pequeña caminó hacia Kazemaru y se puso tan firme como se pondría un solado en frente de su comandante, ahí Kazemaru tuvo más tiempo de analizarla y ver que estaba vestida con un overol jardinero, una camiseta polo de color rosa y zapatos del mismo color con un dibujo de Dora la exploradora, su cabello recogido en lo que en algún momento fueron dos coletas, estaba evidentemente desordenado, pero eso no le restaba nada de su encanto infantil, encanto que se redoblaba al adicionársele que la pequeña era evidentemente tímida… al menos con el recién llegado.

—Su nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, así que salúdalo con confianza y se muy amable Suppaku —Le dijo Genda desde su sitio mirándola con una sonrisa seria, la pequeña asintió con resolución y le sonrió al joven. Kazemaru esperó. No sabía si debía ponerse de pie como acto de respeto o si mantenerse sentado para estar a una altura acorde a la de la pequeña.

—Buenas… buenas noches… eh… Ichirouta Kazemaru-san —Empezó la niña que evidentemente no lo miraba a los ojos… era mas bien hacia el cabello, a su cola de caballo. Su mirada era tímida— Mi… mi… nombre…eh… me llamo Suppaku Genda… eh… ah… tengo… tengo cinco años… y… eh… me gusta… me gusta el soccer como a papi Jirou… eh… bienvenido a nuestra casa… eh —La niña se volteo para mirar al par de jóvenes a su espalda— ¿Que mas debería decir?

Cualquiera habría sonreído a la presentación de la niña, que quizás se imaginaba mas en frente de un grupo de niños en el primer día de escuela que enfrente de Ichirouta y es que su presentación era esa típica de los estudiantes de traslado, sin embargo Ichirouta no pudo sonreír… la niña había dicho dos palabras que parecían increíbles, absolutamente increíbles al ser escuchadas en conjunto: papi Jirou.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 14A**


	15. Para mi ustedes son una obra de arte B

¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda estoy aquí antes de lo normal, creo que una semana adelantado pero pues es para que no pierdan el ritmo de la parte A. En cuanto a esta parte continua justo donde quedo la A, sin ningún tipo de interrupción, así que pueden leer la ultima parte del 14 A y seguir de largo aquí. Creo que si había dudas aquí quedaran aclaradas y si no quedan aclaradas entonces pueden preguntarme lo que quieran y seguro que les contesto.

Creo que a todos les gustó la pareja y eso me alegra porque a mi me fascina. En este momento estoy escribiendo el final del capitulo 15 y todo me fluye de lo mas natural porque ellos están presentes. También veo que les gusto Suppaku y si quieren saber de sonde salió el nombre solo escuchen el ending 4 de Inazuma y en el coro lo van a escuchar. Sin embargo recuerden que ellos son personajes secundarios y pronto terminara su participación. Al fic también le queda poco.

HAY CONESTACION DE REVIEW PARA TODAS. NO ES NECESARIO QUE LEAN LA DE LAS DEMAS PERO SI LO AHCEN NO ME PONGO MOLESTO XD

LAS ADORO A TODAS POR SER TAN FIELES CON MI FIC

Veamos los reviews: Kv-chan, gracias por ver mi perfil, eso significa que te interesa este escritorcillo, sabes algo, estaba por cambiar la imagen de perfil cuando me llego tu review y como te pareció interesante entonces decidí dejarla por un rato mas. En cuanto a lo de buscar información para el fic pues fueron algunas cosillas de libros de psicología: como se comporta un niño de 5 años y esas cosas. Nada muy técnico. Y lo que dices de escribir un libro pues creo que algún día terminare haciéndolo, tengo 5 lápices, dos blocks, dos tajalápiz, cuatro borradores y una cuchilla para sacar punta, solo me falta crear un personaje interesante y partir desde ahí.

Por cierto, para todos, si les interesa escribir y quieren consejos fáciles y muy acertados no duden en buscar el libro ESCRIBIR FICCION de RONA RANDALL. Llevo leyéndolo unas semanas y es muy útil.

Otogawa-francis: estaba esperando tu review aunque no lo creas porque hice la cuenta de mis fieles reviewers y pensé… quien… quien… quien hasta que di contigo y fue casi mágico, al rato me llego. Llámalo telequinesis inazumica XD

Erin stiva: El asunto de una pareja en un pequeño apartamento también me parecía adorable desde hacia mucho tiempo y se dio con Sakuma y Genda, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Fubuki-Kazezenko: Gracias por tu comentario y por gustar de Suppaku, espero que las incógnitas queden resultas aquí, cualquiera que no te quede clara puedes preguntármela

Kazumi Yami: Se que te gusta Fubuki y que definitivamente lo emparejarías con Goenji y particularmente llevo muchas semanas pensando en hacer algo con Goenji, pero definitivamente no en este fic. Aquí ya quedo como homofóbico numero uno y eso es irreparable

Shaty-ana: Genda y Sakuma se ven geniales, concuerdo contigo, Kidou es para Fudou aunque a mi me gusta con Goenji

Mizuki-chan: Como llego Suppaku a la parejita quedara claro en este capitulo y tienes razón, Kazemeru sigue con la nube negra encima, pero pronto deberá terminar eso, al fin y al cabo los finales felices son lo mejor, pero es aun mejor ver como las cosas se mueven para llegar a ellos.

Pau-chan: Me puse muy feliz con tu revieew, obvio, lo esperaba pero pues no tan pronto, es que subí el capitulo y como a la media hora ya estaba tu review (aunque en general para este fic los reviews suelen llegar rapidito) pero me agrado verte ahí como tan expectante. Y si te parece que soy muy asombroso debere deir que eres mas asombrosa tu pro dedicarle unas horas de tu tiempo a mi escritura. Tu pregunta encontrara respuesta en este capitulo.

Y A LOS DEMAS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEW LES VOY A ECHAR MAL DE OJO

(Pero si quieren salvarse dejen un review y están perdonados)

XD

Wow… una pagina entera con notas.

Mejor pasemos a lo bueno

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Genda x Sakuma)**

**Capitulo 14 (Parte B)**

Kazemaru se mantuvo en silencio mientras la niña lo volvía a mirar seguramente esperando contestación.

—Buenas noches Suppaku-chan —Dijo Ichirouta— Yo… soy Ichirouta Kazemaru… un… amigo… amigo de Sakuma… y de Genda… también de Genda… eh… de la preparatoria… es un… un gusto conocerte… a mi… a mi también me gusta mucho el soccer.

—¿¡En serio! —Exclamó la niña emocionada, perdiendo rápidamente la timidez, una actitud típica de los infantes— ¿Y… eh… que posición juegas…? papi Jirou es delantero igual que yo… y… eh… papi Koujirou es portero… es el rey de los porteros… es el mejor portero de toda ciudad Inazuma —Dijo la niña que sin ninguna intención hizo que Ichirouta recordara al mejor portero de ciudad Inazuma… no… Koujirou Genda sino Mamoru Endou.

Ichirouta se hundió tan profundamente en sus pensamientos acerca de Mamoru que por unos segundos olvidó la pregunta de la pequeña.

—No me contesta —Dijo Suppaku mirando de nuevo hacia sus padres.

—Es porque está pensando en lo que dijiste del mejor portero de ciudad Inazuma —Contestó el joven de cabello plateado— A parte de papi Kou-chan hay otros muy buenos porteros en la preparatoria donde estudiamos… él… él tiene un buen amigo que también es muy buen portero —Entonces Jirou se levantó, caminó lentamente ante la mirada curiosa e interesada de la pequeña y puso su mano en el hombro de Kazemaru que inmediatamente volvió al mundo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah… ah… si… lo lamento… lo lamento… yo… me distraje.

—Notamos eso —Contestó desde atrás Koujirou que, dejando su taza de té vacía en la mesa se puso de pie para ir hacia la cocina a revisar la sopa que tenía cocinando y que ya empezaba a soltar un aroma cálido, condimentado y definitivamente provocativo, Suppaku fue detrás de su papi olvidando la pregunta no-contestada por Kazemaru.

—Lo lamento —Volvió Kazemaru, esta vez la disculpa completamente dirigida a Jirou, que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, el joven se sentó en el asiento adyacente al de Ichirouta… ambos muy cerca. Por varios minutos estuvieron en silencio mientras escuchaban como Koujirou le pedía ayuda a Suppaku con cosas muy pequeñas: alcánzame esto y pásame aquello; sus voces, el tic-tac del gato-reloj y el guisado hirviendo en la olla eran la sinfonía del pequeño departamento.

Sakuma, esperó por unos segundos para ver que iba a preguntar Kazemaru, evidentemente en ese momento el joven defensor debía de estar lleno de preguntas, al encontrarse con una escena que definitivamente debía resultarle poco particular y por eso Sakuma no quería apresurarse… no quería sonar presumido, presumir de la sencilla vida tan agradable que estaba llevando en ese momento y que si se comparaba con la de Kazemaru… pues… quedaba superlativamente aventajada.

El joven de cabello plateado llevó sus ojos a la cocina donde en ese momento Koujirou alzaba a la pequeña por las axilas para permitir que ella revolviera la olla con la cuchara de madera, definitivamente el puesto de "asistente de cocina" iba a ser muy difícil de arrebatar… aunque… bueno… Suppaku solo tenía la táctica de la ternura para convencer a su papi… Sakuma tenía otras tácticas: la noche de amor extremo, por ejemplo. El joven sonrió y no se dio cuenta de que Ichirouta llevaba algunos segundos mirándolo fijamente.

—Entonces ella…

—Ella es nuestra… —Sakuma dudó. Siempre que había hablado de su relación con Suppaku había sido con gente formal, con gente muy estricta: psicólogos, sociólogos, trabajadores sociales, la gente del orfanato… todos muy rigurosos, nunca antes había hablado de Suppaku con alguien que fuera informal— Ella es nuestra… hija… digo… de Koujirou y mía… bueno… si… nuestra hija —Kazemaru ya lo había inferido de todo lo que había pasado en los minutos anteriores: de las fotos, de las palabras de la niña, de la manera de actuar de los tres, pero escucharlo de los labios de Sakuma era… era increíble en el literal sentido de la palabra.

—Es…

—Si, sé que suena increíble —Dijo Jirou hallándole completamente la razón a lo que Ichirouta había estado pensando sin atreverse a decir— De hecho en este momento, al decírtelo a ti… también me parece algo fuera de este mundo —Dijo el joven con una sonrisa— Papá… yo… un papá…

Kazemaru solo lo miró: la alegría dibujada en el rostro de Sakuma era inspiradora.

Ichirouta quería preguntar tantas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar… al final solo una palabra sirvió para que Jirou iniciara con su maravillosa historia: ¿Cómo?

—Pues… si te dijera que es una larga historia eso sería incorrecto… aunque —Dijo llevando su mano a su mentón— Aunque también tendría algo de correcto… mmm… es complejo pero no tengo ningún problema en contarte la historia…además a Suppaku le gusta escucharla —El joven llevó sus ojos a la pequeña que, acomodada en sus rodillas y sobre uno de los asientos del comedor organizaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—La cena está lista—Dijo Genda tomando dos guantes de cocina y con estos la pequeña olla que puso en el centro de la mesa, Sakuma se puso de pie indicándole con esto a Kazemaru que pasaran a la mesa para allí seguir hablando, de cualquier manera era mejor si la historia la contaban tanto él como Genda ya que en realidad ahora ellos eran una sola historia… ellos y Suppaku eran una sola historia.

Kazemaru se sentó tan silenciosamente como pudo mientras veía la perfecta comunión entre la pequeña… familia: La pequeña Suppaku empinándose hacia el lavaplatos para lavar allí sus manos, Genda terminando de acomodar lo que no había acomodado Suppaku, Sakuma sirviendo los platos con las porciones indicadas, ambos muy conscientes de la presencia del otro por las pequeñas señales casi imperceptibles que se enviaban, como miradas furtivas, pequeños toques y frases cortas. Era curioso… diferente de todo lo que Kazemaru había visto en toda su vida.

Un par de minutos después los cuatro se encontraron sentados a la mesa con sendos platos de Buta-jiru. El cálido aroma hizo que Ichirouta se estremeciera y que en un gesto completamente involuntario su estomago gruñera porque en realidad hacía mucho que no probaba bocado, el joven lo pensó y en cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la mañana, era lógico que tuviera hambre. Cuando Kazemaru miró a los otros tres en la mesa se dio cuenta de que todos tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Lo… siento —Dijo con un sonrojo sobre su nariz.

—La Buta-jiru de mi papi es la mejor —Dijo la pequeña al tiempo que tomaba su cuchara para la sopa— No tiene nada de malo que tu barriga gruña —Después de eso enterró su chuchara en el caldo, tomando con esta una buena rebanada de cerdo que llevó a su boca con un gesto de orgullo por la comida que Genda había preparado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía de esta sopa, así que no estoy seguro de que esté tan deliciosa como Suppaku dice, por eso mejor la pruebas con cuidado —Dijo Genda con modestia, pero por los gestos en las caras de Sakuma y de la pequeña, la sopa tenía que estar realmente buena.

Por unos segundos comieron en silencio y fue la pequeña que evidentemente ya se sentía más confiada que trajo el tema de conversación

—Le estabas contando a Kazemaru-san la historia de ti y de papi Koujirou.

Sakuma, que era el aludido, pasó un trago se su caldo y mascó por unos segundos algo de pasta para finalmente asentir:

—No lo había olvidado —Dijo— Bueno… estábamos en… en que… ¡Ah si!… en como inició todo… en que en realidad no es una historia larga, pero que en realidad si lo es. Es… es un poco confuso si lo pongo de esa manera ¿No lo crees? —Ichirouta no contestó nada pues Sakuma parecía estar hablando mas para él solo que para los demás— Fue en la fiesta de navidad.

—No. Fue en la fiesta de año nuevo —Corrigió Koujirou. Sakuma pensó en las palabras de su ¿novio? Y luego asintió en un claro gesto de agrado.

—Correcto, correcto… eso… fue en la fiesta de año nuevo… bueno… es que como pasamos ambas fechas en la cabaña que los padres de Koujirou tienen en Hokkaido, a veces confundo los sucesos… siempre era en Hokkaido: La mejor manera de pasar la navidad es en el norte, por eso es que siempre las dos familias íbamos juntas.

—Como puedes notar en las fotos —Comentó Koujirou uniéndose a la conversación— Jirou y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos realmente pequeños y eso se debe a que nuestras familias también han estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo… tanto mi papá como el de Jirou estudiaron en el instituto imperial así que podríamos decir que ese lugar fue el que nos terminó uniendo… es por eso que Jirou habla de que es una larga historia aunque en realidad el inicio de todo esto —Dijo señalando brevemente el apartamento con un movimiento rápido de su mano— fue en la fiesta de año nuevo.

—Para esa época Koujirou y yo ya éramos… novios —Dijo Sakuma sonrojándose al ver la mirada ladina que su hija hacía para él y la manera como Koujirou procuraba mirar hacia otro lado — Nosotros… habíamos aceptado que queríamos estar juntos desde un par de años atrás: Cuando… cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una persona, tanto que te aprendes todo de él… hasta el mas mínimo detalle, hasta la manera como respira… pues… pues es inevitable que suceda. Uno quiera que los sentimientos evolucionen y una amistad no es suficiente… uno quiere llegar mas allá... tan lejos como se pueda… mas lejos si es posible… creo… creo que eso fue lo que pasó con nosotros dos.

—El hecho es que en la fiesta quisimos decirles a nuestras familias que estábamos juntos, que queríamos estar juntos —Siguió Koujirou— Creo que el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

Kazemaru guardó silencio mientras esperaba que Sakuma siguiera con su parte, pero esto se tardó, en sus rostros era evidente que ambos estaban recordando lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Kazemaru también recordó su noche de año nuevo: Firma de postales con buenos deseos para todos en la preparatoria, un par de palabras cruzadas con su papá: "Feliz año nuevo" "Feliz año nuevo", un vaso de ponche navideño y a la cama diez minutos después de la media noche. Tan rápido como le fue posible.

—Yo… yo traté de permanecer un poco de tiempo mas con mis padres después de ese día —Narró Sakuma— Ellos intentaron… intentaron acepárteme… pero la verdad era que resultaba imposible… fue… fue como si la noticia hubiera construido un muro entre nosotros y ya nada volvió a ser igual… de hecho… de hecho todo se volvió mas tenso… era evidente que no les gustaba, no se sentían cómodos con mi presencia, entonces tuve que salir de mi casa justo como Koujirou había tenido que salir de la suya.

—Muchas veces los padres no saben como tomar esa noticia y reaccionan con hostilidad, como es costumbre hacerlo con las cosas que son desconocidas —Explicó Genda— Ellos piensan que esta decisión nos… nos afecta de alguna manera… como si fuera un error, una mancha que nos ensucia y nos hace diferentes, como una marca indeleble —El joven suspiró pesadamente— Como si fuera una enfermedad.

_En algunos momentos albergué dentro de mí, la esperanza de que quizás, de qué quizás habías dejado de estar enfermo. _Recordó Ichirouta: las palabras exactas que su papá le había dicho unas horas atrás.

—Y también está el asunto de los nietos —Irrumpió Sakuma con algo de humor a pesar de que Genda había estado hablando con una asombrosa seriedad— Al ser como somos lo primero que piensan es que la familia se acabó, que una línea ininterrumpida de éxitos llegó al final porque un homosexual es incapaz de hacer las cosas que un heterosexual puede…

—Como relacionarse con personas importantes… —Inició Koujirou

—Que nos admiren por una comportamiento correcto e intachable —Terminó Jirou

—Como tomar decisiones profesionales y serias… —Siguió Koujirou

—Que lleven a la cima a una empresa… —Terminó Jirou.

—Como tener hijos para formar una familia —Dijeron al unísono.

Kazemaru solo los miró con algo de sorpresa bien disimulada, eran uno solo, Jirou y Koujirou eran un solo ente… estaban tan unidos como la arena al mar.

—A diferencia de Sakuma —Volvió a empezar Genda— Yo no pude quedarme unos días mas en casa para ver si las cosas podían mejorar con mi familia… para mi… yo… no tuve tal oportunidad porque ellos me corrieron inmediatamente… los había puesto en vergüenza y no podía estar mas con ellos porque no estaba a su altura, así que desde el primero de enero tuve que empezar a buscar otro lado donde vivir.

—Ellos… te echaron… ¿Así simplemente? —Pregunto Kazemaru sintiendo que en realidad era increíble que algunos padres pudieran hacer eso, pero estando casi convencido de que su padre también podría haber hecho lo mismo con él.

Koujirou asintió.

—En lo único que realmente me ayudaron fue en buscar la manera para que sacara mis cosas tan pronto como fuera posible, papá me prestó su camioneta para que moviera lo que tuviera que mover, en ese momento quise rechazar su "amable" oferta pero inmediatamente pensé, que si ya no los iba a volver a ver entonces debía usar cuanto fuera posible en mi favor y entonces el primer día del año me sorprendió buscando un nuevo hogar.

—¿Por qué no ibas a donde papi Ji-chan? —Preguntó Suppaku que estaba tan pendiente de la historia como Kazemaru y era porque en esa ocasión sus padres estaban contando más de lo que ya habían contado antes, la pequeña estaba muy interesada.

—Papi Ji-chan estaba intentando buscar una resolución decorosa a la relación con sus papás y yo no podía llegar ahí de la nada, habría sido incomodo e inadecuado.

—¿Y tus amigos de instituto imperial y los de la preparatoria?

—Era primero de enero nena, evidentemente todas las personas que yo conocía debían estar en sus casas, con sus familias, pasando las fiestas tranquilamente. Una visita no habría sido vista sin suspicacias y además una visita con intenciones de quedarse por un par de días. Habría sido incomodo para todos —Dijo retirando sus ojos amables de Suppaku para ponerlos de nuevo en Ichirouta que seguía tan callado como una estatua— En fin… yendo en la camioneta llena de trebejos me encontré con Saginuma y con su ángel.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Kazemaru, el apellido Saginuma no le era indiferente.

—¿No es tierno el apodo que Koujirou le tiene a la chica? —Preguntó Sakuma.

—¡No soy yo quien la llama así! —Respondió Koujirou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— El mismo Saginuma es quien lo hace… yo simplemente repito lo que escucho.

—¿De… quien estamos hablando? —Indagó Kazemaru inmiscuyéndose en las palabras de Jirou y Koujirou.

—De Saginuma —Respondió Sakuma— Bueno, del ángel de Saginuma, de la novia de Osamu Saginuma. Seguro que los conoces.

Kazemaru lo pensó por unos segundos más.

—Sé… sé que lo he escuchado… pero en este momento no lo recuerdo.

—¿No te suena Saginuma? ¿Desarm entonces?

Fue con ese nombre que por fin el rostro pálido, los ojos dorados y el cabello negro y largo del joven vinieron a la cabeza de Ichirouta.

—Ah… Desarm… Osamu… si… ya… ya lo recuerdo —Cacareó Kazemaru— Pero… quien es el ángel de Desarm… digo… de Osamu… de Saginuma.

—Hitomiko Kira por supuesto.

Ichirouta no dejó caer su quijada sobre la mesa porque seguramente habría derramado la cucharada de sopa que acababa de llevar a su boca, sin embargo, como siempre, sus ojos dejaron ver que era lo que estaba pensando, y de nuevo Sakuma lo leyó y sonrió

—Si, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que estaban juntos —Dijo mientras tomaba algo de verdura de su plato— Pero al final de cuentas en esto del amor la edad es lo de menos y al parecer ellos tienen una bonita relación y es evidente el amor que se ve en los ojos de Saginuma.

—Es… increíble… pasan… pasan muchas cosas de las que uno nunca se entera.

—Claro —Concordó Koujirou— Pero es que hay relaciones que a los ojos de la mayoría de la gente se ven como polémicas… es lo que pasa con Jirou y conmigo o lo que pasa con Mamoru Endou y contigo: La relación que tienen Osamu y la señorita Hitomiko puede ser mal vista porque ella es algunos años mayor que él, pero al final de cuentas si de verdad quien estar juntos y no dañan a nadie con ello ¿Por que la gente se empeña en decir que es malo? Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que deberían cambiar.

Todos se quedaron un minuto en silencio, el tic tac de un reloj se escuchaba en algún lado y el ruido de la televisión se escuchaba levemente detrás de alguna de las puertas de las habitaciones.

—¿Vas a seguir contándole la historia o continuo yo?

Genda llevó sus ojos a la pequeña.

—Bien —Sonrió— ¿Donde íbamos?

—En año nuevo, cuando de te encontraste con la señorita Hitomiko.

—Bien… si… bueno… la señorito Hitomiko es desde hace algunos meses la nueva directora del orfanato Sun Garden —Dijo mirando de nuevo a Kazemaru, porque él no sabía ese dato y en cambio Suppaku si— Yo me había estacionado porque no tenía sentido gastarme la gasolina dando vueltas por la ciudad como un idiota, fue entonces cuando la vi junto con Osamu, ambos cargados del bolsas y paquetes entonces simplemente me bajé del auto y fui a ofrecerles mi ayuda sabiendo que eso me obligaría a contarles que en ese momento no tenía a donde ir.

—Fue así como papi Koujirou terminó en Sun Garden y fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

—Podríamos decir que en ese momento era un huérfano más —Dijo y por primera vez desde el comienzo de la historia su tono sonó a broma, luego volvió la seriedad— Y al final de cuentas la señorita Hitomiko no me pidió tantas explicaciones como yo esperaba así que terminé quedándome en el sitio mientras organizaba algo más.

—Y desde esa noche yo supe que quería que papi Koujirou fuera para mí —Dijo la pequeña con orgullo. En su plato ya no había mas sopa, seguramente se la había terminado en los ratos en los que se había quedado callada porque eso mismo había hecho Kazemaru.

Koujirou sonrió mientras asentía dándole la razón a la pequeña.

—Si… desde esa noche se me pegó como una estampilla y no supe como quitármela de encima… aunque la verdad fue que nunca quise quitármela. Era extraño porque en ese momento estaba enamorado de alguien —Dijo procurando no mirar a Jirou pero pasando rápidamente sus ojos por él— pero ella encontró rápidamente un lugar en mi corazón y dos semanas bastaron para que llegara a mi cabeza el pensamiento de que quizás sería bueno que yo fuera un papá… alguien… alguien que dispusiera de fuerza para defender un ideal… para proteger un ideal… para proteger una familia ¿Entiendes? Disponer de la fuerza para hacer las cosas que mis padres dijeron que nunca iba a poder hacer.

—Su instinto de portero se adueño de él… el instinto de querer proteger algo con toda su vida… a alguien con toda su fuerza.

—A mi —Dijo Suppaku empinado la barbilla

—Y a mi —Agregó Sakuma— Definitivamente las personas de cabello plateado simplemente lo hacen perder la razón.

Todos sonrieron.

—Y que hay de ti —Pregunto tímidamente Ichirouta— ¿Cuándo entras en la historia?

—Yo llegué al orfanato un par de semanas después —Dijo. También había acabado ya con su plato de Buta-Jiru— Dos semanas fue todo lo que pude soportar los irrisorios intentos de mis padres por aceptarme… por aceptar mi decisión de estar con Kou-chan. Fue entonces cuando fui por primera vez a Sun Garden y encontré a mi novio en pleno romance con esta pequeña bribona —La pequeña sonrió con el apelativo falsamente enojado con el cual la había calificado su papa.

—En ese momento le comenté a Jirou lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza… adoptar a Suppaku y duramos mucho pensándolo, a veces pasábamos noche enteras develados haciendo matemática hogareña, pensábamos en que podíamos necesitar y que no, en que se podía ahorrar y en que no, en cuanto dinero teníamos de nuestra vida anterior como hijos de las acaudaladas familias Sakuma y Genda.

—Entonces se lo comentamos a Suppaku y decidimos que se lo preguntaríamos la señorita Hitomiko cuando pareciera ser el momento justo.

—En Sun Garden estuvimos casi por un mes, siempre los tres juntos, muchas veces la señorita Hitomiko nos dejaba llevar a Suppaku a la calle y muchas veces la dejaba quedar a dormir en nuestra habitación, fue así prácticamente todos los días hasta que por fin dimos con este sitio para los dos… ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en el orfanato y es que era precisamente un orfanato y no una posada… sabíamos que a pesar de la amabilidad de la señorita Hitomiko, no podíamos permanecer mas tiempo allí —Siguió contando Koujirou

—Poco a poco fuimos acomodándonos y ambos conseguimos trabajos y en nuestra cabeza todo era Suppaku, estaba claro que la queríamos con nosotros y por eso seguimos trabajando duro, acomodándonos mejor en este pequeño sitio y unas semanas después se lo comentamos a la señorita Hitomiko.

—¿Trabajando? —Preguntó Kazemaru— Yo… estoy seguro de que siempre están en la preparatoria todos los días y en los entrenamientos los he visto siempre… bueno… los vi hasta que dejé de asistir… pero… antes de esto… de los entrenamientos para ir a Inglaterra… estoy seguro de que siempre estaban.

—Claro —Asintió Sakuma— Tenemos que trabajar en la noche. Hoy tuviste suerte… es uno de esos días afortunados en los que descansamos los dos al tiempo… por eso estábamos en el supermercado comprando las cosas para este mes, además teníamos uno de esos cursos en el orfanato, hoy se trató de la alimentación balanceada, la señorita Hitomiko no nos deja saltarnos ninguno —Ichirouta llevó sus ojos a las bolsas que estaban en el suelo de la cocina, las pequeñas compras que eran el producto del arduo trabajo.

Desde el segundo día del año Genda había sabido que trabajar era algo que estaba en la obligación de hacer. Por supuesto, como hijo de un egresado del instituto imperial y un prestigioso empresario había tenido muchas cosas aseguradas, lo que se podía denominar como la vida de un niño rico, pero a partir del momento en el que había puesto un pie fuera de la casa Genda, el joven había sido consciente de que la vida de privilegios se había acabado.

Había terminado trabajando en la sección de carga del aeropuerto después de haber probado suerte como Valet parking y como ayudante de limpieza de fachadas los pequeños rascacielos de ciudad Inazuma. En el aeropuerto debía trabajar todas las noches menos la del domingo y la de un día entre semana, el trabajo en efecto no requería el más mínimo cerebro sino que más bien toda la fuerza y eso era algo que, definitivamente, le sobraba al joven portero. La paga no era mala y había sido el combustible necesario para el arranque, después, con el trabajo que había conseguido Sakuma las cosas se habían hecho un poquito mas holgadas, hasta la llegada de Suppaku.

Sakuma había probado como vendedor telefónico de seguros para automóviles y después de una semana sin una sola venta había tenido que retirarse. Al final terminó en uno de los restaurantes finos de la ciudad como mesero y en muchas ocasiones había tenido que reencontrarse con gente de su pasado que siempre le preguntaba el motivo de su presencia ahí a lo que el solamente contestaba: Cambio de ámbito.

Y la respuesta era tan elegante, tan exigua y tan segura de si misma, que nadie le insistía y simplemente lo dejaban ir. Tampoco era un trabajo que demandara mucho cerebro y las propinas eran muy buenas.

Pero no se trataba de que Genda y Sakuma no tuvieran cerebro, solo que el cerebro no sirve de nada si no se le agrega un diploma y ellos aun no lo tenían. Debían trabajar para terminar con la preparatoria, los diplomas vendrían después, cuando hubiera más solvencia económica: Los diplomas serán de la Universidad de Oxford, empezaron a decir ambos cuando se enteraron de la posibilidad de viajar a Inglaterra.

—Ya veo.

—Quedarnos con Suppaku no fue tarea fácil… después de todo quien podría imaginarse a Koujirou y a mí como papás —Dijo el joven de cabello plata— Sin embargo la señorita Hitomiko nos ayudó mucho y nos permitió saltarnos algunas cosas que normalmente debe hacer la gente para poder adoptar a un niño.

—Como casarnos —Agregó rápidamente Koujirou— No es que la idea me mortifique, pero te imaginas la cara que nos harían en el juzgado… dos mocosos queriendo casarse…

—Es verdad —Apoyó Sakuma con una sonrisa sarcástica— Aunque yo ya tengo 18 y Kou-chan tiene 19 la verdad es que aun parecemos algo… eh… menores.

—Mocosos —Repitió Genda— Creo que hasta yo mismo me burlaría de eso, además ¿Qué es lo que te dan en el juzgado? Un papel que dice en términos jurídicos que queremos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y al final se firma y se le pone un sello… un trámite superfluo ¿Es que acaso si uno no firma un papel no se puede enamorar?

—Pero en cambio si tuvimos que cumplir con muchas otras cosas… entrevistas por aquí y por allá, siempre pidiéndonos explicaciones de porque queríamos adoptar a una niña y cosas así, y tramites y papeleos que desafortunadamente si eran necesarios. Después adecuar el lugar para Suppaku y darle todo lo necesario, después ser responsables en la preparatoria y ser responsables en el trabajo y todas esas cosas. No, no fue fácil en lo mas mínimo —Dijo Sakuma finalizando con un pesado suspiro— Pero al final la señorita Hitomiko nos dio la buena noticia hace cuatro meses.

—Estoy seguro que ella nos ayudó con muchas cosas… creo… creo que de no haber sido por su intervención en ciertas partes, no tendríamos a Suppaku en este momento.

—Aun tenemos que recibir visitas de las trabajadoras sociales una vez cada dos semanas —El menor sonrió— Y son como sabuesos de caza: indagan, esculcan, preguntan, revuelcan y hostigan , pero creo que hasta ahora no han encontrado nada fuera de lugar, Suppaku es feliz con nosotros y nosotros somos felices con ella, la queremos tener a nuestro lado por siempre y estamos seguros de que vamos a lograr sacar esto adelante y mas aun si alguno de nosotros dos llega a ganarse esa oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra.

La historia era casi que increíble y de hecho Ichirouta estaba seguro que la habría puesto en duda de no ser porque la estaba viviendo en carne propia, de no ser porque había tomado de la sopa que había cocinado Genda y de no ser por el cálido ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Ichirouta tuvo que recordar todo:

_Una relación entre dos hombres nunca va a poder ser… nunca nadie la va a aceptar y tienes que grabártelo en la cabeza… una relación entre dos hombres es imposible. _Había dicho Akatsuki

…_tú eres solo un degenerado que corrompió su mente y lo convenció para meterse en algo tan repugnante como esa… relación… tu le lavaste la cabeza con no sé cuantas cosas inmundas. _Había dicho Natsumi

…_porque eso es todo lo que se merecen los que son como tu… sufrir, porque solo un fuerte sufrimiento es capaz de limpiar una mancha como la que pesa sobre ti, sobre todos los que son como tu. _Había dicho su papá

Pero esa noche, todo, todo lo que le había sido enseñando quedaba reducido a la nada al ver a Sakuma con Genda y ambos con Suppaku, Ichirouta pensó en ese mismo momento que ya no sabía en que creer.

Genda se levantó de su puesto y empezó a recoger los platos sucios ayudado por Suppaku que se había apresurado a tomar el de Kazemaru, el joven notaba que la pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo, de mirarle el cabello, seguramente le parecía curioso encontrar a un hombre con el cabello tan largo, claro que el de sus padres no es que fuera muy corto.

Pronto se escuchó el ruido del agua correr, Genda estaba lavando los platos. Kazemaru se quedó mirando la espalda del joven, Suppaku se había a la habitación de donde salía el ruido del televisor y lo había apagado pues no se escuchó mas, Sakuma miraba fijamente a Ichirouta. Ichirouta también lo miró.

—¿No están asustados? —Indagó.

—¿De?

—De todo esto… esto… esto que han logrado formar… es grandioso… no están asustados de que llegue a un final —Preguntó con una preocupación que se había hecho real en cuestión de horas… de minutos… ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese pequeño apartamento?

—Esto no se va a acabar.

—¿Lo dices por conservar el optimismo?

—Lo digo porque sé que es así.

—Pero ahora muchas cosas dependen de ustedes. Suppaku, esta casa, lo que esté por venir… todo va a depender de ustedes y de lo bien que puedan sobrellevar las cosas… ahora tienen una responsabilidad muy grande y evidentemente son muy jóvenes…tan jóvenes como yo… ¿No están asustados de dejar a Suppaku sola si en cierto momento ustedes se cansan del otro? si surgen problemas… peleas.

—Las peleas deben surgir porque de lo contrario no sería una relación saludable, eso es lo que dicen todas esas revistas de adolescentes enamoradas, pero también es una verdad innegable —Sakuma sonrió— Sin embargo lo que no es saludable es que una pelea marque el fin de una relación. Una relación es algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe terminar mal, si decides terminar con alguien entonces debe ser en los términos mas amistosos porque es malo conservar adentro sentimientos negativos.

—Jirou y yo hemos aprendido a solventar todas las discusiones —Se unió Genda parándose detrás del asiento del menor y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este— Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que las peleas eternas no existen, que hay ocasiones en las que la gente se enoja y se enoja mucho, pero que las peleas eternas no existen y que no existen los rencores eternos y que nadie está enojado con nadie por el resto de sus vidas.

—¿Ves las fotos de nuestros padres ahí? —Dijo Jirou señalando la pared— Ellos nos rechazaron, pero nosotros no les guardamos rencor de ningún tipo, estamos apartados y diferimos en conceptos, pero no los odiamos y estamos dispuestos a volver a ser… amigos… al menos.

—Y además como tu mismo lo dijiste, ahora Suppaku depende de nosotros, ese es el mayor aliciente para estar cada vez más juntos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Suppaku salía de la habitación llevando consigo en sus brazos un par de pingüinos de peluche que eran casi de la mutad de su tamaño, la niña estaba haciendo un esfuerzo evidente, pero sus padres simplemente la dejaron mientras ella los llevaba al sofá y los acomodaba como Jirou había acomodado a Ichirouta cuando recién habían llegado, la niña empezó a hablarle a sus pingüinos diciéndoles que ellos iban a pasar la noche en el sofá porque Kazemaru-san iba a dormir en su habitación. Kazemaru escuchaba: Había dejado sin cama a los pingüinos

—Evidentemente las discusiones te asustan —Dijo de la nada Jirou— ¿Estás peleando con Mamoru Endou verdad?

—Yo…

—Es evidente que en este momento no están juntos por algún motivo y estoy seguro que no fue eso que me dijiste en la calle de que "aun no ha regresado de Tokio". Están peleando ¿No? ¿Es grave?

—Yo… creo que si es un poco grave.

—Esperaba que no lo fueras a decir —Dijo Jirou con un suspiro— Es que no has estado escuchando lo que te he estado diciendo: No hay peleas graves… todo tiene solución y más cuando se trata de algo en lo que evidentemente tiene que el corazón y creo que evidentemente tu le mueves el corazón a Mamoru Endou… hace poco mas de una semana el habría estado dispuesto a matarse contra el equipo entero de la preparatoria por defenderte… no entiendo como en una semana las cosas se pudieron haber puesto tan "graves".

—Yo… —Ichirouta no quería tener que contarles su historia porque es que al final de cuentas el villano sería él… siempre él y un villano definitivamente no se merecía el trato amable que la familia Genda… la nueva familia Genda le había dado.

—Tienes que solucionar tus problemas con Endou.

Ichirouta no contestó nada.

—El truco está en hablar, en compartir hacia donde quieren llegar con lo que tienen, discutir si en realidad es posible continuar o si es mejor dejarlo todo y cortar de raíz, y en el caso de querer terminar entonces deben hacerlo como buenos amigos, sin dejar asperezas, sin dejar rencores, sin dejar ningún tipo de negativismo —Jirou recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y ésta se encontró con el estomago de Koujirou— En el caso de no querer terminar entonces debes… o deben luchar por restablecer todo y ese paso va a ser muy importante porque no hay nada que lo sea mas que levantarse de las caídas.

—Tienes que empezar a dictar cursos de motivación para parejas Jirou —Dijo el portero desde atrás volviendo a dejar escapar una broma. Todos sonrieron y junto con las sonrisas vino el maullido mecánico de un gato, del gato de la pared, eran las diez de la noche.

Genda tomó uno de los mechones plateados de Sakuma y lo jaló suavemente para indicarle que mirara hacia el sofá en donde Suppaku se había quedado dormida en lo que había sido un par de minutos, Sakuma asintió y sonrió, se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia el sofá donde tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la alzó como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal que podría romperse si no se trataba con el debido cuidado. Ichirouta miro con fascinación.

—Ven conmigo… te voy a mostrar donde vas a dormir esta noche. Dejemos a mami Jirou hacer su trabajo —Dijo Genda volviendo a bromear y ganándose una mirada de falso enfado de parte del joven delantero.

Ichirouta sonrió suavemente, luego se despidió de Sakuma e inmediatamente siguió al portero hacia la que era la habitación de Suppaku.

—No es muy grande pero creo que podrás dormir bien por esta noche —Dijo el joven de cabello pardo mientras buscaba en un arcón una manta mas y otra almohada.

—Muchas gracias por todo Genda —Dijo Ichirouta de todo corazón

—Ja… no es nada… es lo que cualquiera haría —Dijo este repitiendo las mismas palabras que Sakuma había pronunciado un par de horas atrás en la calle— Aprovecha la noche para pensar en todas las cosas que te dijo Jirou, y mañana no te tardes en ponerlas en practica. Él mencionó que si querías terminar con Mamoru Endou lo hicieras de la mejor manera, sin guardar ningún sentimiento negativo, pero estaba hablando demás porque según lo que veo es evidente que no quieres terminar con el.

—Yo…

—Todo se va a arreglar —Dijo arreglando las mantas para Kazemaru— Creo que yo no dejaría escapar de mis brazos a alguien que tiene esa mirada enamorada que tienes tu —Genda sonrió— No sé que nos pasa a los porteros en ciudad Inazuma que todos terminan enamorados de otros chicos —Siguió sonriendo— Y todos tenemos suerte y terminamos muy bien. No va a ser diferente con Mamoru Endou… todo se va a arreglar y no me va a sorprender si de aquí a unos meses ustedes también están adoptando pequeños Mamorus.

Ichirouta se sonrojó de solo pensarlo y Genda siguió sonriendo

—Todo se va a arreglar, capitán —Dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación y lo jalaba suavemente de la cola de caballo.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 14**

¡El Fic pasó de 100000 palabras... aun no me lo creo!


	16. ¿Ahora qué, jovencito?

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**(Genda x Sakuma)**

**Capitulo 15**

El hombre mayor supo que su esposa no estaba en casa cuando vio las latas de comida destapadas de manera bastante rustica, además de que no estaban en la caneca de basura respectiva sino que adornaban con muy poco estilo la mesa del comedor. Una fina capa de polvo se había empezado a acumular sobre las superficies de madera y esto indicaba, al igual que las latas destapadas, la falta de la esmerada y hacendosa presencia femenina en la casa. Había algunas cenizas de cigarrillo como pequeñas montañas elevándose de entre el polvo.

A pesar de que quizás era un poco apresurado de su parte el hombre se preocupó por el extraño y desolador recibimiento. Esto era algo completamente diferente de lo que se encontraba siempre que regresaba de sus viajes: Un hogar cálido y amoroso, una esposa con una sonrisa y un tazón de sopa caliente, y un Mamoru que sin importar lo grande que se ponía con cada día que pasaba le daba un gran abrazo y le contaba alguna tontería.

Decidió esperar por un rato para ver si alguien llegaba.

Sin mucho afán se quitó la pesada chaqueta de paño y la dejó sobre el espaldar de una de las sillas del comedor. Luego volvió a la cocina donde, remangándose la camisa, empezó a levantar el desorden que sin lugar a dudas había dejado Mamoru. Un buen rato pasó sin suceso alguno y entonces la preocupación inicial solo aumentó.

Era extraño, sin lugar a dudas. El desorden, el frio, el polvo, las colillas del cigarrillo sobre las superficies: Nadie, que él supiera, fumaba en su casa, de hecho Atsuko detestaba el cigarrillo, así que todo parecía indicar que las cenizas eran producto de Mamoru… bueno… de un mal habito de Mamoru: el nocivo habito de fumar, sin embargo el hombre conocía a su hijo y sabía que con todo y su personalidad precipitada, este sabía distinguir muy bien los buenos hábitos de los malos así que era muy extraño, además Atsuko no lo dejaría fumar adentro de la casa.

Tomando finalmente la decisión, abrió su sofisticado teléfono y marcó el número de su hijo esperando escuchar su voz, pero lo único que recibió fue el extravagante timbre del teléfono a sus espaldas: El aparato estaba sobre el sofá, Mamoru lo había dejado y eso si que era extraño: Como el hombre viajaba tanto, siempre le decía a su hijo que mantuviera su teléfono consigo así siempre podían estar en contacto. Y siempre era de esa manera, Mamoru siempre contestaba a las llamadas de su papá, siempre tenía su teléfono con él. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Decidió dar un tour por la casa para ver que más encontraba y no se tardó mucho para hacer un hallazgo. En el segundo piso, en el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones, el sentido de abandono era similar al del primer piso. Un maletín de Mamoru estaba a un lado, un uniforme de futbol a otro, ropa tirada y más restos de cigarrillo. Pero esto no era nada interesante, lo que si capturó la atención del hombre fueron las dos hojas de papel arrugadas que sobresalían de todo el tosco desorden. El papel era muy fino para estar en tal estado, lo sorprendente fue que cuando el hombre desarrugó las hojas se encontró con que eran las invitaciones para la ceremonia de graduación. Arrugadas con evidente premeditación. El hombre siguió por todas las habitaciones y encontró la suya perfectamente ordenada pero el resto igual que lo demás. La habitación de Mamoru, como de costumbre, era un chiquero.

—¿Que está pasando aquí… que esta pasando con Mamoru? —Se preguntó sin quitar los ojos del elegante papel desperdiciado mientras caminaba de regreso al primer piso. Colocando las hojas sobre una mesita en la sala, volvió a la cocina donde, minutos atrás, había dejado abandonadas las latas de comida.

Tomó la decisión de llamar a su esposa y se disponía a marcar cuando con estrepito se abrió la puerta.

Allí con una cara que demostraba cansancio y descuido se encontraba Mamoru que solo miró a su padre como si fuera una lata mas sobre la mesada, de hecho, en lugar de ir a abrazarlo como siempre, el joven se dirigió a las escaleras. Entonces Akihito actuó.

—He estado un par de semanas fuera de casa y ese es el saludo que me das jovencito —Mamoru se detuvo en el primer escalón.

—Si papá… eh… hola… me quedaría a hablarte pero… estoy ocupado.

—Son las nueves de la noche. No veo en que pudieras estar ocupado… ah… pero si me cuentas podría entender.

—Solo estoy ocupado… no preguntes mas —Y Mamoru dio un par de pasos mas hacia arriba, pero de nuevo se vio detenido por otra pregunta de su padre que se había ido acercando y ahora estaba parado sobre el escalón en el cual había estado Mamoru segundos atrás

—No pretendes en realidad decirme solo eso, que no pregunte mas y que me quede conforme y callado, es decir, llego a casa y no encuentro a nadie, encuentro desorden, no te encuentro a ti, no encuentro a tu mamá, te veo llegar hecho… un desastre, con bolsas bajo tus ojos, tu ropa desordenado, tu cabello opaco, oliendo a cigarrillo y a… licor… sin tu celular contigo para poder saber donde estás y si quieres puedo seguir diciéndote todas las cosas fuera de lugar en este momento, la lista de puede alargarse mucho mas así que creo que tengo derecho a hacer algunas preguntas no crees?

—No tengo ganas de hablar ahora papá —Y dio otro par de pasos hacia arriba

—¡No vas a ningún lado Mamoru Endou! Te quiero en la sala en este momento y quiero que me respondas qué está pasando aquí… qué esta pasando contigo. Puedes hacerlo mientras limpias el chiquero de comida y cigarrillo que tienes en la sala y la cocina… si no quieres hablar, de acuerdo, no hables pero entonces al menos limpia tu reguero —Y la voz autoritaria del hombre definitivamente sonaba como si fuera nueva, recién estrenada, como si fuera la primera vez que el hombre tuviera que actuar con cierto grado de agresividad. Y quizás era así. Ahí, parado en las escaleras Mamoru pensó y se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a su papá, ni enojado ni intranquilo. Entonces no subió mas escalones. De hecho retrocedió y pasando a su papá se dirigió a la cocina. El hombre lo siguió.

Mamoru empezó a levantar las latas lentamente, llevando una por una al cesto de la basura. Akihito miró la parsimoniosa actitud de su hijo y no pudo soportarlo más. Ese no era Mamoru

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Indagó.

—Dijiste que siempre y cuando limpiara el desorden podía quedarme callado.

—Muy gracioso —Dijo el hombre sin gracia alguna— De verdad no creíste que eso iba a suceder.

Mamoru no dijo nada, solo terminó con las latas y buscó un trapo para limpiar algunas sobras y los restos del cigarrillo. Las explicaciones iban a ser muy tediosas. El joven portero nunca había fumado y la verdad era que en ese mismo momento tampoco entendía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo

—¿Donde está Atsuko?

Mamoru se quedó callado pero luego suspiró, el cansancio era evidente en su actuar.

—Una tía… o algo así… está enferma en Seúl… tuvo que viajar el viernes… dijo que te iba a llamar… no sé porque no lo ha hecho.

—Entiendo… entonces… tu mamá te deja solo en casa y tu te desquicias.

—No sé de que hablas —Dijo Mamoru con un resoplido.

—¿Del cigarrillo? ¿Del trago?

—Eso es algo que todos hacen a esta edad papá. Creo que lo extraño sería que no lo hiciera

Mamoru siguió limpiando sin prestar realmente atención a como lo estaba haciendo, entonces su padre se acercó y procurando hacerlo muy lentamente empezó a buscar en la nevera y en las gavetas algo para la cena. No encontró mucho y luego pensó con algo de humor que de haber encontrado tampoco habría sido de mucha utilidad: no sabia cocinar. Siempre había tenido esa maldición sobre si. Cuando intentaba hacer huevos duros por alguna razón siempre le salían blandos y una vez que quiso hacerlos blandos le salieron duros. Es una maldición. Se decía el hombre siempre que algo le salía mal en la cocina, por eso casi siempre procuraba alejarse de ella.

Cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo, demasiado para una relación tan sana como la que ellos tenían, Akihito habló:

—Vamos a tener que salir a comer algo en la calle. A RaiRaiKen, podría ser.

—No tengo muchas ganas de salir —Respondió Mamoru que después de terminar con el "aseo" se recostó casualmente contra la mesada mirando a todos lados menos a su padre.

—Acabas de llegar de la calle, así que creo que no te afectara en nada si volvemos a salir, además no creo que quieras probar algo cocinado por mí y no sé que tan bien puedan estar tus habilidades culinarias.

Las mías muy mal. Pensó Mamoru. Ichi-chan si es bueno para cocinar. Siempre me preparaba cosas deliciosas. Yo no sé nada de eso por eso todos estos días he tenido que comer enlatados. Aunque "comer" quizás esté mal dicho, "medio comer" es más indicado. Nunca he sido bueno para las actividades del hogar. Por eso nunca arreglo mi habitación. En lo único que soy bueno es en la portería de un equipo de futbol, es en lo único que me siento bien, en eso y estando con Ichirouta, pero ya no tengo nada de eso. Estoy perdiéndolo todo poco a poco. A todos poco a poco.

Porque de hecho en los días anteriores había intentado buscar unas palabras amigas, una especie de consejo pero no supo a quien ir. Había intentado llamar a Yuuki pero el teléfono aparecía fuera de servicio, la línea estaba cancelada.

—¿Qué te está pasando hijo? —Preguntó el hombre que en dos zancadas se encontró enfrente del joven portero— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No papá… no me pasa nada —Dijo pero no se atrevió a mirar al hombre a la cara. Este suspiró.

—Según parece esta semana te has estado comportando muy… diferente.

—No estuviste aquí en esta semana ¿Como puedes decir eso?

—Este desorden de la casa tiene esa edad: cinco días, seis quizas.

Mamoru solo resopló. Otro momento de espeso silencio los embadurnó y el joven empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina, solo que en esta ocasión no tomó las escaleras sino que fue a sentarse a la sala. Su padre lo siguió, permaneció de pie y el silencio continúo por un rato bastante largo y pesado. Akihito procuró mantenerse tranquilo y para lograr esto rogó interiormente que Mamoru cesara con la altanería. No tenía intenciones, no quería pelear con su hijo. Nunca había pasado y no quería que esa fuera la primera vez. No quería que nunca fuera la primera vez.

—Recuerda que siempre me has contado tus cosas —Dijo el hombre de la nada empezando a caminar hacia Mamoru— Recuerda que por eso es que nuestra relación es tan especial hijo —Siguió acercándose y terminó encorvándose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo— Es especial porque yo siempre estoy viajando y a veces duramos mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero aun así siempre que estamos juntos procuramos reponer ese tiempo y siempre hemos hablado de nuestras cosas… la distancia nunca ha opacado el brillo del vinculo que ternemos… por eso… por eso puedes contarme lo que sea y yo sabré aconsejarte.

Mamoru se sintió aun mas bajo. La actitud compasiva de su papa era un tesoro que él no se merecía.

—No sabrías aconsejarme en lo que me está pasando en este momento pa' —Y seguía sin atreverse a mirar a su padre a pesar de la cercanía.

Es porque me siento avergonzado, avergonzado de mostrarme de esta manera ante ti: cansado, abatido, sucio y además oliendo a licor y cigarrillo. Tu ya lo notaste… me estas viendo, estas viendo mi vergüenza en este momento y sientes que este que tienes en frente no es tu hijo sino un despojo de lo que fue.

—Intenta contarme.

—No lo entenderías.

—Intenta hacerlo o voy a tener que arriesgarme a adivinar —Dijo el hombre retirándose un paso. Entonces lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo opacos y carentes de emoción que estaban los ojos del joven, carentes de la emoción que todos los días circulaba por las venas de Mamoru— Se trata de un asunto del corazón ¿no?

El gesto que el joven intentó ocultar en su cara fue suficiente para delatarlo. El hombre sonrió. Era muy bueno para notar los pequeños detalles.

—De acuerdo —Dijo— Adiviné el motivo principal. Ahora vamos por lo secundario… mmm… ¿Se trata de un rechazo? —Ahí la cara de Mamoru permaneció quieta, así que el hombre intuyo que no era un rechazo— ¿Se trata de que ella está con otra persona? —El rostro de Mamoru siguió inmóvil y entonces el hombre concluyo que tampoco era ese el motivo.

Finalmente escogió una última opción y se la preguntó a su hijo. Esta vez el rostro de Mamoru volvió a delatarlo.

—¿Se trata de una traición?

Mamoru comprobó que su padre era muy hábil con eso de los juegos de adivinanzas. Si seguía así iba a terminar dándose cuenta de que no era una chica de quien estaban hablando sino que era un chico. Otro hombre. ¿Que pasaría en ese momento? ¿Como reaccionaria su papá cuando se enterara? Mamoru lo decidió. Iba a salir de esa duda justo ahí. Después de todo, en ese momento sentía que su vida no se podía poner peor.

—Tienes razón pa'… es eso… es una traición… aunque no el tipo que crees… es decir… no me estaban engañando con otra persona… pero igual es una traición… y no tienes idea de como duele.

—De acuerdo… no te entiendo… pero podrías… ¿Podrías decir entonces que tipo de traición es?

Mamoru respiró profundo.

—Nunca… nunca antes me había sentido como he estado haciéndolo en estos días —Dijo sin responder en realidad a lo que su padre había preguntado, sin embargo este simplemente lo dejó seguir — Duele mucho ser engañado. Hace una semana lo puse en evidencia… peleamos y en ese momento sentí que quería acabar con todo y mandar todo a la basura… pero… pero no había pasado media hora y ya estaba sintiendo que no iba a ser capaz… que no podía estar sin él…

El hombre abrió los ojos notablemente.

—Mamoru… —Intentó interrumpir. Sin embargo su hijo solo siguió con su alocución.

—Entonces pensé en la confianza y en esas cosas… pensé que si en una relación falta la confianza de una persona a la otra… entonces… las cosas están muy mal ¿Donde vamos a ir a parar? ¿A donde vamos a llegar? ¿Si esto es así con detalles tan simples como los que se nos presentan en este momento qué va a ser después? Y entonces… a pesar de que quería verlo sentí que no era correcto hacerlo y nunca antes he estado tan confundido en mi vida.

—Mamoru… —Intentó el hombre, de nuevo, sin embargo su hijo solo continuó.

—Pensé… pensé en pedirle perdón… todos estos días he estado pensándolo… pero… ¿Perdón de qué…? Yo… yo no hice nada malo… yo no he hecho nada malo papá… me disculparía… pero no tengo ni idea de porque.

—Mamoru…

—Si papa… quizás crees que no lo note… pero si lo hice… dejé escapar mi secreto. En tres ocasiones.

Ahora muéleme a golpes y acaba con todo esto de una buena vez. Pensó con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba el primer ataque a su mejilla. Ese era el inicio de los castigos más comunes: una bofetada, después las palabras soeces y más golpes, despues, quizás la muerte. A lo mejor su padre lo enterraría en el jardín y después lo reportaría como desaparecido ¡Que final mas lastimero!

Pero el golpe nunca llegó y Mamoru abrió los ojos. Su padre seguía ahí, enfrente de él con la expresión mas tranquila en su rostro.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—En tres ocasiones —Dijo citando las palabras previas de Mamoru.

—¿Y?

—Y tú eres Mamoru Endou y siempre lo serás. Si te gusta una cosa o si te gusta otra, sigues siendo Mamoru, mi hijo, mi buen muchacho.

Afuera el viento del otoño retumbaba en las ventanas cada vez que las besaba con sus fríos labios y acariciaba los cristales con sus heladas manos. El ruido parecía ensordecedor adentro en donde el silencio de Mamoru y su padre parecían poder devorárselos enteros

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ese chico? —Preguntó por fin Akihito.

—Tres meses —Contestó Mamoru sin necesidad de pensarlo.

—¡Tres meses! De acuerdo… te decía que si te gusta una cosa u otra eso no te cambia… por ejemplo: yo no sabía que estabas saliendo con él y quizás tu mamá tampoco lo sabía y nunca sospechamos nada porque a pesar de que tu estabas con él, seguías siendo el mismo, durante estos tres meses no cambiaste en nada, has seguido siendo el mismo muchacho bueno al que le gusta el futbol y que tiene sueños de ser el mejor del mundo. No has agarrado malas costumbres y, si descontamos el día de hoy, nunca has sido grosero ni altanero, ni con tu mamá ni conmigo… es decir… te gusta ese chico y has estado durante tres meses con él y eso no te volvió otra persona… no te hizo cambiar para mal y entonces considero que no tiene nada de malo que estés con el. Si tú no cambiaste con nosotros, ¿Por qué razón habríamos de hacerlo nosotros contigo?

Mamoru escuchó pasmado las amables palabras de su padre y solo encontró una cosa por hacer. La más adecuada. La que hacía siempre que el hombre llegaba de un viaje: se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró mientras apretaba los dientes. Era ese llanto de rabia mezclado con tristeza que únicamente lograba dejar de sentirse mal gracias a los cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

—Ahora vamos a RaiRaiKen… allá me cuentas todo lo demás y te aguantas un par de regaños mas ¿De acuerdo?

Mamoru solo asintió aun ahogado en las lágrimas.

Su papá era el mejor.

**ooooo**

—¿Entonces cuál crees que es más fuerte? —Preguntó la pequeña— ¿El pingüino imperial numero uno o la golondrina imperial numero uno?

Ichirouta se tomó unos segundos para analizar la pregunta: el pingüino imperial, era la técnica especial predilecta del instituto imperial. En este caso, el numero uno era el que Sakuma había usado aquella vez cuando jugó para el verdadero instituto en aquella ocasión en la que, junto con Genda, quisieron cobrar venganza por el abandono de Kidou. Si, ese era el número uno: poderoso pero completamente dañino para el ejecutor. Sakuma había quedado muy lastimado después de realizarlo en aquel juego. Definitivamente el pingüino imperial numero uno era muy poderoso. ¿Pero qué era la golondrina imperial numero uno? Ichirouta no tenía ni idea.

—Sé que el pingüino es muy fuerte —Contestó Ichirouta con honestidad— Tu pa… eh… Jirou… Jirou usaba esa técnica hace algunos años… es un tiro prácticamente invencible —Kazemaru prefirió evitar mencionar el tema de que la técnica había lastimado a Jirou. Quizás la pequeña no lo sabía y podría asustarla.

Ichirouta había llegado al apartamento de los Genda… los nuevos Genda, un par de horas atrás. Sakuma lo había llamado en la mañana y a Kazemaru le fue imposible el negarse.

Era viernes, el día de la graduación. Kazemaru había estado pensando en no asistir, de cualquier manera no había mucho que hacer allí, lo único que en realidad tendría por hacer sería reclamar su diploma, pero eso lo podría hacer en cualquier otro momento evitando el tener que encontrarse con las miradas llenas de odio de los chicos del equipo. Sin embargo Sakuma lo había terminado convenciendo de asistir: Te tenemos buenas noticias, había dicho y quizás ese había sido el motivo por el que Kazemaru había terminado volviendo al pequeño apartamento.

Cuando llegó todo era celebración, claro, una muy discreta pero era celebración. Las noticias buenas tenían que ver con Genda que había sido nombrado por anticipado como el primero de los diez jugadores elegidos para ir a Inglaterra. La suerte se había puesto del lado de la joven familia: un portero debía ser elegido obligatoriamente para el viaje y Genda era el único que quedaba en la preparatoria: Mamoru no había participado de los entrenamientos así que no contaba y por alguna razón Yuuki Tachimukai se había retirado dejando el campo solo para Koujirou Genda. Así que todo era celebración porque el joven portero iba a ir a entrenar a Inglaterra con excelentes opciones de ser contratado por un equipo profesional. Ya allí solo era cuestión de semanas para hacer los trámites que lo reunirían con su familia. Y con una paga como jugador de futbol profesional… bueno… la surte estaba completamente de su lado. La joven familia Genda estaba a unos meses de empezar a vivir una vida mucho más cómoda.

Sakuma había preparado algo de comer y los tres habían tomado vino. Una perfecta celebración

Y entonces allí estaba Ichirouta, un par de horas después, metido en un vestido de paño al que solamente le había hecho el cambio de corbata en lugar de corbatín, con su cabello suelto mientras Suppaku a sus espaldas lo peinaba. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de la pequeña mientras esperaban que Sakuma y Genda terminaran de ponerse sus vestidos. Aunque Ichirouta no era tan ingenuo, y lo sabía, a la edad que tenían y con las oportunidades perfectas, como las que brinda una puerta asegurada, es imposible mantener las manos alejadas de la persona de la que se está enamorado. Sakuma y Genda debían estar lejos de estar poniéndose ropa. El joven se sonrojo y sintió algo de envidia.

—¿Qué es la golondrina imperial? —Preguntó mientras sentía la peinilla deslizándose sin ningún problema por sus sedosas hebras de cabello azulado.

—Es una técnica de beisbol que se inventó papi Koujirou —Respondió la pequeña retirándose del sitio detrás de Kazemaru para saltar a buscar el bate que guardaba en su closet, mientras buscaba le comentaba— Lo mas importante es la energía acumulada de la pierna izquierda… del ala izquierda de la golondrina, como dice papi Kou-chan —Y estaba por mostrarle a Kazemaru el siguiente movimiento de la técnica cuando un toque vino a la puerta y luego esta se abrió dejando ver a un perfectamente elegante Sakuma con un traje, azul oscuro acompañado de camisa y corbata de otros tonos azulados, era una escala de azules que le sentaba perfecto con su cabello y hacía pareja con el vestido de muñeca azul celeste que vestía la pequeña.

La niña se quedó mirando fijamente a su papá. Ichirouta también lo miró muy fijamente y Sakuma le sonrió a ambos de manera diferente.

—Y entonces Suppaku ¿Cómo se ve papi Ji-chan?

—¡Te ves muy lindo! —Dijo la pequeña saltando a los brazos del joven que cambió la sonrisa por una risa más abierta mientras alzaba a la pequeña al tiempo que la abrazaba. Kazemaru seguía mirando. Seguía sintiendo algo de envidia.

—Y eso que no has visto a papi Kou-chan. Ve. Se esta mirando en el espejo del baño. Es todo un enemigo de las corbatas —Y el joven dejó a su hija salir de la habitación mientras el entraba en esta y recogía el bate que Suppaku había dejado tirado.

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntó Sakuma con una sonrisa ladina— ¿Me veo lindo?

Kazemaru se sonrojó y se tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Te ves bien.

—Te va a gustar más Koujirou. Ven. Vamos ya es hora de que nos alistemos. No queremos llegar tarde ¿Verdad?

Kazemaru se había equivocado. Podría ser que Genda, Sakuma y él tuvieran la misma edad, pero ellos ya no estaba en jueguitos de "Hagamos el amor cada vez que se nos presente la oportunidad" obvio, debían hacerlo en algunas ocasiones porque era lo mas natural que podía suceder en un relación de pareja, pero ellos ya no eran un par de niños sobre-hormonados como quizás si lo eran él y Mamoru. Sakuma y Genda ya tenían responsabilidades y otro tipo de prioridades.

Cuando salieron a la sala, Genda los estaba esperando allí sosteniendo a Suppaku de la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda seguía molestándose el nudo de la corbata.

Y definitivamente, como lo había anticipado Sakuma, Genda se veía realmente estupendo. Su traje era el concepto más acertado de elegancia y simplicidad: vestido negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello rebelde aportaba al atractivo. Ichirouta lo miró fijamente ¿Todos los porteros de Ciudad Inazuma tenían que ser tan atractivos?

—¿Verdad que es todo un bombón? —Bromeó Sakuma.

—No lo sé —Se anticipó a responder Genda— Pero creo que mejor nos apresuramos porque creo que para el final de la noche ya me habré quedado sin oxigeno —Siguió molestando el nudo de su corbata mientras se quejaba acerca del inventor de la misma.

El camino en el taxi hacia el auditorio fue de queja, tras queja, tras queja, pero ninguna de estas era real, esa noche no había porque quejarse. Todos estaban contentos. Ichirouta también se sentía algo contento: Estar con la joven familia Genda, a pesar de los momentos de envidia, lo hacía sentir bien.

Pero aun extrañaba mucho a Mamoru.

**ooooo**

Ichirouta sintió que debía aplaudir con mucha mas fuerza y entonces lo intentó, hacerlo con la misma fuerza que lo estaba haciendo Suppaku sentada en las piernas de Sakuma. Hacerlo con la misma fuerza con la que lo estaba haciendo Sakuma cuando no tenía las manos ocupadas con la cámara fotográfica. Hacerlo como el resto del auditorio que le aplaudían al joven portero que en unas semanas estaría viajando a Inglaterra a un campamento de entrenamiento del Liverpool FC.

Genda sonreía escasamente, parado enfrente del auditorio mientras le tomaban varias fotografías con hombres que, por su aspecto físico, eran evidentemente del extranjero, seguramente los que estaban organizando los entrenamientos y todo eso, seguramente representantes de los clubes. Luego de las fotos firmaban unos papeles y luego mas fotos y luego mas aplausos

Viéndolo allá, sobre el escenario, Ichirouta reflexionó en lo grandioso que era Genda, y en que quizás no había otra persona que se mereciera más ese lugar que él.

La vida de Genda estaba completamente ligada al futbol, a la portería de un equipo de futbol, sin embargo este no había sido muy generoso con él, de hecho en cuanto a futbol se refería habían sido más los fracasos que los éxitos del joven portero y todo había empezado desde aquel partido que el instituto había jugado con la secundaria Raimon: En aquel encuentro, Genda recibió su primer gol y por lo tanto su primera derrota como portero. Después de eso las derrotas parecieron venir hiladas: En las finales de distrito, de nuevo contra Raimon. En futbol frontera eliminados y aplastados en la primera ronda por Zeus. Con el verdadero instituto. Con el destierro al que todos equipos de futbol se vieron forzados por la aparición de los extraterrestres puesto que solo Raimon existía en ese momento y nadie veía a otro equipo porque era este el que estaba tratando de salvar al mundo. Después de eso vino futbol frontera internacional a cuyo equipo Genda no fue siquiera convocado para las pruebas y finalmente su intento por adueñarse de un lugar en la portería, con el equipo Neo Japan de Saginuma también había fracasado.

Pero evidentemente Genda nunca se había rendido y por fin su esfuerzo daba frutos y estaba viajando a Inglaterra como el mejor portero de ciudad Inazuma.

Alcanzando a sentir algo de remordimiento por sus pensamientos, Ichirouta pensó que quizás Genda se lo merecía más que Mamoru.

El joven había sido el sexto en ser llamado. Antes de él habían pasado Fubuki, Kabeyama, Midorikawa, Goenji, Utsunomiya y después vinieron, Kiyama, Fudou y Terumi. Cuando solo un nombre quedó por ser mencionado muchos perdieron las esperanzas de ser llamados: Aun faltaba un nombre importante por ser mencionado. El auditorio se quedó en silencio cuando el nombre de Jirou Sakuma fue escuchado. El mismo Sakuma se quedó congelado por algunos segundos y solo hasta que Suppaku lo sacudió el joven pudo reaccionar.

—¿Yo?

¿Él? Seguramente fue lo que se preguntaron todos los que conocían el equipo ¿Sakuma y No Kidou?

—Si, eres tu papi, el señor dijo Sakuma Jirou ¡Eres tu papi, eres tú!

Sakuma miró hacia Ichirouta que estaba sentado a su izquierda y el joven defensor solo le asintió y le sonrió. Era increíble. Habría bastado con Genda, es decir, con Genda ya habían logrado sus objetivos: el viaje a Inglaterra, pero, sin esperárselo, sin realmente estar esperándolo, Sakuma también había sido seleccionado. El joven se puso de pie lentamente y dejó a Suppaku en su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el frente cuando notó algo, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta abriendo sus brazos. Suppaku arrancó y se lanzó a los brazos de su papi.

Sakuma lo pensó de esa manera: Él iba a Inglaterra, Koujirou iba a Inglaterra también y si ellos dos iban entonces Suppaku también iba, por lo cual también debía estar en el escenario. Muchos se quedaron mirando con curiosidad la escena porque durante las fotos y las firmas y las otras fotos y los aplausos la pequeña siempre estuvo en los brazos de Sakuma y fue más curioso aun cuando en cierto momento el joven de cabellera plateada le paso la pequeña al joven de cabellera parda. Muchos lo encontraron curioso y pero no muchos lo entendían. Solo Ichirouta

El resto de la ceremonia trascurrió sin novedades: premios por aquí, premios por allá, menciones de honor, palabras de felicitaciones, palabras sobre el éxito que se le deseaba a todos y entonces Ichirouta tuvo que pensar en qué era lo que seguía para él. Si, muchos se iban a hacer famosos gracias al futbol, pero él no estaba en ese grupo. Muchos iban a entrar a las grandes universidades, pero él estaba seguro que no podría costear un pago elevado como el que tenían todas las universidades de Tokio y su papá definitivamente no le iba a ayudar ¿Buscar un trabajo? Genda y Sakuma lo habían estado haciendo en esos meses previos y parecía irles bien ¿Pero sería Ichirouta capaz de eso? Genda y Sakuma tenían motivos para esforzarse… ¿Pero Ichirouta que tenía?

Tan profundamente hundido estaba en sus pensamientos que lo sorprendió bastante el escuchar su nombre dicho en el escenario. Por unos segundos estuvo perdido pero luego cayó en cuenta de que lo estaban llamando para lo único que había venido, para reclamar su diploma lo cual hizo con la mayor rapidez posible sin detenerse para fotos, apretones de mano o para ver quien había pasado antes o quien seguía después. Sin detenerse para ver si Mamoru estaba presente o si ya había o no reclamado su diploma. Pero no importaba, él ya tenía el suyo en su mano y pensó que ya no tenía más que hacer allí por lo cual quiso irse y entonces no volvió a su asiento sino que buscó la salida del auditorio.

—¿Te vas? —Era la voz profunda era de Genda— ¿No vas a celebrar con nosotros?

—Eh… no quiero molestarlos más.

No quiero que la nube de tristeza que tengo en este momento sobre la cabeza arruine su paraíso de soleada felicidad.

—Nunca nos has molestado ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Genda se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del joven defensor— Acompáñanos un rato más… es noche de pizza —Dijo con esa sonrisa seria que sabía fabricar con tanta habilidad y que logró provocar una similar en los labios de Ichirouta.

—Yo…

Ichirouta no pudo decir nada más porque en ese instante aparecieron Sakuma y Suppaku que venía saltando agarrada de la mano de su papá mientras cantaba una tonada muy conocida a la cual le cambiaba la letra por _Noche de Pizza y noche de pizza… celebrando con noche de pizza._

De nuevo Ichirouta no se pudo negar y entonces los cuatro salieron del auditorio. Suppaku tomó con su mano derecha a Sakuma y con la otra a Genda y seguía cantando y seguía saltando.

Ichirouta iba al lado de Genda, de nuevo perdido en esos penosos pensamientos que procuraba ignorar para no arruinar el buen ambiente de los otros tres. El joven defensor escuchaba ausentemente los temas de los que hablaban sus acompañantes. Cuando los sintió detenerse se intrigó un poco pero luego su corazón empezó a saltar al ver el motivo por el cual lo habían hecho. Mamoru, Mamoru estaba allí enfrente de ellos mirándolos con una expresión ilegible sobre sus facciones, luego movió sus ojos y los puso un rato sobre Genda, otra trato sobre Sakuma y otro rato sobre la pequeña Suppaku que solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Todos permanecieron congelados por unos segundos esperando las palabras de alguien. De Ichirouta o de Mamoru que al final de cuentas eran los que tenían que hablar.

—¿Quién es él papi? —Murmuró Suppaku con timidez al tiempo que jalaba la manga del traje de Koujirou. Mamoru escuchó, miró con algo más de curiosidad a la pequeña y con algo más de curiosidad al portero. Muy interesado en las palabras que la niña había dicho.

—Es… es un conocido —Respondió Genda a la pequeña y luego se dirigió a Mamoru— Pero se le está haciendo tarde para ir a la ceremonia de grado capitán —Aunque Mamoru no parecía ir a la ceremonia, de hecho los pantalones de mezclilla y la camiseta blanca que estaba vistiendo parecían ser el atuendo menos indicado para un evento formal. Su bandana estaba puesta alrededor de su cuello. Ichirouta recordó aquella vez después de hacer el amor en la que la bandana había quedado en esa misma posición.

Mamoru miró a Genda no con mucha simpatía pero esto no amilanó al joven que lo miró desafiante. Estuvieron así por casi un minuto, mirándose sin dejar que la mirada dominante del otro los asustara. Ambos tenían ojos muy intensos.

Sakuma sentía el voltaje del duelo de miradas y quería intervenir de alguna manera pero no sabía cómo.

Afortunadamente Mamoru se cansó y cesó con el silencioso duelo. Después de darle una última mirada a Ichirouta siguió su camino sin mencionar palabra. Ni el, ni Ichirouta habían encontrado palabras para decir en ese momento.

—¿Quién era el papi? —Esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a Sakuma.

—Papi Kou-chan ya te lo respondió. Es un conocido de la preparatoria. Es portero como tu papi y es… era el capitán del equipo de soccer.

—Pero no debe ser tan bueno como mi papi Kou-chan, después de todo él no va a Inglaterra y nosotros sí.

Sakuma se sintió un poco avergonzado por la manera tan infantilmente descuidada con la que hablaba su hija y le fue imposible no mirar a Ichirouta para ver que gestos hacía, pero el joven defensor no hacía nada, solo miraba ausentemente, de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos como había pasado en gran parte de la noche.

—Es muy buen portero. Casi era capaz de detener el pingüino imperial. El uno y el dos ¿Verdad que si Kazemaru?

Rápidamente el joven defensor volvió en sí y asintió de manera adormecida meneando su cabeza sin saber muy bien que era lo que le habían preguntado. El pequeño grupo esperó por unos segundos y cuando Suppaku empezó a insistir para que siguieran el camino los jóvenes lo hicieron así, esta vez un poco más silenciosos que en los minutos previos al encuentro con Mamoru

Unas calles después Genda se detuvo

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo por hacer —Dijo de la nada ganándose una mirada intrigada de parte de Sakuma.

—¿Hacer? ¿Qué cosa?

—Algo… con el entrenador Kudou… unas cosas… unos videos…

—¿Eh? Nunca me habías dicho nada de eso.

—Si… unas cosas del equipo… de Inglaterra… de Liverpool —Y entonces se quitó su chaqueta y se la dio a Sakuma— Ustedes vayan avanzando y ordenen… yo los alcanzo en unos minutos… no me tardo… es solo… una información… no me tardo… no me tardo

Jirou lo miró inquisitoriamente, arqueando una ceja. Dudoso.

—¿Seguro?

—Si… claro… es… es solo un rato… vayan caminando… champiñones para mi… champiñones.

Y no le dio más tiempo a Sakuma para preguntar. Simplemente arrancó a correr por el camino que habían acabado de pasar. Koujirou supo que en contados minutos Sakuma iba a descubrir que era una mentira, que no había videos del Liverpool ni nada de esas cosas. Ellos se contaban todo y Genda nunca había mencionado nada de videos por lo cual Sakuma iba a descubrir que se trataba de una mentira. Ahora lo importante no era que descubriera la mentira, lo que importaba era que se demorara un poco más en descubrir cuál era la verdad. Genda deseó que la pizza entretuviera lo suficiente al joven de cabello plateado, que lo entretuviera lo suficiente para así tener tiempo de hablar con el bastardo de Mamoru Endou

Y los dioses fueron colaboradores con su causa porque sin hacer muchos esfuerzos lo encontró: El bastardo si estaba yendo a la ceremonia de graduación con esa facha. Sinvergüenza

—¡Oye Ichirouta! —Gritó Genda. Mamoru se giró inmediatamente y se encontró con la misma mirada desafiante que Genda le había hecho minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Fácil… sabía que responderías inmediatamente si te llamaba así… después de todo ese nombre está muy ligado a ti ¿no?

Genda empezó a acercarse casualmente.

—¿Que quieres?

—Nada en realidad —Genda miró alrededor. Algunas de las personas, justo como lo habían hecho Jirou, Koujirou e Ichirouta, ya estaban saliendo del recinto sin esperarse hasta el final de la ceremonia— Como te lo dije hace un rato: llegaste tarde a la graduación. Pareces tener la mala costumbre de llegar siempre a las cosas importantes —Dijo con un tono de impertinencia que inmediatamente notó Mamoru y que respondió con otra mirada poco amable, de nuevo, esto no parecía afectar al mayor de los dos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Mamoru.

—De la graduación. De tu novio. Y de quien sabe cuantas mas cosas con las que seas un incumplido —Koujirou apretó sus puños a sus lados— Estoy hablando de que llegas tarde incluso para él, de que llegas tarde cuando él ya está algo mejor, pero cuando de verdad te necesitaba tu no estuviste ahí, cuando de verdad necesitó una persona tu estabas no sé donde demonios. No mereces buscar a Ichirouta y menos aun mereces encontrarlo.

—¿Y de cuándo a acá intercedes por él?

—Desde que es mi amigo. Desde que me di cuenta que es una persona maravillosa que no se merece gastar tanta energía en alguien como tu que solo lo buscas cuando te conviene pero no cuando él lo necesita —Koujirou fijó aun mas sus ojos en los de Mamoru para demostrar con esto cuan en serio estaba hablando—No te mereces a alguien como Ichirouta.

—¿Y quién si?

—Yo; por ejemplo.

—¿Tu?

—¿Por qué no? Tu ya estás agarrándole la idea a dejarlo solo. Este sería un buen momento para que yo entre —Koujirou pensó en sus palabras y pensó en Ichirouta y pensó en Jirou: cambiar a su novio por Ichirouta, la idea sonaba completamente ridícula, pero debía seguir con su juego, debía comprobar qué tan graves en realidad eran las cosas entre el capitán y Kazemaru. Debía llevar a Mamoru al limite y el camino para llegar a esto era el camino que el estaba siguiendo. Pero cambiar a Jirou nunca se pasaría por su cabeza. Jirou era su vida. Jirou y Suppaku eran su vida.

—No sabes nada de Ichirouta… apenas y lo conoces —Se defendió Mamoru que se sintió un poco golpeado por ese hecho, el hecho de que, en efecto, los últimos días había dejado solo a Ichirouta.

—Sé lo necesario —Dijo— Sé que puedo estar para él cuando el momento lo requiera, cuando me necesite de verdad y no como tu que te apareces… ¿Por qué decidiste aparecerte hoy por aquí? ¿Acaso tienes una erección y no pudiste pensar en nadie más para que te la quitara? ¿Acaso la mano dejo de ser interesante, capitán?

Y entonces Mamoru no lo soportó más y se lanzó hacia el otro joven logrando sujetarlo del cuello de su impecable camisa y haciendo que ambos retrocedieran hasta que la espalda del mayor chocó con la pared de un edificio cercano. A pesar de que Koujirou era unos centímetros mas alto que Mamoru, esto no fue impedimento para que este lograra empujarlo con relativa facilidad. Mamoru acercó su rostro al de Koujirou y lo sujetó aun más fuerte del cuello

—No sé que de demonios te pasa, pero creo que no me interesa recibir más tus insultos.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos por algunos segundos, pero pasados estos Koujirou siguió con su acto.

—Siempre quise hacer esto contigo —Dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba también a Mamoru de la camisa. Sus rostros se acercaron aun mas y cualquiera que pasara cerca podría decir que los jóvenes estaban a punto de besarse— Siempre quise partirte la cara, pero sabía que el motivo debía ser muy bueno y que debía acorralarte en un momento vulnerable, en un momento en el que mostraras que en realidad no eres el niño bueno del que todo mundo esta enamorado. Y Aquí te tengo, vulnerable por fin, y lleno de rabia y dispuesto a pelear conmigo, dispuesto a no recibir más ofensas de mi parte. ¿Pero sabes? te tengo una sorpresa capitancillo, no hay mas insultos pero hay algo que te va a enfurecer mas: tu impotencia, el conocimiento de que estás imposibilitado para hacer algo, el conocimiento de que mientras tu no estabas yo si estuve y que si en este momento fuera con Ichirouta podría obtener de él lo que tu nunca vas a poder volver a tener.

Koujirou no pudo terminar. El puño de Mamoru en su mejilla derecha fue suficiente para callarlo y dejarle en la boca el amargo y tibio sabor de la sangre.

—Si alguna vez —Vociferó Mamoru— Si alguna vez te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Ichirouta, sea con la intención que sea, mala o buena… si alguna vez te atreves a hacerlo…a tocarlo, te lo juro en este mismo momento que te mato.

Koujirou escupió una mancha granate en el pavimento.

—Si con ese puño de niñita pretendes convencerme de desistir entonces estás muy lejos de logarlo.

Y a esas palabras Mamoru respondió con tres puños consecutivos alternando sus puños y las mejillas del mayor: puño de la mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda, seguidamente puño de la mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha, y luego un puño final que tiró a Koujirou al piso.

—¿Te parecieron esos puños de niñita?

Koujirou empezó a levantarse lentamente y cuando le dio la cara su atacante lo hizo con esa mueca chocante que esa noche parecía no desaparecer, aunque, definitivamente, ahora si que estaba actuando porque debía fingir que no le había dolido, pero la verdad era que Mamoru Endou golpeaba como si los huesos de sus puños fueran de piedra. Jirou iba a estar muy enojado. Pensó Koujirou y el hielo de le nevera no iba alcanzar para desinflamarle la cara a la mañana siguiente y Suppaku iba a estar asustada: Mamoru Endou no se podía ir ileso.

Por eso mismo Koujirou atacó y valiéndose de su mayor tamaño corporal logró derribar al otro joven y ya en el piso Mamoru fue más vulnerable y Koujirou le devolvió los cuatro golpes que hasta ese momento había recibido.

Y ahí la pelea se volvió más ardua y completamente pareja.

Mamoru se agitaba, se resistía y parecía tener arrestos para toda la noche: Golpeaba casi que a ciegas y definitivamente contar los puños que tiraba por minuto habría sido una tarea para hacer en cámara lenta. Koujirou, evidentemente más calmado, golpeaba en menos cantidad pero más acertadamente. Ambos jóvenes se entorcharon en toda una danza violenta sobre el pavimento. Koujirou golpeaba y Mamoru le devolvía, el uno se ponía encima y al segundo siguiente estaba debajo. La sangre que salía de la nariz del uno salía en la misma cantidad que la que salía de la nariz del otro. La ropa de ambos completamente arruinada con más sangre y con el polvo del pavimento. Un grupo de personas, de las que evidentemente salían del auditorio, se reunió en torno a ellos, pero solo el señor Furukabu y el detective Onigawara vinieron a intervenir logrando separar a ambos jóvenes con evidentes esfuerzos. Mamoru seguía pataleando para ser soltado.

—¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? —Preguntó Onigawara con la típica autoridad que se siente en la voz de una persona de la policía.

—¡Suélteme… maldición suélteme! —Aulló Mamoru— Voy a matarlo.

Koujirou se rió a pesar del dolor de su mandíbula.

—Si detective, suéltelo, suéltelo que me gustaría ver quien termina matando a quien —Y Aunque la manera de hablar de Koujirou era ofensiva la verdad era que él no estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre del señor Furukabu. Era solo Mamoru el que quería soltarse.

—¡Cálmate Endou!

Pero las palabras del detective no registraban en la cabeza del enardecido portero que por varios minutos siguió forcejando y pateando sin importarle toda la gente a su alrededor y las caras aterradas que mostraban.

Furukabu terminó soltando a Koujirou para ayudar más bien a contener a Mamoru y en esta tónica estuvieron por un rato

—Muchacho, en realidad no entiendo cual es el motivo por el que han decidido armar todo este alboroto, pero es evidente que no lo vamos a seguir permitiendo, además tú ni siquiera estás interesado en pelear mas, eso es obvio ¿Por qué no mejor buscas a tu familia y te vas a celebrar a tu casa? En realidad no quieres pasar en la comisaria la noche de tu graduación. Y lo mismo tu Endou ¿Verdad que no? —Endou no respondió y solo maldecía y seguía en su arrebato desquiciado, con sus jaloneos y con su ira incontrolable. Pero Koujirou si se había calmado completamente cuando el detective había mencionado a su familia. Evidentemente el hombre se había referido a sus padres, pero esa ya no era su familia, su familia estaba esperándolo en la pizzería.

Koujirou se quitó la corbata y la hizo una bolita con la cual empezó a secarse la sangre que salía de su nariz y de la comisura de sus labios.

—Date cuenta de lo que está pasándote Mamoru Endou —Dijo con voz contundente a pesar de su apaleado estado— Date cuenta que en este momento estás completamente solo. Antes eras el más querido y el más divertido y definitivamente el centro de atención ¿Pero dónde está todo eso ahora eh? ¿Por qué estás solo esta noche? Date cuenta que desde que todo el mundo se enteró de que eres marica te dejaron completamente abandonado y la única persona que no lo hizo y que jamás lo hubiera hecho, la persona que definitivamente quiere estar a tu lado fue la que tú mismo te encargaste de rechazar —Koujirou escupió de nuevo. La sangre le sabía inmundo— Afortunadamente él no esta tan solo en este momento.

—¿Por qué hablas como si lo supieras, como si entendieras lo que pasó ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

—No sé, de acuerdo. Quizás hizo algo malo, de acuerdo. Quizás cometió un error ¿Y que acaso todo no hacemos lo mismo en algún momento de nuestras vidas? Bueno, cometió un error pero tu ni siquiera lo escuchaste primero, no trataste de entenderlo y te cerraste egoístamente a lo que crees en tu cabeza que es lo que está pasando y si no cambias eso y pronto, lo vas a perder, Mamoru Endou.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar y sin tener que mirar supo que Mamoru se había calmado, sus palabras lo habían calmado, quizás había sido el golpe más certero de toda la noche y él se lo había asestado al bastardo de Endou, Koujirou sonrió por un rato hasta que recordó a Sakuma y aceleró el paso. Sakuma iba a estar muy enojado y lo peor, Suppaku si que se iba asustar mucho.

Camino a la pizzería pasó por el parque donde humedeció su corbata en el agua de la fuente para aliviar un poco la sensación de quemazón que le habían dejado los puños de Mamoru. No en vano el puño de fuego era una de sus técnicas. También usó la corbata para limpiar la delgada costra de sangre que le había dejado pintado en la cara un bigote deforme y después de arreglarse un poco la camisa y limpiarse con las palmas el polvo del pantalón fue hacia donde estaban Sakuma, Suppaku y Kazemaru.

El joven quiso entrar tan silenciosamente como fuera posible pero desafortunadamente la campañilla sobre la puerta anunció su llegada y más de una persona se quedó mirando su estado, estado al que definitivamente la corbata humedecida no le había ayudado en lo mas mínimo. Procurando no reparar demasiado en la gente que reparaba en él, caminó hacia la mesa en donde había visto a su familia y se sentó al lado de Sakuma como si nada estuviera pasando. Los tres en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo fijamente a lo que él solo respondió estirando su mano para robar de la gaseosa de su novio. Casi la acaba toda de un solo trago. Un minuto pasó en completo silencio. Los tres siguieron mirándolo.

—En realidad no estás pretendiendo llegar aquí en ese estado, sentarte tranquilo a robar de mi gaseosa y esperar que no te haga preguntas acerca de que fue lo que te pasó ¿Verdad?

—Yo... eh... tuve un accidente.

—¿Accidente? Está bien que estas mentiras tuyas no le están haciendo daño a nadie, pero vas tener que dejar de decírmelas porque sabes que cada vez las empiezo a descubrir mas fácil ¿Cierto?

Koujirou asintió lentamente con la cabeza, justo como un niño regañado. Por otro lado analizó rápidamente la situación: Sakuma estaba enojado pero no estaba furioso. Eso era bueno.

Era obvio que para esa altura Sakuma ya sabia que no había habido accidente y que nunca había habido videos del Liverpool.

Suppaku se había puesto de pie sobre la silla enfrente de su papi y lo miraba evidentemente con miedo. La pequeña no conocía que era la violencia. Sakuma era extremadamente cuidadoso con eso. Procuraba siempre alejarla de las malas noticias en la televisión y de las malas acciones que sucedían de vez en cuando en el barrio en el que vivían y ahora Genda se aparecía en frente de la pequeña hecho un retrato de puro dolor, el retrato de una golpiza: excelente manera de arruinar los esfuerzos de Sakuma

—¿Estás bien papito? —Pregunto dubitativamente.

Koujirou sonrió a pesar de que por dentro se le estaba partiendo el alma. Sakuma si que iba a estar muy enojado. Kazemaru solo miraba con algo de preocupación. Definitivamente la preocupación iba a ser completa cuando supiera el motivo de ese estado porque si Koujirou estaba mal, Mamoru no estaba mucho mejor.

—Papi está bien pequeñuela... estos son solo un golpecitos que me hice sin culpa, por descuidado, pero si me prometes que me cuidas y eres una buena enfermera entonces voy a estar curado para mañana mismo —Koujirou se levantó y la alzó por sobre la mesa para sentarla sobre sus piernas— ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ser la enfermera de papá?

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza intentando no llorar y lo logró haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Luego empezó a tocar la cara de papi preguntándole dónde le dolía y dónde no y Koujirou siempre le contestó que no le dolía en ninguna parte, que eran golpecitos tontos y que ella era tan buena enfermera que lo había curado así de rápido. Dejando que sus ojos vagaran un poco los puso sobre Jirou y vio que el enojo había cedido un poco. Entonces sonrió y Suppaku también lo hizo cuando vio la sonrisa.

—También tienes que convencer a papi Ji-chan de que sea un lindo enfermero para mí ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña volvió a asentir y volviendo a mirar a Jirou, Koujirou se dio cuenta de que el enojo había cedido otro poquito, definitivamente Suppaku era una excelente ayuda para evitar que Jirou se molestara, las noches de amor extremo también ayudaban, pero Suppaku ocupaba el primer lugar.

El joven puso de nuevo a la pequeña en su silla y después de unos minutos la pizza llegó a la mesa

—Mamoru Endou está muy enamorado de ti, puedes estar tranquilo —Dijo Genda de repente, su voz era muy seria— Y tu estás muy enamorado de él así que no deben dejar pasar más tiempo con peleas tontas —Genda hizo una pausa para suspirar cansadamente— Es terco, es definitivamente terco y orgulloso pero esas características no tienen cabida si los dos están tan enamorados. Y tú tienes algo de miedo y eso tampoco tiene cabida.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo...

—¡Buscar a Mamoru Endou! —Reclamó Genda— Esa es la respuesta. Esa es tu respuesta. Ese es el motivo de tu vida ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto? ¿Por qué él lo duda tanto?

Genda lo había dicho: tenía miedo, el rechazo de las de más personas había sido hasta cierto punto tolerable, sin embargo, el de Mamoru había sido algo completamente traumático, por eso esa semana no se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo a su casa, por eso siempre se daba la vuelta cuando llegaba a la puerta. Porque Mamoru le había dicho que lo dejara solo y ahora, siempre que Ichirouta pensaba en que era verdad, en que si iba a buscarlo el joven portero solo le confirmaría esas palabras, se llenaba de pánico y retrocedía.

No, no quería escuchar que Mamoru no lo quería más porque, por el contrario, Ichirouta se sentía cada vez mas enamorado.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 15**

**Notas de autor: **Acerca del capitulo. Largo. Creo que el mas largo de todos. No se como se llama el papá de Mamoru así que tuve que inventarme ese nombre. Finalmente se conocieron los diez afortunados del viaje a Inglaterra. En realidad eso nunca me desvelo mucho ya que era un tema algo secundario del fic pero espero que no los haya decepcionado. También recordarles lo de siempre: las parejas secundarias vienen y se van y creo que este será el final de la joven familia Genda y su pequeña.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios del capitulo anterior. Me alegra saber que llegare con este capitulo a los 100 reviews. Eso espero. Cuento con ustedes.

Dejare estas notas algo cortas porque siento que ya he retrasado un poco el capitulo y no quiero hacerlo mas. Además les digo que quizás el siguiente capitulo se va a demorar un poco mas de lo común porque aun no lo he iniciado. Es la primera vez desde que empecé el fic en la que estoy colgado así que les pido algo de paciencia. El fic se va a acabar dentro de 3 capítulos. Denlo por descontado. 18 es el número final.

Gracias por estar siempre tan fieles, las aprecio mucho a todas. De verdad.

No es mas por ahora. Nos vemos en unas semanas.


	17. Déjame abrazarte

Hola después de tres semanas. Podría decirles que me tardé todos esos 21 días escribiendo este capitulo pero la verdad es que no es tanto así, de hecho saqué este capitulo muy rápido, como en 3 o 4 sentadas (sesiones de escritura) pero el resto fueron correcciones, re-leídas, pereza y cosas que nunca dejan de molestar.

Gracias a todos porque note un consenso en lo de ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews. Hasta este capi iban 104 y les agradezco muchísimo. Por cierto Mizuki-chan-18 fue la número 100 gracias por estar ahí y por tu fidelidad. Gracias a todas. Todos los comentarios me fascinaron. Contestare algunos que plantearon cuestiones:

Por ejemplo Kazumi-yami que mencionó una de las noches de amor extremo de Jirou y Koujirou. Quizas hare una pero como un fic aparte. Ellos terminaron por ahora su momento.

Narien: Gracias por tu largo comentario. Siempre es agradable ver algo asi porque uno descubre todo lo que uno pone a pensar (y sentir) a sus lectores. Te agradezco por el tiempo que te tomaste para el review, se que a veces da pereza hacer reviews y mas aun si son largos, a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

Otogawa F: yo también leía en mi mp4 y puedo imaginarte haciéndolo. A lo que dijiste, si va a haber de hecho una tercera pareja secundaria. REPITO PARA TODAS va a haber una tercera pareja secundaria… quienes la conforman es el secreto.

Fubuki-K: fueron tres ocasiones, tan pronto lei tu review me fui a corroborar y fueron 3 :P

Kv-chan: el hecho de que te guste Suppaku me hace sentir muy bien porque pues a veces los personajes originales no son muy bien tomados, de hecho si te soy honesto a mi no me gustan mucho pero Suppaku pues se deja trabajar muy bien. Además creo que escribir pequeñuelas se me da algo bien, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

Gracias a Ruki, Pau-chan y Shatyana.

Eso en cuanto a contestaciones. Ahora una **RECOMENDACIÓN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**. Serviría mucho que leyeran el ultimo pedacito del capitulo 10 para que se sientan en mas ambiente. Creo que este capitulo cierra definitivamente los cabos que pudieran haber sueltos.

ADEVERTENCIA POR CONDUCTAS POCO RECOMENDABLES EN ADOLESCENTES. Y CREO QUE DESPUES DE 16 CAPITULOS YA ES IMPOSIBLE RETROCEDER. SE DARN CUENTA DE QUE ES IMPOSIBLE ESCAPAR. XD

Dejo por aqui estas notas. Responderé todas las dudas que planteen asi que no duden en preguntas porque me fascina responderles.

A lo que vinimos.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 16**

Por un periodo de seis meses sentí que la vida estaba bien y que quizás había encontrado lo que realmente me había estado haciendo falta.

—Es difícil cuando estás acostumbrado a ser pasivo —Dijo Yuuki mientras jugaba con unos de los mechones de mi cabeza. Yo la tenía apoyada en su pecho. En aquellos días me gustaba quedarme recostado allí porque en esa parte de su cuerpo podía sentir el agradable contraste entre fortaleza y debilidad. Había músculos pero también había huesos: era agradable sentir el duro y al mismo tiempo el blando de su piel. Era una costumbre tonta, pero de verdad me gustaba.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —Murmuré y lo besé en la, casi imperceptible, línea de vellos que dividía en dos su pecho. Luego cerré los ojos y me concentré en el agradable silencio que se disfrutaba en esa habitación del motel 415.

—¿Y —Dudó un momento— Cómo estás?

—¿Qué? Ah… te refieres… ah… estoy bien Yuuki; soy muy fuerte.

—Sé que lo eres… pero… la primera vez siempre es un poco dolorosa —Dijo suavemente, con cuidado, como con la intención de no alborotar mis pensamientos pero sin lograrlo porque, de hecho, se habían alborotado un poco al pensar que quizás su primera vez había sido dolorosa y yo no había sido tan cuidadoso.

—Estoy bien, tonto —Dije intentando sonar lo mas cariñoso posible, de hecho al final agregué un beso justo en el mismo sitio donde lo había dado antes— Tu eres muy cuidadoso y amable, nada de lo que tu hagas puede herir a nadie. Además estamos aprendiendo esto juntos ¿No? Es natural que cometamos errores en algunas ocasiones pero ahí estamos para solucionarlos también entre los dos ¿Verdad?

Yuuki solo asintió al tiempo que acomodaba su cuerpo sobre la cama y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Llevábamos varias horas allí, acostados, teniendo sexo una y otra vez y la verdad era que cada vez nos volvíamos un poco mas diestros a la hora de enfrentar ese asunto de las relaciones sexuales. Para hacerlo un poco diferente le había propuesto que cambiáramos de posiciones y Yuuki, como siempre, tan condescendiente aceptó e hizo de activo por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de relación: seis meses. Todo había empezado aquella noche, el día de mi cumpleaños, después de que dejé a Tokou en su casa, con la convicción de que por el hecho de haberla besado estaba enamorado de ella. Que equivocada estaba.

En aquellos días me había estado sintiendo muy confundido por la ignorancia de las personas hacia mi. Estaba pasando por lo que, indudablemente, se podía llamar una crisis existencial de esas que no son extrañas en la vida de los adolescentes. Fue Yuuki, al aparecer esa noche, quien me hizo ver las cosas de una manera distinta o por lo menos me hizo ver (ser consciente de) que en realidad no me sentía del todo a gusto con las mujeres y que, en cambio, con los chicos, con él, si me sentía muy bien: Esa misma noche tuvimos sexo por primera vez. Entramos al primer motel que encontramos y lo convertimos nuestra base de operaciones puesto que en mi casa no podíamos hacer nada y en la suya, que era la misma de Tokou, podíamos hacer aun menos. Motel 415 y casi siempre la misma habitación.

Y por ese periodo de tiempo todo estuvo bien y yo volví a ser el Mamoru que todos conocían y que todos adoraban, el que siempre sonría ante las adversidades y el que nunca le veía un lado negativo a nada. Por seis meses.

—Tokou habló conmigo hoy en la mañana —Dije después de un rato en el que ambos permanecimos en un profundo silencio. Yuuki no contestó nada y yo sabía que iba a ser así. Yuuki, aunque suene algo increíble, detestaba a Tokou por un motivo muy sencillo: celos, y quizás tenía derecho a sentirlos y quizás tenía derecho a detestar a la chica, después de todo estaba teniendo que compartirme con ella. Incontables veces había intentado explicarle que era lo mejor, que de esa manera nadie sospecharía de nuestra relación prohibida. Y Yuuki, siempre bueno, siempre maravilloso, decidió aceptar sin nunca llegar a sentirse del todo convencido.

—¿Qué quería? —Preguntó después de un largo rato. En su voz se sentía algo de recelo.

—Quiere organizar una reunión o algo así.

—¿Reunión? ¿Con qué motivo?

—No sé… amistad… quiere que estemos todos.

—Ah… ya sé quiere restregarle a todos en la cara que cumplió medio año contigo. Me imagino que Natsumi y Aki van a estar contentísimas… van a estar allí en primera fila.

—Supongo que no se lo van a tomar muy bien —Dije con un dejo de humor en mi voz— Tu ya te escuchas algo molesto —Continué mientras me acomodaba sobre su cuerpo para así permitirme ver a su rostro que evidentemente miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia mi. Entonces lo tomé del mentón y lo obligué a mirarme.

—Es un poco molesto que sea tan presumida cuando tú ni siquiera te atreves a besarla en serio. Los he visto desde la ventana cuando se despiden… quizás besarías con mas pasión al señor Furukabu. No debería ser tan engreída —Yuuki apretó su abrazo en mi cuerpo.

—Debes dejarla soñar —Dije de nuevo con el humor en mi voz— Pobre.

—Me alegra que lo encuentres gracioso.

—No te alegra; no seas mentiroso. Te escuchas bastante enfadado.

Él solo pudo suspirar mientras se acomodaba de nuevo, acomodando también mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Así quedamos mirándonos de frente y un segundo después me estiré para besarlo en los labios y tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero su tranquilidad duró precisamente eso, solo un poco ya que después empezó a besarme con evidente frenesí. Y con la destreza y reflejos que solo tiene un portero logró ponerme de espaldas contra el edredón y abrir mis piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo —Dijo con coraje.

—Puedo notarlo.

—Y voy a ir a esa reunión también y si se pasa voy a matarla.

Entonces me tuve que carcajear y me preparare para la segunda penetración de la noche.

Seis meses llevábamos en esa tónica. Seis meses llevaba con Tokou jugando a ser novios. Seis meses llevaba con Yuuki en algo que se sentía bien. Seis meses duró toda mi tranquilidad. En la fiesta me iba a dar cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando. Seis meses.

**ooooo**

—Prométeme que la vas a tener controlada —Dijo Yuuki con sus labios mordisqueándome suavemente el cuello, cuidando no dejar ningún tipo de marca. Yo solo sonreí porque cuando levantó sus labios el viento de la noche al contacto de la saliva me provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

—Trataré, pero es que tu sabes como soy de irresistible —Bromeé y el solo me miró con falso enojo.

—Mejor entremos —Dijo buscando la salida del callejón al lado del reciento al que estaríamos entrando en contados minutos.

—Tu mandas —La noche empezaba ahí. Seis meses empezaban a acabar ahí.

Todos sabíamos de la cantidad de dinero del que Tokou podía disponer. Siempre estuve consciente de que podría haberle pedido un Ferrari y ella habría corrido a comprármelo y si después le ordenaba que lo hiciera rodar por un acantilado ella también lo habría hecho y si después le decía que lo sacara del fondo del precipicio, lo reconstruyera y lo pintara de rosado… ella… bueno, también lo habría hecho. Siempre fui consciente de la especie de poder que tenía sobre ella, pero desde que la empecé a usar solo para tapar mi relación con Yuuki decidí que no me iba a aprovechar de ella… no mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo al usarla como parapeto.

Un tiempo después encontraría curioso ese detalle: la manera como me interesaba esconder a toda costa mi relación con Yuuki y en cambio con Ichi-chan casi siempre sentí deseos de hacerla publica, fue el mismo Ichi-chan el que en muchas ocasiones tuvo que detenerme. Él siempre supo que lo nuestro no iba a ser un asunto tan bien tomado por los demás.

En fin; esa noche la chica había tirado la casa por la ventana y había alquilado uno de los salones más costosos de uno de los clubes nocturnos más costosos de la que definitivamente es una de las ciudades más costosas del mundo: Tokio. En la reunión había todo lo que una manada de adolescentes podría desear: música, licor, cigarrillos y si he de ser honesto incluso habían pequeñas pastillitas de colores rondando por ahí. Cómo llegaron nunca sabré decirlo, pero éramos jóvenes, éramos amigos y sabíamos que los unos estábamos seguros en las manos de los otros así que desinhibirse cuidadosamente estaba permitido.

Desde el primer momento en que entré Tokou se me acercó con un vaso de whisky. El color de la bebida me fascinaba y conforme me empecé a habituar, el sabor también me gustó

Todo el equipo estaba allí, las chicas también. Había otras personas de la preparatoria porque entre mas gente es mejor y además en un equipo de futbol soccer lo que mas hay es chicos, por lo tanto estábamos en déficit de chicas y allí apareció la mayoría del club de natación, gente del club de periodismo y del equipo de porristas. Recuerdo la manera como Goenji besaba a una de las chicas. Goenji siempre fue el macho dominante del equipo y su apariencia física solo lo ayudaba. Siempre consideré a Goenji el más apuesto de todo el equipo.

La media noche llegó aparentemente rápido, el licor y el humo de cigarrillo contribuyeron al olvido del paso del tiempo. Esos vicios adolescentes habían circulado sin detenerse. En ese momento parecía no haber una sola persona sentada, todos estábamos bailando en medio de un caluroso mar de cuerpos y de sudor. Cada vez que daba una vuelta mi trasero se topaba de frente con el de Yuuki en una clara señal que él me hacía, una clara señal que me decía: dile a Tokou que se te despegue. Y la verdad es que la chica parecía una sanguijuela.

Yo, en mí estado semi-embriagado, sólo le asentía y estoy seguro de que esto le molestaba. Cuando me dio un coletazo algo más fuerte que los anteriores tuve que actuar.

—Oye —Intenté decir, pero Tokou solo se me pegó mas y de hecho me sujetó de las nalgas con ambas manos. Ella estaba algo más ebria, era como una de esas niñas malcriadas que salen en los programas de MTV. Estoy seguro que me sonrojé y estoy seguro que Yuuki estuvo a punto de empujar a su pareja de baile para venir hacia la mía y destriparla. Esos seis meses de relación con Yuuki me habían dado una muestra muy clara de lo celoso que era— ¡Oye Tokou! —Volví a intentar.

—¿Ah?

—Tú estás muy… —Pero no pude decir nada ya que la chica solo se me lanzó y me chupó todo el aire que tenía albergado en los pulmones, quizás esa era la primera vez en seis meses que me besaba con tal profundidad, que la dejaba besarme con tal profundidad, no hablo solamente de su lengua en la mía, hablo de que prácticamente empujó su lengua hasta la campanilla de mi garganta.

Lo que recuerdo de ese momento fue que en efecto Yuuki desapareció de la escena, recuerdo también que no me importó demasiado. Estaba algo tomado y el beso de Tokou le había agregado algunos grados más de alcohol a mi sistema. Recuerdo que a partir de ese momento empecé a tomar aun más y la noche siguió su trasegar y la música y el tabaco y los besos entre miembros del equipo de soccer y chicas del equipo de porristas.

Los adolescentes tenemos una peculiaridad que sólo se da en esta etapa de la vida: nos cansamos de estar bien y no porque nos disguste el bien sino porque es monótono, no hay cosa que un adolescente odie más que la monotonía. Tomar, fumar, y pasarse pastillas extrañas rompía radicalmente la monotonía y por eso creo que muchos lo dejamos pasar.

El pasar de las horas me encontró vomitando en el baño después de haberme tomado un profundo trago de Buchanans. Mientras vomitaba recuerdo que me reía como loco y estoy seguro que el baño quedó hecho un desastre. Cuando salí del baño me esperaban asuntos serios.

Yuuki.

Tan pronto como lo vi le sonreí y, cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie cerca, me le acerqué y aprisioné su cuerpo entre el mío y la pared. Entonces lo miré y a los ojos y él, con gran valentía, enfrentó mi mirada, lo cual era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, normalmente cuando yo aprisionaba a Yuuki de esa manera, él cerraba los ojos inmediatamente esperando un diluvio de besos. Entonces intenté aumentar el nivel y lo tomé del rostro, enmarcándolo entre mis manos y me empecé a acercar aun más, pero aun así sus intensos ojos azules se mantuvieron impasibles.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que bueno que no estabas con Tokou ahí adentro, de lo contrario seguramente en este momento tendría toda la cara vomitada —Hizo una pausa para analizar sus palabras— Eso habría estado muy bueno —A pesar de que el comentario estaba cargado con una dosis fuerte de humor negro, el rostro del Yuuki era todo menos humorístico: Estaba enojado y no había que ser un genio para saber porque.

—Ese comentario estuvo bastante crudo Yuuki —Dije moviendo mi mano del fino hueso de su mejilla hasta su simpático mentón. Entonces lo sujeté e impidiendo de esta manera algún movimiento lo besé y seguramente el sabor del trago que acababa de expulsar fue reconocido por su lengua. Entonces fue cuando me empujó y debido a mis sentidos mermados por el alcohol no pude hacer otra cosa más que caer en mis redondas posaderas.

—¡Hueles a demonios! —Dijo pasándose la manga de su camisa por sus labios— Y sabes a demonios.

—¡Tu también sabes a alcohol! —Protesté no muy airadamente, ya que mi posición en el suelo no concordaba mucho con un tono de voz airado.

—Yo no me refiero al alcohol, me refiero a Tokou.

—Vaya… pero tienes toda la lengua de un gourmet —Resoplé— ¿Cómo es que reconoces a qué sabe Tokou si nunca te e acercas a ella? ¿Y además sabes algo? Empieza a parecer bastante recurrente la aparición de ella en nuestras conversaciones ¿Por qué solo sabes hablar de ella una tras otra tras otra vez ah?

—Es porque es a ella a quien exhibes cuando es conmigo con quien estás. No creo que muchas personas estuvieran muy contentas de estar en la posición en la que yo estoy.

—¿Te quejas?

—¿Eh?

—¿Que si te estás quejando? —Le pregunté y comencé a incorporarme, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia él. Quizás el aire en mi postura se vio un poco más amenazante porque esta vez no fue capaz de aguantarme la mirada, en esta ocasión la clavó en la puerta del baño a mis espaldas. Cuando volvimos a estar a un suspiro de distancia lo volví a tomar del mentón pero no lo bese sino que forzosamente hice que me mirara— Nadie se quejaría de la posición en la que estás Yuuki, no seas desagradecido —Murmuré —Te estás acostando conmigo dos y tres veces por semana. ¿Te das cuanta de cuánto daría Tokou por poder hacer eso? Estoy seguro que vendería su alma al diablo con tal de que la besara por una vez en serio, con tal de que la tocara alguna vez en serio. Tú tienes todo eso y es gratuito, llorón.

—¿Discúlpame? —Preguntó y la indignación en su voz resaltaba al punto de casi brillar.

—Me escuchaste —Seguí con mi tono murmurado, casi imperceptible. Casi venenoso— Eres un hombre y tienes que dejar de quejarte por todo.

Hubo un rato de silencio y, si soy honesto, juré que Yuuki iba a salir de la escena corriendo y llorando como el típico Uke de un manga Shoujo. Pasó todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces debo dejar de quejarme? —Preguntó y fue como si su indignación hubiera hecho una rápida metamorfosis a enfado porque de verse atacado pasó a atacar. Yuuki era así, inesperado y quizás eso era lo que mas me gustaba de él: el hecho de que nunca se sabía con qué iba a salir y cuando salía con algo, definitivamente sorprendía— Buena idea… dejaré de quejarme contigo para ir a quejarme con otra persona… a ver… con la misma Tokou… con tu mamá… con la gente del equipo… ¿Qué crees que piensen? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen cuando se enteren de que tú y yo llevamos seis meses escondidos jugando a meter el palito en el huequito eh?

—Tú no…

—¿Lo haría? ¿No me atrevería? Claro que si lo haría Mamoru. Aquí en Tokio nadie sabe que estás encerrado en el closet y eso te llena de miedo… yo ya lo superé hace mucho tiempo… en Fukuoka, en Yokato mis amigos saben de mis gustos y me van a aceptarme si regreso una o diez mil veces. ¿Sabías que mi primer beso fue con Yuuichirou?

—Tu no… —Entonces lo apreté mas fuerte del mentón tanto que una pequeña mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus cejas, pero al contrario, en sus labios la mueca arrogante que tenía era prueba de que me estaba ganando el pulso. Yuuki lo parecía, pero no era nada, nada débil. Mas de un año después me iba a dar cuenta de lo grandioso que hubiera sido lo nuestro de haber llegado a funcionar— No te atreverías. De hacerlo se acabaría todo esto… no volveríamos a estar juntos… no mas…

—¿Sexo? No dependo únicamente de eso Mamoru y si crees que todo este tiempo he estado contigo solo por sexo entonces estas muy equivocado. Si… es agradable, pero no es mi vida y tampoco la tuya… lo sé… así que no uses eso como un arma porque sería un arma tan peligrosa como una almohada de plumas.

—Tú no…

—Yo si.

—NO TE ATREVERÍAS —Grité y las siguientes palabras de Yuuki fueron las que marcaron el final de la paz que me había durado seis meses.

—Cuando te enfadas eres tan diferente —Expuso— Estás ebrio… pero eso no es lo que importa… estás enfurecido. No eres la persona con la cual quiero estar si vas a actuar así. Nadie querría estar contigo así. A nadie le gusta estar con un ebrio cegado por la rabia y en este momento tú eres justo eso… si no fuera por que tienes a Tokou engatusada seguramente no encontrarías a nadie que te acompañe hasta tu casa cuando salgamos de aquí —Y entonces salió del pasillo dejándome tan quieto y helado como un pedazo de hielo. Como un Mamoru de hielo.

Nadie me iba a querer si me mostraba enojado. Solo era apreciado cuando reía y estaba feliz o al menos cuando fingía estarlo. De resto no servía.

En ese momento la fiesta acabo para mí.

**ooooo**

Después de la fiesta hubo cambios.

A la semana siguiente terminé mi relación con Tokou sin darle, en realidad, una explicación razonable, simplemente le dije que no estaba cómodo, que no me parecía que estuviéramos yendo para ningún lado y que era mejor que continuáramos como amigos. Ella sólo salió corriendo del lugar en el que estábamos y duró casi un mes sin hablarme y cuando pasó ese mes y no la volví a ver me enteré de que se había ido al extranjero por… por algún motivo que en realidad no me interesé en indagar. Tokou se había ido del país estando enfadada conmigo pero la verdad es que no debió haber sido así, es decir, nunca le di a la chica razones de peso para pensar que nuestra relación podía prosperar. Como Yuuki lo había dicho, a ella nunca la había besado en serio estando en mi sano juicio.

En cuanto a mi relación con Yuuki, esta continuó. Yuuki nunca le dijo nada a nadie y cuando volvimos a hablar un par de días después de la fiesta simplemente concluimos que la discusión había sido producto de nuestras mentes enceguecidas por los efectos del alcohol, entonces nos reímos, salimos en una especie de cita, nos besamos, lo hicimos de nuevo en el 415 y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Pero la verdad es que nada volvió a ser igual. A partir de la fiesta entré en una especie de autoprotección, entonces todos los días fingía con Yuuki y con todos los que nos rodeaban, todos los días me reía mostrando con orgullo mi blanca sonrisa todos los días procuraba inventarme citas sin sentido y todas las veces que lo hacíamos le decía que el sexo era genial.

Yuuki siempre iba a estar bien siempre y cuando yo me mostrara feliz, toda la gente iba a estarlo, justo de la manera como él mismo lo había dicho. Si la gente no me iba a querer siendo un muchacho malo entonces tenía que ser siempre bueno. Era una idea sencilla de entender y así empecé a practicarla, no obstante a veces me era imposible, era esas veces en las que me quedaba mirando fijamente a Yuuki mientras él lo ignoraba. En esos momento me preguntaba por dentro cómo iba a reaccionar él a un Mamoru iracundo ¿Iba a huir? ¿Iba a abandonarme?

En total mi relación con Yuuki duró algo más de un año: desde el día de mi cumpleaños 16 hasta una semana después de mi cumpleaños 17. Los primeros seis meses estuvieron bien y yo estuve bien y todo estuvo bien, pero los seis meses siguientes, los que continuaron a la fiesta fueron una gran mentira día tras día y aunque trataba de ignorarlo a veces me pasaba factura y me cobraba muy duro estando en la preparatoria:

—¿Y entonces qué método utilizaría para desarrollar ese sistema de ecuaciones? —Me preguntó la maestra que, evidentemente, ignoraba que a un joven con problemas relacionados a crisis existenciales, le interesan muchas cosas menos los sistemas de ecuaciones.

—Yo…

—¿No sabe?

—Yo… creo…

—De acuerdo —Dijo levantándose de su lugar al tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente. Yo era el único estudiante en el salón ya que la maestra me había ofrecido una clase extra para solucionar mis dudas. Lo que la maestra no sabía era que las dudas no existían en realidad, de hecho yo era, para sorpresa de muchísimos, un buen estudiante de matemáticas, no las amaba, y no eran mi pasión pero sabía manejarlas. Mis problemas siempre solían ser de concentración, sobre todo en esos días— Tendrá que anotarse al grupo de estudio del fin de semana. Hay algunos chicos del club de soccer así que no va a estar solo, pero no va a ser precisamente soccer de lo que vamos a hablar allí. Vamos a empezar desde lo básico ¿Recuerda la canción?: Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis…

En ese momento me sentí un niño estúpido del parvulario, pero no sentí ganas de protestar así que solo firmé en la lista que la maestra me pasó y reconocí en ella los nombres de Teppei, Yuuya, Ryugo e Ichi-chan.

No hay que ser un genio para inferir que fueron las clases adicionales del grupo de estudio iban a ser el cambio que, realmente, necesitaba en mi vida.

Pero, para empezar desde el más básico principio tendría que decir que con Ichirouta siempre nos llevamos bien, pero no voy a engañarlos diciendo que fue amor a primera vista porque en realidad no lo fue. El asunto del enamoramiento empezó en las clases de los sábados y domingos, pero antes de eso no había pasado nada que realmente mi hiciera mirar hacia Ichirouta. Él se unió al club de futbol cuando todos teníamos catorce y vinimos a ser novios a la edad de diecisiete así que fueron mas de tres años sin concretar nada y si voy a ser honesto sin realmente fijarme mucho en él. Si; hablábamos y éramos amigos y nos preocupábamos por el otro como solía ser a esa edad en la que todos cuidábamos de todos como hermanitos pequeños.

Quizás fue muy útil que las matemáticas no se le dieran muy bien a Ichirouta:

—Entonces sumas a ambos lados de la ecuación. Puede que de esa manera se escuche un poco complicado pero en realidad es así como es —Expliqué de manera ausente a Ichirouta que tenía su mirada clavada en las hojas de bloc que habíamos desprendido para hacer algunos ejercicios. Mi mirada también estaba clavada en las hojas pero no en las del bloc sino en las de los árboles que el otoño estaba desprendiendo. Ese día cumplíamos diez meses con Yuuki… diez largos meses. Cuando lo reconsideré me pareció un numero extremadamente inmenso. Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en la estación de tren para hacer algo… cosas de pareja.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —Escuché.

—¿Mmm? —Pregunte volviendo a atenderlo— ¿Qué cosa? Es de la misma manera cuando hay restas… no es complicado.

—No… no se trata de matemáticas… o bueno… si se trata de eso… bueno… es decir… eres bueno para esto… se ve que no tienes muchos problemas con los ejercicios que propone la profesora y si descontamos que el orden de tus cuadernos es el mismo orden que tenía tu abuelo en la libreta de técnicas secretas, diría que eres excelente para las matemáticas. No entiendo que haces en grupo de estudios.

—No soy tan bueno —Dije con una sonrisa perdida. Lleno de una apática modestia

—Eres bueno, pero no es la matemática lo que te esta dando problemas —Dijo con cuidado, como sabiendo que quizás se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Ichi-chan siempre fue así, desde siempre, cuidadoso, temeroso y precavido. Inseguro. A pesar de que el Inazuma eleven era un equipo ganador Ichirouta siempre tuvo la inseguridad como cocida a su piel— ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa? Mmm ¿Con tu familia?

—¿Problemas? ¿Por qué habría de tener problemas Kazemaru? —Le pregunté y las palabras en su respuesta vinieron a moverme el mundo por completo. Tres palabras cargadas con el más puro poder, dichas con la más pura naturalidad. Llenas de lo que él consideraba una verdad innegable que yo no me había detenido a mirar a lo cual me obligó Ichi-chan.

—Porque eres humano.

Y mi mundo cambió. Así de fácil.

A partir de ese día me interese completamente en Ichirouta, me quedaba mirándolo en los entrenamientos: Cuando corría, cuando estaba en el suelo, cuando tomaba agua, cuando el sudor bajaba por su frente y moría en la tela de su camiseta. En clases, en RaiRaiKen, en la calle, en todos lados. Todos los días de la semana ansiaba que llegara el sábado porque eso me permitía estar más cerca de él y es que realmente yo aprovechaba ese par de días para estar cerca. Recuerdo que siempre le hacía los ejercicios a Kogure, Kurimatsu y Someoka para así quedarme a solas con Ichi-chan y cuando él me preguntaba el porque yo simplemente le decía que él necesitaba una explicación mas cuidadosa. Ichirouta podría haberse sentido ofendido por esa respuesta, pero nunca fue así porque a él también le gustaba estar conmigo, él llevaba enamorado mucho mas tiempo que yo.

Así, los días siguieron pasando, todos aprobaron el año escolar incluidos Ichi-chan y yo cada vez me sentía más y más enamorado. Un día de diciembre, un par de días antes de navidad, en el 415 con Yuuki decidí que pronto iba a tener que terminar mi relación con él porque ya varias veces había buscado el cabello largo de Ichirouta y había fracasado encontrando solamente el corto suyo; ya varias veces había estado a punto de llamar a Ichirouta mientras estaba en el mas alto estado de excitación, ya varias veces me había imaginado su rostro remplazando al de Yuuki.

Cumplí 17 años. Cumplí un año de noviazgo con Yuuki. El día de mi cumpleaños teníamos planeado otro (quizás el enésimo) viaje al 415, sin embargo no lo quise así, en esa ocasión salimos, fuimos a cine, comimos, le regalé una pulsera de hilo con mi nombre y lo besé por ultima vez. Una semana después de eso todo se acabó en una tensa comprensión que lo único que expresaba era que ya ambos estábamos esperando ese momento. Yuuki no se enfureció como Tokou, Yuuki lo aceptó sin hacer ninguna pataleta pero es que al final de cuentas no tenía motivos para reaccionar con rabia, quizás el derecho a la rabia me pertenecía mas bien a mi por haber tenido a un Yuuki que me había soportado sin ayudarme a crecer, a madurar como ser humano, a verme como ser humano.

Mi camino hacia Ichirouta estaba despejado y quizás esto influyó mucho más en mis sentimientos. Ahora me encontraba siguiéndolo no solo con la vista sino con los pies, me gustaba caminar con él, entrenar con él, acompañarlo hasta la calle de su casa y a veces pedirle que me acompañara hacia la mía. El siempre se veía contento cuando permanecíamos tiempo juntos y esto inflamaba mas las llamas de la ilusión, el pensar que quizás el correspondía lo que yo sentía.

Finalmente, me cansé de hacer nada y decidí moverme. Si, es decir, algunas personas enamoradas piensan que están haciendo algo grandioso al hacer algunas cosillas como no perder de vista a la persona que les gusta. Creen que es algo grandioso seguirlos a todo lado con la mirada, o fantasear en como serían las cosas de estar juntos o escribir cartas que nunca van a ser remitidas, cosas así, cosas que en realidad no son nada (o al menos no mucho) y eso era justo lo que yo había estado haciendo desde mi rompimiento con Yuuki: nada (o al menos no mucho). Entonces fue en un día de entrenamiento cuando decidí que era el momento. Ichirouta siempre era el ultimo en salir de los vestidores porque evidentemente su cabello le daba muchos problemas. Ese día decidí demorarme antes de entrar a ducharme y poco a poco vi como todos terminaban y salían despidiéndose sin realmente notar como yo permanecía desvistiéndome muy lentamente.

Al final nos quedamos los dos solos y mis ojos parecieron fijarse aun mas en el. En su piel blanca, en el nudo de su cola de caballo, en lo espectacular que se veía su cabello en cascada por su espalda, en la inconmensurable belleza de una simple toalla rodeando sus caderas. Estoy seguro que de haberse dado la vuelta habría visto mis ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas.

—Sueles ser de los primeros en terminar —Indicó sin girarse mientras se pasaba la mano por su largo cabello.

—Hoy no tengo afán.

—Ah… ya veo… Mmm… eh… voy a ducharme… nos vemos al rato… ¿Caminamos juntos hasta tu casa?

—Si… puede ser.

Y entonces caminó hacia las duchas y pronto escuché como el agua empezaba a correr. Fue ahí. Ese fue el momento en que me empezaron a sudar las manos, el momento en el que empecé a sentir mi pulso en mis sienes y a verlo en mis muñecas como si fuera un animal vivo alojado allí. Entonces decidí caminar y quedarme de pie justo en frente de la ducha que el estaba usando y lo vi completamente desnudo, si, dándome la espalda y esta prácticamente cubierta por su cabello mojado, pero estaba desnudo, era obvio, alcanzaba a ver la curva de su trasero. Al acércame fui silencioso, pero al final de cuentas lo que quería era que notara mi presencia. Empecé a acércame aun mas, metiéndome en su cubículo.

—Yo…

—Eh? —Saltó. Completamente sorprendido— Endou… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aun no se daba la vuelta y de hecho lo que hizo fue alejarse unos pasos hacia la llave de la regadera, seguramente esta estaba besando su estomago. Sentí envidia de la llave de la regadera. Sentir envidia de una cosa así, de eso se trata el estar enamorado.

Enamorado. Estar enamorado. Ya en varias ocasiones me lo había dicho y me lo había repetido día tras día.

Que estaba enamorado y que tenía completo sentido estarlo y que no podía tratarse de otra persona mas que de Ichirouta… la única persona que me había visto como un humano… la única persona que había comprendido que yo tenía derecho a sentir emociones negativas y quizás la única persona que las había provocado: como aquella profunda tristeza en la que me había sumido en Fukuoka en la escuela de Yuuki o la ira que me había abordado cuando el padre de la señorita Hitomiko había sugerido que yo lo había cambiado por ser débil. Todas esas bajas emociones causadas por Ichi-chan. El único personaje que me había hecho sentir completamente humano con todos mis aciertos pero también con todas mis fallas: Ichirouta Kazemaru. Todo el mundo solo buscaba en mí emociones como la completa felicidad. Ichirouta buscaba mucho más allá

—Yo… —Ichirouta permaneció en silencio, sin girarse, sin girarse para golpearme como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro. El estar recibiendo tal permiso me hizo arrojarme un poco más— Yo… no… eh… no sé… no sé que hacer Kazemaru… pero… pero ya no lo soporto mas —Entonces estiré mi mano y toqué su cabello, su espalda— Puedes… puedes golpearme… puedes decirle a todo el mundo que soy un marica… eh… que te acosé en las duchas o algo así… eh… —Recuerdo lo complejo que era respirar en ese momento. Respirar el vapor caliente era complicado, en ese omento pensé que a lo mejor sería algo muy similar a estar hundiéndose en arenas movedizas.

—Endou…—Dijo con voz lenta, quebrada.

—Puedes matarme —Dije— Pero déjame hacer esto primero —Y fue ahí cuando di dos o tres pasos hacia delante y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza, enterrando mi nariz, mis ojos y mis labios en su cabello, distinguiendo en sus sedosas hebras el aroma del melocotón, rodeando su cuerpo húmedo y caliente con mis brazos, abrazándolo como si fuera un trozo de madera y yo fuera un naufrago y sintiendo como mis lagrimas de emoción rodaban por mis mejillas escondiéndose muy hábilmente en el agua caliente que salía de la regadera. Llorar de la emoción es quizás la experiencia más sobrecogedora que un ser humano puede llegar a experimentar. En cierto momento, no sé cuánto tiempo después de mi abrazo, logré hacer a un lado su cabello y permitir que mi pecho desnudo encontrara su espalda.

—En… Endou.

—Un… un poco mas.

—Yo…

—Solo un poco mas —Entonces lo apreté aun más fuerte, enterré más mi nariz, cerré con más fuerza mis ojos para grabarme el momento. Estoy seguro que debía sentir mi erección en su trasero. La tela de la toalla era muy delgada pero como era lo único que separaba la desnudez suya de la mía parecía la barrera más ofensiva de la historia de la humanidad.

Entonces, por fin después de no sé cuánto tiempo Ichirouta se movió y empezó a darse la vuelta. Lo que pareció una eternidad después, nos encontramos frente a frente. Su cabello húmedo se dividía simétricamente por los costados de su rostro, pegado a su piel. Mi mechón me tapaba el ojo derecho, pero con el izquierdo logré mantener una mirada segura.

—Yo… está bien… esta bien si me vas a odiar a partir de ahora.

—Yo…

—Está bien si no me vuelves a hablar.

—Yo no…

—Está bien si te marchas del equipo para no volver a verme…

—Yo…

—Está bien si pides que me retiren del equipo por… por esto.

—Endou…

—Está bien si…

—Está bien si ya no dices nada mas —Dijo Ichirouta alzando la voz.

—¿Eh?

Fue una completa sorpresa cuando Ichi-chan llevó sus manos al nudo de mi toalla y lo desató dejando caer al suelo mojado la ínfima tela, luego llevó sus ojos hacia abajo, mi miró, desde la punta de los pies, siguiendo por mis piernas y los músculos que el soccer habían desarrollado y llegando hasta mi erguido miembro, allí permaneció mas tiempo, luego siguió su trasegar hasta que regresó a mi rostro. Hasta ese momento yo no había movido mis ojos, solo miraba los suyos en su viaje fantástico, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la prominente erección que él también estaba portando. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba: la muestra más clara, el grito más primitivo de que me correspondía, que sentía lo mismo que yo.

Seguramente mi cara tenía una mueca estupefacta pero Ichirouta no reparó en ella porque lo que hizo fue lanzarse para abrazarme escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Entonces lo imité y en un abrazo como hecho de piedra duramos minutos eternos parados bajo el agua caliente. Solo en un abrazo, sin movernos, completamente estáticos pero sabiendo que ese era el inicio de algo que significaría la alegría mas inmensa de nuestras vidas.

Al día siguiente le hice una pregunta y él me respondió que si, que si quería. Y una vez mas volví a ser el Endou que todos querían, pero esta vez si fue en serio, sin fingir, de todo corazón porque había un combustible que mantenía encendida la maquina de mi felicidad.

Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación que tres meses después se encontraría con su primer escollo.

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 16**


	18. Última noche en calle Inazuma

Hola mis muy apreciados reviewers. Por aquí de nuevo y con todas mis energías enfocadas a acabar esta historia y la buena noticia es que creo que el final va muy bien encaminado, creo que con esta historia no va a pasar lo que ya me ha pasado en algunas otras en las que adelanto casi hasta 100 paginas para quedarme en blanco y dejar abandonada la historia. Eso no va a pasar con esta, después de 16 capítulos creo que el resto se va a escribir por inercia. Por cierto, se suponía que este sería el penúltimo capitulo pero hubo un cambio de planes y tuve que hacer uno más. Se que quizás eso no les molesta, pero de todas maneras les aviso.

Los reviews que me llegaron para el capitulo pasado me conmovieron mucho y no me canso de leerlos y de estar agradecido y casi que en deuda con ustedes, les aseguro que si no fuera por los reviews esta historia no existiría, quizás la habría dejado tirada por allá en el capitulo 3 o 4 porque para un escritor de fanfics no hay nada mas vacío que escribir y no recibir comentarios. Les agradezco y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final

Siempre he tenido algo de temor que los capítulos en los que voy al pasado las confundan un poco, pero en realidad no es tan complicado son los capítulos 6, 10 y 16 y son capítulos mas que todo de apoyo a la historia, si alguien quisiera podría incluso saltarse eso capítulos sin afectar la lectura en general. Por ejemplo lo que sigue en este momento se empalma con el final del capitulo 15. No es mi intención como escritor confundir a mis lectores porque eso me aterroriza, que no se entienda lo que expreso.

Bueno, responderé algunos comentarios porque ya es costumbre y no hacerlo me hace sentir como que me salte algo asi que a ello:

HAY RESPUESTAS PARA LOS 10 REVIEWS. NO TIENEN QUE LEER LOS DE LOS DEMAS SINO QUIEREN

Otogawa: Fascinante en realidad tu comentario, saber que no solo lees mi historia sino que la relees… bueno, eso me hace muy contento, saber que estas realmente interesada. Yo solo releo las que considero las mejores historias y si tú haces lo mismo entonces me haces muy feliz. Lo de los detalles de Endou sabiendo de los sentimientos de las de mas chicas y de Yuuki: Si, en el capitulo 2 Mamoru fingió y se muestra en la expresión que pone en su rostro cuando Ichi-chan le menciona a Yuuki. Además en el capitulo 10 también acentúo esa parte de que Mamoru finge. Si, es malo pero la verdad es que durante todo el fic sentí que quería hacer a Un Mamoru algo diferente… algo más malo.

Cariwi: Tu review me toco completamente. Saber que puedo erizar de tal manera los sentimientos de las personas me hace sentir… como decirlo… especial… aunque no se si ese sea el termino que estoy buscando. Y creo que te puedo decir lo que quizás ya he dicho muchas veces: me gusta escribir sobre lo que la gente común siente y si llegue a tocar tu corazón entonces es que quizás se leer muy bien a las personas que veo y que inspiran lo que escribo. Gracias por tu comentario y si te entristecí de verdad que lo lamento.

Fubuki-Kazesenko: Es mi intención quizás desde el capitulo 9 o 10 mostrar un Mamoru problemático y como tu lo dijiste, crudo. Se que quizás esta un poco OOC pero en realidad todos sabemos que es bueno. Todos nosotros somos buenos también en nuestras vidas pero ahí veces que todo te saca de quicio y hace que te comportes mal ¿no? A mi me ha pasado, quizás a ti también y en el fic le pasaba a Mamoru.

Shatyana: Cuando leí que la declaración de Mamoru te pareció inusual la tuve que ir a releer de inmediato y sabes que… no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad si es bastante inusual… de cualquier manera me agrado porque es que el típico "me gustas" o "te amo" como que no eran para ese momento. Espero que a ti también te haya gustado

Kazumi: Gracias por el comentario y no te sorprenda ver a Goenji hetero porque pues si durante la historia fur tan homofóbico no iba a cambiar para el final. Se que se siente extraño y mas cuando Inazuma es una fuente de ideas homo-homo. Pero en fin su turno de serlo vendrá en otra historia

Mizuki-chan: Se que Yuuki de dominante es prácticamente insólito pero sabes. Como escritor y como lector soy fanático de las parejas Sukes donde ambos comparten la tarea de dominar y ser dominados. También extrañaré a la joven familia Genda. Fueron de los momentos que mas disfrute en esta historia. Ah y puedes seguir en tu fase Midorikawesca porque aunque nos e haya notado en este fic la verdad es que Ryuuyi me fascina.

Pau-chan: Me alegra que te enamore Mamoru porque entonces somos dos. Se que he hecho que se comporte algo mal pero es que es tipo de personajes me parecen fascinantes. Sacarlo de su molde de niño bueno me gusto mucho y me gusta con todo tipo de personajes. Lo que mencionas de la relación de Mamoru e Ichirouta, creo que no es extraño que Mamoru fuera le primero en actuar ya que quedo bastante plasmado en el fic que la inseguridad de Ichirouta era lo que lo movía por encima de muchas otras cosas, hasta sus propios sentimientos. Gracias por comentar

Narien: De nuevo gracias por el esfuerzo de tu largo review. Que te puedo decir… todo lo que estabas esperando para el capitulo pasado va a empezar a llegar en los siguientes. Me grada que te haya gustado la manera como se desenvolvió el romances, como tu lo dijiste, nada de amores a primera vista, de hecho tenia en mi cabeza una especie de monologo en el que Mamoru renegaba de ese asunto pero pues no lo coloque porque no tenia cabida en la historia. Ya que mencionas a Yuuki y a su monada la verdad es que a mi me pasa lo mismo y estuve viendo en estos días en la serie el capitulo en el que conoce a Mamoru y eso hizo que me gustara aun mas. Sobre la sorpresa acerca de verlo como el dominante de la relación pues solo lo repito. Me gustan más parejas de responsabilidades compartidas. En cuanto a la canción de la profesora, la iba a poner completa pero después lo consideré demasiado asi que la borre. Gracias de nuevo

KV-Chan: debe de ser muy incomodo pero entonces eso hace que tu review me importe muchísimo porque esta ese asunto del esfuerzo. En lo que respecta a tu pregunta, si, esa es la continuación de lo que había pasado en el cap 10. No es mi intención enredar. Y yo se que prefieres a Mamoru con Ichi-chan porque conmigo es igual, pero todos tenemos un pasado y el de Mamoru había sido con Yuuki. Gracias por comentar y por hacerlo desde un sitio que quizás no es el mas cómodo.

Erin: Gracias por tu comentario que además fue el primero, fue como si hubieran estado haciendo la fila y tu hubieras estado de primera. En fin, lo que dices de comparar a Tokou con Paris, pues creo que quizás fue de esa manera que me la imagine… y pues es lo que nos ha mostrado el medio sobre las niñas multimillonarias y jóvenes. Claro que no todas deben ser asi, pero Tokou si. Me alegra que te haya gustado

¡Casi dos páginas de comentarios! Espero que no les moleste que gaste tanto campo, pero la verdad es que me sentía con tiempo y con ganas de agradecer a todas por el apoyo. Pero ahora si a lo que vinimos.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 17**

Ichirouta se repetía, internamente, una y otra vez las palabras de Genda: Busca a Mamoru, él es el motivo de tu vida. No debes dudarlo tanto. Y aunque esas palabras estaban llenas de completa razón y sentido, la verdad era que la puerta de la casa de Mamoru se veía completamente intimidante e Ichirouta tenía miedo. Ya había estado en muchas ocasiones en frente de esa puerta antes y el miedo de esos días era exactamente el mismo que tenía en ese momento: ¿Qué tal si Mamoru me confirma lo que me dijo en esa ocasión en el mirador? Que quiere estar solo, que lo deje solo de una maldita vez. El joven sintió ganas de retroceder una vez más. Por enésima vez.

—¿Kazemaru-kun? —En ese momento el joven sintió fuertes deseos de ser de cera y por consiguiente de derretirse en el pavimento a luz del agradable sol que estaba adornando esa mañana. No se suponía que nadie lo descubriera. Se suponía que estas visitas debían ser ocultas a los ojos de todo el mundo para que así nadie viera su cobardía al retroceder (que era lo que siempre hacía). Ahora era imposible escapar. Esa era la voz de la mamá de Mamoru. Lentamente Ichirouta se dio la vuelta y preparó su cara mas tranquila, la cual, en ese momento, no tenía ni la menor idea donde se encontraba.

—Muy… muy buenos días señora Endou… eh… yo.

—Buenos días Kazemaru-kun ¿Ibas a tocar?

—Si… no… si… —Kazemaru sabía lo que era sentirse nervioso, pero la verdad era que esa sensación nunca dejaba de sentirse nueva, de hecho, parecía que cada vez que se sentía de esa manera los nervios eran aun mas intensos que las veces anteriores— Si… si señora… iba a hacerlo.

—Bien —Dijo maniobrando con una bolsa de papel mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves— Entonces entremos. Estaba comprando algo para el desayuno ¿Ves? —La mujer el enseñó al joven la punta de un pan francés que sobresalía de la bolsa.

Sin decir nada mas ambos entraron en la casa y el aroma cálido e intenso del café invadió la nariz de Ichirouta. El joven se sintió como abrazado, asimismo recordó que en algunas ocasiones los labios de Mamoru sabían a café y quizás tenía sentido, si el aroma era tan intenso, tenía sentido que Mamoru durara gran parte del día con ese agradable sabor en sus labios y en su lengua. Rápidamente la mujer entró en la cocina indicándole a Ichirouta que podía sentarse en la sala. Ichirouta escuchó que en la cocina la mujer hablaba con alguien. El corazón del joven defensor dio un salto tan enorme que incluso se reflejó en la tela de su camisa: la posibilidad de que Mamoru estuviera del otro lado de la pared lo llenaba de ansiedad. El joven solo pudo esperar.

—¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros? —Preguntó la mujer asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Ichirouta no se esperaba tener que tomar esa decisión. Lo único que quería era hablar con Mamoru. No había esperado tener que seguir otro tipo de protocolos.

—Yo…

—Ya acabo la preparatoria. No traes puesto el uniforme. Puedes desayunar —Ichirouta estaba por aceptar la invitación de la señora cuando escuchó pasos en la cocina. Mamoru. Volvió a pensar, pero en cambio quien apareció allí fue otra persona. Ichirouta lo miró detenidamente. Nunca lo había visto mucho en persona. Más que todo había sido en fotos. Mamoru cargaba una en su billetera. Era el papá del portero. El joven no supo si sentirse decepcionado o mas nervioso aun. Se supone que la primera cita con el suegro es terrorífica. Ahora Ichirouta lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

Detrás de sus finos lentes, los ojos del hombre miraron detenidamente al joven defensor. Unos segundos pasaron y era como si el hombre estuviera esperando a que Kazemaru iniciara. El joven se vio sin más opción que hacerlo

—Eh… yo… buenos días —Ichirouta sabía que un buen saludo solo podía hacerle bien. Nadie se enfada por recibir un saludo amable. Por otro lado el miedo era de alguna manera infundado: el papá de Mamoru no era para asustar, su rostro era completamente amable. La taza de café blanca con una feliz carita amarilla era quizás la prueba mas clara de que el hombre vivía muy tranquilo y era muy buena persona. Ichirouta le ordenó a sus piernas que dejaran de temblar

—Buenos días, jovencito. Visitante madrugador ¿No?

—Ah… eh… bueno… lo lamento —Ichirouta miró hacia otro lado. Hacia la mujer que sólo le sonrió y volvió a la cocina. El hombre puso su taza vacía sobre un estante cercano y caminó hacia la sala ocupando un lugar en el sofá donde aun Ichirouta no se había sentado.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Yo… bueno… gracias —Y así lo hizo.

Ambos permanecieron un rato callados. En la cocina se escuchaba el típico ruido del desayuno. El joven no había aceptado el desayuno, tampoco se había negado, pero era obvio que iba a tener que recibirlo. La mamá de Mamoru era de esas que insistía hasta el punto en que negarse no solo era imposible sino que también era descortés.

—¿Y entonces como te fue en la graduación? —Ichirouta pensó en la pregunta. La noche del grado. Ya había pasado una semana desde esa noche. A él le había ido normal. Había recibido su diploma y había comido pizza con Sakuma, Genda y Suppaku. No había estado en los diez seleccionados pero no había esperado estarlo. Normal.

—Muy bien señor. Muchas gracias —El hombre sólo asintió silenciosamente. La amable sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

—¿Estuviste en los seleccionados? —Preguntó el mayor aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta. Él y su esposa habían estado sentados en le auditorio, Mamoru no había ido esa noche: se había quedado en casa viendo Cars 2. Ichirouta respondió que no y explicó brevemente que se había tenido que retirar de los entrenamientos por motivos personales. El hombre no insistió más y de nuevo se quedaron callados por unos minutos.

—Este…

—A Mamoru no le fue tan bien ¿Sabes? —Se antepuso el hombre— Dijo que no se sentía con ganas de ir así que Atsuko y yo tuvimos que ir solos. Ella pasó a reclamar el diploma de Mamoru. Sin embargo cuando regresamos no lo encontramos aquí. Llegó casi a la media noche y parecía que un tractor le hubiera pasado por encima. Después nos contó que había tenido una pelea con un compañero, pero que no había sido nada grave —El hombre sonrió— Las peleas entre jóvenes son cosa normal y está bien que de vez en cuando se hagan unos cuentos moretones.

Ichirouta se preocupó en un primer momento pero luego lo analizó: Noche de graduación, pelea, caras destrozadas, Mamoru, Koujirou llegando a la pizzería a hablarle de Mamoru. Ahora todo era claro, Mamoru había peleado con Koujirou. Koujirou había peleado con Mamoru. Ichirouta no lo había pensado en ese momento pero ahora era clarísimo. El joven se sintió estúpido por dejar pasar una semana. Por venir a Mamoru una semana tarde.

—Mamoru… ¿Cómo esta él?

—Supongo que bien —Dijo el hombre viendo a su esposa que había entrado en la sala de nuevo, trayendo una taza de café para Ichirouta. A manera de agradecimiento el joven sonrió tímidamente y la recibió. La taza debía ser la de Mamoru ya que tenía un letrero en caracteres extravagantes que decían "El mejor portero del mundo". La mujer no volvió a la cocina sino que se sentó en otro de los lugares de la sala. Ichirouta esperó profundización de la respuesta que le había dado el hombre. ¿Supongo que bien? Esa respuesta era como afirmar que durante esa semana el hombre no hubiera visto a su hijo.

—¿Él aun está dormido?

—Le gusta dormir hasta tarde. Supongo que aun lo está —Respondió el hombre. Ichirouta se sintió un poco bufonesco. Era como si el hombre se estuviera riendo de él y la sonrisita no lo lograba convencer de lo contrario.

—¿Yo… puedo verlo? —Preguntó finalmente Ichirouta sacando valentía de un lugar que ni él mismo sabía donde quedaba. De hecho, el joven no sabía que aun tenía algunas reservas de valentía.

—No lo creo —Los ojos del hombre miraron a Kazemaru con contundencia y el joven tuvo que llevar su mirada a otro lado. De nuevo fueron a parar sobre la mamá que lo miraba también amablemente. Definitivamente tenía sentido que Mamoru fuera tan bueno, en su familia no se respiraba maldad por ningún lado.

—Mamoru no está, Kazemaru-kun —Dijo la mujer y las palabras le pegaron tan duro como lo hubiera hecho un bate de beisbol, como si Koujirou hubiera usado la dichosa golondrina imperial numero uno contra su cabeza. Ichirouta tuvo que sujetar con mucha fuerza su taza porque la sintió temblar en sus manos. Estas mismas empezaron a sudar de la nada ¿Cómo era eso de que Mamoru no estaba? El joven defensor se llevó la taza a los labios y por unos segundos sintió los labios de Mamoru sobre los suyos, luego, rápidamente, dejó de fantasear y se tomó con celeridad la caliente bebida, debía humedecer su garganta, de lo contrario sentía que su pregunta no iba a poder salir. La pregunta fue hecha en exactamente las mismas palabras que había pensado:

—¿Cómo es que Mamoru no está?

—Es una larga historia —Respondió el hombre.

—No es tan larga. Hace una semana estaba.

—Así es, pero ahora no esta. Tú lo has dicho, ha pasado una semana.

—Cuéntale bien, cariño. No te burles —Ichirouta sintió simpatía por la mujer. Siempre la había sentido y no es que no sintiera simpatía por el hombre sino que este parecía demasiado tranquilo con un asunto que no era para nada tranquilizante. ¿Cómo era eso de que Mamoru no estaba?

—Bien, te contare jovencito. Como eres amigo de Mamoru asumo que sabes de todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas. Como eres del equipo de soccer es evidente que también sabes lo del viaje a Inglaterra para el que él fue escogido y sabes del Charlton Athletic y todo eso. Me imagino que también sabes que él renunció al equipo y que fue todo un desaire —El hombre se acomodo en la silla, suspiró y, quitándose los lentes, presionó con su dedo índice el espacio entre sus ojos— Si Mamoru no lo hubiera hecho por un buen motivo te aseguro que en este mismo momento yo estaría muy enojado con él. Pero como lo conozco y sé que mi hijo es un buen muchacho, sé que sus motivos fueron razonables —Kazemaru solo podía mirar al hombre con intensidad mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente. La señora Endou se volvió a levantar, volvió a desaparecer tras la pared y seguramente eso tuvo algo que ver en el delicioso aroma que invadió el lugar. El hombre respiro profundamente, apreciando también el agradable aroma del tocino. Continuó— Mamoru rechazó irse a jugar profesionalmente en Inglaterra, pero en el entrenamiento en el que estuvo en Tokio recibió muchas ofertas de otras partes del mundo, clubes de futbol no muy populares pero que le ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero. Por ejemplo en Rusia. Los clubes de ese país no son muy populares pero manejan grandes cantidades de dinero. Y así recibió muchas otras ofertas. En arabia. En estados unidos. Fue ahí cuando Ichirouta supo lo que había pasado sin que el hombre dijera más: Mamoru había aceptado una de esas ofertas

—¿A qué parte se fue?

—¡Que suspicaz eres!

—Sus palabras sólo me llevan a pensar eso: Mamoru se fue a jugar con uno de esos clubes que le estaban ofreciendo oportunidades —Ichirouta se imagino inmediatamente en un expreso polar atravesando una blanca Siberia y a Mamoru jugando en el inclemente invierno de Rusia.

—En efecto, jovencito. Mamoru aceptó ir a entrenarse con un club pero no puedo —La señora Endou entró de nuevo— No podemos, decirte a donde se fue —Nuevamente Ichirouta se sintió como golpeado por un bate de beisbol

—¿Cómo?

—Mamoru nos dijo que no podíamos decirle a nadie a donde se había ido —Intervino la mujer— Sus palabras fueron muy claras y la verdad es que escucharlo hablar con completa seriedad es suficiente para creerle cualquier petición. Tu eres su amigo, seguro que en algún momento te ha dejado ver esa parte de el.

No su amigo. Pensó Ichirouta. Soy su novio y en efecto, ver a Mamoru serio es suficiente para creerle hasta la cosa mas descabellada del mundo, si Mamoru dijera con completa seriedad que el sol gira al rededor de la tierra la gente es capaz de empezar a creerle. El poder de sus ojos cafés bajo una par de cejas enfurruñadas es inmenso.

Fue entonces cuando el señor Endou dijo una frase muy llamativa e Ichirouta supo en ese momento que estaba, completamente, dirigida a él. El papa de Mamoru definitivamente era un hombre muy bueno.

—Solo las personas especiales para él pueden saber donde está.

Ahora bien ¿Se consideraba Ichirouta lo suficientemente especial? O más importante aun ¿Lo consideraba aun, Mamoru, lo suficientemente especial? Y de ser así ¿Cómo iba a hacer para demostrarles a los padres de Mamoru que en realidad lo era? El joven lo pensó por unos rápidos segundos y concluyó que solo había una manera para que los padres de Mamoru le dijeran la valiosa información. Si, Ichirouta iba a tener que decirles lo que él y el portero tenían… o lo que habían tenido… no… lo que tenían… aun lo tenían, quizás estaba un poco fracturado pero aun lo tenían.

—Yo soy especial —Dijo Ichirouta creando un ambiente repentino de sorpresa en la sala. Sorprendiéndose a él mismo y a la pareja que lo miró con curiosidad. El padre de Mamoru no necesitaba mas palabras, desde el momento en el que Ichirouta había entrado en la casa el hombre había intuido el significado de su presencia de allí, sin embargo quería escuchar el resto de lo que el joven defensor iba a decirles.

—¿Especial en qué sentido? Si te refieres a especial como compañero del equipo de soccer lamento decirte que no es lo suficientemente especial para decirte donde esta nuestro Mamoru.

—Es mas que eso —Respondió Ichirouta sin darse cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos mordisqueando el aire que entraba a su boca y haciendo ovillos con los dedos de sus manos, gestos nerviosos que no notaba. El momento de hablar con la verdad, de aceptar su verdad ante alguien de suma importancia estaba a unos segundos de ocurrir. Este era el inicio de un cambio, era hora por fin de dejar de esconderse y de sentir miedo— Yo… llevo… llevo algunos meses… este… unos meses… como tres… este… meses… eh… saliendo con Mamoru… yo soy el novio… de Mamoru —Salir de esas palabras fue como haberse pasado un cactus y luego intentar vomitarlo intactos, Ichirouta sentía irritada su garganta, casi literalmente. El joven llevo sus ojos a una de las plantas de la sala. No se sentía en capacidad de mirar a sus suegros. Pero se lo iba a tomar bien ¿No?

El silencio reino en la sala e Ichirouta supo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse con su confesión, justo como todas las personas que confiesan cosas importantes. La mama de Mamoru fue lo primero que enfrento y ella lo miraba casi que conmovida, la expresión de su cara era incluso enternecedora. No estaba enojada, no iba a reaccionar como los chicos del equipo, no iba a reaccionar como su padre. Todo iba a ir bien. Todo iba a estar bien

Mirando hacia el suelo primero, Ichirouta empezó a mover sus ojos hacia el señor Endou.

—¿Eso si es lo suficientemente especial, señor Endou, señora Endou?

—Primero levanta la cara, Ichirouta —Dijo la mujer y sin hacerla esperar, el joven obedeció siendo consiente de que en ese momento tenia que estar tan rojo como la capa de superman. Ichirouta llevó de nuevo sus ojos hacia la mujer. De cierta manera era más cómodo con ella hablar este tipo de asuntos. Siempre era mas sencillo tratar ese tema con las mujeres, pro eso Ichirouta siempre extrañaba mucho a su mama. El joven sabía que si su mamá estuviera con él su vida no estaría tan enredada— Es suficiente.

Ichirouta nunca se sintió tan feliz. De cierta manera el joven se dio cuenta de que todo iba a empezar a arreglarse, porque amaba a Mamoru y sabía que Mamoru también lo amaba, que lo de ellos no se iba a acabar así nada más.

—Por ahora yo también diré que es suficiente porque no vale la pena tenerte en vilo de esa manera, jovencito —Esa era la voz del padre. Como Ichirouta ya se sentía algo más tranquilo pudo mirar al hombre con más confianza, con los ojos más fijos y con aire mas calmado en sus pulmones. El señor Endou tampoco estaba molesto— Pero primero vamos a tener una larga charla así que mejor te acomodas

**ooooo**

La charla con los padres de Mamoru había sido tan extensa que había empezado en el desayuno y vino a terminar justo después del almuerzo, así que había sido prácticamente medio día explicando, contando, comentando, compartiendo, hablando, avergonzándose. Dicho de una manera condensada, conociéndose mejor con los padres de su novio. Ichirouta había empezado con nervios pero poco a poco la pareja lo había empezado a hacer sentir cómodo y de hecho llegó a una comodidad total cuando el padre de su novio le había dicho que entendía muy bien porque estaba peleando y que le daba la razón en muchas de las cosas. El hombre le comentó de lo poco razonable que podía llegar a ser Mamoru, e Ichirouta solo pudo estar de acuerdo porque él también conocía cómo era el joven portero cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza.

Ichirouta no negaría que la charla con los padres de Mamoru había sido muy agradable, sin embargo lo que en ese momento más le había interesado era conocer el paradero de Mamoru. Desafortunadamente para él ese fue el último tema que trataron. La sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse del paradero del otro joven definitivamente terminó de arreglarle el día: Ichirouta estaba pensando que iba a tener que alistar maletas para un lugar remoto y que el viaje en el que iba a tener que embarcarse para encontrar a su novio iba a ser extenso y pesado. Cuando el señor Endou dijo Osaka Ichirouta quiso besar todo el mundo por la alegría. Osaka, Osaka, Japón. Osaka era a la vuelta de la esquina y el pasaje en tren bala era prácticamente regalado. Estaba a solo unas horas de volverse a ver con Mamoru y eso era increíble. Por eso fue que tan pronto como dejó la casa de los Endou, Ichirouta emprendió una galopada que lo vino a dejar en su casa en menos de diez minutos.

Ahora el joven estaba empacando sus maletas porque junto con la decisión de ir tras Mamoru había venido también otra decisión: se iba de su casa. Ya allí no tenía nada más que hacer. Ese día empezaba una vida nueva.

El joven guardó toda su ropa en un viejo morral y el resto de cosas útiles en la maleta que había usado para la preparatoria. Guardó algunas cosas referentes al aseo personal y los documentos que sabía que iba a necesitar. Finalmente se despidió de todo lo que sabía que no iba a volver a ver, de todo lo que dejaba atrás: Su cama, su escritorio, los cuadros, las habitaciones, las escaleras e incluso el tablado del piso. Solo faltaba algo más, alguien más.

Cuando Ichirouta bajó a la sala encontró a su padre en el comedor, rodeado de papeles y leyendo casi que como un autómata. Una taza de café frio estaba muy cerca de su mano izquierda. Ichirouta se quedó de pie sin decir nada y un minuto después el hombre levantó la mirada e inmediatamente se fijó en las maletas de su hijo. Volvió a su trabajo por un rato pero finalmente tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Te vas?

—Aja.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente, se llevó ambos dedos índices a sus ojos y presionó con fuerza, luego se estiró, apartó sus papeles y tomó su taza de café. Finalmente miró a su hijo con el mismo rostro de decepción con el que siempre lo había mirado.

—La vida libertina no lleva a nada bueno. Si no quieres terminar viviendo debajo de un puente o pidiendo monedas en los buses tienes que trabajar duro y luchar las cosas y disciplina, mucha disciplina —Dijo el hombre mojando sus palabras con el frio café que bajó por su garganta— No puedes vivir siempre una vida de paseos y fiestas y descontrol aun si eso es lo que en este momento mueve tu vida.

—No me voy de paseo, papá. Solo me voy. Me voy a trabajar duro y a luchar por las cosas… aquí contigo nunca iba a lograr nada de eso —Las palabras de Ichirouta parecieron llamar la atención del hombre que solamente bajó la taza de café y miró al joven a los ojos— Y aunque lo dudes, y es lo más probable que hagas, no son los paseos, ni las fiestas ni el descontrol las cosas que motivan mi vida, pero tú no lo entenderías y desafortunadamente ya no hay tiempo para que lo hagas y creo que lo mejor en este momento para nosotros es una despedida rápida y eso es lo que quiero.

Y de verdad lo quería. Las palabras comprensivas nunca habían sido parte de su relación y ya era tarde para que lo fueran.

—Irse sin rumbo fijo tampoco lleva a nada —Dijo el hombre con algo de contundencia

—Tengo un rumbo.

El hombre resopló. Luego ambos guardaron silencio e Ichirouta sintió que el piso le estaba quemando la suela de los zapatos. Quería irse ya, no sabía que más estaba esperando. Por un momento se hizo esta pregunta y luego se sorprendió a si mismo con la respuesta que apareció en un alejado rincón de su mente: una muestra de cariño, aunque casi inmediatamente se burló de ello porque sabía que eso, de parte de su padre, era tan improbable como ganar un premio en el juego de aros de una feria ambulante.

Ichirouta vio que el hombre se movió de su sitio para ir hacia su portafolios que yacía sobre el sofá, por un par de segundos el hombre rebuscó y finalmente se acercó a Ichirouta con un fajo de billetes que debía contener una suma considerable. Guardando las distancias el hombre extendió la mano indicándole, evidentemente, a Ichirouta que tomara el dinero y por supuesto que el primer pensamiento del joven fue rechazar la oferta, sin embargo en ese preciso momento recordó aquella historia que Koujirou había contado de cuando sus padres lo habían echado de la casa

…_E__n __ese __momento __quise __rechazar __su__ "__amable__" __oferta __pero __inmediatamente __pensé, __que __si __ya __no __los __iba __a __volver __a __ver __entonces __debía __usar __cuanto __fuera __posible __en __mi __favor__._

Entonces Ichirouta vio el dinero de una manera diferente

—¿Lo vas a tomar? —Preguntó el hombre que parecía no estar muy dispuesto a insistir demasiado— No creo mucho en tu rumbo, pero con esto al menos puedes mantenerte por algunos días —Ichirouta siguió mirando el dinero con fijación y quería negarse, pero al mismo tiempo quería sujetarlo y se repetía las palabras de Koujirou, pero asimismo se repetía que él no era Koujirou y por eso dudó por mucho tiempo y aunque evidentemente su padre no le estaba insistiendo tampoco retiraba su mano lo que indicaba que de verdad deseaba que tomara el dinero. Quizás esa era la muestra de cariño que había estado esperando, al pensarlo así Ichirouta estiró su mano y tomó el dinero.

—Te lo devolveré algún día.

—Si claro —Resopló de nuevo el hombre haciendo evidente el sarcasmo. Luego regresó a la mesa y continuó con sus papeles.

Ichirouta, entonces, también continúo con lo que estaba haciendo: irse. Sin querer esperar más caminó hacia la puerta y cuando sujetó el pomo fue como si este le hubiera ordenado esas dos últimas palabras. El joven defensor no pudo retenerlas porque se escaparon de una manera completamente repentina.

—Adiós papá.

El hombre nunca contestó.

**ooooo**

—¿Y entonces de verdad es tan famoso? —Preguntó el joven de oscuro cabello azul a uno de los defensores del equipo mientras ambos miraban atentamente la manera como Mamoru trabajaba sus brazos en una de las maquinas del gimnasio. Llevaba más de una hora haciendo serie tras serie. Por momentos se detenía, se levantaba de la maquina, tomaba agua, se pasaba una toalla seca por la frente y por las axilas y luego volvía a sentarse para iniciar una vez mas.

—Claro. Él era el capitán del equipo de la secundaria Raimon, un equipo colegial de una ciudad pequeñita cerca de Tokio —El joven se llevó la mano al mentón para indicar que estaba pensando en el nombre— Ciudad Inazuma… si… ciudad Inazuma. Fue el quien lideró los partidos contra los extraterrestres.

—Había escuchado eso de los extraterrestres, de parte de los muchachos —Dijo con una ceja arqueada— pero la verdad nunca le presté mucha atención. Me parece un poco difícil de creer. Pero bueno, eso, al final de cuentas, ya sucedió. Lo que no entiendo es por qué si es tan famoso el entrenador lo tiene haciendo ejercicios básicos y practicando con los suplentes.

—Yo no lo entiendo mucho más. Lo que sé son más que todo rumores… aunque tú sabes que, al final de cuentas, los rumores terminan teniendo algo de cierto. Algunos de los chicos dicen que salió en varias revistas deportivas, que él había sido elegido para jugar en un equipo de Inglaterra pero que dejó su puesto botado por algún motivo que nadie sabe muy bien. Algunos dicen que el entrenador de ese equipo lo expulsó porque lo descubrió fumando marihuana. Otros dicen que tuvo una pelea con un compañero y que casi lo mata. Otros dicen que tiene cáncer de testículo. Ves, son muchas cosas.

—Y todas son malas —El joven de cabello oscuro se quedó mirándolo aun con mas fijación— No parece un mal chico.

—Tú sabes que las apariencias engañan. Bueno, el hecho es que ese equipo se Inglaterra… mmm… El Charlton FC, estuvo haciendo unos entrenamientos en Tokio y fue allí donde nuestro entrenador lo observó y quiso contratarlo, dicen que muchos equipos querían contratarlo, como te lo decía, se hizo muy famoso y tenerlo habría sido todo un privilegio —El joven bebió de su botella de agua para seguir con la historia— Cuando el entrenador se enteró de que Mamoru Endou quería jugar en nuestro equipo casi hace una fiesta. Él mismo se encargó de que los asuntos del contrato estuvieran listos para el mismo momento en que Endou llegara y justo así fue: Tan pronto como pisó suelo de Osaka firmó por un año para este club. Si el entrenador hubiera sabido al fiasco al que se iba atener que enfrentar te aseguro que hubiera preferido poner en el arco a su mamá… Endou iba a ser el titular, pero en los primeros dos días de entrenamiento recibió como cien goles. Un completo fracaso. Inmediatamente el entrenador lo relegó.

El joven escucho atentamente las palabras de su compañero y sintió aun más curiosidad por la peculiar actitud del joven portero.

—Quizás algo le pasa ¿Por qué nadie ha hablado con él?

—Lo han intentado. Lo he intentado, pero él no habla. Varias veces los muchachos intentaron que se integrara en las prácticas y lo hace por momentos, pero definitivamente tiene la cabeza en otro lado.

—Quizás está enfermo.

—No —Dijo el futbolista joven con seguridad— Yo estaba ahí el día en que le hicieron los exámenes médicos. Todo perfecto. No le duele ni una muela.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron un rato mas en silencio mirando a Mamoru que había abandonado la maquina y ahora hacía abdominales sobre una colchoneta. Su sudoroso mechón de cabello se le adhería a la mejilla obligándolo a hacer sus ejercicios con un ojo cerrado y dándole la apariencia de tener una herida en la cara. Lo que nadie sabía era que en realidad la herida era en el corazón, pero claro, Mamoru no iba a andar explicándoles eso a las personas puesto que seguramente nadie lo entendería. Al menos su papá y su mamá lo habían hecho.

Tomarse un tiempo. Fue lo que le aconsejaron. Ver cuan posible o cuan imposible era estar separado de Ichirouta. Ambos le habían dicho que quizás solo era un romance adolescente pero que si no lo era entonces al estar separado lo iba a notar, entonces ambos le aconsejaron aceptar una de las ofertas que le estaban llegando de parte de tantos clubes y Mamoru encontró que las palabras de sus padres eran bastante razonables.

Quizás empecé algo y ahora no estoy seguro. Se dijo esa noche con el dolor en la cara por los golpes de Koujirou. Quizás también Ichirouta empezó algo sin estar seguro. Quizás el tiempo que le sugerían sus padres era, en realidad, lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un par de llamadas, estuvo en camino a Osaka. Por un momento había pensado en irse mas lejos, en aceptar una de las ofertas de un club de los Estados Unidos para ver si en realidad Ichirouta cumpliría eso de que lo alcanzaría sin importar cuan imposible pareciera. Al final decidió que mejor se quedaba cerca porque si Ichirouta de verdad lo buscaba lo mejor era que le quedara más fácil.

Mamoru estaba muy enamorado. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Pensar que no lo estaba era lo mas estúpido que se le ocurría.

Ahora había pasado una semana y el Club Cerezo de Osaka ya le sabía a mierda y lo peor era que ya había firmado un contrato por un año. Había tenido que pasar esa semana para que Mamoru se diera cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba tiempo, lo que necesitaba era Ichirouta, nada mas.

—Voy a hablarle —Dijo el de cabello azul oscuro pasándole al otro su libreta de apuntes.

—¿En serio?

—Aja.

—No vas a tener suerte —Agregó meneando la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco pierdo nada si lo intento —Y sin más discusión se encaminó hacia Mamoru.

El joven portero llegó a treinta repeticiones sin un solo descanso y se dijo a si mismo que se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, por lo menos en el área abdominal. Cuando sintió una sombra sobre él, tuvo que detenerse.

—Hola —Saludó el recién llegado— Buenos días, joven portero —Mamoru solo arqueó una ceja.

—Buenos días —Devolvió a regañadientes.

—No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos. He estado estos días en Tokio haciendo los encargos para los nuevos uniformes y fue en estos días que llegaste ¿Verdad?… por lo tanto no…

—Tienes razón, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos —Se anticipó Mamoru.

El silencio en el que cayeron fue demasiado rápido. No era cómodo quedarse en silencio después de haber cruzado apenas las primeras palabras. Aunque en realidad Mamoru no era que tuviera muchas intensiones de hablar.

—Te entrenas con fuerza —Dijo el mayor buscando rápidamente un tema evidente. Un sonrojo se había dibujado sobre su rostro ya que sus ojos habían caído justo sobre la camiseta de Mamoru que, producto del sudor, se adhería a su pecho. Era una vista bastante atractiva.

—Aja.

—Pero… estás haciendo mal los abdominales. Sería mejor si las hicieras con un compañero que te sujete las rodillas —El joven se remangó la camiseta— Ven… déjame ayudarte, al final de cuentas soy el preparador físico del equipo, es mi deber velar por que ustedes estén de la mejor manera para los partidos y si tu haces mal tus ejercicios entonces yo no estoy cumpliendo con mi deber —Entonces el joven se arrodilló enfrente de Mamoru pero este se paró inmediatamente, alejándose como si el otro hubiera estado encendido en llamas.

—Preferiría hacer mis ejercicios yo solo —Cacareó Mamoru al mismo tiempo que recordaba que su compañero para los ejercicios siempre era Ichirouta, para los abdominales era siempre Ichirouta. Mamoru recordó como, cuando hacían ese ejercicio, el defensor le acariciaba las rodillas y como, a pesar de que esta parte no es la más sensible del cuerpo, lograba excitarlo. Mamoru recordó el rostro de Ichirouta que se sonrojaba cuando veía que Mamoru tenía un amiguito dentro de sus pantalones clamando por atención— Gracias.

Mamoru empezó a caminar hacia otro lado en el gimnasio y el preparador se quedó en el suelo viéndolo alejarse. Pronto el chico con el que había estado hablando minutos atrás se le acercó riéndose

—¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—Es extraño. No parece ser un chico de personalidad huraña.

—Eso es verdad, pero como te dije hace unos minutos, las apariencias engañan, Akatsuki.

Akatsuki Sokudo solo asintió ausentemente, sin quitar sus ojos de encima del joven portero.

—Con que Mamoru Endou ¿Eh?

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO 17**


	19. Todo lo que necesito eres tú

Hola a todas! En este momento me pongo a pensarlo y resulta un poco triste que esta es la penúltima vez que escribiré notas de autor (Al menos para _Empecé __algo__…_) No me voy a extender mucho en esta ocasión porque creo que ustedes ya tienen completamente claro lo feliz que me hacen los reviews, creo que ya lo he expresado de todas las formas posibles y si me queda alguna sobrando entonces pueden decirme cual es y procurare hacerlo. Estoy realmente feliz porque la cosecha de reviews para el capitulo pasado fue muy numerosa y todos los comentarios me fascinaron. No me canso de leerlos.

No mencionare nombre en esta ocasión pero si hubo algunas cosas que me parecieron dignas de comentar y si fuiste tu la que hizo el comentario entonces lo sabrás y sabrás que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Gracias a las que dejaron su primer review. Lo aprecio mucho, el saber que has estado ahí siempre admirándome en silencio. Aparece mas a menudo y me harás aun mas feliz - Yo tampoco he visto Cars 2, pero la 1 me gustó. Me fascina que el titulo del fic salga en lo que escribo como capitulo, es algo que hago siempre - Yuuki algo pervertido me parece un concepto interesante, el diablillo dentro de una fachada de carita inocente es genial - Endou y el asunto de la camiseta sudorosa es algo que me parece muy atractivo, la verdad es que en los animes deportivos siempre tengo ese pensamiento y aceptémoslo, la verdad es que los protagonistas de esos animes son deportistas y sudan y desarrollan musculatura porque a eso conlleva la actividad física y eso, definitivamente, tiene algo de sensual - Algo que he tenido ganas de comentar desde siempre, el Endou de 17 años en el que pienso fue en un principio la versión juvenil de Daisuke. Después lo vi en Inazuma Eleven Go y adapté esa imagen en mi cabeza. Por cierto el Endou de Inazuma Eleven Go me parece toda una delicia. No comento mas porque aun no he empezado a verme esa serie solo he visto algunas imágenes - El asunto de las parejas secundarias es muy importante en realidad pero la verdad es que no se si puedan llegar a inspirarme tanto para escribirles fics de largo aliento como este, en este la inspiración surge porque la pareja definitivamente es mi favorita. Quizás haga algunos epílogos aunque no prometo aun. Tsuna x Tachi Me parece de las parejas más adorables y notables de la serie y me tienen pensando en algunas cosas - ¿Que me motiva para escribir? ¿En que me inspiro? La verdad es que escribir es mi vida. Hay ocasiones en las que me sorprendo al recordar que he escrito desde pequeño y esa fascinación no desaparece. Y me inspiro en la vida real, me gusta ver a la gente, sus reacciones y maneras de ser. Quedarse viendo a una persona en el bus o en un parque o en la calle es suficiente para que toda una historia surja en tu cabeza - Akatsuki… ya lo verán - Las mamás son mas comprensivas siempre con los asuntos que aquejan a sus hijos hombres, los papás no es que sean malos pero son hombres al final de cuentas y son rudos ¿No? No se andan con sentimentalismos - Duro con las tareas y las tesis, mi fic puede esperar un poco y es mejor que lo lean si están con cero preocupaciones, así lo disfrutan mas - ¿Fue en realidad un capitulo acogedor? Me fascino que lo llamaras así. Fascinante adjetivo.

Ok. Si captaste tu review dentro de la larga contestación me alegro mucho. Si no fue así y me faltó comentar no te preocupes y quédate tranquila sabiendo que indudablemente leí tu review y que este me alegró el alma.

Aquí vamos.

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 18**

Ichirouta pensó en que era curioso como ese día todo parecía estar yéndole bien: Después de salir de su casa tomó un taxi hasta la estación del tren y el taxista le dio mas cambio. Luego en la estación había comprado un bento y la señora de la tienda también le había dado mas cambio. El bento había salido con doble ración de tempura y el té, a pesar de que lo había comprado ya envasado, le había salido con una pequeña ramita flotando en la superficie. Era su día de suerte. Además había logrado tomar el Shinkansen Nozomi que lo vino a dejar en Osaka dos horas y media después. A las tres de la tarde.

Ichirouta tuvo que mirar dos veces porque con todas las ciudades japonesas debe hacerse de esa manera. En Japón, un día las ciudades se ven de una manera en las postales y a la semana siguiente ya hay un nuevo edificio o una nueva torre buscando construir uno. Siempre en Japón hay un tren más rápido. Un nuevo invento. Algo nuevo y más maravilloso. La ciudad era completamente diferente de lo que recordaba. La última vez que había estado en Osaka había sido en aquella ocasión con el equipo cuando habían reclutado a Rika y antes de eso había sido cuando su padre se había enterado de su beso con Akatsuki. Y en cada una de esas ocasiones Ichirouta tenía que sorprenderse con la manera como cambiaba la ciudad, como una oruga que un día es de una manera y al siguiente es una fantástica mariposa, si, las ciudades de Japón eran como mariposas.

Pero el joven no estaba allí para quedarse contemplando las maravillas de la tecnología, por lo que tan pronto como salió de la estación tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara estadio Nagai: el campo de entrenamientos del Cerezo Osaka, uno de los dos equipos más populares de la ciudad. Mamoru tenía que estar jugando en cualquiera de esos dos equipos, Cerezo o Gamba. El viaje del taxi resultó más demorado. El trasporte por tierra en la zona más populosa de la ciudad si podía ser todo un martirio. Casi una hora después apareció ante sus ojos el maravilloso estadio Nagai. El joven recordó que en ese lugar había corrido en una competencia amistosa inter-escolar. En aquellos días nunca había contemplado el futbol como su futuro. En aquellos días solo había sido atletismo, en aquellos días solo era Akatsuki. Ichirouta cerró sus ojos e intentó recordarlo pero le era realmente difícil.

—Serian 306, joven —Dijo el conductor, sacando a Ichirouta de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a abrir los ojos para volver al mundo, al mundo en el que solo le interesaba Mamoru. Ichirouta, de hecho, no entendía muy bien porque de la nada se había querido acordar tanto de Akatsuki

—Si… aquí tiene.

Sin esperar nada mas Ichirouta se bajó del automóvil y fue hacia la puerta principal del estado la cual evidentemente encontró cerrada. Entonces empezó a caminar alrededor de la grandiosa estructura porque sabía que el equipo debía de estar practicando y que debían dejar que los fanáticos vieran las prácticas; debía de haber alguna puerta disponible. Los japoneses son así, les gusta mostrar a sus estrellas, sea en el campo que sea, el japonés que es expuesto a los medios se vuelve un _Idol_ y justo así debía ser con los deportistas. Cuando Ichirouta vio un autobús estacionado supo que había acertado.

Una persona les ordenaba cosas a los utileros y estos, rápidos y laboriosos, obedecían. Ichirouta se empezó a acercar y entonces todo un tifón de recuerdos resurgió en su mente y lo que minutos atrás le había parecido borroso ahora era claro. Ichirouta conocía al joven que daba órdenes.

El joven que vestía una sudadera con los colores del equipo ignoró por unos segundos la presencia del recién llegado pero luego, cuando tuvo tiempo, le puso los ojos encima y ambos se quedaron mirándose con intensidad. Luego les fue inevitable sonreír, sonreír con completa sinceridad.

Es Akatsuki. Akatsuki Sokudo. Pensó Ichirouta completamente maravillado

—Debes estar bromeando —Dijo el mayor descargando una caja en el piso para acercarse.

—Eh…

—Eres Kazemaru… Ichirouta Kazemaru ¿verdad? —El joven se acercó aun más para mirar de cerca al defensor, se acercó tanto que Ichirouta identificó con claridad el agradable color azul pálido de sus ojos. No habían cambiado en nada. Lo que si había cambiado era su cabello, ahora era más corto y mucho más formal, su color azul oscuro era el mismo pero ahora estaba más domado por la peinilla, las tijeras y el gel fijador. Su piel estaba aun más bronceada.

—Si… si soy —Dijo Kazemaru y de verdad que sentía una genuina alegría. Era agradable ver revivir el pasado de esa manera tan repentina, tan inesperada— Kazemaru… Ichirouta… el mismo —Y al decirlo el otro joven estalló en un risa llena de regocijo.

—Wow… increíble… pero mira… mira como te has puesto… y mira ese cabello… wow… es fantástico, no le has pasado una tijera desde la ultima vez que nos vimos verdad —Ichirouta prefirió no concentrarse demasiado en la ultima vez que se habían visto porque esa había sido muy triste— Y mira lo alto que estás… si casi estás por alcanzarme —Ichirouta lo miró y eso no era nada cierto. Akatsuki era realmente alto y su cuerpo seguía estando tonificado y perfecto

—No es para tanto —Dijo con modestia.

—¡Como no! Estás hecho todo un hombre —Fue en ese momento que Akatsuki se fijó más en los detalles que acompañaban a Ichirouta: Las maletas y la expresión cansada que queda en el rostro después de un viaje sin importar que tan corto hubiera sido. Ichirouta notó que Akatsuki lo había notado y entonces se sintió incomodo

—Este…

—¿Que hay con las maletas?

—Este… yo… llego de Tokio —Dijo Ichirouta sin querer ahondar demasiado pero sabiendo que si se dedicaban a revivir viejas memorias iba a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—Eso veo… pero no es tiempo ni lugar para hablar. Como verás estoy trabajando —El joven miró su reloj y a los utileros que habían estado esperando a lo lejos, como típicos japoneses respetando la privacidad de las personas— ¿Qué dices si me esperas media hora y nos tomamos un café o algo? Me cuentas que te trae de regreso y yo te cuento también todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Ha sido toda una tómbola esta vida.

—No tienes que decírmelo… lo sé… pero yo…

—¿Tu que?

Ichirouta volvió a recordar a Mamoru. Estaba ahí por Mamoru y por nadie más. No había venido a Osaka a reencontrarse con su pasado lejano. Este había aparecido, si, de suerte, sin proponérselo, pero aun así no era lo que había venido a buscar.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—¿Ah si? —Akatsuki pareció bajarle algunos grados a su entusiasmo— ¿Y son muy urgentes?

—Este… —¿Cuánto iba a estar con Akatsuki? Un par de horas… quizás menos… quizás cuando volvieran a tocar ese tema delicado de años atrás las cosas se iban a complicar y ambos se iban a sentir tan incómodos que lo iban a declarar todo terminado de por vida. Un par de horas… Mamoru no lo se iba a desparecer en ese par de horas ¿Verdad? Ver a Akatsuki de nuevo lo había hecho sonreír sinceramente y esa sensación no errónea.

—Nada… te espero —Dijo Ichirouta sentándose en la banqueta.

**ooooo**

—¿Entonces tú eras parte de ese equipo? —Preguntó Akatsuki, siempre sonriendo. Desde el momento en el que se habían encontrado Ichirouta no dejó de verlo reírse, o como mínimo sonreír. Se notaba que estaba contento y la verdad eso hacía que Ichirouta también lo estuviera. Hacer feliz a una persona es un tesoro que en muchas ocasiones las personas no aprecian lo suficiente.

—Aja. La verdad es que no sé porque terminé adaptándome tan bien. Nunca en mi vida había jugado soccer. Nunca antes había siquiera mirado un partido en televisión. Cuando los muchachos en algunas ocasiones me hablaban de Maradona o Pele yo simplemente asentía sin saber muy bien si era lo correcto por hacer. Recuerdo que los primeros días lo único que hacía era correr de aquí para allá intentando despejar los balones que venían hacia mí. No me atrevía a acércame a nadie porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo robar un balón —Ichirouta llevó sus labios a la taza de café que tenía enfrente y por sobre el borde se quedó mirando a Akatsuki— Con el tiempo todo se hizo un poco mas fácil.

Ambos se habían ido del estadio media hora después, justo como Akatsuki había prometido y luego habían encontrado un café al cual entraron y en el cual seguían. Ya llevaban más de dos horas hablando de todas las cosas que se les ocurrían, cosas con sentido, cosas sin sentido, la novela de la noche o como les gustaba ahora preparar los huevos. Ichirouta había notado en varios momentos como el tema del homosexualismo era evitado. Pero iba a llegar, era obvio que iba a llegar.

—Pero el asunto de los extraterrestres es un poco difícil de creer ¿No lo piensas así?

—¡Claro que sí! Quizás estábamos siendo muy crédulos porque, en realidad, si uno se fijaba muy bien en algunos de ellos, su apariencia era completamente humana, claro que con otros era todo lo contrario, algunos en realidad daban miedo. Además sus técnicas eran impresionantes y la destrucción que ocasionaban era definitivamente real así que los que dudábamos por momentos tuvimos simplemente que creer y después fue cuestión de costumbre.

—Habría sido interesante estar aquí en esos momentos y habría sido interesante verte jugar soccer —Comentó el mayor— Cuando corrías lo hacías muy bien y en el soccer es muy importante la velocidad así que te debiste haber visto fantástico llevando el balón —Ichirouta sonrió con modestia.

—Yo era un jugador de bajo perfil, las grandes técnicas y los grandes goles eran cuestión de los otros chicos —E Ichirouta prefirió no ahondar en los comentarios sobre los chicos con más alto perfil porque de haberlo hecho, obligatoriamente habría tenido que mencionar a Mamoru.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ichirouta empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa y Akatsuki estiró el cuello para ver si ya se aproximaba la orden de croquetas de pulpo habían encargado hacía ya bastante tiempo. ¿Cual era el siguiente tema en el sumario? ¿Sería adecuado tocar el tema de ellos dos? De hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a resultar? ¿Cómodo o incomodo? ¿Cómo había sido la vida de Akatsuki en esos años en lo referente a ese tema? ¿Tenía novio en ese momento? ¿Estaba enamorado de alguien? ¿Quería hablar de ello?

—¡Te contaré de mi estadía en la India! —Exclamó de repente. Aparentemente no quería hablar.

—¡Oh sí! —Ichirouta decidió seguirle la corriente— ¿Por qué te fuiste hasta esos lados?

—Fueron cuestiones de intercambio con la universidad. Las cosas me estaban resultando bastante bien en los estudios a pesar de que en la vida personal no todo era tan realmente sencillo —Por primera vez Akatsuki había mencionado el asunto de la vida personal, fuera consciente o inconscientemente lo había hecho. Ichirouta se sintió algo interesado ¿Había Akatsuki pasado por cosas difíciles como él? ¿O quizás más difíciles? Ese era un buen momento para medir si en realidad Ichirouta había estado sufriendo de verdad o si solo era un llorón quejándose por bobadas.

La orden de croquetas llegó y fue bastante útil como distracción.

—Ya veo.

—Por eso es que no estoy tan enterado de las aventuras que viviste —Dijo tomando un bocado de la comida— En la India se vive muy humildemente y gastar dinero en un televisor no estaba dentro de mis planes. Solo quería estudiar y graduarme. No me dedicaba a mirar las revistas ni nada y la verdad fue que tampoco me interesó mucho el idioma así que no hice muchas amistades. Además el futbol no es muy popular por allá… en cambio les fascina el cricket, el cual nunca llegué a entender del todo. Fueron tres años bastante solitarios.

—Y calurosos —Comentó el menor humorísticamente, bajándole inmediatamente la tensión al tema. Hablar de la soledad siempre es tenso. Ichirouta lo sabía.

—¿Lo dices por mi piel? —El mayor se rio con fuerza, de nuevo— Oh si… el calor es espantoso. El bronceado es instantáneo.

—Pero al final lograste graduarte ¿No?

—Aja —El joven empinó su mentón— Y con honores. Cuando regresé aquí era el alumno más esperado de la universidad e inmediatamente me estaban llegando ofertas de trabajo. En la India trabajé con todo tipo de deportistas y para mí el futbol era solamente eso, un deporte mas, así que estaba dispuesto a trabajar en el deporte que fuera, con el equipo de futbol o de baloncesto o de danza de salón —El joven rió ante su propia broma e Ichirouta lo secundó— El Club Cerezo fue el que más ofreció y entonces ahora soy asistente técnico y preparador físico. En el principio el futbol no me apasionaba pero claro, en el camino te empiezas a enamorar de este deporte. Supongo que a ti te paso igual.

—Así es.

Me enamoré del futbol, sí. Pero fue más de Mamoru.

La campanilla de la puerta empezó a sonar con más frecuencia lo que indicaba que mucha de la gente que salía de sus trabajos buscaba el sitio para relajarse un poco. El murmullo de más gente los rodeó así como más ruido de vasos y platos. El ambiente del lugar se puso caluroso, pero no por esto dejaba de ser agradable. La música era relajante y el aroma era cálido y aliñado. El sitio pronto estuvo lleno y por lo tanto Ichirouta y Akatsuki terminaron rápido la comida para permitir que otros ocuparan su lugar. Para cuando salieron del sitio ya estaba oscuro afuera. De nuevo Akatsuki puso sus ojos en las maletas de Ichirouta que antes, adentro de la cafetería, habían estado debajo de la mesa permaneciendo ocultas sin llamar la atención.

—¿Supongo que no tienes nada arreglado para tu estadía?

—Estaba pensando en un hotel —Mintió el menor.

Pero en realidad Ichirouta no había contemplado nada de eso, lo único en lo que había estado pensando había sido en encontrarse con Mamoru y regresar a ciudad Inazuma con él. Pero ahora, pensándolo con cabeza fría, supo que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. No iba a poder volver a ciudad Inazuma así como así. Acababa de irse de allí y volver pronto sería como volver fracasado, pero entonces ¿Dónde iba a estar? Obvio, ya no tenía nada allá, pero tampoco lo tenía acá. El joven tuvo que pensar con tristeza que lo único que tenía en ese momento eran sus fuertes sentimientos por Mamoru, el dinero que le había dado su padre y las maletas con sus trebejos. Nada más.

El murmullo de los transeúntes, la campanilla de la puerta que no dejaba de sonar por las personas que salían y entraban, el tráfico lejano y el ruido de avalancha de los rieles del metro llenaron el momento de silencio en el que ambos jóvenes cayeron. Se había escondido muy bien, pensó Ichirouta, la sensación de incomodidad que se suponía debían sentir el uno para con el otro se había escondido muy bien, y durante las horas pasadas ninguno de los dos la había notado, pero de la nada había regresado y ahora estaba presente y casi que corpórea, casi que tocándolos, casi que tapándoles las bocas, quizás por eso habían caído en ese incomodo silencio.

—Puedes venir a mi casa —Interrumpió el mayor.

—¿Eh?

—No sé cuánto tiempo vayas a estar aquí, pero sea el que sea eres bienvenido. No es una mansión, pero puedo darte una habitación, puedes bañarte con agua caliente, puedes ver televisión, películas, el futbol. Seguro que no es problema que te relajes un poco mientras haces lo que sea que vengas a hacer —Akatsuki volvió a sonreír— Y por cierto, resulta un poco curioso, estuvimos hablando toda la tarde y nunca hasta ahora se me ocurrió preguntarte porque regresaste.

¿Regresar? Para nada. El menor sintió que quizás iba a lastimar un poco el entusiasmo de su amigo pero tuvo que contestar con completa honestidad

—Yo no regrese, Akatsuki —Susurró— No… en ningún momento… en ningún momento contemplé la posibilidad de quedarme a vivir aquí de nuevo… yo solo vine… yo solo vine a… —Ichirouta se detuvo. No se sintió con seguridad para comunicar el motivo de su visita. Akatsuki tuvo que sonreír cuando vio una delgada franja de sonrojo en las mejillas de Ichirouta.

—No importa —Dijo. Ichirouta se sorprendió de que en realidad no se veía tan lastimado como lo había pensado— Lo importante es que estás aquí y que sea lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer ya no lo vas a poder hacer esta noche y vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana y la verdad es que pagar un hotel en esta ciudad puede resultarte realmente costoso así que mejor quédate en mi casa, así sea por esta noche ¿Qué dices?

—No… no quiero incomodarte.

—Si me fueras a incomodar no te habría hecho la invitación… vamos… no tienes que mirar el colmillo a un caballo regalado.

—Yo…

—Vamos. Es cerca —Akatsuki se movió como un rayo, sin detenerse a escuchar mas excusas de parte del menor, luego sujetó una de las dos maletas, e Ichirouta, en la sorpresa, simplemente lo dejó hacerlo así. Akatsuki sonrió por enésima vez y empezó a caminar sin detenerse para ver si estaba siendo seguido o no por su compañía. Ichirouta sólo continuó de pie en su lugar y entonces Akatsuki se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta y se quedaron de esa manera, separados por algo así como tres metros de distancia. Fue el viento frio de la noche el que terminó de convencer a Ichirouta que caminó lenta y casi que tímidamente hacia Akatsuki hasta que estuvieron lado con lado.

—Las noches de Osaka son heladas.

—Si… algo así recuerdo —Respondió el menor.

—Pero no es nada que un chocolate caliente no pueda aliviar.

—De verdad no quiero importunar.

—Y no lo harás.

—Solo te molesto esta noche.

—Como digas.

Entonces ambos siguieron caminado lentamente y en menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron a la casa de Akatsuki. A Ichirouta le fue imposible no pensar en Sakuma y Genda ya que el edificio de departamentos al que habían llegado era muy similar al de ellos. La diferencia era que este era muy alto, completamente de cristal, completamente rodeado de zonas verdes y de un agradable y pacifico silencio que parecía realmente extranjero en una ciudad tan llena de actividad. El apartamento de Akatsuki debía ser toda una mansión. Otra diferencia con el edificio de Sakuma y Genda era que en este edificio el ascensor si estaba funcionado e Ichirouta tuvo que agradecer puesto que el apartamento de Akatsuki resultó estar ubicado en el piso 23.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos mientras Akatsuki buscaba la llave dentro de un manojo que contenía casi 20, todas muy parecidas entre ellas. Akatsuki le explicó que el era el encargado de todas las cosas en el equipo, de la utilería, los uniformes, los implementos; sin su permiso no se podía mover una aguja. Incluso tenía una llave de un palco privado del estadio. Al parecer todo el mundo confiaba mucho en él. Cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta una ola de frio los besó en la cara y entonces Ichirouta no tuvo que preguntar. Era evidente que Akatsuki vivía solo.

—Pasa. Deja tus maletas por ahí mientras yo organizo un poco —Dijo al tiempo que desaparecía detrás de una pared que sin lugar a dudas era de mármol— Al tener tanto campo uno hace desorden en todos lados

Ichirouta entró y se quedó de pie mirándolo todo. Había muchas diferencias con el apartamento de la familia Genda. Este era más grande, si, mucho más grande, pero las paredes estaban completamente desnudas, estaba completamente menos decorado. Este era más triste, más frio. El típico apartamento de un joven japonés exitoso, interesado solamente en sus estudios y en su trabajo. El típico apartamento de un joven japonés que había hecho parte de su vida el dedicarse a no tener nada con nadie. A vivir solo.

—Tú puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo duermo en la de huéspedes. Como casi nadie me visita tengo un basurero ahí, en la mía al menos puedes dormir sin tener que tropezarte con los trastos regados en el piso.

—No voy a dormir en tu habitación. De ninguna manera.

—¿Vas a seguir negándote a todos mis ofrecimientos? —Preguntó el mayor con algo de humor.

—Si significan que te tengas que incomodar, lo voy a hacer —Entonces Akatsuki tuvo que carcajearse.

—Incomodarme. No bromees Ichirouta. En un sitio tan grande como este podría dormir en el piso y aun así estaría cómodo. Quizás estos apartamentos son los que tienen el piso más cómodo en toda Osaka. Y además como este sitio es mío puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana e incluso dormir en el piso suena bastante atractivo —Y a pesar de que lo decía con una risa en sus facciones la verdad era que era una situación muy triste.

Ichirouta enfurruñó su ceño. Akatsuki lo notó:

—¿Qué hay con esa cara?

—Tu… este… vives aquí… vives así… eh… de esta manera —Ichirouta no se atrevía a mencionar la palabrilla.

—¿Vivir así? ¿Así como? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A que te refieres? Aquí vivo de lujo y no me hace falta nada… aquí vivo muy bien en realidad… aquí vivo mejor de lo que podría vivir en otro lado... aquí vivo…

—Solo —Se antepuso Ichirouta— Vives solo, Akatsuki y esa no es manera de vivir bien, como tú lo dices. La soledad… —Lo pensó, pensó en su vida, pensó en los días pasados y decidió que su palabras eran las correctas— La soledad no es una manera de vida.

—Uno se acostumbra a todo, pequeño —Dijo Akatsuki después de un rato. Como un minuto.

—¿¡Que! ¡Eso es mentira!

—Yo llevo mucho tiempo solo… desde… desde… desde…

—¿Desde aquella vez? ¿Desde el día en que nos besamos y todos los muchachos del equipo nos vieron? —Por fin el tema había salido a la luz.

Akatsuki no contestó nada y bajó la atenta mirada de Ichirouta empezó a pasear por el apartamento acomodando las maletas de Kazemaru en un mejor lugar, cerrando las cortinas de los grandes ventanales y encendiendo una elegante lámpara resplandeciente. Hasta ese momento habían estado hablando prácticamente a oscuras, sólo alumbrados por la tenue luz de otra fina lámpara que iluminaba un pasillo también desnudo.

—Voy a preparar algo de chocolate.

—Akatsuki…

Evidentemente no quería hablar de eso. Analizó el joven defensor. No quería hablar de lo que había pasado desde el último día que se habían visto. Quizás había sido muy duro para él, quizás había pasado por cosas muy complicadas y recordar sólo iba a hacer que las cosas fueran más dolorosas,

Quizás estoy siendo egoísta al querer traer de regreso algo que él no quiere revelar.

Ichirouta se recargó contra la pared, quiso sentarse, pero la sala le pareció un sitio demasiado elegante. El piso brillaba y la tela de los sillones parecía ser comprada del día anterior. Todo se veía limpio y sin uso. Unos quien ce minutos después Akatsuki llegó con dos tazas humeantes y un biscocho partido en cuatro cubos idénticos, entonces le indicó a Ichirouta que no fuera tímido y que se acomodara. Con bastante cuidado Ichirouta se sentó en uno de los sillones. Todo olía a nuevo, pero el contraste de muebles finos con paredes completamente vacías era algo inquietante.

Sin embargo el menor no se iba a distraer. Ichirouta estaba dispuesto a saber qué había sido de su amigo en esos años. Iba a resultar bastante incomodo porque evidentemente iba a revolcar en el pasado de Akatsuki, pero la verdad era que desde que se lo encontró supo que esto iba a suceder.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Sabes de que estamos hablando, Akatsuki.

El mayor tomó uno de los cubos y lo mordió lentamente, la nariz de Ichirouta inmediatamente identifico el dulce aroma de la maracuyá. Luego Akatsuki tomó su taza y bebió con lentitud, como haciendo tiempo para pensar en una manera más de desviar el tema, pero Ichirouta estaba decidido a no dejarlo escapar.

—Ichirouta yo… —Empezó Akatsuki, pero en la lentitud de sus palabras se reflejaba la incomodidad de la acción— Yo simplemente sigo lo que se supone que debo seguir. Estar solos es algo que tu y yo sabemos que les espera a las personas como nosotros —Y ante esa palabras Ichirouta se sintió como abofeteado. Entonces se tomó casi un minuto analizando las palabras; tratando de encontrarles un sentido, tratando de convencerse de que las estaba malentendiendo. Pero no, no era así. Lo que había escuchado era justo lo que el mayor había querido decir

—Akatsuki…

—Estamos solos en este mundo —Siguió y para agarrar algo de ímpetu se tomó el resto del chocolate de un solo trago— Desde aquel día me quedé completamente solo. Mis padres me botaron de la casa y desde entonces tuve que empezar a trabajar para buscar un sitio donde meter la cabeza. Este lugar es una maravilla —Dijo señalándolo todo— Pero te lo aseguro que hubo un tiempo en el que casi tengo que dormir en la calle.

—Tu…

—La he pasado mal, pequeño —Continuó— Después de irme de casa sólo me pude dedicar a la universidad, a ser el mejor para obtener cosas mejores que los demás y así fue como pude hacerme a un dormitorio, a los libros, a la comida y a los viajes de intercambio, siendo completamente el mejor, no haciendo mas que estudiar y esconder lo que era. Es evidente que manteniéndome escondido la gente me acepta, pero si dejo ver quien soy, lo que soy en realidad, se acababa. Era lo que pensaba en esos días. Es lo que, aun en estos días, pienso.

Ichirouta sintió nauseas pero tuvo que aguantárselas porque no sabía donde era el baño.

—Eso es basura.

—¿Lo es? —Akatsuki arqueó una ceja— Puedo, entonces, preguntarte por qué estás de regreso, Ichirouta. Esta situación también te tiene lleno de problemas y dificultades y te ha alejado de tus amigos y de tu familia. Lo sé, estoy seguro que si, por ejemplo, si le interesaras a tu papá no estarías aquí, con tus maletas y sin la menor idea de dónde ibas a pasar la noche. Acéptalo, pequeño, desde ese día en que él supo de tu situación dejó de quererte, justo como me pasó a mí. El ser así nos cuesta el cariño de las personas, el ser así nos hace perder las cosas buenas y por eso es que tenemos que esconder esto, esconderlo en lo más profundo de nosotros.

Al menor le parecía increíble que su amigo en realidad pensara de esa manera, pero su rostro era serio, estaba convencido, en realidad. Akatsuki estaba convencido de sus palabras y lo más triste era que estaba equivocado. Ichirouta tenía que hacérselo ver

—No nos cuesta el cariño de las personas —Dijo el menor. Suspiró— Es en este tipo de situaciones donde te das cuenta de cuales son las personas que te ofrecen un cariño de verdad. Las personas deben quererte por lo que eres, por como eres y si no lo hacen entonces no valen la pena —El joven suspiró con mas profundidad para continuar con sus palabras— Si en tu vida llega a aparecer una persona, eso, solamente una persona, que te quiera justo por como eres, con todos tus cualidades y con todos tus defectos, entonces las demás pierden importancia y perderlas deja de ser significativo. Solo una persona, solo una persona basta para ser completamente feliz

—Tus palabras son muy bonitas pero no contestan la pregunta que te hice… ¿Por qué estás de regreso? Niégame que todo lo que tenias en tu anterior ciudad lo perdiste

—Tienes razón… ya no tengo amigos ni familia en ciudad Inazuma. Pero eso ya no me importa, porque como te dije, solo hace falta una persona, nada mas y yo la tengo, tengo una persona que me quiere de verdad y a la que correspondo con todas mis fuerzas y es precisamente esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, buscándolo porque sé que a su lado voy a poder sobreponerme a todo lo que la vida se le de la gana tirarme a la cara —Ichirouta se puso de pie y caminó hacia Akatsuki, se puso enfrente de él y su presencia resultó avasalladora. Akatsuki solo pudo mirarlo— Todos estos años —Empezó el joven defensor— Todos estoy años he estado viviendo lleno de miedo. Todos estos años he vivido con el temor, con tus palabras repitiéndose día tras día en mi cabeza… "Una relación entre dos hombre no es posible" Todos estos años he estado repitiéndome que no iba a ser feliz y que lo que veía como la felicidad pronto de se iba a diluir y a alejarse de mi alcance por lo cual no era correcto apegarme. Son esos miedos los que me están costando tanto en este momento… si yo… si yo hubiera sido un poco más seguro y más valiente entonces… te lo juro que no estaría aquí, no estaríamos aquí. No nos habríamos vuelto a ver porque yo estaría con Mamoru en ciudad Inazuma viendo que no es imposible estar juntos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Estás equivocado, completamente equivocado porque si sé de que estoy hablando, porque además de lo que siento y de lo que se que sienten por mi, he visto como otras personas también están dispuestas a defender lo que les dicta su corazón sin el mas mínimo de los miedos —Y la imagen de la joven familia Genda se dibujó con sorprendente claridad en sus ojos— Está este par de chicos que veía todos los días en la preparatoria sin saber el mundo maravilloso que guardaban a sus espaldas, no escondiéndolo sino custodiándolo como el mas valioso de los tesoros. Todos los días los veía, haciendo la tarea, comiendo en el descanso, cargando libros y quedándose para hacer la limpieza, saliendo para su casa siempre juntos —Ichirouta miró con intensidad a Akatsuki— Ellos no son tontos, ellos saben que este tipo de relación es complicada, pero no tienen la actitud derrotista que me estás mostrando en este momento y que me mostraste aquel día en los vestidores y que creo que has mostrado siempre. Ellos no son como tu, ellos no se van a rendir nunca, es mas, cada vez quien ser mejores y lo van a ser porque están dispuestos a sobreponerse a todas las dificultades que vengan y estoy seguro que yo sería la persona mas feliz del mundo si llego a completar siquiera un pedacito de todo lo que ellos dos han hecho… de todo lo que ellos TRES van a lograr —Ichirouta suspiró con profundidad— Si sé de lo que estoy hablando, Akatsuki.

El mayor de los dos sólo pudo escuchar la historia sin hacer preguntas, pero la verdad era que la pasión con la que estaba hablando Ichirouta era digna de ser dejada pasar sin ser cuestionada.

Ambos se quedaron callados. El mundo parecía haberse quedado callado también. En las paredes no había un reloj que llenara el silencio con su tictac y la respiración de ambos, aunque era agitada procuraba mantenerse inadvertida. Un largo rato pasó.

—¿Cómo has estado viviendo, Akatsuki?

—De la manera como todo resulta mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Si, Ichirouta, mejor, y ya no sé como vivir de otra manera —Empezó con lentitud el mayor y por unos segundos Ichirouta no lo notó, pero después de dio cuenta de que las lagrimas estaba derramándose por las mejillas de su amigo. Se dio cuenta de su mandíbula apretada y temblorosa al igual que los puños de sus manos— Ya he hecho de esto mi forma de vida. Ya creo controlarlo, ya creo ser capaz de controlarlo por mucho tiempo mas así que no vengas a culparme como si yo fuera el que quisiera que las cosas en este mundo fueran así —Entonces bajó su mirada para ocultar sus, ya inocultables, lagrimas— No soy yo. No te ensañes conmigo.

—Yo… Akatsuki… yo no te estoy culpando de nada —Las lagrimas del mayor eran algo para lo que, definitivamente, no se había preparado— Yo… lo lamento… yo… aunque parezca fuera de lugar, te estoy corrigiendo. Te quiero hacer ver cuan equivocado estás, cuan terriblemente equivocado está tu punto de vista. No te estoy culpando.

Akatsuki, cerrando sus ojos suavemente, negó con la cabeza. Fue una definitiva sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Ichirouta flanqueando su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo

—No voy… no voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana Ichirouta. No es fácil cambiar.

—Lo sé —Suspiró— A mí me ha tomado años y de hecho aun ignoro si en realidad he cambiado en algo. Por otro lado sé que tu puedes… sé que eres una persona maravillosa que se ha sabido sobreponer a muchas cosas difíciles: todas esas cosas que me acabaste de contar ¿Qué acaso no sería ese el mejor entrenamiento para seguir luchando?

—Hay ocasiones en las que uno siente que no va a aguantar mas decepciones… mas trabas del mundo, de la vida

—Lo sé —Ichirouta apretó mas fuerte sus manos en la cara de Akatsuki— Pero lo pero que se puede hacer en ese caso es rendirse —Ichirouta se inclino hacia adelante y puso su frente contra la de su amigo y dio tres golpecitos— Somos débiles, tu y yo lo somos. Por eso cuando nos sobreponemos a los obstáculos salimos mas fortalecidos que cualquier otra persona.

—Ichirouta…

—Yo no te voy a dejar que estés mas tiempo solo, Akatsuki. Te lo prometo.

El menor se incorporó. Regresó a su asiento y se tomó el chocolate que ya estaba tibio. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron por horas sentados en silencio. En algunas ocasiones Akatsuki miraba hacia Kazemaru pensando que quizás este se había dormido, pero siempre lo encontraba despierto y con sus intensos ojos rojizos llenos de pensamientos que seguramente eran el combustible que los tenían encendidos de esa manera. En varias ocasiones Akatsuki se levantó de su sitio para traer mas chocolate y ambos bebían en silencio, pensando en sus cosas. En una última levantada Akatsuki había traído una manta para su compañero.

Casi a la media noche, a las once y cincuenta y cinco, Akatsuki volvió a hablar:

—Te ves muy diferente — También volvió a sonreír— Tus ojos brillan de una manera tan increíble —Kazemaru levantó su mirada. Quizás habían pasado horas para ese comentario, pero había valido la pena. Eran palabras muy bonitas, Ichirouta sabía que la vida de Akatsuki no podía ser esa tristeza eterna que los tenía rodeados.

—Estoy enamorado y eso suele pasarle a los ojos cuando sienten el amor latiendo tan fuerte en el pecho —Y entonces el joven defensor lo pensó y descubrió algo que parecía realmente fantástico— Los ojos de Mamoru son iguales a los míos.

A Akatsuki le fue imposible no recordar en ese momento que en una ocasión, muchos años atrás Ichirouta había confesado estar enamorado de él. Ahora eso ya no existía y de aquello no quedaba nada

—¿Mamoru? ¿Así se llama el transformador de almas?

Ichirouta sonrió al apelativo que Akatsuki le había dado a su novio. Transformador de almas, quizás si, quizás si era. Si, habían tenido que pasar muchos años y muchas cosas para que Ichirouta se sintiera cambiado, pero al final de cuentas el motivador de dichos cambios había sido Mamoru. Nadie más. Nada más. Transformador de almas le quedaba perfecto.

—Si. Ese es su nombre. Mamoru Endou.

Y al escucharlo fue como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído dentro de los pantalones. Akatsuki solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sonrió. Una vez más. El mundo definitivamente era muy pequeño e Ichirouta era muy afortunado. Quizás era verdad. Quizás el tener una persona a la cual querer, una persona que lo quiera a uno era, en realidad, lo único que hacía falta para ser feliz. Ichirouta iba a estarlo.

Akatsuki se levantó una vez mas y fue hacia el manojo de llaves que había dejado a la entrada. Empezó a rebuscar entre todas y encontró la que buscaba. Entonces la separo de las demás.

Ichirouta iba a estar feliz.

**ooooo**

Ese día, una vez más, Mamoru decidió esperar sentado en las gradas a que los muchachos del equipo terminaran de usar las regaderas: No le gustaba entrar en el lugar y encontrar toda esa amalgama de muchachos y hombres vistiendo apenas una toalla o peor aun, desnudos saliendo de las regaderas. Muchas veces el joven había intentado negárselo, pero le había sido imposible: Esa desnudez de las personas lo llevaba a pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Ichirouta, el único al que en algún momento de su vida había visto con real interés.

El pensar en Ichirouta desnudo lo hacía comprender, en parte, porque todos esos días pasados había estado tan irritable: Tenía sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada de tensión sexual. Y es que con Ichirouta el asunto del sexo había sido una cosa casi que garantizada: en condiciones normales y sin interrupciones indeseadas llegaban a hacerlo 3 o 4 veces por semana. Pero ahora Mamoru llevaba varias semanas sin siquiera hablarle propiamente a Ichirouta y eso era preocupante. El joven guardametas estaba mas que convencido de que no había nada que lacerara mas una relación que la distancia.

Cuando después de casi una hora Mamoru dejó de ver salir personas del lugar supo que por fin era su momento, entonces tomó el maletín con sus utensilios de aseo y se dirigió a las duchas. Esperar tanto tiempo afuera tampoco era lo más agradable del mundo puesto que a él le tocaba enfrentarse con el desorden que los demás dejaban: un sitio completamente empapado, toallas y prendas de ropa olvidadas y el típico olor del jabón barato tratando de sofocar inútilmente el olor de un grupo de futbolistas sudorosos. No queriendo permanecer allí más tiempo del necesario, el joven empezó a desnudarse no sin antes cerciorarse de asegurar la puerta, luego buscó uno de los cubículos, el que estuviera menos asqueroso, y se metió rápidamente bajo un chorro de agua helada:

Quizás solo debo quitarme las ganas con alguno de los chicos del equipo. Había pensado en algunas ocasiones y por eso era que ahora sólo se duchaba con agua fría, porque el hecho de que traicionar a Ichirouta se le pasara por la cabeza no sólo era reprobable sino repulsivo. Mamoru estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos.

El joven portero había visto ya en varias ocasiones como ciertos chicos del equipo se quedaban mirándolo con disimulo y Mamoru consideraba que ya no era nada del otro mundo, en todos los vestuarios de todos los equipos de futbol del mundo debía de haber varios muchachos con secretos guardados en lo mas profundo de sus cuerpos. Esos chicos, esos hombres sabían que revelar su secreto no les iba a traer nada bueno. Ahora Mamoru lo sabía, Ichirouta lo sabía también, el hecho de que su relación hubiera salido a la luz no les había hecho bien en absoluto.

Por otro largo rato el joven permaneció parado bajo el agua, con el jabón apretado en su mano pero sin usarlo. Cuando la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por el frio cerraba el grifo, se quedaba quieto allí mirando a los azulejos y luego volvía a abrirlo hasta que volvía a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que quería durar allí el menor tiempo posible? Pronto iba a llegar el viejo utilero del equipo a regañarlo por permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño. A recordarle que el agua era un bien preciado que se estaba acabado en el mundo y que él no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciarla. Era evidente que Mamoru no le agradaba al viejo, era evidente que este se había dado cuenta desde el principio que Mamoru era diferente de todos los demás chicos del equipo, al menos de la mayoría.

La puerta sonó. Ahí está. Pensó Mamoru que simplemente cerró de nuevo la llave y esperó a que viniera el regaño. El joven sabía que no todas las veces iba a estar de buen humor y que tarde o temprano iba a tener que reñir con el fastidioso hombre. Por casi un par de minutos Mamoru estuvo atento al ruido de pasos, pero nada se escuchaba ahí. Quizás aun quedaba alguien adentro cuando yo entré. Pensó.

Entonces el joven volvió a abrir la llave, pero esta vez si empezó a pasar el jabón rápidamente por su pecho, brazos, piernas y abdomen. Luego buscó la botellita de champú y se enjuago rápidamente su cabello. Finalmente cerró la llave, se quedó quieto un rato más y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta que su frente se encontró con los azulejos y allí golpeo suavemente la pared en unas cuantas ocasiones. Luego hizo lo que había estado haciendo esos días pasados siempre que estaba solo: lloró, lloró y pensó en que ese iba a ser el peor año de su vida.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba en la espalda y una ola de ira lo invadió. Mamoru tuvo que morderse muy fuerte el labio inferior para abstenerse de golpear al desgraciado que lo estuviera atacando de esa manera en las duchas.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tipo de fenómeno entraba a la ducha de una persona cuando esta la estaba usando? ¿Qué tipo de depravado? ¿Qué tipo de persona desesperada? ¿Qué tipo de ser humano?

El descubrimiento lo sorprendió como si este hubiera sido un cable de alta tensión y Mamoru lo hubiera sujetado con las manos desnudas. La respuesta a esas preguntas era increíble: Él. Él era ese tipo de humano, de persona desesperada, de depravado. Él lo había hecho justo de esa manera hacía algo más de tres meses.

Mamoru no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar ya que un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y entonces sintió que ese abrazo era muy conocido. El calor justo, la presión justa, la fuerza justa. El mentón que encajaba perfectamente sobre su hombro. Las cuervas de un pecho masculino que cazaban perfectamente con las cuervas de su espalda. El color casi pálido de esos brazos. Mamoru fijó sus ojos en la blanca piel y buscó los pequeños detalles que sólo el conocía: los finos vellos, un lunar aquí y otro allá, una pequeña cicatriz de un raspón de una década atrás. Mamoru cerró sus ojos y se hundió en las sensaciones. En las manos que, unidas, estaban posadas unos centímetros debajo de su ombligo. El ritmo de la respiración. La tela que solo debía ser una toalla. El trasero desnudo de Mamoru estaba separado del cuerpo de esa persona solamente por la fina tela de una toalla. Justo, todo justo como había sucedido aquella vez hacia algo más de tres meses.

¿Kazemaru? ¿Ichirouta? ¿Ichi-chan? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía llamarlo? ¿Era él quien lo estaba abrazando? Mamoru se encontró deseando con todas sus fuerzas el escuchar la voz de Ichirouta, pero aun así no dijo nada y sólo esperó. Los brazos mantuvieron el abrazo por un rato más y luego lo deshicieron, pero solamente para que las manos empezaron a escalar y a dibujar patrones irracionales sobre los pectorales del portero. Como un invisible tatuaje Maorí.

—¿Eres…?

—Yo… —Dudó la voz. Pero Mamoru se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Era la voz de Ichirouta.

—Si eres… ¡Dios! Si eres… —Dijo Mamoru. Suspiró con la más profunda de las alegrías y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. Encontró el hombro de Ichirouta y fue perfecto. Sus abrazos eran así: Encajaban como las piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas.

—Yo… Mamoru… yo entiendo… entenderé siempre si estás enojado conmigo… pero… pero… lo lamento… no puedo estar lejos de ti —Ichirouta recordó aquella noche en el mirador— Sé que me lo dijiste… que te dejara… y quizás… solo quizás… si… si pudiera lo haría… te dejaría solo… pero me resulta imposible… en estos días he tenido que estar condenado a eso por el miedo… pero no puedo vivir toda mi vida atado a ese miedo y menos aun si es eso lo que me priva de estar contigo… entenderé si estas enojado Mamoru, pero no puedo estar un día mas lejos de ti.

Enojado. Si; Mamoru había, en efecto, estado enojado en aquella ocasión. Y completamente embriagado de ira le había dicho a Ichirouta que lo dejara solo. Ahora, solamente hasta ahora veía la crueldad de esa acción ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle eso a Ichirouta? Mamoru lo conocía, sabía de la inseguridad de Ichirouta, esa que parecía estar cosida al joven defensor como una segunda piel. Esa misma que Mamoru le había dicho que amaba tanto… esa que había prometido borrar con la seguridad que a él le sobraba. Esa inseguridad que podía ser vista como un defecto, pero que hacía a Ichirouta tan especial y tan diferente. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Ichirouta? Decirle eso. Si; Mamoru había estado enojado con el joven defensor pero ahora todo ese enojo estaba dirigido a su propio ser. Mamoru se odió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mamoru… yo… —Siguió Ichirouta— Lo lamento… lamento si te llegue a herir de alguna manera —Esas le habían parecido palabras adecuadas. Ahora solo le restaba esperar para ver que decía el joven portero. Un largo minuto, interrumpido solo por el goteo taciturno del grifo, pasó.

—Eres incapaz de herir a nadie, Ichirouta.

—Yo…

—Soy yo quien debiera pedir perdón, pedirlo de rodillas. Eres tu quien debería odiarme. Eres tu quien debería estar enojado conmigo por… por haber dicho que te amo todas esas veces y luego hacerte… hacerte eso… esto.

Estar enojados el uno con el otro parecía irracional en ese momento. Ambos jóvenes sabían que el enojo era solo cosa de la sangre caliente, pero ya cuando esta estaba fría, el enojo era extraño, infundado, injustificado y absurdo. Ninguno estaba enojado.

—Mamoru…

—Está bien si me odias

—Mamoru… yo nunca…

—Está bien si me odias —Repitió.

—Yo nunca…

—Está bien si…

—Mamoru… está bien si ya no dices nada mas —Dijo Ichirouta alzando la voz. Justo como aquella vez. Ambos lo tenían muy grabado en sus cabezas.

Ichirouta tomó entonces la decisión y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Mamoru y sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo le dio la vuelta y por fin estuvieron de frente una vez mas después de tantos días, la última vez había sido esa noche en el mirador. Esa noche se habían besado por última vez también y ahora ambos sentían que era lo que mas necesitaban. Ichirouta, sin romper el contacto, manteniendo sus frías manos en los cálidos hombros del portero, miró a los labios de este, incluso antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Mamoru obró exactamente de la misma manera, sin embargo unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que Ichirouta se había propuesto hacer de la escena una replica de lo que había sido esa en los vestuarios de la preparatoria, en efecto solo una toalla cubría en cuerpo del defensor.

En el momento de la coincidencia más afortunada del universo ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron en un instante que hizo correr electricidad por sus cuerpos: electricidad que se convirtió casi inmediatamente en magnetismo porque seguramente alguna ley de la física o de la química debía apoyar esa reacción. Magnetismo en el que los labios del uno atrajeron sin la más mínima espera a los labios del otro. Ichirouta movió por fin sus manos para abrazar a Mamoru con toda su fuerza y Mamoru rodeó a Ichirouta con similar fuerza, con similar deseo. Pero el beso fue sumamente corto y cuando se detuvo los jóvenes se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos con una expresión que en ambos casos era evidentemente nerviosa. Finalmente Mamoru se hundió en los brazos de Ichirouta. Y ambos se eternizaron allí, por un largo rato ambos se quedaron parados en el húmedo suelo, contentos solamente en el abrazo del otro, en el calor de los brazos y en el ritmo evidente que el corazón dibujaba sobre la piel del pecho de ambos. Sin soltarse del abrazo volvieron a besarse, ambos cerraron los ojos y este beso si se extendió por mucho tiempo.

—Pronto van a venir a molestarnos —Murmuró Mamoru.

—No.

Ichirouta sabía que podían estar allí toda la vida, quedarse encerrados en ese lugar por lo menos hasta que alguien tumbara una pared o forzara una de las ventanas. Akatsuki le había dado una de las llaves de las que solo él tenía copia. Akatsuki le había dicho que allí encontraría a Mamoru. Akatsuki le había ayudado y ahora Ichirouta estaba en deuda porque el joven lo había hecho feliz al permitirle estar de nuevo con la persona que mas lo hacía feliz. Quizás podría ser un poco confuso que dos personas pudieran hacerlo tan feliz al mismo tiempo pero así era, por motivos muy diferentes dos personas lo estaban haciendo sentirse como el muchacho mas feliz de la tierra.

Mas tiempo pasó y cuando Mamoru sintió temblar el cuerpo de Ichirouta recordó el sitio en el que estaban. Recordó que estaban de pie sobre agua fría y ese, definitivamente, no debía ser escenario de un momento tan importante en la vida de ambos. Mamoru abrazó al joven defensor aun con más fuerza. Pero inmediatamente Ichirouta se desató del abrazo para tomar en sus manos las de Mamoru. El joven portero lo miró con curiosidad e Ichirouta sólo se sonrojó al tiempo que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujaba en sus labios.

El joven defensor llevó las manos de Mamoru al nudo de su toalla. Mamoru lo miro con sorpresa e inmediatamente negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Este no es el lugar más agradable Ichirouta.

—Tu estás aquí —Contestó el otro y le insistió con sus manos para que deshiciera el nudo, llevó sus labios al hombro de Mamoru y lo beso allí con la mas absoluta suavidad— Vamos. Hazlo. —La seguridad en los ojos de Ichirouta inhabilitó cualquier intento de negación que pudiera estar presente en la cabeza de Mamoru.

Y entonces no se pudo contener más.

Y la alegría no se iba a contener más.

Y el amor no se iba a contener más.

Porque Mamoru tenía a su lado a Ichirouta. Porque Ichirouta tenía su lado Mamoru. Porque ambos estaban ahí.

—Es cierto —Susurró Mamoru deshaciendo el nudo de la toalla de Ichirouta y sintiéndola caer a sus pies— Tu estás aquí… y entonces este es el lugar mas agradable del mundo.

**FIN CAPITULO 18**

Sé que me salió un poco largo, pero la verdad es que este fue un capitulo al que no le encontré divisiones. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	20. Una droga interesante

¡Hola a todas!

Por fin llego el capitulo final. Sé que, evidentemente, este se tardó mas de lo normal, de hecho, creo que fue la actualización mas demorada de los 20 capítulos que subí a la pagina y quizás el motivo para el retraso es realmente sencillo de explicar: si lo notan hoy es 2 de diciembre y el fic lo publique el 2 de febrero, lo que significa que fueron 10 meses dedicado a este trabajo y quizás de ahí se desprende el segundo motivo del retraso: terminar con algo en lo que duré tanto tiempo no es tan sencillo.

Siempre me ha gustado escribir. Tengo recuerdos muy lejanos de momentos en los que ya escribía fanfics de pokemon en cuadernos viejos. Pero la verdad es que sé que aun estoy bastante lejos de ser un escritor famoso y por eso quería evitar a toda costa lo que suele pasarle a los escritores consagrados: quedarse atascados para la parte final. Quería evitarlo, pero no pude y es que eso tiene un motivo, un capitulo final te tienta a muchas cosas: a cerrar toda la historia definitivamente. A dejarla muy abierta para continuar después, en otro momento. A abrirle ramas para usar con otros personajes... a muchas cosas… muchas posibilidades y eso me sucedió: me llegaron muchas ideas, tristemente solo unas pocas quedaron dentro de las catorce ultimas pagina de _Empecé__algo_. Espero que les guste.

Continúo al final

* * *

**EMPECÉ ALGO… AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURO.**

**(Endou x Kazemaru)**

**Capitulo 19**

Ichirouta había seguido los consejos y había puesto velas por todo el lugar. Algunas eran aromáticas y aunque ese tipo de olores esotéricos no eran sus favoritos los estaba soportando porque todo era por mejorar las cosas. Siempre es bueno hacer sacrificios si se sabe que las cosas pueden mejorar. Algunas de las otras recomendaciones si había preferido dejarlas olvidadas puesto que no tenían muchas posibilidades de ayudar, por ejemplo lo de la champaña fría: A Mamoru no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas ya que, según él, no le traían muy buenos recuerdos y se había hecho la promesa de no volver a tomar en su vida. Kazemaru había respetado esa decisión que al final de cuentas no conllevaba a nada malo, de hecho evitar las bebidas embriagantes era, a todas luces, una muy buena decisión. Tampoco había seguido el consejo de la música electrónica de letra sexual y los boxers de leopardo: ese le parecía ridículo.

Sentado sobre el estomago de su novio, Ichirouta dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la moribunda luz de una de las velas y luego sus ojos rojizos empezaron a saltar de vela en vela hasta que terminaron sobre el borde de la cabecera de la cama y sobre la cinta de color rojo que estaba manteniendo atadas las muñecas de Mamoru.

Ichirouta dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el del joven portero y acomodando su rostro besó a su novio en el cuello con una casi imperceptible caricia de sus labios. Estaba exhausto, Mamoru también lo estaba. Había sido un par de horas bastante agotadoras.

El joven portero tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba agitada: Su pecho se elevaba y luego se precipitaba con tal rapidez que hacía sentir a Ichirouta como si estuviera montado sobre un equino, ese pensamiento lo hacía sonrojar por algún extraño motivo. Allí, sobre el cuerpo de su novio Ichirouta sonrió ante la extraña sensación de poder que tenía en ese momento, la sensación de poder que se sentía al tener contenida una fuerza tan intensa como la de Mamoru.

Durante el par de horas que habían estado ahí el portero había intentado mover sus manos, pero justo cuando halaba recordaba que estas estaban siendo contenidas. En algunas ocasiones había dado tirones de verdad muy fuertes pero el material de la cinta nunca había cedido a su evidente fuerza, a su evidente deseo por soltarse. Cuando Ichirouta se había percatado del desespero dibujado en el seño del portero simplemente se había inclinado hacia adelante y había besado a Mamoru en la acumulación de gotitas de sudor que había estado adornando el espacio entre sus cejas

Habían hecho el amor de esa manera: con Ichirouta llevando todos y cada uno de los movimientos y con Endou torturado al no poder hacer nada mas que mover sus caderas tratando de encontrar el ritmo que Ichirouta establecía. Y los primeros minutos fue complicado en realidad: Mamoru embestía fuera de tiempo, fuera de tándem, con más fuerza de lo necesario en algunas ocasiones y con menos fuerza en otras. Sin embargo Ichirouta se había adaptado a todos los movimientos y, sin importar cuan acertados o errados hubieran sido, había respondido a ellos con completa pasión, con absoluto ímpetu y con gemidos que nacían en lo mas profundo de su ser. Conforme fue avanzó el tiempo el ritmo se fue construyendo hasta que alcanzó la perfección: hasta que ambos terminaron en un clímax simultáneo que retumbó en todos y cada uno de los cristales del departamento en el que se encontraban. Había sido completamente intenso.

Ichirouta se incorporó cuando la respiración de Mamoru empezó a calmarse, e inmediatamente llevó sus manos al nudo que después de casi un minuto despareció dejando que la cinta se deslizara por el brazo de Mamoru hasta que se quedó adherida a lo que evidentemente era un manchón desordenado de semen. Mamoru se quedó viendo fijamente esto hasta que los labios de Ichirouta se posaron sobre la cinta y sobre dicho manchón haciéndolo desparecer instantáneamente. El joven portero se sonrojó al punto de sentir que se iba a derretir sobre la cama. Pero luego, cuando los ojos llenos de amor de Ichirouta se posaron sobre los suyos, la vergüenza despareció y desparecieron todas las inhibiciones porque para estas no había campo en el asunto del amor. Porque el amor no mira cosas tan superficiales como una piel embarrada o un cabello largo o una camisa rasgada o unas manos callosas, porque el amor va mucho más allá de los miramientos físicos. Porque para el amor completamente honesto todo es puro y limpio, y en él no existen las cosas sucias, escandalosas o pervertidas porque estas se transforman con su honestidad, la del amor verdadero. Porque el amor es completamente ciego y sordo para todo lo que no sea el mismo amor.

Mamoru por fin movió sus brazos cansados por la inactividad y tomando a su novio de las caderas lo subió hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron. El beso tenía un extraño sabor mezcla de sudor, de fluidos corporales y de la dulzura característica de Mamoru. Era un beso perfecto. En ese momento, como ambos estaban completamente exhaustos, carecía de fuerza y pasión, pero estas no eran necesarias, ese simple roce de labios era el acto más perfecto de sus vidas. Después de mucho tiempo los labios de ambos jóvenes se separaron y Kazemaru buscó el pecho de Mamoru donde se recostó y sintió que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento. Luego sintió la sabana helada deslizándose por su cuerpo. Mamoru la estaba jalando para que ambos estuvieran un poco mas cálidos, después de todo era media noche y las noches de Osaka siempre habían sido heladas. Finalmente los brazos de Mamoru acompañaron al calor de la sabana e Ichirouta sintió un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Te amo, Ichirouta.

Endou se sentía magnifico. Completamente magnifico.

Y Kazemaru se sentía feliz. Completamente feliz

**ooooo**

—¿Y entonces cómo te fue anoche? —Le preguntó Kurisu a Ichirouta, este no supo como contestar.

Ichirouta había conocido a Kurisu Yanaburo un par de semanas después de decidir, junto con Mamoru, que se quedarían a vivir en Osaka. Mamoru tenía un contrato firmado y ese era un asunto serio y legal y con este equipo no podía simplemente abandonar sin chistar palabra como si lo había hecho en esa ocasión con el Charlton Athletic. Por ese motivo habían decidido que lo mejor era permanecer en esa ciudad al menos hasta que el contrato de Endou llegara a su fin. O sea que iban a estar en Osaka al menos por un año.

Una semana después de su reencuentro en los vestidores del equipo, ambos fueron juntos a un pequeño apartamento y decidieron que lo iban a rentar. Al principio hubo unos cuantos problemas pues a ambos jóvenes aun les faltaban un par de meses para volverse mayores de edad y nadie en el mundo negocia con niños, sin embargo como Mamoru aparecía registrado como jugador profesional del Cerezo FC los papeles fueron hechos gracias a la ayuda de un abogado del equipo.

Mamoru se integró por completo al funcionamiento del equipo y ya nunca volvió a ser el muchacho callado, falto de entusiasmo y taciturno que había mostrado ser los primeros días, y aunque el entrenador del equipo se tardó casi tres meses en darle la oportunidad de jugar como titular, lo hizo al final y definitivamente no se arrepintió: Mamoru Endou alcanzó dos meses enteros sin recibir ni un solo gol: todo un record para la liga. Por supuesto que esto le valió el seguir como portero titular hasta el final de la temporada en Junio.

Y aunque Mamoru ganaba lo suficiente jugando al soccer Ichirouta decidió que no iba a ser el ama de casa perfecta. Claro, le gustaba esperar a Mamoru en las noches. Le gustaba tenerle la cena. Le gustaba poner reglas y portarse gruñón cuando Mamoru hacía desorden. Le gustaba ser ordenado y limpio: le fascinaba prepararle el baño y enjuagarle la espalda. Le fascinaba hacer el amor en la tina. Le fascinaban las cosas de pareja, le gustaban los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y las tardes del domingo cuando Mamoru estaba en casa y ambos se quedaban viendo los partidos de la Liga de Inglaterra donde poco a poco iban reconociendo los nombres de los chicos que habían sido seleccionados por el entrenador Kudou. Ichirouta se emocionaba de una manera bastante particular cuando por momentos podía ver a Genda en el banco del Liverpool: Obviamente el joven no había entrado a ser titular desde el principio, pero Ichirouta sabía que el momento le iba a llegar. Ichirouta consiguió un trabajo como asistente de chef en un restaurante que ya no era el pequeño puesto de Okonomiyaki que había sido en aquella ocasión años atrás. En el restaurante Urabe había conocido al chef, a Kurisu Yanaburo.

—Yo… yo creo que me fue bien.

—Por supuesto que te tenía que ir bien —Dijo el joven mientras esperaba que el coñac alcanzara la temperatura adecuando para empezar a flamear la carne y las verduras que tenía en un wok— Mis consejos nunca han defraudado a las personas que han puesto su confianza en ellos y ya vas a ver como la llama del amor nunca se va a apagar en tu relación con Moru-chan.

—Pensaba que quizás iba a ser un poco exagerado, Kurisu.

—¿Qué? ¿Exagerado? Para nada, Routa-chan.

—Me puse un poco nervioso al principio —Ichirouta estaba completamente sonrojado, pero Kurisu sólo se sonreía— Definitivamente se sorprendió cuando empecé a atarle las manos a la cama.

—Si… quizás al principio causa un poco de sorpresa, pero déjame preguntarte ¿Quién es que lleva el rol dominante entre tú y Moru-chan? —Ante la pregunta Ichirouta tuvo que sonrojarse aun más. Si, sabía que Kurisu era irreverente de esa manera y soltaba preguntas indiscretas a cada momento: Seis meses tratándolo le habían hecho sabedor de ese detalle, sin embargo nunca lograba acostumbrarse del todo.

—Eh…

—Bueno… es notable que es Moru-chan ¿no? —Kurisu sonrió. Una llama producida por el licor se adueñó del wok. El joven hacía todos sus movimientos sin estar pendiente del fuego, sabiendo que lo tenía dominado. Era un chef experto después de todo— Es obvio que es él, tu eres demasiado adorable para ponerte con las rudezas de ser el dominante.

—¿Qué… qué tiene… tiene que ver eso… con… con algo…? No te entiendo.

—Muy sencillo: Al chico que tiene el rol dominante la fascina que el dominado se resista y sea agresivo. No sabes cuanto les gusta eso. No tienes idea de como les gusta que les opongan resistencia —Ichirouta solo fijó sus ojos en el otro joven e internamente tuvo que preguntarse de donde sacaba esos consejos y si en realidad era una buena idea el seguirlos todos tan al pie de la letra.

Kurisu Yanaburo era un joven que había vivido en Osaka toda su vida. Tenía la misma edad de Ichirouta y de Mamoru y de hecho cumplía años en el mismo mes de ellos así que cuando los tres estaban juntos por aluna razón, era imposible distinguir cual era mayor y cual era el menor. En cuanto a estatura también eran idénticos.

Kurisu era el tipo de persona que meses atrás habría hecho sentir pavor a Ichirouta: el joven no tenía el más mínimo temor a mostrar sus preferencias sexuales y de hecho era muy abierto a estas.

El chico era un fanático a la moda y todos los días usaba un par diferente de pantalones 501 de Levis completamente ceñidos a su cuerpo y presumía de su colección de 35 pantalones lo que le aseguraba cinco semanas sin repetir uno solo. Su atuendo continuaba con otra larga colección de camisas blancas mas bien holgadas y las cuales solo abrochaba en el botón del centro para así dejar ver tanto sus abdominales como sus pectorales. Diferente a lo que cualquiera podría pensar no tenía colección de zapatos: Tenía un solo par de tenis azules que quizás solo se quitaba para bañarse. Finalmente adornaba sus muñecas con pulsera tras pulsera de arcoíris lo mismo que su cuello con collares de cuentas coloridas. Era fanático de ese tipo de artesanías.

El joven era aficionado completo al deporte y también presumía de levantarse todos los días a las 5:30 de la mañana para hacer su cuarto de maratón diario. Su cabello era otra de las cosas de las que alardeaba y lo cuidaba como si se fuera su mascota. Se trataba de una extraña mezcla bicolor entre plata y magenta, y era completamente liso, sin embargo el joven siempre se hacía unos bucles que le daban al cabello más bien aspecto de rastas. Ichirouta sólo lo había visto en una ocasión con el cabello liso y aquella vez casi muere entre las garras de un enfurecido Kurisu que detestaba que lo vieran con el cabello liso. El joven decía que después de sus ejercicios diarios se demoraba mas o menos dos horas arreglando su cabello, sus uñas, su ropa y su blanca y tersa piel.

Y siempre alardeaba aquí y allá y cada momento. Y lo mejor de estos alardeos era que en realidad nunca pretendían hacer sentir mal a nadie sino que eran un juego de Kurisu.

Lo más interesante era que con todo y esos detalles Kurisu se mostraba lo suficientemente masculino para infundir respeto: Podía ser que sintiera atracción por los hombre pero eso no lo hacía ni una niña llorona, ni un debilucho reprimido, ni ninguna otra cosa de la que la gente se quisiera valer para pasarle por encima.

El joven había nacido con un talento extraordinario para la cocina y a los 15 años ya había obtenido el titulo de chef en una de las academias más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Había sido en la academia donde había conocido a Rika.

Rika… cuando Ichirouta lo analizó fue completamente obvio de donde Kurisu sacaba todos sus consejos.

—Mamoru nunca se ha sentido muy bien cuando alguien quiere imponérsele —Dijo Ichirouta mientras empezaba a buscar los ingredientes de la salsa que complementaría el platillo que Kurisu estaba emplatando.

—Pero tú eres su novio. Y te aseguro que en un par de noches él mismo va a llevar la cinta para repetir lo de anoche.

—Definitivamente estas influenciado por Rika.

—¿Eh? ¿Ri-chan? —Kurisu mostró un falso resentimiento— No me hables de ella.

—Aun no entiendo porque no quieres que te hable de ella, siempre que la menciono te pones de esa manera ¿A poco fue tan grave lo que te hizo? —Kazemaru sabia que en realidad no debía tratarse de nada grave. Kurisu solo era un exagerado

—La muy ingrata se decía mi amiga y me abandonó como se abandona un trapo viejo —El joven adoptó justo en ese momento su gesto más característico, un puchero infantil que era capaz de sostener por horas enteras. Ichirouta lo había vivido.

—Pero tienes que mirarle las cosas buenas a la partida de Rika —El joven peli-azul intentó hablar con su tono mas conciliador— La señora Urabe te quiere mucho, eres casi como un hijo para ella, además estás encargado casi que por completo de este restaurante ¿No te parece magnifico?

—Eso es secundario, Routa-chan. Obviamente sé que soy el chef en jefe de este restaurante y también se de lo mucho que me quiere Shinza-chan, casi como un hijo más, tienes la razón, pero eso no es suficiente para que perdone a Ri-chan, no es suficiente para mi. Un abandono es un abandono —El joven se mordió el labio inferior y Kazemaru pensó que quizás iba a llorar. Por unos segundos lo miró fijamente, pero su compañero nunca lloró, de hecho, sonrió de nuevo con falso resentimiento. Ichirouta sabía que Kurisu no era capaz de albergar dentro de si malos sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie— Es increíble, un día estábamos los dos, pasándola genial y al día siguiente la llama de Estados unidos el tal Ichinose y ella no duda en dejarme tirado.

—¿Ichinose?

—Si… ya van a ser como ocho o nueve meses de eso —El puchero en la cara del joven lo hacía ver muchos años mas joven de lo que era: lo hacía parecer un niño del parvulario— La invitó a pasar una temporada con él. Rika dijo que serían unas semanas, un mes como mucho. Y en efecto fue un mes lo que se tardó en volver a llamar y cuando llamó lo hizo para decirle a Shinza-chan que se había comprometido con el fulano.

—¿Qué? ¿Están comprometidos…? ¿Rika con Ichinose? Vaya —A Ichirouta le fue inevitable no sentir una alegría sencilla por ver la manera como las cosas se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Todos estaban viviendo sus vidas y buscaban de ellas lo mejor.

—¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa? — Kurisu se había quedado mirando fijamente a Ichirouta.

—Mmm… no es nada… es… es… sólo… es sólo que es interesante como Rika se terminó quedando al final con Ichinose. Yo lo conocí ¿Sabes? Jugábamos soccer juntos en la secundaria y Rika estuvo enamorada de él desde el primer momento. En aquellos días parecía que Ichinose no la iba a corresponder nunca: ella lo abrazaba y lo jaloneaba para todos lados y él simplemente se dejaba hacer. Nunca nadie pensó que la fuera a tomar en serio —Ichirouta suspiró— Todos nos equivocamos.

Kurisu se serenó un poco ante las palabras calmadas de su compañero.

—¿Entonces no es uno de eso romances pasajeros de Ri-chan?

—Lo dudo —Dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa sincera. En ese momento el platillo estuvo listo y Kurisu aprovechó el momento para llevárselo al solitario cliente que lo esperaba en una pequeña mesa alejada de la barra.

—Igual. No la perdono ¿Sabes? —Dijo después de un rato de haber regresado— Y sigo diciendo que es uno de sus romances momentáneos.

—No es momentáneo, Kurisu. Son cuatro años. Ese es tiempo suficiente para cimentar un amor ¿No?

—Lo dices porque ese es el tiempo que tú llevas enamorado de Moru-chan, presumido —Y entonces Kurisu dejó lo que estaba haciendo para lanzarse sobre Ichirouta y empezar a molestarle el cabello. A Kurisu le fascinaba el cabello de Ichirouta y siempre le gustaba soltarlo de su cola de caballo para admirarlo suelto y, aunque Ichirouta protestaba siempre, la verdad era que todo eso lo causaba risa.

Tan compenetrados estaban en su juego ambos cocineros, que no se dieron cuenta del cliente que había ingresado al lugar. Dicho cliente se quedó parado en la puerta con una sonrisa chueca en sus labios esperando a que su presencia fuera notada. Cuando casi un par de minutos pasó y su presencia aun no llamaba la atención el joven tuvo que estirar su brazo hacia arriba para, con su mano, hacer sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Mamoru había crecido un par de centímetros en esos siente meses: El ejercicio duro de las prácticas, contribuía para esto.

Kurisu fue el primero en notarlo.

—¡Moru-chan! —Dijo el chef saltando por encima de la barra, olvidándose rápidamente de su juego con Ichirouta y lanzándose a los fuertes brazos de Mamoru que, aunque siempre lo intentaba, nunca lograba escaparse del abrazo del joven que siempre se le prendía a las espaldas como una cría de zarigüeya— Viniste a visitarme… que lindo eres… no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Routa-chan no me deja abrazarlo y es muy malo conmigo —Las palabras de Kurisu, tan cercanas al oído de Mamoru, sonaban casi que balbuceadas y esto les restaba por completo la seriedad, aunque la verdad era que nunca eran en serio. A Kurisu solo le gustaba ver la expresión celosa en el rostro de Ichirouta.

—Estás un poco grande para lanzarte a mis brazos de esta manera siempre que vengo ¿No crees?

—Es porque te extraño mucho, ya te lo había dicho.

—De acuerdo. Te creo —Graznó Mamoru y maniobrando con sus brazos logró quitarse a Kurisu de encima y descargarlo como si su cuerpo fuera tan ligero como una pluma. Los brazos de Mamoru también eran más fuertes ahora. Kurisu podía dar fe de ello. Ichirouta si que podía darla también. Mamoru empezó a caminar hacia la barra desde donde Ichirouta había estado mirando la escena.

—Hola.

—Buenas tardes, joven chef —Saludo el portero con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cuerpo por sobre la barra. Ichirouta miró rápidamente hacia los lados y viendo que no había nadie prestando atención le dio un cuidadoso beso a su novio.

—Aun no soy chef, Mamoru —Dijo sin separar sus labios de los del otro joven, esto causaba un leve atisbo de cosquillas. Permanecieron de esta manera algunos segundos. Las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. Mamoru sujetó al joven de la barbilla para que no se separara tan rápido. Ichirouta no lo hizo.

—Aja. El chef soy yo, Moru-chan —Interrumpió Kurisu sentándose en una butaca al lado del de Mamoru— ¿No hay besito para mi? —Dijo estirando su trompa como un elefante a lo cual el joven portero respondió pellizcándole la nariz.

—Nop —Ante la respuesta, que solía ser siempre la misma todas y cada una de las veces que Mamoru visitaba el restaurante, Kurisu sólo enfurruñó su entrecejo y haciendo un nido con sus brazos sobre la madera de la barra, metió allí su cabeza y se quedó mirando al soslayo la escena entre la pareja.

—Viniste temprano —Dijo Ichirouta poniendo sus manos sobre las de Mamoru y empezando allí un juego de dedos.

—Mmm… si… ya sabes, estamos en final de temporada y desafortunadamente ya no alcanzamos a quedar campeones así que el entrenador no está convocando los jugadores regulares y está probando unos jóvenes muy prometedores para el próximo torneo. Por eso consideramos que sería una buena idea venir a comer algo. La comida que hace el cocinero del equipo es basura, parece papel periódico mojado con agua salada. —Ichirouta sonrió a la queja de su novio.

—Entonces déjame prepararte algo delicioso.

—Eso estaría genial —Dijo Mamoru al tiempo que su novio se daba la vuelta para empezar a cocinar.

—¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Te estás adueñando de mi cocina, Routa-chan —Respondió Kurisu con un evidente puchero en su rostro y en su voz— Eres muy malo, Routa-chan y te odio.

—No seas llorón, Kurisu… cualquier cosa esta bien, Ichi-chan

—Te odio también, Moru-chan.

—No seas un bebe —Dijo el portero y llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Kurisu donde lo empezó a rascar como si se tratara de un gato. Luego volvió a la pregunta que le había hecho su novio— Cualquier cosa está bien Ichi-chan. Estamos hambrientos y sabemos que cualquier cosa que cocines esta bien.

—¿Estamos?

—Ah… Akatsuki está afuera estacionando el carro. No quería venir pero lo terminé convenciendo. No sé por qué motivo es tan reacio a venir. Espero que no se me haya escapado porque si es así me las va a pagar mañana.

Justo como Ichirouta lo había prometido aquella noche, no dejó a Akatsuki sólo nunca más y la vida le ayudó en este cometido puesto que sin que Ichirouta hubiera tenido que hacer nada Akatsuki había estado interesado en hacerse amigo de Mamoru y una cosa llevó a la otra. Mamoru llevaba a Ichirouta hacia Akatsuki e Ichirouta llevaba a Akatsuki hacia Mamoru y una persona llevaba a la otra y la otra a la otra y todos a todos y así se formaba una agradable cadena de amistad en la que todo funcionaba muy bien. Akatsuki era un caso muy similar a Kurisu: era un buen amigo tanto de Mamoru como de Ichirouta aunque debido a su trabajo permanecía mas tiempo con el joven portero por lo cual era muy común el verlos juntos. Akatsuki había sido muy útil en la adaptación de Mamoru al funcionamiento del equipo. El joven también le había insistido mucho al entrenador por una oportunidad para el joven portero. Ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

A Mamoru el pareció increíble cuando Ichirouta le contó que conocía a Akatsuki de años atrás y esto solo ayudó en la amistad del portero con el preparador físico. Ichirouta nunca le contó a su novio de aquel romance juvenil, pero en realidad, no era necesario. Todo estaba bien justo de la manera como estaba. Todo funcionaba bien. Quizás algún día se lo contaría

—Ah… Akatsuki te acompañó ¡Que bueno! Ahora pasan mas tiempo afuera de los entrenamientos. Eso está muy bien.

—Tuve que decirle que había sido invitación tuya.

—No importa. Lo importante es que pasemos mas tiempo juntos —Ichirouta se anudó con fuerza el nudo de su delantal— Bueno, prepararé algo rápido y delicioso. Creo que tengo una idea.

Y pronto en la cocina se hizo presente la música del fuego, del aceite y de las especias. El silbido de la carne en contacto con el aceite y el sartén, el sonido de las verduras como pequeños fuegos de artificio sobre la superficie caliente y el agradable aroma de los guisos que Mamoru nunca había logrado dominar pero que Ichirouta estaba aprendiendo a cabalidad gracias a su maestro

—¿Por qué trajiste a ese muchacho, Moru-chan? —Preguntó Kurisu desde su nido de brazos. El tono de berrinche infantil no desaparecía de su voz.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te molesta?

—No me gusta.

—Vamos, Kurisu. No puede no gustarte una persona solamente porque no es como tú —Mamoru se acomodó en su asiento. Ichirouta desde su lugar enfrente de la estufa parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación, sin embargo era todo lo contrario— Akatsuki es un poco tímido, es todo. Obviamente eso es lo que lo hace diferente de ti, pero él no puede desagradarte solo por el hecho de que es mas reservado en cuanto a… bueno… en cuanto a lo nuestro… ya sabes… en este mundo hay todo tipo de personas y no puedes aspirar que todos sean tan irreverentes como tu.

—No me gusta —Y justo cuando Kurisu terminó esa frase la campanilla de la puerta se abrió y Akatsuki entró lentamente y con una mueca de evidente incomodidad en su cara. El joven se quedó parado en la puerta y se sintió como parado en frente del batallón de fusilamiento. El joven había esperado que el restaurante estuviera algo mas lleno. Al estar tan vacío todas las miradas, la de Mamoru, la de Ichirouta, la del único cliente que comía y la de Kurisu, se concentraban solamente en él.

—Buenas tardes Ichirouta —Saludó desde la puerta con su mano— Espero que no estemos interrumpiendo tu trabajo. Mamoru insistió que deberíamos…

—¿Interrumpiendo? En absoluto, Akatsuki. Mi trabajo aquí es cocinar y que puede haber mejor que cocinarles a Mamoru y a ti.

—Gracias por ignorarme —Gruñó Kurisu que, finalmente, se había levantado de su nido y ahora tenía su mirada clavada en Ichirouta, obligándola a no mirar hacia ningún otro lado— Yo también quiero de eso que estás preparando. Huele bien.

—Claro —Respondió Ichirouta con una sonrisa.

Akatsuki se empezó a acercar y se sentó lentamente en el puesto al lado del de Mamoru

—Buenas tardes, Yanaburo-san —Saludó casi que susurrado

—Buenas tardes —Respondió Kurisu y llevó su mirada hacia otro lado.

Mamoru miró con curiosidad a Kurisu mientras Ichirouta solo le sonreía al guiso que estaba en la sartén.

**ooooo**

—Detesto cuando es el día de descanso de Franklin —Exclamó Kurisu mirando su reloj— Yo me encargo de la basura y tu encárgate de los trastos ¿Si, Routa-chan? —Franklin era un muchacho colombiano que ayudaba con todas las labores extras del restaurante, como los domicilios, los trastos y la bodega. Por supuesto, cuando era su día de descanso todas estas actividades recaían tanto en Ichirouta como en Kurisu.

—Yo podría ayudarte con la basura —Dijo Mamoru desde la barra donde tenía su mentón apoyado sobre la palma de su mano. Sus ojos nunca descuidando la figura de Ichirouta.

—¡En serio Moru-chan! ¿Harías eso por mí? Debes quererme mucho.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Lo hago porque de esa manera tú le ayudas a Ichi-chan con los trastos y así podemos salir más rápido. Akatsuki podría ayudar con las rejas —De nuevo Kurisu frunció el seño. Toda la tarde había estado haciéndolo mucho más de lo que era común en él.

Mamoru y Akatsuki se habían quedado el resto de la tarde en el restaurante. Había sido un día más bien calmado en el restaurante y por lo tanto Ichirouta y Kurisu se permitieron relajarse y toda la tarde se le había ido al grupo hablando de esto y de aquello: Kurisu era el que mas hablaba. Mamoru e Ichirouta contaban algunas cosas también y, de vez en cuando, Akatsuki hacía algunas acotaciones. De esa manera había llegado la hora de cerrar el establecimiento.

—Kurisu no toca los trastos sucios ¿Sabías Mamoru? —Dijo Ichirouta.

—¿Ah no? Bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte con eso y que él se encargue de las bolsas de basura. No hay problema si nos ayudas con las rejas, Akatsuki ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —Dijo el joven mayor levantándose de su lugar para ir a bajar las rejas. Kurisu lo siguió lentamente con la primera bolsa de basura.

Cuando por fin tuvieron algo de privacidad, por primera vez en toda la tarde, Mamoru se puso detrás de Ichirouta, lo envolvió en sus brazos y empezó a buscar con sus manos los botones de la camisa, pero se encontró con que la tela del delantal no se lo permitía, por esto fue que se separó un poco para buscar el nudo que lo estaba privando de poder acceder a la piel de su novio. Ichirouta sólo sonreía y protestaba con una total carencia de credibilidad al tiempo que descuidaba la labor que tenía a la mano: el lavado de los platos. Mamoru empezó a besar la nuca de Ichirouta.

—Detente, Mamoru. No vamos a llegar demasiado lejos aquí. Kurisu va a entrar en cualquier momento y sabes lo berrinchudo que se pone cuando nos descubre haciendo… cosas.

—Lo sé, pero no me puedes negar que es muy divertido —Ichirouta dejó escapar una sonrisa que coincidió con las cosquillas que la lengua de su novio había empezado a provocarle. Mamoru le dio un último beso y luego se puso a su lado para tomar los platos que Ichirouta había dejado mal lavados. Empezó a lavarlos de nuevo. En un silencio muy cómodo ambos jóvenes continuaron su labor con las manos metidas en la espuma, rozando sus dedos de vez en cuando y sonriendo todas las veces que esto sucedía. Estando parados tan cerca compartían el calor de sus cuerpos. Era increíble como una tarea tan tediosa como lavar los trastos podía hacerse tan especial.

En la parte de afuera del restaurante Akatsuki miraba la escena a través del cristal empañado, mientras sujetaba la reja contra el marco metálico, antes de terminar de asegurarla. El joven estaba tan concentrado en la borrosa escena que no se daba cuenta ni del frio metálico de la reja en sus manos, ni del viento helado de esa hora de la noche, ni de la concentrada mirada de Kurisu en su espalda. Finalmente Akatsuki volvió en si y después de un profundo suspiro terminó de asegurar todo en su lugar, sin embargo prefirió no entrar en el restaurante, en cambio se sentó en la banqueta y poniendo las manos en forma de concha sobre sus labios, sopló en repetidas ocasiones aire para calentarlas.

—Quizás algún día, Akatsuki

Kurisu nunca le quitó los ojos de encima desde su sitio escondido al lado del contenedor de basuras del callejón. Sin saber muy bien el motivo, el menor se empezó a acercar hasta que fue notado. Akatsuki se sintió un poco incomodo la verse en tanta desventaja física, de pie a sus lado Kurisu se veía mas alto de lo que en realidad era, Akatsuki sabia que él era mas alto, pero así, sentado, quedaba en un completa desventaja física.

Por un rato que se sintió eterno, ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados. Akatsuki estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo el gustaba el silencio, la vida lo había acostumbrado a hablar solamente cuando era necesario, los años de soledad lo habían dejado bastante lisiado para el asunto de entablar conversaciones con personas con las que no se sentía en entera confianza, por eso se sentía ubicado dentro de los momentos de silencio. Con Kurisu era todo lo contrario: el silencio lo agobiaba, lo exasperaba y cuando no podía hablar empezaba a mover su cuerpo de manera nerviosa. Akatsuki había notado que desde un par de minutos atrás el menor había empezado a golpear las puntas de sus zapatos contra la acera

—Si tienes frio deberías entrar —Comentó Akatsuki. Sólo eso se le ocurrió. Kurisu encontró que ese no era un buen material para iniciar una conversación, sin embargo decidió intentarlo. El joven chef era bueno para lograr buenos resultados en situaciones adversas, aquí podría hacerlo igual.

—No voy a entrar al restaurante —Respondió— Esos dos se van a poner muy melosos allá adentro —Y no encontró más que decir. Kurisu se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. La verdad era que el joven se conocía muy bien y sabía que siempre tenía algo más para decir. ¿Por que ahora no lo lograba? ¿Por qué siempre que veía a Akatsuki sabía que no lo iba a lograr?

Pasaron cinco o diez minutos y lo único que se le ocurrió al menor fue sentarse en la acerca de la misma manera que Akatsuki. El frio que penetró en su cuerpo a través de sus pantalones no fue muy agradable. Y aun habiéndose acercado no logró que las ideas para una conversación fluyeran.

Otros diez silenciosos minutos pasaron y por fin una chispa saltó.

—Hace frio —Murmuraron al unísono. Se permitieron sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sé que no te gusto —Dijo Akatsuki sin levantar aun sus ojos del suelo, sin dejar pasar tanto rato de silencio en esta ocasión — No tienes porque venir aquí a intentar armar conversación conmigo si eso te hace sentir incomodo. Mira lo que estamos haciendo, llevamos aquí como un media hora y apenas hemos dicho un par de frases.

—Tienes razón, no me gustas.

—¿Lo ves?

—¿Y yo?

—¿Tú qué?

—¿No te gusto tampoco? —Y la pregunta sirvió, al menos, para subir la temperatura del rostro de Akatsuki.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es tan solo una pregunta —Dijo Kurisu indiferentemente— Dame tan solo una respuesta —Akatsuki lo pensó cuidadosamente y mas tiempo pasó. ¿Por qué Mamoru e Ichirouta no salían? ¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía Kurisu de que allá adentro ellos estaban… melosos?

—Nos conocemos gracias a Mamoru y por Ichirouta. Nos conocimos gracias a ellos. No hay otro motivo. La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace algunos meses… eh… y creo… creo que en estos meses apenas y habíamos hablado… apenas y nos saludamos —Akatsuki suspiró— No hay una razón de peso para que debieras gustarme —A esa respuesta Kurisu le frunció el seño. Había algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrado y esto era gustarle a la gente. El joven chef le agradaba a todo el mundo, y el hecho de escuchar que no le gustaba a alguien lograba ponerlo de mal humor muy fácilmente.

—Entonces si yo no te gusto y tu no me gustas no deberíamos hacer estos intentos tontos por armar conversaciones y no deberíamos volver a intentarlo jamás —Akatsuki sonrió al escuchar el tono infantil en la voz del menor. En varias ocasiones había escuchado a Mamoru y a Ichirouta hablar de lo infantil que era Kurisu. Esta era la primera vez que le escuchaba en persona

—Como digas —Respondió Akatsuki, empezando a levantarse, Kurisu alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que lograra hacerlo por completo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Dijiste que no deberíamos hacer intentos tontos por hacer conversaciones. Si me levanto y me voy para otro lado te libro de mi presencia y te evito el que tengas que pensar en temas para armar conversación insulsa ¿No?—Akatsuki se sacudió el pantalón cuando estuvo por completo de pie y se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del chef que lo detenía.

—Tienes un problema —La frase era muy llamativa e hizo que Akatsuki se diera media vuelta para mirar a Kurisu.

—¿Eh?

—Un problema —Aclaró— Un problema. Si siempre tomas tan en serio lo que la gente te dice nunca vas a lograr adaptarte al mundo. Hoy en día la gente dice muchas palabras sin sentido, palabras… palabras que no siempre quieren decir lo que aparentan… palabras que no siempre son en serio… eh… palabras que uno tiene que aprender a identificar… es decir… a conocerles un fondo falso… es decir… no puedes tomarte todo tan a pecho… tan en serio —Kurisu sentía que estaba hablando demasiado y demasiado tonto. Akatsuki sonrió. Entendió perfectamente lo que Kurisu estaba tratando de decirle, no era tonto. Tuvo que sonreír

—¿Entonces… eso quiere decir que tu… eh… no… tu no estabas hablando en serio? ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando? —Kurisu se sintió avergonzado: algo que a decir verdad nunca le sucedía; el joven incluso sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No es eso… pero… pues no me vas a dejar solo aquí —Akatsuki volvió a sonreír

—Creo que puedo quedarme un rato más.

—No es eso… no es… no es que yo quiera que te quedes… es… es…

—Me quedo por mi cuenta, no porque tu quieras… tu no quieres… no te gusto y no me gustas ¿Verdad?

—Exacto.

El viento del verano había empezado a soplar con más fuerza y no resultaba tan cálido como se pudiera esperar. Su silbido se sentía helado en la piel. Akatsuki notó que de vez cuando el chef temblaba un poco, pero aun así no hacía nada por evitar el frio. Solo uno de los botones de su camisa permanecía apuntado, el resto vivía apartado de los ojales respectivos. Los botones eran como amantes que saben que alguien los está esperando en un lugar del mundo, pero que están separados por algún motivo ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de Kurisu? ¿Exhibirse? La verdad era que parecían un niño inocente para andar en esas tareas.

—Siempre hablo en serio y me lo tomo todo en serio ¿De verdad es tan malo?

—Si vives la vida de una manera tan seria y cuadriculada, sin dejar ver algo de desorden en ti entonces las cosas maravillosas de la vida van a pasar y no te van a ver porque no vas ser llamativo.

—¿Las cosas maravillosas? —Akatsuki arqueó su ceja derecha. La verdad era que la manera de hablar de Kurisu era completamente atrayente. Si no se le ponía atención podría parecer charla insulsa, como Akatsuki lo había dicho un rato atrás, pero si se le prestaba la atención adecuada se podía descubrir en ella una sabiduría que penetraba en el cuerpo y se hacía entender de la forma más sencilla. El cuerpo la asimilaba como si se tratara de alimento. Alimento que iba directo al alma

—Si… como… como una persona que se enamore de ti, por ejemplo; debes ser muy llamativo para atraer a la persona con la cual sientas que quieres compartir algo especial. Esa persona tiene que sentirse muy atraída hacia ti y tú tienes que sentirte muy atraído hacia ella. De eso se trata el amor, de atraer a una persona hacia ti y que esa atracción los mantenga juntos para siempre; se trata de querer permanecer siempre al lado de la otra persona. Pero el primer paso siempre es atraerla… como tender la trampa, como tender una red.

Si, definitivamente las palabras de Kurisu eran muy interesantes.

—Ya veo —Akatsuki no sabia si lo que iba a preguntar seria demasiado impertinente, sin embargo decidió lanzarse— ¿Tu ya has capturado a alguien en tu red? —Kurisu se tomó un par de minutos para responder, pensó en mentir, pensó en exagerar, pensó en inventarse una historia fantástica y maravillosa que lo hiciera quedar como la persona más afortunada del mundo. Al final decidió que lo mejor era la verdad:

—No.

—Ya veo

—No lo he hecho aun, pero sé que…

—Algún día —Se anticipó Akatsuki

—Si, algún día

—Algún día

—Si, algún día.

Entones ambos se miraron y sonrieron, de nuevo muy escasamente. Y de nuevo cayeron en un silencio, pero en esta ocasión era muy distinto de todos los anteriores, por primera vez Kurisu se sintió cómodo en el, completamente cómodo y eso se le trasmitió a Akatsuki. Ambos suspiraron y se quedaron así un buen rato.

—Estar enamorado… como lo están Mamoru e Ichirouta… debe de ser… eh…muy agradable ¿No?

—Aja… mucho… debe ser lo máximo —Respondió el menor llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazándolas allí para mantener algo de calor— Ellos son grandiosos.

—Si.

—Hace frio.

—Si.

—Espero que esos dos no se tarden mucho más.

—Si.

**ooooo**

—Nos acabamos de mudar a la nueva casa, así que no creo que sea muy buena idea que vengas a encontrarte con un montón de cajas en la sala y cosas tiradas por todo lado. Creo que vamos a tomarnos el próximo fin de semana para organizarlo todo —Sin quitar sus ojos de todos los pequeños simbolitos en el panel frontal de la lavadora, Mamoru procuraba convencer a su mama de que todo estaba perfecto. Y la verdad era que si, aunque a veces había cosas que eran difíciles, todo se sentía perfecto.

La lavadora era una de esas cosas difíciles. En un principio no se había visto nada complicada, y por eso Mamoru había tomado la cesta con la ropa sucia y se había dispuesto a cumplir con lo que era, al parecer, una tediosa labor.

—Si… además tenemos que armar todo este asunto del árbol de navidad… no… si… no… en realidad yo no quería uno tan grande, pero tenemos un amigo cercano que les gustan todas las extravagancias y terminó convenciéndonos de comprar el mas grande… no mamá… por supuesto que no nos está dominando… es solo un amigo al que es imposible decirle que no —Sin quitarse el celular del oído, Mamoru levantó la tapa y empezó a introducir prenda por prenda y hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto, sin embargo el primer obstáculo se presentó mas rápido de lo que el joven había anticipado: el detergente ¿Cuánto se suponía que debía agregarle? Mamoru había visto en muchas películas y en muchos dibujos animados que cuando se le echaba demasiado detergente a la lavadora, la espuma inundaba la casa. Pero eso era ficción ¿No? La espuma no podía desbordarse de esa manera.

Tengo a mi mamá al teléfono, pensó. Y ella sabe de estas cosas… quizás debería preguntarle… pero… no… se supone que estoy mostrándole que puedo hacer las cosas bien… por Dios… llevo casi un año haciendo las cosas bien… no… no debo preguntarle.

—¿Haciendo? ¿Estresado? Para nada, mamá, solamente estoy metiendo algo de ropa en la lavadora. Siempre lo hago —Mintió. Esa era su primera vez.

Y Mamoru no se iba a quedar preguntándose toda la vida cuanto detergente se suponía que debía agregar así que asumió, erróneamente, que la mitad de la bolsa sería suficiente. Luego, como recordando los tiempos en los que jugaba Play Station presionó una serie de botones, muy al azar.

Debí haberle puesto atención anoche a Ichi-chan, pensó. Debí haberle puesto atención al menos una vez en todo este tiempo.

Al final el aparato logró cobrar vida y empezó con su labor. Mamoru sonrió: No era tan tedioso como Ichirouta lo hacía ver.

En ese momento el joven tuvo que dejar de sonreír porque recordó el pastel que tenía en el horno. Al mismo tiempo recordó la ropa de la noche anterior que Ichirouta había tendido en la mañana.

Era lunes y Mamoru estaba solo en el apartamento porque los lunes siempre los tenía libres. Ichirouta ya se había ido a trabajar y Mamoru se había aburrido de ver partidos de futbol repetidos en ESPN, por lo que se había levantado a hacer las cosas que particularmente hacía Ichirouta. Y no se trataba de que en su relación hubiera una especie de sexismo en el cual Ichirouta tenía que hacer las labores de la casa. Se trataba de que a Ichirouta se le daba bien hacerlo y que en cambio Mamoru era un desastre. Además Ichirouta siempre insistía en que el trabajo de Mamoru era muy duro, así que no debía molestarse por cosas como las labores de la casa, que, aunque si eran tediosas, no lo eran tanto como para hacer que Mamoru tuviera que molestarse. Esa mañana el joven se había levantado dispuesto a probar lo contrario y se propuso hacer todo lo que Ichirouta hacía y se juró a si mismo que lo haría el doble de bien.

Cuando llegó a la estufa se dio cuenta de que aun no había riesgo, el pastel giraba en el horno pero aun no se estaba quemando: todo estaba bajo control.

—Esto no es tan complicado —Se dijo a si mismo, ignorando que del otro lado de la línea su mamá escuchaba todo lo que el decía— ¿Que? Ah… un pastel… si… Ichirouta compró un horno hace unas semanas y lo estoy probando… ah… por supuesto que si se mamá… si… aja… si… lo sé… lo que pasa es que tu me tenias muy malacostumbrado… aja —

Descuidando la cocina, el joven siguió con su precipitado paseo por todas las labores de la casa mientras seguía comentándole a su mamá todas y cada una de las cosas que estaba haciendo, asimismo procuraba evitar que ella se auto-invitara: Mamoru sabía lo tediosa que podría resultar una visita de su madre y por eso quería evitarla a toda costa, claro, él sabía que no lo iba a poder evitar por siempre. Mientras seguía hablando llegó al pequeño balcón donde, en la mañana, antes de irse, Ichirouta había tendido la ropa que había puesto a lavar la noche anterior. La sorpresa que se llevó Mamoru cuando encontró las cuerdas completamente vacías hizo que la cara se le pusiera tan blanca como una hoja de papel… al salir Ichirouta le había recomendado ponerle las pinzas y Mamoru le había dicho que si y que si, pero al final lo había olvidado.

¡Demonios!

—¿Ahora? Nada… sólo recogiendo la ropa del tendedero —Mamoru pensó que iba a tener que ir a recogerla calle abajo y por supuesto poderla a lavar de nuevo— No… todo bien mamá… todo muy bien… de verdad te parece que estoy sonando estresado… imaginaciones tuyas.

El joven portero se estaba muriendo por colgar el celular, pero si lo hacía era obvio que su mama iba a ver que no todo estaba tan perfecto y además le volvería a llamar. Aun con el teléfono en el oído Mamoru salió a la calle persiguiendo la ropa que el viento se estaba llevando como si se tratara de hojas secas del otoño. Tan apurado salió el joven que no notó ni la espuma saliendo de la lavadora a borbotones, ni la nube de humo que salía del horno.

Mamoru capturó un par de sus boxers unas tres calles abajo y fue como si su madre lo hubiera estado viendo porque justo en ese momento le hizo la pregunta más vergonzosa del mundo. Mamoru se puso tan rojo como la camiseta del Manchester United, tanto de la vergüenza como de la rabia.

—No mamá… por supuesto que ya no lo hago… vamos… vivimos solos él y yo… no veo un motivo por el cual debiera marcar aun mi ropa interior… aja… no… eso no… además su estilo es diferente del mío: No se van a confundir… no… no… por supuesto que no mamá… no voy a andar discutiendo contigo por el teléfono cual es el estilo de ropa interior que le gusta a mi novio.

A pasos lentos Mamoru tomó el camino de regreso a su casa, vigilando cuidadosamente cada esquina, cerciorándose de que ninguna prenda se le hubiera quedado enredada en algún lado. La escena debía ser muy curiosa: un joven despelucado en pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta para dormir con un teléfono celular sostenido entre el hombro y la oreja y un montón de ropa sucia en sus brazos. Un loco, cualquiera que lo viera diría que se trataba de un loco recién escapado del manicomio. Pero no, Mamoru no estaba loco, pero sintió volverse cuando llego a su casa y vio la puerta abierta y tanto humo negro como espuma blanca siendo escupidos por la puerta.

¡Demonios!

—No ma'… no pasa nada… todo está bien… —Gimoteó Mamoru entrando en la casa y descargando la ropa en el lugar en el que primero pudo. Después corrió hacia la cocina para ver una llamarada que indudablemente estaba naciendo del nuevo horno de Ichirouta. Sin tener idea de como lo estaba haciendo logró encontró un extinguidor y llevarlo a la cocina para sofocar el fuego. Su madre el teléfono seguía preguntándole y Mamoru siempre decía que bien a pesar de que en sus palabras se empezaba hacer evidente el ahogo. Unos minutos pasaron y las llamas se redujeron. Luego fue hacia la lavadora y lo único que pudo hacer allí fue halar el cable de la electricidad. Cunado ambas emergencias estuvieron atendidas el joven cayo sentado en las escaleras y respiro tan profundo que madre se sintió muy asustada allá en ciudad Inazuma y de nuevo volvió a preguntar si algo estaba sucediendo

—Soy un desastre, mamá… aja… eso mismo… como lo escuchas… un completo desastre —Mamoru recogió sus rodillas y apoyó su frente sobre estas, volviéndose una concha humana— No sé nada de esto mamá… no se como cocinar… no tengo ni idea de como encender la lavadora y no puedo cumplir una tarea tan sencilla como ponerle una pinzas de plástico a la ropa del tendedero para que el viento no se la llevé… en… en este momento tengo la casa llena de espuma y de humo y afortunadamente no se me dio por planchar la ropa porque… no… no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado… soy un completo desastre —Dijo pero una sonrisa acompañó este comentario. Mamoru no estaba deprimido, de hecho de la nada empezó a carcajearse como un loco… quizás… quizás si estaba algo loco.

Mamoru empezó a sentir sus pies fríos ya que la espuma empezaba a atravesar la tela de sus viejos Converse amarillos.

—Soy un completo desastre, pero no cambiaria nada de lo que actualmente es mi vida, mamá —Mamoru se serenó un poco y buscó todos esos sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su corazón, esos sentimientos que, al final de cuentas, eran la prueba mas fehaciente de que en realidad su vida era perfecta— No cambiaria nada de la rutina que he empezado a aprender este año. No cambiaria las nuevas responsabilidades que he tenido que venir adquiriendo. No cambiaria ni siquiera los errores que me han traído a donde estoy porque al final de cuenta me trajeron a esto que está siendo la mejor parte de mi existencia. No cambiaría por nada porque los latidos de mi corazón no tienen precio… la emoción de saber que Ichirouta está a mi lado es invaluable… la emoción que siento todos los días cuando llegó a casa y puedo verlo y abrazarlo y dejar que me abrace y… muchas otras cosas —No le iba a andar confesando lo demás a su mamá— No sabes lo eternas que se hacen las horas un día como hoy cuando es el quien tiene que irse… no sabes lo eternos que se hacen los viajes cundo tengo que ir a jugar con el equipo a Hokkaido o a Sapporo… no sabes como late mi corazón cada vez que pienso que en casa está él y que siempre va a estar. Mi vida con él es perfecta sin importar nada, mamá… así que si… confirmo todo lo que te he estado diciendo… mi vida es perfecta

En ese momento Mamoru decidió salir de su concha y lo que vio no lo pudo hacer más feliz. Aun era muy temprano ¿Que hacía Ichirouta ahí?

—Ma', tengo que dejarte… si… ves, te lo dije, todo esta perfecto… si… si creo que para la navidad ser inevitable que vengas… es porque sé lo rigurosa que eres y para eso me basta con Ichi-chan… aja… si, le diré… aja… aja… si, a él también le gustaría, estoy seguro… bueno ma'… hablamos otro día… yo también… a papá también… vamos… no me vas a obligar a decirlo ¿Verdad? No… no… ¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir insistiendo?… Dios… está bien —Unos treinta segundos se quedo en silencio antes de pronunciar— También te amo, mamá… de acuerdo.

Ichirouta miraba a Mamoru con una ceja arqueada mientras se desinteresaba por un segundo del desastre viviente que era la casa en este momento. Un minuto después Mamoru por fin colgó.

—Entonces si amas a otra persona aparte de mi —Comentó el chef sin desarmar el perfecto arco que era su ceja.

—Es la mujer que mas amo y si tenemos como referencia mis preferencias entonces ella es muy privilegiada —Mamoru miro a su novio entre el humo y la espuma. Quizás en otro tipo de situación esas líneas habrían armado una bella poesía— ¿No vas a armar un escandalo por el desastre?

—No realmente. Las palabras que acabo de escuchar podrán alcanzar para perdonarte mucho mas que estas tonterías… además se que no es difícil que lo aprendas si lo tomas como tarea… la lavadora tiene un compartimiento para que midas ahí el jabón y en cuanto a los asuntos de la cocina es cuestión de no ponerse a hacer otras cosas…cuando estás en la cocina estas en la cocina y no en otra cosa, eso me lo enseñó Kurisu.

Mamoru se incorporó y fue hasta donde estaba Ichirouta a allí abrió sus brazos donde Ichirouta se depositó, cazando tan perfectamente como una mano en un guante, y así se quedaron en un abrazo muy fuerte, en medio del humo y en medio de la espuma, sus pies se sentían fríos pero su cabeza se sentía caliente y después de unos minutos empezaron a sentirse un poco mareados, y si, podía ser que se tratara del humo que los rodeaba, pero también podía ser simplemente el amor en su mas fina expresión, porque, al final de cuentas, el amor tiene esa facultad de hacerte perder la cabeza, de hacer que tu cuerpo se sienta mareado y ligero como una pluma, de hacerte creer que puedes flotar como un cabello al aire. Es como una droga… la más sana de todas… la más pura de todas. Porque el amor se siente de muchas maneras por todo el cuerpo, es un océano de sensaciones y algunas veces es cálido y acogedor, pero también es frio, fresco y refrescante, como un latigazo de brisa helada en una tarde calurosa en la que no sirve el aire acondicionado. Como una menta helada en la lengua. Porque el amor es como viajar por los cielos en una nube, y Mamoru e Ichirouta se sentían en una nube en ese momento porque si se ponían a detallarlo estaban pisando un suelo completamente blanco, que en realidad era la espuma de la lavadora, pero ellos podían estar conformes pensando que era una nube, su propia nube. Porque el amor tiene muchos aromas y uno de ellos puede ser el de pastel quemado ¿Por qué no?

—Fue una suerte que no se te diera por planchar. En eso te doy toda la razón —Dijo Ichirouta contra el cuello de Mamoru. Este solo sonrió.

—Si… menos mal… afortunadamente tengo el mejor maestro y como al parecer en mi primer intento no se me dieron muy bien las cosas quizás deberías ser estricto y darme una reprimenda.

—¿Si?

—Aja —Respondió el portero empezando a buscar la hebilla del cinturón de Ichirouta pero este solo lo empujó levemente sin dejar de sonreír

—Tengo la reprimenda perfecta: La escoba y el trapeador están en el balcón. Ve por eso mientras yo empiezo a retirar las cosas.

—¿Que? Tú… debes estar bromeando

—Nop.

Y Mamoru quiso protestar más y casi que reclamar lo que quería a la fuerza, pero tras unos segundos de análisis se encontró con que no era necesario, porque podían dedicarse toda la tarde a levantar el desorden, todo el día, toda la semana, hasta el final de año y eso estaría bien. Porque durante todo ese año que estaba por acabarse Mamoru se había dado cuenta de eso, de que hacer todas esas cosas tediosas con la persona que más amas puede ser lo más divertido del mundo, de que si estás con la persona que amas a tu lado, todo es divertido, y de que cuando el amor y la diversión se combinan en un solo ente, se empieza a olvidar todo lo malo que nos ha pasado y de esa manera el mundo es un lugar más agradable. El más agradable.

* * *

**FIN **

Y ahí lo tienen.

No hay mucho mas que decir, quizás solo repetir lo que quizás ya he hecho en muchas ocasiones. Sin ustedes, que comentaron en 139 ocasiones, esta historia no habría llegado a ningún lado y se habría quedado estancada por allá en mayo o junio (Y eso habría sido posible, en mí vida he dejado muchas historias estancadas, la prueba esta en la historia de Sakura card captors que esta en mi perfil) así que:

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Con este fanfic me probé que si podía llegar al final de una historia y quizás ese sea el inicio para seguir de esa manera.

En este momento creo que dejaré las notas cortas aunque en realidad quería alargarme un montón pero no hay mucho que decir y creo que si me extiendo solo voy a quedar más cursi de lo que soy en realidad.

Ah… eso si, mi escritura no queda aquí. Tengo muchas ideas y si quieren opinar sobre ellas son bienvenidas sus palabras. Por ejemplo tengo una idea para un Tsuna x Tachi alterno a esta historia, es decir la vida de ellos en Okinawa. Tengo una idea para un Jirou x Koujirou alterno a esta historia, es decir la vida de ellos y de Suppaku en Inglaterra. Tengo que completar un Four-shoot de Kidou x Fudou que ya había iniciado y publicado, pero que borré porque estaba notando muchas falencias y errores tontos de escritura. Y aparte de Inazuma eleven me gustaría seguir trabajando en mi pasión que es el SasuNaruSasu (que últimamente esta en realidad estancado) También en algo de STYLE (South park) porque esa pareja me fascina. Y lo que mas me suena y me hace emocionar es algo de Hetalia con US x UK. Opinen por su favorita, de verdad espero sus opiniones y si tienen alguna pareja que agregar (_cofcof_ Goenji x Fubuki _cofcof_) también es bienvenida.

Además voy a empezar a releer esta historia para corregir todos los errores que se colaron por ahí y por los que me disculpo de todo corazón

Esto es solo el final de una historia y les aseguro que nos leeremos muy pronto así que no hagamos una larga despedida.

Besos para todas.


End file.
